Marry Me Stupid
by Penelope Jones
Summary: Graduation night, time to party and celebrate the end of your schooling by getting completely wasted and waking up in a hotel room naked with no memory of the night before... wait that's not right... but that's exactly what happened...
1. Wasted

-- Shadow, my muse and light. Thank you for following me blindly, trustingly, this is for you --

**Marry Me Stupid**

_By Penelope Jones_

Chapter One: Wasted

"Be responsible and do something that matters with yourselves. Happy graduation class of 1977" Professor Dumbledore said. The hall erupted into cheers and screams as we were all finally free. I hugged my best friends Hannah Yardley and Bec Danewent. We all fell over and laughed together on the floor.

"I can't believe we finally graduated. It took forever" Bec said standing up and offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up then together we helped Hannah stand up.

"I know exactly what you mean" I said

"Who invited the reporters?" Bec asked and we all looked over.

"James… his dad is running for minister" Hannah said. We all looked over at the Potters.

"Why don't I know that?" I asked Hannah and Bec shrugged.

"Because whenever anyone mentions the word James or Potter you immediately – LILY – you immediately block it out" Hannah said frowning at me.

"Force of habit sorry" I said

"Evans… once more for old time's sake" James Potter said. I spun to glare at the man I'd hated for my past seven years here. His jet black hair looking all windswept and alluring his hazel eyes glinting mischievously as he grinned at me.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked

"No" I said he smiled and hugged me I shrieked in surprise

"I'll miss your daily rejections" he said I hugged him back quickly before pulling away slightly.

"Aw thank you… I'll miss… the noise" I said he laughed and let me go walking back over to his parents who were talking to the reporters. I turned back to my friends.

"So Lily your parents couldn't make it?" Bec asked absentmindedly tugging on her blonde side ponytail as she watched me with curious filled grey eyes. Her face always had a curious expression to it, like she didn't understand anything, I knew this wasn't true as she was really smart; she just used the clueless look to confuse and irritate people.

"No that's why I'll be staying with Hannah. I mentioned that didn't I?" I said in reply to her question.

"You did to me and that's all that matters" Hannah said with a smile.

"Oh ok" Bec said, glancing at her parents who were waving her over "Gotta go. I'll check you at Potters graduation party" she said

"You're going to that?" I asked she nodded slowly clearly worried I was about to explode, which I was.

"Lily everyone is going. Even the Slytherins"

"What no way" I said the two girls nodded.

"So you'll come then? Great see you there" Bec said and followed her parents out of the Great hall.

"Hannah no" I said turning to her. She was slightly shorter then I was, her short black hair curling slightly at the ends as she stared up at me with pleading brown eyes.

"It's not even at his house Lily. And with the one hundred odd students that graduated what are the odds you'll see him?" she asked.

"Hannah!" I said it was common knowledge that I hated James Potter and we did not get along no matter how desperately he wanted us to.

"Lil! Your staying at my house till your parents get back from the US and until then you have to go to the parties I do. And I'm going to James Potter's party no matter how much you hate him"

"But-" I started but she held up a hand.

"No! We're going" she said having made up her mind and now nothing could deter her from her task.

"Congratulations girls" Mr and Mrs Yardley said hugging each of us. They both looked a lot like their daughter with pale skin dark hair and dark eyes.

"Thank you" I said Mrs Yardley smiled.

"Well we'd better go we don't want to be stuck in traffic" Mr Yardley said

"What traffic? We flooed here" Mrs Yardley pointed out. He ignored her and led the way out of the magnificent castle and across the grounds.

"So graduated, what are you girls going to do in celebration?"

"Get drunk!" Hannah said her parents frowned at her.

"I'm taking Lily to her first party. Every time there was one over summer break she'd never go. But now I'm making her so I must attend also, I can't leave her alone" Hannah argued.

"Well I suppose it'd be safer if there are two of you but I want the address and all that" Mrs Yardley said.

"Yes mummy" Hannah said and smiled at me.

So Hannah dragged me to Potters party. And she had not lied; our entire graduating class was there.

There was a lot of inter-house rivalry over the years but right now everyone was just dancing and drinking and basically having fun together.

It was at some fancy hall Potter had obviously hired and even with its own open bar.

"Drink Lily… drink!" Hannah ordered handing me a glass of pink liquid.

"Then dance" Bec ordered spilling some of her drink. She'd already had quite a bit.

"One drink won't hurt" I muttered taking the drink from Hannah who smiled.

As the night progressed Hannah poured more and more drinks into me. I didn't realise how completely out of it I was until Sirius Black started dancing on a table only to fall off and break it and I spat my drink out laughing at him. He smiled fixed the table simply with his wand and then pulled me up to dance with him and I did.

"I didn't realise you were fun Evans" he said

"Yes well I suppose I was a bit of a stick in the mud at school huh?"

"A bit? Evans you were-" we both screamed as the table broke underneath us and then lay laughing amongst the broken wood. He kissed my cheek then helped me up and smiled.

"Thank you my lady" he said and stumbled off.

As the night wore on Hannah was in a corner making out with the Hufflepuff Qudditch captain and I kept drinking, I soon found myself sitting at a table next to James Potter.

"You're so wasted right now aren't you?" I asked him

"I can hold my alcohol better then you" he said smugly "How many have you had?"

"Too many" I said nodding slowly.

"Yeah… I won't remember it tomorrow so that's all right"

"Yay" I cheered making him laugh.

"So did you hire this place or what?" I slurred sniggering to myself as I glanced around the magnificent reception hall my graduating class was wrecking.

"Yes…"

"That is _so _cool" I said nodding. "I get a bit silly when I've had alcohol. It's your responsibility to stop me if I try to dance on the table"

"I saw you do that already" he said I bit my lip

"Oh yeah well I'm not to do it again!" I said

"Sirius is having fun" Potter said indicating to his best friend dancing with a brunette Ravenclaw girl.

"Yes but wait till he-" there was a loud crash "falls again"

Potter just laughed at his friend who simply stood up and fixed the table with his wand and then got on it and began to dance again pulling another girl up with him.

"I'm asking you because you said you hold alcohol better so you're more sober. So make sure I don't do anything indecent ok" I said

"Ok" he said I smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked

"Hmm?" Potter asked looking alarmed.

"I think this counts as pretty indecent" he said

"No, no, no it's my indecent ranking and because I asked… I can break my own rules. I mean I hate you… but I've always been really curious about what'd it'd be like… to kiss you. And you smell so pretty right now" I said. He nodded and I smiled and went to kiss only to miss and kiss his cheek.

"Wait…" I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"You taste like strawberries" I said giggling softly.

"That's because you're drinking some strawberry stuff… I should really taste like this" he said and held up his own drink. I took it from him and sniffed.

"Ew… I like strawberries better" I said

"So do I" he said I smiled and kissed him again.

Overactive hormones combined with alcohol sent my body into over load and soon I found myself unable to stop touching him.

The night went a little blurry from here. I remember making out with him a lot and him carrying me out of the club followed by Sirius and a pretty blonde girl. There was some more making out and then nothing.

I rolled over comforted by the arm wrapped around me. I sat up straight and felt as if I'd left my insides on the bed. I could feel nothing but the explosion of my head. I stood up and stumbled through the unfamiliar room and into the bathroom nearby. I rummaged through the cabinet and found some aspirin. I grabbed it and a glass of water heading back into the main room. I took the aspirin and downed the water completely before I sat down on the bed. There was a soft groan from behind me I looked around and saw a well built tanned body beside me. I couldn't tell who it was as all I could see was his back and his hair, piecing together what I could remember of last night there was of course only one conclusion. I leant over him my red hair sliding off my shoulders gently brushing the calmly sleeping face of James Potter.

Crap!

I quickly got up and found my dress easily slipping into it then began the search for my underwear. I heard a moan and froze glancing over my shoulder. He'd just rolled over and was facing me but still sleeping softly. I stared for a few moments before I found my underwear sitting on a lamp shade. I quickly slipped them on and searched for my shoes or at least some money to catch to a taxi home.

I felt dirty and just generally ill. I found my purse and then left forgetting my shoes; I just wanted to get home.

I hurried down the hallway almost crashing into some poor kid wheeling a tray of food.

"Sorry" I said as I rushed past.

"Not a problem Mrs Potter" he said I stopped where I was and turned to look at him. He was continuing along the hallway to the room I'd just left.

So do I go back and question him? Or do I assume it was just how Potter and I had checked in?

I shook my head and hurried over to the lifts. I climbed into the lift and turned around as Potter opened the door at the end of the hallway. He stared at me and I froze luckily the doors shut at that moment. I stared at the ground and went down the lobby hurrying over to the service desk. I rested my hands on the higher counter of the desk and smiled at the young woman.

"Morning Mrs Potter" the young woman behind the desk said.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked

"There's one in your room ma'am"

"But I'm not in my room" I said she nodded and lifted up the phone from the lower counter and placed it in front of me.

I dialled my home phone number and actually jumped when it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Hi honey" mum said I could almost here her smile.

"Where are you? Hannah bringing you back to us my graduation girl?"

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Our flight got in at five. If you didn't know we were home why'd you call?" she asked. Damn my crafty mother and her relevant questions.

"LILY!" Potter shouted making me drop the phone. I quickly picked it up

"I'll see you soon" I said and hung up. Potter was staring at me only wearing jeans. The guests scattered about the lobby frowned at his lack of clothes.

"Thanks… Jodi" I said reading the woman's name tag then quickly sprinted for the door.

"OI!" he cried. I kept running and out into the street looking left and right.

He sometimes showed up at my house during the summer but after our move in sixth year he hasn't been able to find us. I'd never have to see him again.

I felt a little bad but I'd gone seven years without so much as kissing him, part of the appeal to my drunken mind but to sleep with him? At least I assume I did, why else would I be naked in a bed with him?

I ran over to a taxi that a young tourist couple were exiting. They grabbed their luggage from the trunk and smiled at me as I slipped into the back seat.

"Drive!" I said to the driver he nodded. I glanced back and saw Potter holding out his hands. I gave him an apologetic look and he flipped me off before walking back inside the hotel.

"Disgruntled boyfriend?" the driver asked

"Drunken mistake" I replied sadly then gave him directions to my house.

I slept the whole trip and he was kind enough to wake me, the whole trip cost me fifty quid. I almost cried

"Took the shortest route I could luv" he said I sighed and pulled out my purse.

"I've got a tenner" I said he raised his eyebrows.

"One sec" I said getting out of the cab and hurrying up the steps to my house. I opened the door and grabbed the first wallet I could find which was my dads sitting on the little hall table. I hurried back out side and handed the man the money and watched him pull away. I then walked back into my house where my dad stood frowning at me.

"Not looking so great Elle" he said I handed him his wallet and then shut the front door.

"Are you ok?" he asked I shrugged.

"Well where have you been? And don't you dare say Hannah's!" dad said I frowned at him

"Your mother called the operator got them to redial. So why were you saying at the Holloway Hotel on the other side of the fucking city?" dad asked.

"It was just a graduation party. I got a little tipsy and couldn't find Hannah so I crashed at a friends" I replied

"Why call at all? You could have shown up and pretended to be at Hannah's? You're not stupid enough to deliberately set yourself up for punishment Lillian" he said I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Dad… I wasn't thinking"

"Because you were so hung over?"

"It's the first time I've ever done anything like this… I made a mistake. A really big mistake…" I added more to myself.

"Have you slept?" he asked I shrugged he sighed and pointed to my room.

"Your mother and I will talk to you later" he said. I walked past him

"Where are your shoes?" he asked I looked at him and just felt so disgusting I couldn't hold his gaze for more then a second. I turned away and walked to my room feeling tears in my eyes.

I lay on my familiar bed relishing the fragrances of my youth. It wasn't long before I'd fallen asleep. I woke up a little while later and walked out into the hallway. I headed down toward the kitchen past my parents bedroom, their suitcases sat on the floor untouched and unpacked. They'd probably just gotten home as I called. I walked into the lounge room where my parents sat. Dad was watching the telly and mum was flipping through a glossy tabloid.

"I was going to get someone to come get me" I said they both looked up. "I woke up in a room with a boy and I don't know how I got there"

"Does he know how you got there?" mum asked her normally kind and welcoming blue eyes dull and rather un-welcoming. Her whole form seemed off.

"I didn't stick around to find out" I said staring at my dirty feet.

"Do you even know who he is?" mum asked I nodded

"So you can contact him if you wind up pregnant?" mum asked I nodded flinching as a tear drop hit my leg. I quickly wiped my eyes not wanting them to see me cry.

"Well look at the bright side I'm not off the coast of Hawaii six months pregnant with a boy I met in Spain" I said

"This isn't funny Lily!" dad shouted

"And don't you dare try and bring your sister in to make you look better. Because it doesn't it makes you petty and makes me all the more disappointed in you!" mum said. I said nothing and simply left the room. I couldn't stand their looks.

I walked into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed landing on something uncomfortable. I sat up and found one of my shoes from that night. I stared at the silver strappy shoe turning it over in my hands discovering a note.

_We need to talk_

Not on your life James Potter.

I sighed and tossed the shoe into my wardrobe and sat on my bed. It was then I noticed another note sitting on my desk. It was a letter. I looked around and saw the window was open so maybe an owl had swooped in and dropped it off. You've gotta love wizard post.

I walked over to the table and picked it up opening it quickly

_Mrs L. Potter… congratulations… copy of your marriage certificate… _

I slowly pulled the official certificate from the envelope and stared at it.

I guess we do need that chat after all.

---------------------------------

James

"What the hell is this?"

"It appears to be a magazine" I replied dad hit me over the back of the head.

"Read it" he ordered.

"Britain's first son's wild night" I read looking at him.

"Do you know what this little stunt has cost me?" dad asked glaring at me.

"I'm going to wager a lot" I said he frowned at me.

"Carla! Have you got anything?" he asked turning to his PR.

"I'm trying to see if I can flip it on the girl" Carla said. I looked up at Carla then at dad.

"Kind of hard to blame ginger when you haven't got a name. It'll just be Francis Potter's son claims it was all 'Mysterious red head' girls fault" I said quoting from the magazine.

It was just my luck dad was staying at the Holloway Hotel and saw me screaming after Lily Evans' taxi. Unfortunately the paparazzi had seen it to and I was front page news. I was impressed. Dad hadn't even won yet.

Even after she rudely bolted I still wanted to help her, protect her from dad and what he might do to her for ruining his rep.

He was still fuming.

"I already have her name" he informed me darkly.

"Oh do share Mr Sherlock I'm curious" I said

He held up a certificate. I recognised it as my marriage certificate. I really should have burnt it.

"I agreed to the stupid party… but this James… really? Do you hate me or something?" dad asked

"Oh this'll be good" I muttered

"YOU GOT MARRIED" he shouted flipping the table over. I leapt up and stood back.

"YOU GOT MARRIED! This girl will ruin everything! Carla FIND this girl. I think Mrs Potter needs to understand what being a member of this family means"

"I don't think she's the table flipping type" I said watching dad's assistant rush out of the room.

Ah poor Carla I wonder what she was thinking when she accepted this job. I followed her out of the room and headed to my bedroom while she headed upstairs.

It'd only been a day since that night, I of course worked out I was married and planned never to tell anyone about it ever but of course someone did. I wonder if Lily knows.

I took one of the shoes she'd left behind and attached a note before sending my owl off to deliver it to her. She wouldn't reply I knew she wouldn't but I wanted to at least look like I'd made an attempt to warn her. This was going to end badly. Really, really badly. If everyone already knows we're married there's no getting out it. Quickie weddings aren't really that great for politicians.

I walked back into the kitchen where dad was standing next to the flipped table talking to his body guard the very well built and rather freaky Gerald. They were talking about my not so single life.

"Jimmy you got married? Aw" mum said walking into the room and putting some breakfast down on the flipped over table.

"Mum… have you been listening at all?"

"Yes… and I think your father is over reacting" she said glaring at dad.

"Nina what am I supposed to do? He got married! If this gets out I'm ruined"

"Not if you use it to your advantage" mum said

"How?"

"Get the girl… hold a huge engagement party then a huge wedding and make it seem like they're in love. I assume you are right?" mum asked I looked at dad who was glaring at me then at my mum.

"Uh… well funny story…" I said trailing off. My parents where both frowning at me now.

"She kind of… uh how to put this…"

"Wants his balls in her trophy case" Sirius Black chimed in.

Ah the ever supporting best friend of mine. I turned to stare at him. He knew quite well he wasn't helping. I looked back at my parents. My mum beamed at Sirius while dad just frowned.

"Guess who the witness was?" dad asked holding up the marriage certificate.

"Please say Maggie Smith" Sirius said crossing his fingers.

"You!" dad snapped.

"Damn!" Sirius said "She was great in _The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie_"

"Sirius dude shut up" I said he fell silent.

"How could you sign this?" dad asked

"Ah clearly I was as smashed as he was. Why on earth would I let James marry that bitch?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" I snapped

"That's the lovely Lily Evans your son has been pining after forever" Sirius said smiling.

I glared at him and mouthed very dark and dreadful threats I wouldn't dare utter aloud even if we were all alone in some dark woods.

He ignored me and smiled at my parents.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope… haven't been to her place since fifth year when Jamie here decided to try a little late night stalking. Apparently they moved after that" Sirius said.

"Would any one know where she is? What are her friend's names?" dad asked I violently shook my head. My dad wasn't looking at me so it was safe, Sirius didn't glance my way but I knew he could see.

"Ah Loner Lily didn't have any. Pretty big dag but smokin' hot which of course was why your son loved her. Oh and add the fact she wouldn't give him the time of day even though even being spoken to by the glorious James Potter is instant popularity. Never seemed to stick though, most girls hated her because James was so hung up on her" Sirius said.

"You're a dead man" I mouthed at him. My parents turned around

"This is good. No hush money or anything… and no need to cover up a divorce it'll be perfect" dad said smiling.

"Uh Francis… Lily wants him dead. Guts for garters. His head for her hood ornament. Are you following?" Sirius asked.

"I'm very persuasive" dad said nodding. Sirius shrugged.

"Good luck finding her" he said and then nodded to me. I followed him out of the kitchen and into the large entrance foyer.

"You have to get me to Lily's"

"I don't know where she is" Sirius said obviously.

"But Hannah does"

"So?"

"She's your sex toy, ask her!"

"Oh… right yeah I'll do that sure" Sirius said.

"Oh and find me the nearest courthouse"

"I thought you'd be stoked to be married to Evans"

"Don't do it man" I said he shrugged and left in search of Hannah.

A few hours later I was standing in front of the only wizarding court house I knew of. As we'd gotten married at only seventeen illegal in the muggle world we'd obviously had a magical wedding.

Sirius walked over to me followed by a disgruntled looking Lily.

"My parents are at a movie we've got about an hour so make it quick" she said I stared at her. We wouldn't be able to get divorced in an hour but I nodded letting her think as she wished and we quickly headed into the courthouse to get divorced.

It didn't take all that long to find where we were supposed to be. We stood there filling out forms as Sirius sat patiently waiting to take Lily back home as she still refused to even look at me.

We sat down in the waiting area after filling out some forms and signing each others.

"Aren't you catholic?" I asked

"So!" she snapped

"Well isn't this sort of thing I dunno not allowed?" I asked. She glared at me so I fell silent.

"This was your brilliant idea remember. And besides if no one knows about it then they can't prove I did it" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Next!" the lady behind the desk called.

Lily and I leapt up and hurried over to her.

"We need a divorce" I said

"Hmm… right. You have your marriage certificate?" she asked we nodded.

"Right. Be with you soon just fill this out" she said and handed us a huge stack of forms. We both sat down and began to fill out our respective forms, age, birthday, full name, mother's maiden name and so on.

I finished mine and handed them to her to sign a few things. She handed hers to me and we began to sign each others.

We walked back up the desk and handed them to the lady.

"Great. Come back tomorrow"

"NO! I'm going home very soon and I'd like to do so single" Lily said to her.

"Just have a seat. I'll see what I can do" she said. Lily sighed and walked back to her seat I sat down beside me.

"This is your entire fault" she said

"I love you too" I said. She rolled her eyes and glared at the floor.

I sat next to her staring at my hands.

"Sorry" she said

"For?" I asked

"A lot of things" she said

"Yeah…" I said quietly still not looking up from my hands. She sighed

She'd been doing that a lot.

"I'm trying to be nice and-"

"Lily" I said she looked at me "Just shut up" I rested my head in my hands as she slumped in her chair beside me.

I liked her a lot. I always had… but I knew of course this would not be a good way to go about winning her heart. I had to let her go.

"Mr and Mrs Potter?" the lady behind the desk asked. I stood up and Lily followed.

"You're in luck. A judge is going to see you and see if you should get divorced" she said and pointing to the room on the far right. I led her into the room and even held open the door for her. She frowned at me as she walked passed and sat down opposite the judge.

"Morning sir" she said as I sat beside her.

"Good morning I'm judge Corwick… so want a divorce. You look a little young how long have you two been married?"

"Few days" I said. Corwick frowned

"A few days?" he asked, we both nodded.

"Well why do you want a divorce?" he asked.

"We're really young and we realised that this isn't the right time for us to be making such rational decisions" Lily said

"I'll say" Corwick said.

"So how 'bout it?" I asked.

"No" Corwick said. Lily and I raised our eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"You kids today. Thinking you can make mistakes willy nilly and have it all cleaned up nice so your parents never know how rotten you are. Not this time, you made a mistake and you will now live with the consequences"

"In my defence I was completely drunk" I said Lily groaned

"I think I've heard enough"

"Your honour you don't understand. I hate this man if we have to stay married I'll kill him" Lily said

"So if he dies I'll tell the authorities to look for you?"

"No sir-"

"You must remain married for a whole year-" Corwick started but I interrupted.

"What? Sir, please. I am begging-" I was cut off by Corwick

"No! Besides you've already agreed by signing this" Corwick said and held up one of the forms we signed.

"You just helped prove a point! None of you kids give any thought to what you do. You just agreed to stay married for a whole year because you didn't read the form! Now if you get divorced you'd break the legal contract meaning you won't just get fined but you'll also be arrested" he said. Lily's mouth fell open and she began to cry.

"You will move into Mr Potter's property and if all is well in six months I might even consider giving you a divorce then" Corwick said.

"Here's the marriage counsellor you'll be trying to convince you're happily married" he said giving me a business card as Lily sobbed beside me.

"This is your fault Potter" she said glaring at me tears still falling from her big green eyes.

"Loving couples usually use their partner's first name" Corwick said

"Potter I hate you!"

"They don't usually hate one another either" Corwick said. I smiled and stood up picking her up into my arms.

"We're fine… see"

"It feels good to unite young couples. I think you two will grow from this experience and make it all the way" Corwick said this made her cry harder. I rolled my eyes and carried her out into the waiting room. I dropped her violently on the floor and stepped over her to talk to the lady behind the desk.

"Why aren't I divorced?" I asked.

"Sorry, judge Corwick never gives divorces"

"Then who will?" I asked as Lily slowly got up from the floor.

"Well now no one because you signed that contract that said you'd stay married for a year. Unless judge Corwick rules other wise no one can do anything. Have a long happy marriage"

We began screaming at her and less then four seconds later we were thrown out of the building by two burly security guards. Sirius was thrown out on top of us and we both winced as he rolled off us.

"Dude watch the hair!" Sirius cried I glanced over at Lily who had a small smile on her lips as she watched Sirius abuse the guards.

I stood up and offered her my hand which she took and I easily pulled her up.

"Sorry" I said she shrugged.

"Hey at least I got married. My parents were a little upset when they found out I'd had sex" she said

"We'll figure something out" I said

"Wow 'we' not a term I thought I'd ever hear… referred to us I mean…" she muttered

"Yeah… uh… I'll talk to you later" I said she nodded.

"I'll be heading home… uh Remus knows where I am so…" she said quietly I nodded she smiled and headed off with Sirius.

There she goes. The girl you've wanted for years. You can't force her to stay with her. It's right to let her go. Your first love and you're letting her go.

Idiot.

-----------------------------------

I've had so many ideas lately it's been really great. I like this story; it's sweet and just really fun to write. Now fixed up slightly and tweaked a little for your enjoyment. Tell me what you think, Penny

-----------------------------------


	2. Glass Slipper

-----------------------------------

Thanks to LilyHeartsMarauders and PTLadyBug for the nice reviews and to everyone else who added my story to their favourites and all that. Much appreciated.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Two: Glass Slipper

Lily

Life after school was quite boring. I mean minus all the wacky stuff in my life of course. I had no homework to do and no real job yet.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

Why'd he let me go? I frowned. I knew he liked me, loved me he told me on more then one occasion while we were at school. But it was him who suggested a divorce. He'd finally gotten me, fucked me and married me. And yet it was him letting me go.

_You've gotta stop winding yourself up over this. It's been a week, let him go._ No! He's not mine I don't have to let _him_ go just the issue. Let _it_ drop…

"We're home so kick the boy out of your room" mum called as she and dad walked through the front door.

I got up and pulled open my bedroom door.

"Funnier if that graduation thing hadn't happened" I said

"Hannah has mailed your things by the way. She was quite nice about our no magic thing…" mum said

"Oh… neat" I said. I had been missing my clothes and my parents had been nagging to see my certificate.

"It is neat" dad said kissing the top of my head before following mum to the kitchen. I stood in my doorway staring after my parents frowning in thought. They seemed to have cooled down a little bit. I didn't have a real punishment yet but I'd taken it upon myself to ground me. It was a little easier then doing what most people do after they finished school, party.

I watched as mum walked past to the front door. I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring or anything. I stared at the door and watched as it was pulled open to reveal a very miserable looking James Potter and three security guards. In front of them stood Francis Potter who smiled at my mum.

"Hello… I'm Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

"I've never heard of your department and that's not my child" mum said "The Lakes down the road have a son about-"

"I work at the Ministry of Magic" Mr Potter said politely interrupting her. He managed to make interrupting polite…

"Oh… Lily!" mum called. I stepped out my room staring at him.

"Ah there's our Cinderella" Mr Potter said holding up my silver strappy shoe. My mum turned and raised her eyebrows.

"May we have a few words?" Mr Potter asked. Mum stood aside to let them in and led them into the lounge room.

"Tea?" mum offered the Potters declined and the security guards stood emotionless near the door.

Mum nodded and left for the kitchen to make the unnecessary tea.

"Did you want to talk to me alone?" I asked sitting down on the arm of a seat near the TV. The Potters sat on the couch as dad walked into the room.

"She wasn't kidding" dad muttered sitting down in the chair that I was sitting on the arm of.

"No this is fine. I think it's better if it's like this. I'm led to believe that you're a muggle born" Mr Potter said I almost laughed at the discreet tone he was using.

Dad had frowned at the world muggle so I quickly explained it was a wizarding word for a non-magical person before turning to Mr Potter.

"It's not really a secret Mr Potter" I said matching his tone. "So my parents are normal what of it?"

"Then you wouldn't keep up with wizard gossip?"

"Not so much… I didn't even while I was at school. Is there something I should know?" I asked glancing at dad who was leaning back in the seat just watching the Potters.

Potter shifted next to his father then handed me a few glossy gossip magazines, obviously of the wizarding variety as the pictures were moving. I saw on the front cover of everyone one, if not the main picture then a little picture in the corner where Potter was carrying me out of the hall after the graduation party.

"Oh…" I said

"I'm running for Minister of Magic, I'm sure you understand these pictures are slightly damaging to my votes" Mr Potter said

"I understand… I do apologise" I said glancing at Potter who had made himself quite comfortable on the couch, he was staring at me. I looked back at his father.

"There's more" Mr Potter said and I was handed more magazines. I saw the pictures of us outside the hotel.

"Potter's son harasses innocent muggle student?" I read frowning "Jeez Potter I told you to leave her alone but you just had to push it" he smirked but stopped as his father spoke.

"Obviously you've been misidentified" Mr Potter said "I do know it's you Miss Evans so don't try the run-around"

"There are also these" I was handed more magazines and saw it was us standing outside the courthouse looking rather cosy. It was just after Potter had pulled me up so I was standing a little too close but really these people were finding stories where there were none.

Dad was looking down at the magazines I was holding and watched as I flipped through to the article about us.

"Potter has been recently spotted snuggling up to the mysterious redhead on a number of occasions. A close personal friend has indeed confirmed rumours that the young billionaire eloped with this fiery enchantress but recently the couple have been spotted outside a court house suggesting trouble-" I read aloud then looked up

"Close personal friend?" I repeated

"Lily…" dad said

"What?! Dad I'm NOT married! I wouldn't do that" I said Mr Potter held up our marriage certificate. I stared at Potter, begging with him, pleading that he'd kill his father and burn the certificate.

"Unless you were so drunk you didn't remember doing it!" dad shouted waving the certificate in my face. He stood up glaring down at me; I stared at my knees unable to meet his eyes, preparing myself for what I knew was to come.

"You come home looking awful, after staying in a hotel with no shoes and no idea what happened. I thought you'd been drugged, I thought you'd been raped. But no you were just out being an idiot"

"Daddy no" I said looking up at him and shaking my head.

He left the room and I let my gaze drop. Mr Potter followed dad taking two security guards. The last was left with Potter and me.

"Hey Sammy wanna block your ears for a bit?" Potter asked the guard stepped out into the hallway but was still quite visible.

"That's as good as it gets… sorry" Potter said moving along the couch so he could be closer to me.

"I'm really sorry… the whole way over here I was begging with him not to do it like this"

"I should've told them…" I said quietly

"That you married a guy you really hate? I dunno Lils I don't think that'd have gone so well" he said I sighed and leant my head on my hand.

"What am I going to do?" I asked staring at his hand absentmindedly. I noticed the matching gold wedding bands on both our fingers and felt my sadness plummet a little.

Mr Potter came back into the room with my parents following along behind him; both of them looked slightly upset and ashamed. I knew it was my fault, I deserved this, and it was my mistake they had to deal with.

"I assure you this is a wise decision" Mr Potter said nodding. My parents both exchanged a look.

"Just a moment with our daughter" dad said Mr Potter nodded and led his son out of the room with the guards.

I sighed and turned to my parents who sat down on the couch.

"Mr Potter quite obviously has a public image he's keen to maintain" dad said I nodded.

"He seems to think it's your entire fault this happened, his son got some blame but apparently it's mostly you" mum said "obviously to fix it you'll have to have a real wedding"

"What about divorce?" I asked

"Elle you know how I feel about divorce…" mum said

"Look quickie wedding and divorce looks worse then young love" dad said.

"So just let me ask… you want to throw a huge wedding so I can marry James Potter?" I asked

"Mr Potter offered to pay your way through college… I know you applied for that art course" mum said nodding.

"Oh no mum… no… I didn't even get in" I said

"Well that's because they knew about your financial situation but maybe-"

"Mum no… we can fix this some other way"

"Lillian you are not getting a divorce! So we might as well make the best of this we can!" mum snapped.

"But-"

"Look you don't really have to do much… just throw an engagement party and then a wedding all that… it's just for Mr Potter's election. Then afterwards you can pretend to move to Australia or something but really get started on that art course" mum said.

"Mum"

"You'll of course have to live with him but it'll be like school, and you have no romantic attraction to him at all so its fine" mum said. I looked at dad hoping he'd talk so sense into her

"I think it's a good idea" ah I was expecting too much "Make a negative into a positive, like your Aunt Jane used to always say" dad said with a small smile

"You hated Aunt Jane" I said

"But that didn't mean her philosophy was bogus. Try being a glass half full kind of girl" dad said.

"Well… I… you're really doing this aren't you?" I asked.

"You put us in this situation Elle" mum said. I slumped slightly in my chair when she said my nickname. I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "It's a mother's job to help her children out when they get stuck in bad situations. And well Ellie this is a pretty bad situation. So I did what I thought was best. You'll be great; I'll mail your things ok?"

"What? I have to go now?" I asked

"Yeah bye" she said smiling I stared at her. "Elle you're a big girl… I know you can handle this just fine" she stood up staring down at me so I stood up too and let her hug me.

"You'll be ok… and if it really does go south then we're here but I doubt it will. He'll take good care of you"

"It's not Potter I'm worried about" I muttered and let dad hug me.

"We'll see you soon ok?" he said I nodded still a little shocked my parents had actually let me move in with a stranger. Well forced me too…

They led me over to the front door and we walked out into the yard where a long limo sat in front of our house.

"I love you" mum said I raised my eyebrows "It may seem hard to believe but I really think this is the best course of action to take in a situation like this" she hugged me again, I could hear her sniffing back tears. Dad hugged me again and walked me over to the limo while mum stood at the front door.

I looked back at her and saw her face. She was trying to fake a smile, get me to believe she really thought it was the best thing. But the look on her face right now betrayed everything. Something very bad was happening.

"Be good" dad said holding open the limo door for me. I smiled at him and got into the limo beside James Potter who was staring at my parents with a sad look on his face.

"Love you Elle" dad said

"Love you too" I said he gave me a sad smile and closed the door. I leant back against the seat and glanced at Potter as the car began to move.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this" Mr Potter said "but really-"

"DAD! You're not allowed to talk to her" Potter interrupted.

"Watch it boy"

"You basically just kidnapped this girl. All for your image. That's all you care about… I mean I thought_ I_ was superficial but well I had to learn from a master after all" Potter said and glanced at me.

"You're allowed to laugh" he said

"I will when you say something funny" I said and looked at my shoes.

"Look we should really get on top of this, so in a weeks time we'll hold your engagement party" Mr Potter said.

"Ah sir to make it more believable usually the guests will have more notice then a week. So perhaps three to six is an appropriate amount of time? We can use the time to make sure our young lovers look like they are a couple and give ginger a few lessons in paparazzi control" a short thin woman with brown hair tied back into a sleek flawless bun at the back of her head said primly.

"Lessons in paparazzi control?" I repeated looking at Potter with my eyebrows raised as I watched him expectantly for some clarification.

"Just how to answer questions when you're cornered. How to avoid looking like a tool in public, easy things"

"Well if you can learn to do it I can learn to do it"

"Ah Jimmy's sort of skipped that hence the scandal" the woman said.

"Carla, my wife. Wifey this is Carla my dad's PR and renowned pain in the arse"

"Watch out Carla he's after your title" I said Potter gave a very fake laugh then turned back to Carla.

"Yes well… it's still best if you know how to present yourself in public" Carla said

"Don't flip anyone off?" I asked glancing at Potter who glared at the roof.

"That's a start… also try and be polite. It can be frustrating sometimes I understand, being followed around. Especially for something as futile as politics, why aren't they annoying singers? Well usually around election time things tend to get… interesting" Carla said

"Like your son eloping?" I guessed

"Yes and well wizard politics has always been colourful. It can get a little nasty"

"Thank you Carla" Mr Potter said holding up his hand. She fell silent and began to write things down in a large organiser.

"I want to get to know my daughter in law. So how long had you been dating before you thought it'd be fun to get wasted then married?" Mr Potter asked.

"We didn't date. I would never in a million years accept a date from him" I replied.

"So you were basically strangers and got married"

"Dad no, I'm not that awful, I stalked her for three years before all this" Potter said

"That's much better" Mr Potter said then looked at Carla.

"You dated for two years" Carla said

"No I can clearly recall not-"

"Two years!" Carla snapped.

"Ok two years" Potter and I agreed.

"Perfect. Now in shall we say four weeks time we'll hold your engagement party, when do you want to get married?"

"Never" Potter said

"Yeah is never an option?" I asked

"You're already married! This is a show wedding, come on Elle you get to wear a gorgeously expensive dress… have the fairy tale wedding"

"My name isn't Elle and my dream wedding usually ended with me marrying someone I loved" I said

"Why was your dad calling you Elle?" Potter asked I sighed

"It's a nickname. You've got one too I'm sure" I said

"I have many… but why Elle?" Potter asked I looked at him. He stared back so I sighed again before answering

"My parents like having short nicknames for people. My sister Petunia is Tuni or even just Tune. With my name Lillian got shorted to Lily then to Lils and then to just one letter L" I said

"Right so they just right L in your cards? That's just lazy" Potter said I smiled

"No it's E-L-L-E. Mostly they write E-L-L-I-E because my initials are L.E"

"That's cute" Potter said I shrugged and looked back at Carla.

"So what do you prefer?" she asked

"Lily… only my family calls me Elle. Sometimes my friends but usually they don't" I said giving Potter a warning glance.

"No worries Lily-flower. You'll always be Lils to me" he said

"Just shut up Potter" I said

"Oh pissy today aren't we?"

"Do not even GO there!" I snapped

"Go where? Hmm? You mean my genuine concern about why you're upset?"

"WHY I'm upset! You know _fucking_ well why I'm upset"

"Yes my dad kidnapped you and now you have to live in a beautiful house and wear pretty clothes as my family puts you through university! We are truly an atrocious bunch of people aren't we?" he snapped.

"Potter I do appreciate it ok. Do not get me wrong. I've never had much, always budgeting so that my sister could go to fancy private schools to deal with her learning problems, then working all summer so I could stay at Hogwarts rather then go to a state school" I said

"And we're offering to help"

"It's not that it's _the way_ you offered. I'm just so mad about the terms and I'm so mad my parents agreed and I'm so mad that your bloody father initiated it. You should be mad as well… he doesn't care about you at all it's all for the image. Ordinarily he'd have paid for the quickie divorce and bought my silence" I said. Everyone in the car was staring at me

"You couldn't have waited till we were alone could you?" Potter asked I glanced around then looked at him pleading for a rescue.

I had this habit of putting my foot in my mouth. A lot…

-----------------------------------------

James

"You're really quite lucky my dad _has_ to like you" I said as I walked into the entrance foyer. Lily followed quietly she stood awkwardly to the side as dad walked past followed by some of the security and Carla plus his personal assistant Brandon.

"Don't you have your own place?" Lily asked tugging lightly at her red hair as a sign she was extremely nervous and uncomfortable. Seven years of worshiping at the girls feet you pick up her habits.

"I do but my parents wanted me home for a few days after graduation. Sirius is crashing at my place now anyway and I hate running into his… 'conquests'"

"Still a ladies man"

"Ah… well he's a man there's no doubt of that…" I said awkwardly she frowned at me but let it slide.

"So… uh… tour?" she suggested I nodded and led her off to the left where the sitting room was.

"Sitting room. Usually we sit in here" I said not missing the brief tiny smile on her face.

"Dad does interviews and things so we do the family portrait thing which is incidentally why I have a great smile" I said smiling at her she tried not to but eventually smiled back.

"See contagious… it's a curse. Anyway next room" I said leading her across the large sitting room into the library. I heard her gasp and glanced over my shoulder. She was standing in awe.

"Forever a nerd" I said she blushed but kept looking around the room. The walls were lined with shelves and they were filled all the way to the ceiling. There was an upper level you could access from upstairs so the library was about two stories high packed with books.

"Everything on the top level to the left is Potter family history. Memoirs family trees and so on" I said

"Wow… all I've got is my Nan is from Scotland and my great, great, great, great grandfather or something was on the first fleet to Australia" she said

"Impressive" I said she shrugged

"Pales in comparison to a whole freaking wall" she laughed.

"Do you want to hang out here?" I asked indicating to some desks and chairs in the corner.

"Not right now…" she said nodding. I led her through a set of doors on the left and pushed it open for her.

"Our show room" I said she raised her eyebrows curiously.

I pointed and she tentatively entered the room first.

"It's like a museum…" she muttered looking at the glass cases filled with old wands and text books.

"All my ancestors' possessions. From wands to textbooks, hair brushes to stuffed animals" I said she turned around and screamed at the dead stuffed cat sitting in one of the cases.

"That's not right at all" she said in disgust.

"Don't listen to her Miss Kitty-Fantastico" I said Lily gave me a look before walking over to a sword mounted to the wall.

"Where's that go?" she asked pointing to the small spiral staircase next to the sword.

"Ancestors section of the library" I replied she nodded

"You care a lot about your history huh?"

"My family sure but personally I don't really care. I guess its nice to know that generations to come will know I had a wand of mahogany that was eleven inches" I said eagerly making Lily smile.

"Well I'm sure you found it very beneficial to know that Charles Potter had a wand of pinewood that was ten inches"

"I did actually" I said she smiled again and followed me back into the library.

"On with the tour" she said I complied and led her through a set of double doors on our left. We walked into the ballroom and she actually screamed.

"You've got a ballroom?" she cried. I turned to stare at her shocked expression. She ran across the room to stand under the chandelier. I went over and sat on the staircase watching her look around.

"Oh my God!" she said looking over at me.

"What do your parents do?" she asked in fascination as she looked out the back wall which was made entirely of glass to show the large grounds on which our house sat.

"Well actually this was where a series of murders occurred in the 1890s my family snapped it up as it was half the market value and it's been in the family ever since" I said

"Wow" she said walking over to the glass doors where a set of stone steps led to the garden.

"Feel free to explore" I said she turned back to me.

"Wow… how… I… I had no idea you were so lucky. I mean I always thought…"

"What poor little rich kid? Gets all he wants but his parents don't love him? Sorry Lils but my parents do love me. Well I know mum does dad… well…" I trailed off.

"So you're a spoilt brat"

"Nope… mum wouldn't let me be" I said Lily leant against the glass and looked at me.

"My mum came from money. Every where she went it was full of snobby rich kids she hated it. It's actually why she married dad. He wasn't that rich, came from a humble background, youngest of twelve kids… he was real. She vowed that even though I was given the best opportunities I'd stay humble, I think it kind of backfired I'm slightly conceited" I said

"Only slightly" Lily said I smiled.

"On with the tour Mr Potter I do believe I'm staining your windows" she said standing up straight. I led the way out of the room past the grand piano that Lily just had to touch.

"Sorry it just looks so fancy" she said and followed me quickly.

"The music room" I said waving my hand around lazily.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Not well"

"Potter your rich you've had years of lessons… play something" she said indicating to the number of instruments.

"Maybe later" I said she looked at me and pouted knowing exactly how that look affected me. I sighed and sat at the piano playing a bit of moonlight sonata for her.

"Wow…" she said applauding politely "you have to teach me. Do you play anything else?"

"Yes but you don't get to hear lets go" I said

"You don't like playing?" she asked.

"It's hard being so talented at everything" I said she smiled

"I'm sure there's something your not talented at"

"I can't cook to save my life. I have classes but I just cannot get it" I said

"So the great James Potter is just as human as the rest of us"

"No most humans have basic cooking skills, me I burn cereal" I said leading her through another set of double doors.

"We're now on the other side of the entrance foyer" I said she glanced around.

"Your house is huge" she said and followed me into a room on the right and we stood in a large kitchen where three chefs stood cooking dinner.

"You have cooks?" Lily asked they looked up.

"Hey guys"

"Master James" they said politely

"Just giving Lils a tour of the place. Our cooks Tony, Kylie and Jack" I said pointing to each of them.

"You can't have a person cooking for you, that's insane this isn't a hotel!" Lily said

"She's all about humane rights so if you could ease her mind" I said.

"Miss Lily it's a job. And we get great money for doing something we enjoy"

"Plus there's great dental" Tony added.

"I know that look Lily. I'm trying to learn how to cook… don't think they're here twenty-four seven. They arrive at eight and leave at eight" I said she nodded slowly

"If they didn't like the job they're more then welcome to leave" I said she gave me a sceptical look

"We're fine Miss Lily, but thank you for your concern" Kylie said.

"See? On with the tour" I said Lily nodded and followed me through the swinging door to the dining room.

"Wow…"

"We actually don't eat in here unless we've got company or dad decides to hold a family meeting. Usually I eat with Tony and Kylie" I said pointing back to the kitchen. Lily nodded and walked around the long elegant table and to the other side and stopped in front of the candle holder in the middle of the table.

"May I?" she asked I nodded she picked it up

"Heavy" she muttered and looked down it. I knew she was studying the family crest we had imprinted on most of the family heirlooms.

"Sterling silver" I said she raised her eyebrows and quickly but carefully put it down.

"Sorry… just it's… seeing how the other half lives…" she muttered. I nodded she smiled and indicated for me to continue. I led her through a set of double doors to the foyer.

"And that's the first floor" I said she nodded

"Weird question. Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Under the staircase" I said and pulled open the door sitting under the stairs.

It was a fairly low ceiling compared to the rest of the house but you could definitely stand comfortably.

"It's just when you hear about peoples huge houses they've got like a ridiculous amount of bedrooms and bathrooms" she muttered glancing at her reflection in the mirror and fixing her fringe a bit before turning away.

"You've a couch in your bathroom" she said.

"Well this is more a powder room. The toilets back there"

"You have a powder room?" she asked

"You should really stop acting shocked about what I've got in my house" I said she shrugged and nodded in agreement.

I led her out

"Upstairs?" she suggested I nodded and walked around up to the staircase. She followed me up and we turned left.

"The study" I said pushing open the door to the wide room she looked around a look of fascination on her face.

"What are you doing?" dad asked looking up from the desk.

"Giving Lils the tour" I replied Lily waved for emphasis.

"Just beyond that door is the top of the library" I said she looked at me hopefully

"We'll go the other way" I said quietly and glanced pointedly at dad who was glaring at us.

"Good luck with that speech" I said

"Your home is really lovely" Lily added nodding and we both quickly left.

I led her to a door a little further along the hallway.

"Another bathroom…" I said and led her along some more.

"My bedroom" I said going to walk past but she grabbed my arm.

"This I want to see"

"No it's really messy" I said easily dragging her away as she was significantly smaller then I was. She pouted

"Don't even try it Lils" I said this made her add the sad eyes.

"If I didn't know better Lily I'd think you were just trying to get in my bed" I said she rolled her eyes and let me continue on with the tour.

"Parents bedroom on the right, linen closet next to that and this my dear is your room"

"Not sharing?" she asked

"Want to?" I asked she glared at me and led the way into the room. I laughed at her gasp. We stood in the main section of the bedroom. There was a nice plush royal green sofa with a dark wooden coffee table sitting in front of it. A three pronged hanging light shone down upon us. Near the huge bay windows was a bookcase beside it sat a desk of wood matching that of the coffee table. She walked through to where the huge bed was and flopped on it.

"If it were possible to sleep on clouds this is what it'd feel like" she muttered. I leant against the wall and watched her just lie there on the bed. She was gorgeously oblivious to the effect she had on me.

"You all right?" I asked

"Just thinking…" she said quietly. I walked over to stand beside the bed. She scooted over so I took that as the ok to lie down next to her.

"You know my sister is in Spain with a boy she met in Ireland… and carrying the baby of a man she met down at the pub…" she said I looked at her but she was staring at the ceiling. "Well it's not that but something equally ridiculous. She was always the screw up who shamed our family. I don't know. I guess it's just I've always been the golden child you know. Can do no wrong. I get good grades; I'm fairly intelligent, make good use of my common sense I even try to follow the morals my parents burned into me, good strong Catholic values you know" she said and then rolled over so she could lean up on her elbows and look down at me.

"I just… it's weird. I'm not used to being the screw up…" she said with a shrug.

"You should talk to Sirius" I said she raised her eyebrows.

"The youngest is always the golden child. I don't have any siblings so I've no idea what it's like for you"

"It's not just that" she said lying back down staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I'll admit this was not how I envisioned marrying you. We dated for three years before I asked you said yes and it was quite pleasant…" I said

"You thought about marrying me?" she asked

"You sound shocked" I said

"The great James Potter renowned ladies man second only to Sirius Black settling down with little ol' Lily Evans?"

"Funny Lily…" I said sitting up.

"No it's just I thought only girls thought about their wedding day? I mean I've been planning mine since I was five"

"Yeah?" I asked she nodded.

"I know at first I wanted lots of birds and horses. But as I've matured I realised birds are impractical. We have to have a pony at our wedding"

"Lily-"

"Don't deny me my pony!" she cried I laughed. She sat up suddenly.

"Do you have a pony?" she asked looking like a child high on candy on Cracker Night.

"I have a horse" I said she gasped.

"Wow… I hate you" she said lying back down I smiled.

We lay in silence for a bit. I knew she was still pretty freaked out by the whole thing; she hid it well but her eyes had always been the down fall of her lies. I looked at her hoping she wouldn't really notice me staring at her. She didn't so I could observe the calm look of her overall demeanour but her eyes were wide and searching the ceiling as if it had the answers.

Suddenly she turned and was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Twenty lies filtered through my head as she finished the question. To make any lie convincing you must answer within three to six seconds of the question. Too long or too short and they know your lying.

Running out of time…

"Counting your freckles" I said she frowned at me.

I'm ashamed of myself. That was an awful lie.

"Look I know it's going to take getting used to" I said

"You counting my freckles?" she asked

"No I moved on from that keep up" I said "I meant being around me a lot. You spent your schooling avoiding me. So I'll try and make it easier starting with not counting your freckles"

"Thank… you?" she said slowly.

"But it's weird for me too" I said

"I know… but I haven't been too bitchy today. I'm trying…" she said I nodded. She was staring into my eyes I recognised the look; she was searching my eyes for an answer to a question I wasn't aware she'd asked. I stared back unsure what she was looking for. I was debating whether to shut her out or let her filter through_ everything_ to find what she needed.

She shuffled closer and so did I slowly leaning closer to one another. She inched closer and so did I. I could feel her rapid breath on my face we were less than an inch apart.

Were we going to kiss? What the hell? Ok don't do anything because if you kiss her… but if she kisses you… if you kiss each other… Just don't do anything, play it safe.

Wow she's really close… really, really close.

-----------------------------------

Sorry guys! I just couldn't find a better spot to end it without the chapter being a million miles long so enjoy this. And I promise to update my other stories but sometimes when you're on a roll you have to let it keep going. Anyway leave a review, thoughts and comments at always welcome, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	3. Shop Date

-----------------------------------

Wow, so many people have been so many people adding this story to their favourites. I honestly had no idea it'd be so popular. It's kinda weird, anyway special shout out to my loyal reviewers LilyHeartsMarauders and . And of course thanks to everyone who read it and added it to their favourites. Well on with the story, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Three: Shop Date

James

There was a loud bang Lily and I sat up and stared over at the door.

"Dinner is ready!" a maid announced before leaving. Lily and I sat on the bed staring after her. The silence that settled was a highly uncomfortable one.

"Uh… so…" I said she looked at me and opened her mouth before closing it and began to think

"I – I wasn't trying to… kiss you" she said slowly.

"Right" I said

"No I mean... it – well – I – I was the one leaning closer but you had something on your face" she said

"And you were trying to lick it off?" I asked she glared at me.

"The only thing I'd even consider licking-" she stopped and took a deep breath "is not you"

I tried to keep the smile from my face and for a few painful moments it was touch and go but I succeeded.

"Look I think we should probably just pretend it didn't happen" I suggested she nodded a small frown on her face as she thought. I stared at her wondering what was running through that brilliant mind of hers. Knowing she wasn't about to reveal it to me I stood up.

"Coming?" I asked her, she nodded and followed me out of the room.

"If we have to stay here till our wedding I'm going to need a map" she said as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry I'm trying to leave as soon as I can. Then you can go to your place and pretend you're staying with me" I said

"You'd teach me the secret of your lies just so I could feel comfortable?" she asked

"Lily as great as it'd be to have you in my house it'd take the fun out of it if you continued to bitch about being stuck in my house and kept trying to escape" I said as we headed downstairs.

"You'll be in the dining room tonight…" Kylie said

"Uh-oh daddy wants a chat" I whispered Kylie smirked and walked off into the kitchen. I led Lily into the dining room where my parents sat. Dad looking all high and mighty at the end of the table while mum sat next to him a kind smile on her face.

"We'll just sit down this end and you can chat over there cool" I said going to sit at the opposite end of the really long table.

"Jim don't be silly come sit up here and introduce us to your wife" mum said Lily looked at her shoes.

"Uh Lily my parents, Francis and Penina" I said Lily shook hands with them both.

"Call me Nina, never Peninny or Mrs Potter. Now have a seat" mum said Lily looked at me uncertainly, I held out a chair for her making sure I was in between her and dad.

Kylie and Jack brought the food in a placed a plate of shepherds pie in front of us. I looked at Lily she was staring down at the food.

"What?" I asked noting her curious expression.

"I was expecting caviar" she muttered

"No we eat ordinary food; caviar is saved for the big parties and things like that. You're aware its fish eggs right?" I asked she looked at me.

"So drunken party huh?" mum asked averting our attention.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it" I said Lily smiled shyly.

"That's how James was born" mum said and began to eat.

"Mum!" I cried while Lily tried not to smile.

"I'm trying to connect with the poor girl and your ruining the moment" mum said I stared at her.

"Telling her I'm an accident isn't a good way to go about it" I snapped.

"Don't get me wrong Lily dear" mum said Lily shook her head displaying she had no intention of judging mum by her words. Good thing too, mum tended to be a little daring with her comments.

"The point I'm trying to make is sometimes accidents do happen but they can end up being a miracle in disguise" mum said.

"I hardly classify this as a miracle" dad muttered.

"Francis how else was he going to get married? He's not marrying any of your friend's daughters it seems every one of them fell out of the ugly tree and some how hit every branch on the way down" mum said Lily's mouth fell open in shock as I sniggered.

"You do realise she insulted you at the start" dad said I looked at him

"Yes and I chose to ignore it" I said and beamed making him roll his eyes.

"So… when are you heading home?" he asked

"Never" mum said dad and I looked at her. "I like having my baby home… you don't have to leave. Stay as long as you need"

"Uh… well you know I'd love to but I have heaps to do. You know my course starts in… August" I said looking down at my food. I could feel mum giving me that look, that look that made me feel so guilty for using up their money on food and clothes and school over the entirety of my life. I took a chance; I glanced up and fell right into her trap. I sighed heavily

"Mum" I said almost desperately

"James" she said "do I need to remind you who clothed you? Who bathed you? Paid for your education?"

"No" I sighed

"Then the least you can do to return the favour is spending a few measly weeks with your mother hmm?"

"Yes mum" I said she smiled then turned to Lily.

"Did you bring anything with you dear?"

"Uh… well no, not really, I mean it was kind of 'You have dishonoured our family now go live with a stranger'" Lily said in a high pitched tone obviously impersonating her mother. "It happened so fast I kind of forgot to get some clothes"

"We can drop by your place when I go to pay the rent" I said to her she nodded.

"Nonsense, first of all Jim I think you should really sell that house you don't need it"

"Mum I'm not going to be living with you when I'm thirty-five so drop the idea, besides Sirius is crashing there right now and he'll be pissed if the power gets cut again" I said

"Well then at least let me take Lily shopping" mum said looking from me to Lily.

"What?" I asked I looked at Lily who was looking uncomfortable with the idea of someone spending money on her.

"No, please don't go to any trouble… I can just borrow some things off Potter" she said. I could actually see her mentally kicking herself "Uh… J-" she stopped

"James" I said she nodded

"James… uh you've got clothes I can wear" she said

"Yeah sure. And we shouldn't be here for more then a few days so it wont be for too long" I said

"You're staying here till the engagement party" mum said I stared at her

"Mum that's four whole weeks" I pointed out

She continued as if I hadn't said a word "So Lily and I will be going shopping tomorrow. I've always wanted a daughter to dress up in pretty dresses. While we're out we can even look at wedding gowns…"

I felt Lily grip my arm under the table

"Don't leave me alone with her" she said under her breath. I smiled

"We'll go tomorrow. How does that work for you?" mum asked Lily dug her nails into my arm.

"Perfect… I'll come too, make us look a little more like a legitimate couple" I said Lily let go of my hand and smiled.

"Good I have a press conference tomorrow so I'll announce the engagement then" dad said.

"Well this all worked out quite nicely" mum said smiling. Lily and I forced fake smiles back at her. Tomorrow was _not_ going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily

I slept all right. As well as one could in a strange new place. Right now I sat in fancy car wearing a baggy black t-shirt and equally baggy jeans. Potter doesn't have many girly clothes obviously, I didn't mind too much though; he couldn't really ogle me so…

"You look so sexy in my clothes" Potter said I hit him. Damn him!

"Don't you just love shopping?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Uh… not particularly. I've never been much of a girly girl with the clothes and the hair and the obsession with boys" I replied glancing at Potter who was staring out the window with a smile on his face.

"Well your going to love it today" Mrs Potter assured me. I looked at Potter desperately. I hated shopping with my own mother and now I had to spend a whole day shopping with his. His smile was now a grin as he enjoyed my torment obviously aware how horrified I was at the prospect of shopping.

The car stopped outside a department store and Mrs Potter led us inside.

"Welcome to your first entirely magical department store Lily" Potter said

"How do muggles not notice this?" I asked glancing around, the place was huge.

"Looks like a giant construction site to them" Potter replied.

We followed his mother past the groups of people all out for an early morning shop.

"Now remember act coupley" Mrs Potter said quietly. I immediately grabbed Potters hand not only because of the whole façade we had to participate in but if he left me alone to shop with his mother I'd kill them both.

"Why don't you like shopping?" he asked as we walked along behind Mrs Potter.

"I've never been that into it. And I really hate the thought of people spending their money on me" I replied.

"Which is why your upset dads paying your way through university?" he asked I looked at him and nodded slightly. That was part of the reason I was upset mostly it was the whole marrying _him_ bit I was opposed to.

"Even if say the person was more then happy to spend their money on you?" he asked

"It just makes me feel uncomfortable that's all. I mean all the money your mother is sure to spend today on me could easily be helping out an orphanage in Africa"

"Wow you really are all about the human rights stuff aren't you?" he said then put a finger to my lips as I went to retort. "I've no doubt in my mind that any spare change you have you've given away to some charity. I'm sure the guy upstairs won't mind that occasionally you let yourself be a little spoilt" he said and removed his finger from my lips and then leant down and kissed me.

I was a little more then shocked but when he pulled away I had to fight myself to stop from grabbing him and pulling him back. What the hell is wrong with me?

He smiled and we quickly hurried after Mrs Potter. I followed him along the crowded floor and over to our first stop. A fancy casual clothes store just filled with designer clothes. Mrs Potter grabbed a whole bunch of different things for me to try and then ushered me to the changing room. I sighed as I quickly began to mix and match various shirts with skirts and pants.

"Show us" Mrs Potter ordered I sighed once more and stepped out of the dressing room wearing some nice black pants and a scoop neck tee.

"Pretty" Potter said I pulled a face and then went to change into the next outfit.

I came out wearing a nice sundress and Potter smiled.

"Wipe that sour look off your face before you hurt my mum's feelings" he said I beamed just as Mrs Potter turned away from the lady at the desk she'd been talking to.

"Wow you look so wonderful in dresses…" she said "why don't you wear them more?"

"Uh I kind of had this thing where after school no one would ever see my knees again, unless I went swimming" I said glancing at my legs. I didn't really like my legs, I didn't like much about my body except my hair and my lips they were perfect, everything else had room for improvement.

"You've got great legs" Potter said

"You have to say that" I said turning around to change.

"No stay in that, we can't have you walking around in Jimmy's clothes all day" Mrs Potter said and went to go pay for everything.

"Crap" I muttered as Potter smiled and glanced out the shop window.

"Paparazzi" he said I frowned and followed his line of sight. There were indeed a few people standing about with cameras and notebooks.

"They could be here for some celebrity" I said

"Its election time do you know politics at all?" he asked

"I do"

"Do you know wizarding politics?" he asked

"I do not"

"It is ridiculous… a few years back Carmichael the guy running against our current minister Doran tried to kill him with a sack of potatoes" he said

"What?" I asked

"I'm not kidding. Ok it wasn't a sack of potatoes but he did try to kill him with something equally ridiculous. And a few years before that Thompson tried to throw some bad press toward his opponent and made up a nasty rumour about him being a paedophile turns out the other guy had factual proof it was Thompson who was the paedophile"

"Wow you all play pretty dirty huh?"

"Yeah well you know how much power the minister for magic has over the country… if you don't know it's a lot"

"I gathered…" I muttered

"All right next store" Mrs Potter said eagerly and led us out. Potter took my hand and led me along.

I almost fainted; when he took my hand I had this sudden urge to jump him. I quickly stamped out the feeling but I was then left wondering why on earth I was feeling like this. Something is seriously wrong with me.

I followed awkwardly behind Potter and we managed to inconspicuously pass by the photographers as he spotted Irish witch singer Delilah.

"I have to ask for an autograph" Potter said but his mother grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Be thankful they didn't spot you, you two would have to start kissing" Mrs Potter said

"That would have been awful" Potter said I forced a laugh. All I wanted to do right now was kiss him.

_No Lily! Stop that… you've had an emotional couple of days so it can slide but if you jump him I will be forced to start deleting everything you know about the reproductive system. Have fun having sex now!_

I frowned my conscience always sounded like that brittle old nun from primary school who used to horrify us all with the prospect of burning in hell if we even so much as thought something dirty.

We came next to a shop full of evening wear.

"Don't even think about it" Potter said putting a hand over my mouth as I went to protest.

I was handed a bunch of fancy dresses to try on and gave Potter a dirty look as I entered the change rooms.

I came out in a halter sapphire blue dress and stood in front of them.

"Very nice…" Potter said as Mrs Potter handed me another dress. I went and tried it on and came out in thin black dress that was showing off a little more cleavage then I'd have liked.

"You can wear it to your engagement party" Mrs Potter said I smiled and as her back was turned I rolled my eyes. Potter poked me sharply

"Be nice"

"I'm trying but you've no idea how irritating this is" I sighed

"I have to shop to" he pointed out. I glared at him.

"Is it really that annoying trying on a few clothes to see my mum smile?" he asked.

No, what's really annoying is that I can't get that stupid kiss off my mind.

But I didn't say that

"No" was all I said.

"Good then go try this on" he said and handed me another dress. I took it from him and grudgingly went to put it on.

I usually am quite opposed to shopping but this day wasn't so bad. It's just ever since our almost kiss last night, I'll admit I did want him to kiss me but of course I'd never admit out loud or even repeat it in my mind. Well ever since that almost kiss I couldn't get him off my mind, it may just be a result of this strange circumstance or maybe I was realising that if I wanted to speak to my parents again I'd have to stay married to him forever. I couldn't even think of what was making me crazy I could only speculate. It was weird though how -

"You ok?" James voice interrupted my thoughts.

Wait when did he become James?

_When you tried to stick your tongue down his throat. You're going to hell._

Stupid Sister Adrian.

"What?" I pulled open the door and stood in front of them. Mrs Potter beamed.

"You look stunning" she said I looked down at the strapless emerald green dress I was wearing.

"Thanks" I muttered glad the hem went just past my knees.

Mrs Potter hit her son in the stomach, he coughed

"Yeah" he agreed nodding.

I sighed and went to change back into the sundress I would now have to wear the rest of the day.

"Fantastic" Mrs Potter said as she paid for eight evening gowns I hadn't even tried on yet and the other ones I had.

"She's just going to buy anything and everything I might look pretty in isn't she?" I asked hopelessly Potter nodded.

"Man…" I sighed. We left the evening wear store and walked into a shoe shop where I noticed the cheapest pair in the whole place was about a hundred and twenty pounds. I never really understood wizard money as of course I'd grown up on normal currency. But as relationships between pureblood wizards and the rest of us muggle-borns and half-bloods were improving they actually had the price in pounds so I could know exactly how much things were in both pounds and galleons.

"What's your shoe size?" she asked

"Eight…" I said she then rushed off.

I sighed and sat down next to Potter and we watched his mother rush around the store grabbing shoes and leaving them in a pile in front of me.

I took off one of the sneakers I was wearing and began to try each of them on.

"I don't get why girls like shoes. My sister has about eight thousand… I honestly don't understand the appeal" I muttered. Potter shrugged and watch me put on a very strappy shiny black shoe.

"Who could walk in that?" he asked

"If I fall and die tell my parents I was the one who broke the microwave" I said standing up and took a few steps. They fit fine of course, it'd take a while for me to get used to walking in heels. I always liked flats better, the only reason you wear heels is of course because their pretty but also to make yourself taller, and I didn't really need to be taller.

I tried on the next shoe and another eight billion after that till Mrs Potter was satisfied with my now abundant shoe collection.

"All right… wow almost lunch time. I promised I'd meet your father for lunch so you two kids have fun. I will be back later though so don't worry Lily we can go wedding dress and lingerie shopping" Mrs Potter said.

Potter was trying to suppress his laughter as Mrs Potter took all the shopping bags from us and then left.

"You should have seen your face" he said and burst out laughing. I stood with my arms folded across my chest waiting patiently till he was done laughing.

"Sorry" he said standing up straight.

"I'm not going lingerie shopping with your mum" I said

"So we can go?" he asked I glared at him

"I don't need fancy lingerie no one but me will see it got it?" I said

"We can change that" he said picking me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked and then screamed as he began to run.

"You know your insane right?" I asked laughing as he ran surprisingly fast considering he was carrying me. He finally slowed down when we reached the other end of the entire department store.

"I am out running photographers. That really annoying Miranda Hill was there… man she drives me nuts" Potter said putting me down.

"Aw Jimmy and I thought you liked me"

"Crap" Potter cursed and spun around. Behind us stood a cheerful looking twenty-something year old woman with long blond hair tied back in an elegant ponytail.

"Hi Miranda Hill political reporter for the Daily Prophet… how you doing?" she asked shaking my hand.

"She's more the gossip section" Potter said I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I'm a bit of both" Hill said with a smile. "I like to report on the scandals of politics as opposed to the actual stuff… that's just so… boring"

"Boy did you pick the wrong profession" Potter said.

"Can I get a quick quote about your dad's recent attack on Doran?"

"Oh you mean about the guy who spray painted Pig all over his office and left a pigs head in his car?" Potter asked I stared at him. "Wasn't dad. Why aren't you hassling Doran's soon to be ex-wife? Didn't he cheat on her with his twenty-two year old secretary?"

"Yeah ok I see how this is going to go" Hill said sadly and turned to her photographer "Get a few shots I'll come up with some skanky headline about how you knocked this poor girl up"

"I'll talk" Potter sighed I stared at him. "This is Lily I did not knock her up and yes we are engaged… no it's one 'l'. Yep perfect now will you leave us alone?"

"Of course not. This poor girl hasn't said a word, I'm assuming it's because they haven't given you any publicity training. Am I right?" Hill asked with a giggle

"She doesn't talk to insane people" Potter said

"Then what is she doing with you?" Hill asked "Oh I am on fire high five"

She held up her hand and her photographer gave her a high five.

"Don't leave me hanging Lily" she said holding up her hand. I glanced at Potter who nodded so I reluctantly gave her a high five.

"Well that was fun, so when's the wedding?" she asked

"We haven't decided yet" Potter replied putting an arm around me.

"Right, you're a little young what made you decide to get married?" Hill asked with a frown.

"Love" I said Potter smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Aw couples make me sick" Hill said "so when are-"

"Hey isn't that Michael Doran and his pregnant girlfriend?" Potter asked Hill turned around and Potter quickly picked me up and bolted. I laughed as he carried me into the food court and then put me down beside a register of a nice little Italian place.

"Why?" I asked

"I get very bored very easily. Now Luigi some nice spaghetti if you please" Potter said to the young boy working the counter.

"My name is George" the boy snapped

"That's great here's some money go tell someone who cares" George rolled his eyes and went to get our order.

"Apologise you jerk" I said

"You're a jerk" he retorted I scoffed at him.

He grabbed the food from George who gave him a glare

"I'm sorry" Potter said

"You're only apologising because she told you to" George said

"I am" he said George just rolled his eyes as Potter pulled me close and lifted me off the bench. He kept his arm around my waist as we went to find a place to sit.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I asked so amazed I'd managed to keep my cool. I was actually a little proud of myself.

"I am" he said "Seven years I've waited for a date. I knew it all came down to patience"

"Potter this isn't a date" I said as we sat down.

_You want it to be_

What is the matter with me!?

"I bought you food and we made out, that means a date. What is your definition of a date?" he asked

"Usually dinner and a movie without _you_" I said

"Ow Lily, ow" he said I just shook my head and began to eat.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked I looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"That sounder subtler in my head" he muttered.

"I don't not like you" I said he raised his eyebrows. "I don't know James it's a complicated" he spat out what he was drinking and I glared at him as he coughed.

"Sorry… but you called me James" he said

"No I didn't" I said

"Yes you did" he said a goofy grin spreading on his face. "You've never called me James… except when you were using my whole name and last night when you completely forgot I had a first name and realised it'd be weird to call me Potter in front of my parents"

"Whatever" I said

"You like me" he said

"I most certainly do not" I said he stared at me.

"Then why not?" he asked

"You've got a god complex. You're cute but very aware of it. Every word that comes out of your mouth is usually tainted with arrogance… there's just a few reasons. Pick your favourite" I said looking back down at my food.

"God complex" he said I sighed and looked at him

"Well have you seen me Lily? I'm stunning" he said I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your unflappable" I said he smiled. We sat in silence for a while, just eating. I used this time to think.

I shouldn't be allowed to think. Quickly shaking out the tainted thoughts of James Potter my libido fabricated I concentrated on my food.

"Lily…" he hissed I looked up.

"You're so out of it. I've been trying to talk to you for ages. Are you ok?"

"Yes fine why?"

"Well you're really spacey, and your face is a little flushed"

"No it isn't"

"Ok fine it's not" he said surrendering immediately. "Come on… hopefully mum will be back so we can get you more clothes then leave"

He offered his hand which I took and let him pull me up. We walked hand in hand out of the food court and up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the most expensive bridal shop in all of Britain" he replied.

"What?"

He dragged me along until we came to a huge shop named _Susannah's Bridal Wear_.

We stopped in front of the shop window and stared at the dresses.

"Wow…" Potter said staring at the price tag. A whopping six thousand pounds for a wedding dress.

"Six thousand pounds? Who pays that much for a wedding dress?" I asked staring at him. The lady in the shop took the dress away from the window and a giddy blonde jumped onto what was either her fiancé or her father.

"That chick" Potter said.

"Why are we here? Some of those dresses are probably more then my house"

"Precisely why we're here. My mother would love to spend six thousand pounds on you"

"I'm betting she already has, she bought me twelve evening gowns and nine cocktail dresses, twenty pairs of shoes and about two hundred pounds worth of accessories"

"Ah Jimmy"

We both turned and saw Mrs Potter standing behind us

"There are three bridal shops here, how did you know this was the right one?" she asked

"Just a wild guess" Potter replied. She smiled and led us inside the huge shop and we began to look at dresses.

"You wear it" I said to him he laughed and put an arm around my shoulder hugging me close.

"Well we should have a look around and plan on what kind of theme you want to go with and colour co-ordinate" Mrs Potter said briskly.

"Isn't she going to wear white?" Potter asked

"Should I? I mean that's usually for the pure and well-"

"Nonsense" Mrs Potter interrupted "you'll wear white. But Jimmy you have to have a theme to match the dress"

"Snow, clouds?" he guessed

"No see if you went with an ocean theme then she'd have to have a nice flowing dress like the sea. Something like this" Mrs Potter said and held up a nice simple gown but with tulle going over the top creating a light flowing look.

"Yeah I don't think we want a theme" I said Potter nodded.

"Well you at least have to have a colour pallet. I mean what colour were you thinking for bride's maid's dresses?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Brides maids?" I repeated

"Yes, you know your friends or your sister or something" she said

"I don't have to have them right?" I asked

"Of course you do, what bride hasn't got bridesmaids?" she asked I looked at Potter

"Lily it's awful for me too… I mean Sirius stood there and laughed for twenty minutes"

"Don't worry about it now dear, it's just to get you thinking… we still have your engagement party before you need to start planning the wedding" Mrs Potter said I stared at her horrified.

"Don't scare her off. Lets just cool down the wedding talk till she at least knows you a little better" Potter said I nodded violently.

"Oh ok well then lingerie shopping it is"

"I think that's another 'till she knows you better' thing" Potter said.

"I suppose your right" Mrs Potter said Potter looked shocked obviously for her admitting he was right, probably a first for him.

"Well then we should probably head home. Unless you need some more clothes dear?" Mrs Potter asked

"No I'm all set" I said smiling at her she smiled back and then left I mouthed a quick thank you to Potter before hurrying after his mother.

Potter took my hand in his as we walked across the department store. I didn't mind… I mean yeah I was having funny feelings but it's an awkward situation and it's also that time of the month, I'd jump Ernie Quinlan if he asked the right way.

"Hey…" I said quietly when we got back to the Potters house. "Just before you disappear up to your room…"

He stared at me waiting for me to continue

"Uh… thank you… for not being awkward and stuff…" I said

_Not being awkward and stuff wow twelve years of education and that's all you got? _

"Ah not being awkward and stuff is my specialty" he said.

_See even he's picking on you_

Stupid Sister Adrian.

I stared at him and watched as his expression changed from amused to something I couldn't quite recognise.

"Your welcome" he said I nodded and he headed off up the stairs.

"James" _yes I said it!_ He stopped and frowned at me.

"Um…" I said then hurried up the stairs to stand in front of him.

"Are you ok?" he asked feeling my forehead for a temperature.

"I'm fine except you know for the fact I'm either going to explode or implode in on myself I don't think I can figure out which yet. Because I don't know if exploding would be great and you know tearing everyone within a thousand foot radius to shreds or imploding and just being the shy little shell I was when I was a kid. I've just been feeling so many things lately mostly awkward things and it's a little confusing which is exactly why I haven't decided how to react I just-

"Lily!" he cried I stopped "just calm down and think carefully about what you want to say then come get me"

He continued up the stairs.

"James!"

He stopped and took a deep breath. I hurried up the stairs once more and stood two steps above him so we were at equal height.

I took his shoulders in my hands and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah" I said breathlessly and then let him go and quickly bolted. I hurried to my room and flopped on my bed staring at the ceiling as my mind began to implode. You just kissed James Potter! AAAAHHHHHRRRGGGG

-----------------------------------

Sorry it took a little while. I just could not figure out what to do with this chapter, a little slow going I know. And the end is kind of rushed but I think it works all right. Whatever I'm the author I'm bound to like it.

I was trying to update some of my other stories but I was in a bit of a rut with them as well. But I managed to think of something (a paragraph) and finish this chapter so it wasn't all bad. Well I should stop rambling tell me what you think, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	4. Counsellor

-----------------------------------

Hello, I'm on holidays right now so I'm getting a lot more writing done in between work and neglecting my homework so it's all good. Just a quick thank you to my reviewer's vanessa93alice, xkidscanflyx, LilyHeartsMaruaders and PTLadyBug. Thanks for the kind words; I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. And thanks to everyone who favourited the story, put it in their alerts and favourited me! Yeah I had to gloat I'm now a favourited author. Anyway thank you all so much, enjoy the chapter, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Four: Counsellor

Lily

I hadn't left my room in about five days. There was an en-suite bathroom and I'd been eating the mints I'd found in my bedside cabinet and toothpaste. Like I'd go see Potter after that, I mean you know I'm insane not stupid.

He hadn't tried to come and talk to me. Well he may have, there were occasional knocks on the door but I never replied and no one called in so…

I was eating some more toothpaste from this seemingly never ending tube. It was obviously magical as I'd eaten about one and a half tubes and it hadn't run out. When there was another knock on the door.

"You don't have to talk to me just let me know if your dead" I heard James call. I looked at the door and frowned.

"How am I supposed to tell you I'm dead if I'm dead?" I asked

"That is a very good question but you're not dead so it doesn't matter" he replied. I shook my head and continued to eat my toothpaste.

"Can I come in?" he asked I laughed

"Hah! No" I said

"Lily I've lived here my whole life" he said

"So?" I asked I heard the lock click and the door swung open

"So I know how to pick the locks" he said shutting the door behind him and walking over to me.

"Are you eating toothpaste?" he asked

"No" I said and threw the toothpaste back into the bathroom were it collided with a few things making a loud array of noises.

I coughed and moved myself back so I was leaning against the headboard.

"I think we should talk" he said

"We are talking. Well it's been great see ya" I said standing up realising he wasn't going to leave so I'd have to. He grabbed my hand and flung me back onto the bed. I rolled off the side and landed on the floor on the opposite side to him.

"Sorry I forgot how petite you were" he said as I sat up and climbed back onto the bed.

"Look Lily, what happened, happened ok? I mean it was just a kiss right?" he said sitting down next to me. He was staring at me waiting for me to respond.

"Uh… Lily to have a conversation you actually have to respond. You're an adult now; hiding from the problem isn't going to make it go away you have to actually talk about it"

"Wow" I said

"What?"

"James Potter telling me to be an adult"

"Yeah we've got a case of role reversal here but seriously Lily. Kisses sometimes do just happen"

"No they don't" I said he stared at me

"You just admitted that you kissed me for a reason" he said. I sighed and leant back hitting my head on the head board. He winced and stared at me. I ignored the pain and lay down on the pillows properly.

"I'm just confused…" I muttered

"Confused?" he repeated propping his elbow up so he could use his hand to hold up his head as he lay beside me.

"That's understandable right?" I asked he nodded.

"But if you were confused why would you kiss me, wouldn't that make you more confused?" he asked I nodded

"Did it make you more confused?" I nodded again.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked

"Um… with a bit of luck I can pretend it never happened" I said and looked at him hopefully he shook his head.

"Why?" I whined he just smiled.

"All in good time my sweet" he said before he got up and left me to lie on my bed kicking myself for thinking about kissing him again.

Why was this happening? Was it at all possible that after seven years of disliking him I might actually have grown some affectionate feelings toward him? Nah!

I sighed and got up heading to the en-suite for a shower. I came out wearing some nice jeans and a tee that I'd gotten the other day in Mrs Potters shopping spree.

I walked down the hallway trying not to get lost. I mean I hadn't actually had a great deal of time to wander the house on my own.

After twenty minutes of making wrong turns I found myself staring at the staircase. If I'd gone right from my room instead of left I could've been here in less then two. I headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lily" Kylie said brightly.

"Hi" I said

"Haven't seen you in a while" she said offering me a seat next to her.

"Yeah" I muttered

"You look awful. Have you been eating?" she asked frowning at me. I looked down at myself.

"Yes" I of course didn't mention it was toothpaste and some mints.

"I'll make you something" she said

"You don't have to, I'm fine"

"Let me, please… I haven't cooked in almost three hours I'm actually getting the jitters" she said and held up her hand which was shaking slightly.

"Fine" I sighed she beamed and began to summon up some ingredients for whatever she'd decided to make.

"Ms Rodaine wants some tea" Jack said entering the kitchen. Kylie looked up.

"I'm making Miss Lily some soup, you can make tea"

"I'll do the soup" Jack said

"You big chicken. You're still afraid of her aren't you?" Kylie asked

"And why aren't you going?" Jack asked Kylie shot him a glare.

"I'll take it" I said they looked at me and smiled.

"I like you" Jack said

"Gorgeous girl" Kylie said at the same time.

"Who's Ms Rodaine?" I asked

"James' music teacher. She's vicious. Interrupt her once and she goes _insane_!" Kylie muttered as Jack made the tea.

When he was done he handed me a tray and led me to the music room. He gave me a reassuring smile before bolting.

I knocked on the door and waited

"Enter!" a voice screeched. I pushed open the door and spotted James pretending to beat who I assumed was Ms Rodaine with a violin bow over the head while she wasn't looking.

"What!" Ms Rodaine screeched.

"Your tea" I said indicating to it.

"Oh… thank you. James I don't hear practising" she said turning to her pupil. James forced a smile but it fell immediately as her back was turned.

"Your still here?" she asked as James began to play.

"Sorry" I said putting the tray down on a table to my right. There was a loud smash I jumped, paranoid it was me but looked up to see James and Ms Rodaine staring at a broken window with horror on their faces. Ok well James was trying to look horrified but he was just amused.

"Did you just put your bow through the window?" Ms Rodaine asked

James sniggered softly and then stopped when she turned to glare at him.

"Go get it" she said to me. I stared at her and then went to leave.

"Lily, I'll go" James said "Ms Rodaine why don't you get acquainted with my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?" Ms Rodaine repeated James nodded.

"Ah… I'm terribly sorry I thought you were a servant" she said her attitude toward me changing slightly.

"Well she's not, come on Lily" James said taking my hand

"Nice to meet you" I said as he pulled me out of the room.

He burst out laughing and continued to laugh as we headed down a hallway to the back garden.

"Oh man" he said after calming down a bit. "Sorry but I've never ever done that, she's going to get so mad"

"Why'd you throw your bow through the window?" I asked

"Well I saw you and… yeah… let's not go into what I was thinking" he said I slapped him

"I'm assuming it was something dirty" I said he sighed and nodded.

"Good otherwise I'd have to apologising for hitting you" I said he smiled and pushed open the door to his back garden. We walked down a few steps and he led me along the shrubs that lined the house.

"There we go" he said picking up the bow and looking up at the window. They were large windows so that this wall was entirely made of glass. He pushed open one of the other windows and then climbed into the room and then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up then shut the window behind me.

"I couldn't be bothered walking back around. Besides I think Ms Rodaine has gone to make a little complaint about her tea" he said. He pulled out his wand and fixed the broken window with magic before turning to me.

"You play beautifully" I said

"Yeah years of Ms Rodaine and I'd better play beautifully or she'd probably kill me" he said I smiled

"Well have fun" I said

"I'll try" he said I chuckled and headed for the door just as Ms Rodaine returned.

"Ah Lily…" she said cheerfully.

"I was just leaving, I didn't mean to impose" I said

"Nonsense… so tell me what you play" she said

"Oh… I don't play anything" I said she stared at me, almost as if angry I didn't know how to play something.

"But you must, to be marrying a Potter one must have a talent in music, be an accomplished lady"

"_An accomplished lady_?" I repeated Ms Rodaine simply nodded still looking quite angry with me.

"Oh let me guess. You think an accomplished woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, all the modern languages, to deserve the word accomplished; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions," I snapped. She was glaring at me and I glared back.

"I rather wonder at your knowing any accomplished women" I said "I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance united"

Her expression softened

"Pride and Prejudice" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah so I didn't have some fancy music teacher. Whatever, I know my Austen so don't you go telling me I'm unaccomplished!" I said shortly she smiled.

"I like her" she said and hugged me. James was staring at me shocked I shrugged and hugged Ms Rodaine back.

"So fiery but charming. It's a rare find" she said when she'd let go.

"Thank you" I said

"Well I think we'll leave it there for today James before I try and steal your fiancé for my son" she laughed and began to pack up her things before leaving.

"She hates everybody!" James said still standing in the same spot staring at me fascinated.

"How did you get her to like you, I've been trying since I was five" he said I smiled and gave a small shrug.

"I don't know I guess it's possible for some people to actually like me. Now if you'll excuse me I've only eaten mints and toothpaste for the last five days so I will now gorge myself on Kylie's soup" I said and left not at all surprised to find him following me.

"Hey Lily" Jack and Kylie said together.

"That was really weird" James said

"Oh hey Master James" they said politely.

"Don't worry about the master stuff"

"Oh you love it" Kylie said James shrugged making me smile.

"So excited?" she asked

"About?"

"The wedding" she said as if this was obvious.

"Oh… yeah… can't contain my joy" I said nodding.

"God I'd love to get married…" she sighed

"Don't think Tony would like that plan" Jack muttered and handed me a bowl of soup.

"Enjoy" he said

"What do you mean Tony won't like that?" Kylie asked, Jack just smiled at James and me before quickly leaving followed by a confused Kylie.

"Beats toothpaste huh?" James asked I shot him a dirty look before I began to eat.

"You're a strange girl" he said as he began to eat my soup.

"You're figuring that out now?" I asked staring at him. He continued to eat my soup rather then reply.

"Dude quit it"

"You saying dude is just so unnatural. It's too Sirius" he said I shrugged and ate the soup he was trying to steal.

"What are you thinking?" he asked I looked at him.

Throwing you down on that bench and mounting you.

"My God you're like… well me. Guys don't ask those questions" I said

"I'm curious because you've got this weird look on your face and are looking slightly red"

"No I'm not" I said and glared at my soup. I could feel him staring at me.

"Ok… I'm going to say something but you're not allowed to read too much into it ok?" I said he nodded. "I… don't find you as intolerable as I previously had"

"Huh?"

"You don't give me the shits like you used to" I said

"You couldn't have just said that?"

"No I couldn't have just said that! I didn't want to have to say it but I like you ok? I like you! I enjoy your presence in my life!" I snapped.

"Oh… well I enjoy your presence in my life too" he said

"And your mocking me fantastic" I muttered

"I like you too" he said I smiled.

Maybe it was my toothpaste addled brain crashing from an overload of mint, or some evil concoction that my hormones were cooking. But even though I knew he liked me from all those years at Hogwarts he'd tried to get me to date him… well I got a weird feeling when he said he liked me too. And though I was confused as to what it'd meant, _it was not love don't go there_, I felt good.

------------------------------------------------------

James

It was now a week until the engagement party. And she liked me. And _she_ kissed _me_! I was feeling pretty good about life.

I was heading over to my place so I could pay rent and tell Sirius to clean up the mess I had no doubt in my mind he'd made. I was however leaving Lily all alone at my house with my parents and the lovely Carla who'd give her some media training. It was awesome to have _the _Lily Evans grovelling at _me_.

"Please don't leave me here, I can come with you, I won't be annoying I sware" she said desperately.

"Lily my parents aren't that awful. Well my dad is so steer clear and Carla is lovely" I said.

"I'll make it worth your while" she said biting her lip

"Lily we both know you're bluffing and I don't think that's very fair" I said steering her toward the sitting room where Carla was waiting.

"Please" she begged.

"No. Why are you so upset?" I asked

"Because you know I'm PMSing and I mean you wouldn't want to stay in some weirdo's house with his dad who so obviously hates you for potentially screwing up his upcoming election and going to have a lesson on how to act in public with a woman who's apparently a 'renowned pain in the arse'. I mean I feel like I'm entering the royal family or something and somehow my wholesome small town attitude isn't working" she said very quickly looking quite hysterical I was actually glad I could leave.

"I love your wholesome small town attitude and there isn't a class you haven't passed with flying colours. Except flying, you went right through the Entrance Hall windows" I said and laughed. She was glaring at me

"Have fun. By the way we've counselling this afternoon" I said patting her head she looked livid but I quickly hurried out of the house and Apparated to my own before she could scream at me.

I hurried up the garden path and inside my house heading down the hallway quickly.

"I don't have it!" I heard Sirius screaming.

"Look whoever lives here has to pay the rent so cough it up!" my landlord Chris snapped.

"Sorry" I said walking into the lounge room. I gave Chris the money which he took eagerly and then I turned to Sirius who was kneeling on the couch not wearing a shirt and from what I could gather no pants either.

"James, why aren't you staying here?" Chris asked opening the envelope to inspect the money I gave him.

"He's getting married" Sirius said nodding

"Uh… wouldn't that make you stay here with your fiancé?" Chris asked frowning.

"My parents want me at their place; I'll be back in like a week till then Sirius is crashing here"

"Well… I like to be told" Chris sighed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He just does that to show off" Sirius muttered and lay down on the floor.

"Sirius there's a bed just in there" I said pointing to my room.

"What? Oh I'd sleep there but Darleen puked in their on Tuesday and I haven't had time to clean it"

"Oh thank you for that" I said and sat down on the kitchen bench, I didn't trust anywhere else and even the bench was raising some doubt.

"So how are things in Potterville?" he asked

"Awful" I said he sat up.

"Awful? Do your parents hate her or something?" he asked and stood up

"Whoa full frontal Sirius" I said

"Sorry I'm not used to gentlemen callers" he muttered and picked up some random boxers from the ground.

"By the way you're out of liquor" he added as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled it open; all that was inside was half a lime and an empty bottle of beer.

"Nice, it didn't occur to you to go shopping?"

"Yeah I sent Tyler or Taylor or Tina or… Jane… I sent one of them out shopping"

"Wow" I said he shrugged

"So I'm not that responsible. I'm not settling down like you Mr Man but this lifestyle is working"

"Right"

"So when do you have you marriage counsellor session?" he asked eating the lime I stared at him in amazement. I'd actually forgotten that he would eat anything if he was hungry enough. He ate half a text book in detention once.

"Today"

"Told Lily?"

"Yeah, she was freaking out over that stupid media class dad's making her have so I told her and bolted."

"Fun" Sirius said as he opened and closed his mouth at the taste of the lime.

"Yucky" he muttered "so your just gonna show up and drag her down there?"

"Dude if it's gross why keep eating it?" I asked staring at him "and yeah that seemed right"

"Well your little shopping trip the other day worked" he said and held up an issue of Witch Weekly.

"Young Potter to wed gorgeous sweetheart?" I read aloud

"Yeah they've never been to flash with the headlines. But it's pretty good, they're really quite nice about you and Evans" he muttered proceeding to eat the skin of the lime.

"If you'd told me I'd have brought you a bagel or something!" I said pulling the lime off him and chucking it away. There was a squeal as it seemed to hit one of Sirius' conquests. She sat up and looked around with blood shot eyes and messy short brown hair.

"Tina! Then who'd I send shopping?" Sirius asked with a frown. Tina lay back down and moaned before going back to sleep.

"I'm surprised you're not dead" I said

"I have the future to be all serious, for now I'm going to party" he said. I shrugged.

"I'm invited to the wedding right?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"Well I promised Sarah that I'd take her so she could meet some celebrities"

"There won't be celebrities" I said

"Ah you're a Potter; your dad is soon to be the minister for magic there will be celebrities" Sirius said "If there aren't I'm very screwed I already let her sleep with me under the pretence she'd get to meet famous people"

"If you've already slept with her then why are you screwed?" I asked

"Because I'd like to sleep with her again"

"Sorry I just can't understand your brain"

"Neither can I" he said walking over to the pile of clothes that contained Tina.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find that lime"

"Padfoot"

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm home!"

"What?" I asked Sirius and I stared at the doorway and a cute blonde girl walked in carrying shopping bags.

"Jane!" Sirius cried

"Taylor" she said Sirius cringed while I smiled.

"Oh hi" she said spotting me.

"Don't worry it's just my house" I said

"Right" she said and smiled.

"Baby I couldn't find any name brand pregnancy tests" she said as she began to unpack the groceries.

"That's ok I'm sure your not pregnant" Sirius said as I shot him a glare.

"But I still like to know…" Taylor muttered.

"They work just the same" Sirius said nudging Tina gently. She sat up. He handed her some clothes and pulled her up.

"I also couldn't find white bread so I got wheat. They're the same thing right?" she asked as Sirius quickly pulled Tina out of the room.

"Uh… no but its fine!" Sirius called I heard the front door slam and Sirius walked back into the room casually.

"You dog…" I said

"Hmm?" Taylor asked turning around.

"Sirius?" a voice called. Sirius held a hand to his head while I snorted. Taylor was frowning at him.

"Who's that?" she asked

"Just… James' sister" Sirius said giving me a look.

"She's been feeling a bit under the weather" I said as a black haired girl stumbled into the room looking like she hadn't slept in three weeks.

"Hey sis" I said she smiled

"Hi" she said cheerfully. "Don't sleep in the bathtub"

"I wasn't going to but it's good to know" I said and gave Sirius a pointed glare.

"Uh… Sarah this is Taylor… Taylor this is Sarah" Sirius said I smiled at Taylor and hugged Sarah.

"Lets get you some aspirin hey sis?" I asked taking the box Taylor had just bought and leading Sarah off to the bedroom.

"Oh I'm totally ok, bit of a headache but I'm not high or anything. I care about him so I'm willing to pretend to be your sister so long as he dumps the twiggy skank"

"I'm sure he will" I said she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"There's vomit on that bed" I said

"Oh yeah Dora or something, messy bitch… it's cool I'm sure it's dry by now. I will take that aspirin though, you go… laugh at your friend" she said I handed her the box

"Will do" I said and she smiled.

I walked back into the kitchen where Taylor stood cleaning and Sirius stood staring at her a very funny expression on her face. Almost as if he was trying to tell her to leave with his eyes. He noticed me

"James let's talk…" he said

"Excuse us" he said to Taylor who smiled. He led me out the sliding door to sit in the yard.

"Dude she won't leave"

"Why didn't you tell her Sarah was your wife?" I asked "works for me"

"Funny!" he snapped and then glared at the yard.

"Still enjoying this lifestyle?" I asked he nodded "By the way you have to find your own place by next week"

"Next week? Prongs it'd take at least three to six months to find a new place"

"Well you got seven days"

"Why?"

"I'm moving back here. I think Lily's going nuts…" I muttered.

"Well to be honest she's always been a bit…" he trailed off

"No… I think she may have actually blown a fuse. She kissed me" I said Sirius stared at me blankly.

"Sober" I added his expression became shocked.

"Why? Is she dying?" he asked I frowned at him.

"No but she's going nuts, she spent five days after that kiss locked in her room eating toothpaste"

"What?"

"I don't know. I think she was mentally punishing herself"

"So she runs away when she's confused…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Prongsie we all saw your honeymoon snaps"

"You think that's what her problem is, she's still to immature to talk about her problems?"

"That or she's insane and I know, it's a toss up but I say we trying prove the immature thing before we commit her…" he said.

"Well we do have that free counselling…"

"How do you propose to get her to spew her feelings?"

"She seems pretty good at doing that on her own" I muttered.

"Yeah that girl is a big bowl of molten crazy"

"I'm married to her you know"

"And you're loving every second of it aren't you? Go on… say it"

"Yeah" I admitted

"I don't get you man…"

"What do you mean? You're the only one who does" I said he shrugged.

"You boys want some food?" Taylor asked cheerfully.

"My dear sweet Merlin she's like the mother I never had _nor wanted_" Sirius sighed

"No thanks Taylor, we're actually leaving, and Sirius will be crashing at my place for the next few days" I said standing up

"I love you" Sirius said

"I know" I said

"Oh ok… well can I stay for a little bit?" she asked "I just don't want to go home yet"

"Yeah… sure, sure" I said she smiled.

"All right… Sirius… please collect my sister and we shall head home" I said Sirius smiled and kissed Taylor on the cheek before heading off to the bedroom. He came out carrying Sarah who was sleeping undisturbed.

I Apparated back to my house and waited only a few seconds before Sirius appeared, holding Sarah who was still sleeping.

"It's just for tonight… I'll check if Taylors still there if so then it's tomorrow night too" he said as I pushed open the front door.

"Whatever man" I said

"You're trying to irritate your dad again aren't you?" he asked

"He's just so irritable" I replied he smiled.

"So my old room?" he asked

"No Lily's in there"

"I'm ok with that" I gave him a look "Fine I'll take the one on the right of yours…" he muttered

I followed him up the stairs and he walked into the room beside mine dumping Sarah rather unceremoniously on the bed.

He quickly scribbled a note so she wouldn't freak out and then taped it to her forehead.

"Such a ladies man" I said. He smiled

"I'm a giver… now where's Lily I wish to annoy her"

"No, go annoy my dad" I said

"Will do" he said and we walked out into the hallway. Lily screamed at us and Sirius screamed back.

"Ah Lily-flower… how is dear Carla?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Oh… yeah… uh promise you won't get mad?" Lily said looking at me.

"You hexed her didn't you?" I asked

"She called me fat and pasty" Lily cried defensively.

"Francis is going to kill you" Sirius said laughing.

"JAMES" I heard my father roar.

"Check that. Francis is going to kill James! Fantastic celebrate Lily-flower you got off scot-free" Sirius said I gave him the dirtiest look before I trudged downstairs followed by Lily and Sirius.

"We should get some popcorn" I heard Sirius whisper.

I walked into the sitting room where he was sitting with my highly amused looking mother and Carla who was nervously touching her face still paranoid of the aftermath of whatever Lily had done to her.

"Hey parents" I said

"James-" dad began then stopped when he saw Sirius.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I punched the landlord in the face and now he won't let me stay there" Sirius muttered.

"Really?" Lily asked

"No I'm just here so Jimmy doesn't put his disgusting hands all over you like we all know he desperately wants to" Sirius said

"I forgot how much fun it was with you around" I said he smiled.

"I do what I can"

"Look can you two leave?" dad asked

"Sure" Lily said but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Ah bup, bup stand your ground flower" he said she stared at him horrified then looked at my parents. Dad sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever. Now James I've put up with a lot over the years-" I interrupted him

"The knife incident, the time I locked Moony in the greenhouse, I blew up the potions lab, I killed that thestral, I blew up the entire east wing of the house, I broke Professor Slughorns nose-" It was here that Sirius took over

"He kept picking on that rotten Snape boy, that restraining order, he showed up trashed and screamed at the house for three hours because he couldn't remember where he lived and you guys were out, the fact he missed his own cousins wedding for being trashed, he keeps inviting weird kids into your house, he's got a terrible choice of friends-"

"I had that graduation party and woke up married. So yeah you have put up with a lot over the years, but I'm your son, you're supposed to help me learn from my mistakes not constantly bring them up to highlight what an awful fucking failure I am as your son. So you know what, I'm sorry… ok… I'm sorry" I said everyone was silent and staring at me.

"Lily and I have to go… I don't need dinner tonight" I muttered and took Lily's hand and led her from the room.

"Why didn't you just say 'Carla's a bitch and Lily has a short fuse'?" she asked.

"Because he wasn't doing his 'I hate your girlfriend', or in this case wife, speech he was doing his 'you've disappointed me again' speech" I replied "I've heard it so many times I can say it off by heart… so can Sirius so it just shows you how often my dad has said in the past two years…"

"Restraining order?" she asked

"Let's not get into that" I said pulling her close so we could Apparate to the counsellor's office together. We appeared in a nice little office though the furniture did look like it was left over from the early fifties.

"Hiya"

We both turned to stare at the receptionist.

"Hi" Lily said sweetly.

"Uh we have an appointment" I said

"Sure thing… you're the only appointment for this afternoon" she said cheerfully. "Potters? Right?"

"Yeah" I said

"Perfect just have a seat Dr Montgomery will be with you shortly"

"How qualified is this guy?" Lily asked quietly.

"Well judging by the office, lack of patients and the far too chirpy to be legal receptionist I'd say he got his credentials from a cornflakes box" I said and sat down, she sat beside me frowning.

"Well don't forget judge psychopath is the one who told us to come here" I muttered.

"I went to a counsellor once, my parents thought I was a little weird because whenever I got really angry lights would flicker and glasses would shatter. Wandless magic of course, but for a nine year old seemingly ordinary girl my parents thought that I had an imaginary friend who was a ghost and was doing those things" she muttered.

It'd never occurred to me that it would have been a weird time for Lily growing up, having no idea what she was, thinking there was something wrong with her.

"Well this guys a magical counsellor so don't worry about holding back on that" I said

"Ok where's the happy couple?" a tall man asked Lily and I groaned as he stepped aside to let us into the office.

"Hey, I'm Dr Montgomery…"

"I'm James this is Lily" I said and we each shook his hand.

"Fantastic… so how are you?"

We both stared at him blankly. He held out his hand indicating for us to sit. We did and he sat opposite us ready to take notes.

"Ok I know what you're thinking" he said

I frowned and looked at Lily; it was a little obvious what she was thinking.

Die you pathetic excuse for a doctor! DIE!

"Free counselling session lets waste time. But no it's free counselling session, take advantage of it" Montgomery said. "So… from what Judge Corwick tells me he hates you"

"Yeah" Lily and I said nodding.

"Any idea why?" Montgomery asked

"We ruined his idea of the sanctity of marriage" I said Lily nodded.

"Right, explains why on his note he wrote 'make sure they don't break up'" Montgomery said.

"Well not like that's an option anyway between my parents and yours I'm going to have to hold out for dying young" Lily muttered.

"I don't follow" Montgomery said.

"My parents are devoted Catholics. I'm talking church every Sunday, grace before meals and crucifix in the living room" Lily explained.

"Bet they were happy about you being a witch"

"Ecstatic" Lily said sharply. "They were so paranoid I was just going to explode at my high school prom and kill everyone in a massive fire"

"Fun"

"Oh yes. When I went to church and was not struck by lightning mum backed off" she said.

"So you've had a tough life?"

"Not really, made me who I am today"

"A neurotic psycho?" I asked she gave me a dark look.

"So I understand this was an accident" Montgomery said sounding intrigued.

"Pretty big one" Lily muttered

"Hey you're not pregnant so I think we're doing quite well" I said.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Don't even try it" I said she smiled.

"So how was your relationship before your marriage?" Montgomery asked

"I hated him"

"And I loved her"

"We went to school together and he used to ask me out all the time" Lily sighed

"She turned me down a lot" I said

"But you didn't give up?" Montgomery asked

"No, I mean when you want something and you're told you can't have it what usually happens? You want it more" I said.

"But I found even the sight of him repulsive" Lily said cheerfully

"Thanks" I said

"He was just really arrogant and assumed I'd fall at his feet like all the other bimbos that littered the school" Lily said with a look.

"Right… so how do you feel about the wedding Lily?" Montgomery asked

"Uh… ok. It's awkward but I know there's no way out. What with James' parents in the public eye and my parents completely against divorce"

"So you feel trapped by this marriage?"

"I guess… I mean there's nothing wrong with it. I get a house, some money, you know basic security, and I don't find him as irritating as I used to" Lily said

"So you're happy?" Montgomery prompted.

"I guess… I mean his parents are paying my way through school if I pretend to love him and act like we're getting married for real. And my parents agreed to this even though I had to move out of home and basically live with a stranger" she said.

"Your parents agreed?"

"Yeah, we don't have much money and they thought it'd be for the best"

"How did that make you feel?"

"A little weird as my parents weren't all to keen on the idea of me having a boyfriend a few years back but coming home married after a night of partying is ok so long as I don't get divorced" she sighed.

"Our time is almost up. I'm more then happy to keep up the pretence your happily married and you don't have to drag yourself down here every so often unless of course you two feel the need to come down and talk" Montgomery said

"Wait? You're going to lie for us?" I asked

"Yeah, I think you'll be fine. But just before you go as I've spoken to you most Lily I just want to talk to you a little more"

"Uh… sure" she said nodding.

"You said you don't find him as irritating as you used to and before you mentioned that you hated him. Past tense…" Montgomery said looking through his notes.

"Uh… yeah"

"She actually said she liked me and kissed me of her own free will" I said Lily sighed and glanced at me before looking back at Montgomery.

"Interesting let me ask you one more question… do you love him?" he asked. I frowned and looked at Lily. She stared at me her mouth open. She closed it then opened it a few times before looking at Montgomery.

"That's hesitation and that is my answer. You my dear are a very lucky girl that the boy who loved you for years and you drunkenly married happened to be your one also"

I stared at Lily who was now slightly flushed and shaking her head.

"No, no, no… I – I – I" she stopped "I just don't hate him, I can't love…"

"Times up kiddies, I think we should see each other again. This time in a fortnight yeah?"

"Sure thing Dr Montgomery" I said and pulled Lily up who was still denying it. We Apparated home and stood in the entrance hallway of my parents house

"Lily" I said grabbing her shoulders, she was still rambling.

"You don't have to love me"

"Well good, because I don't. So… uh… quick question" she said

"Shoot"

"Uh… in there… the session, you said you loved me, paste tense. Do you not love me?" she asked staring at me uncertainly. I stared at her.

Of course I still love you, you daft woman! You can never stop loving someone, you love them less but there's always a special place for them inside.

But of course I didn't tell her that. How could I bring myself to tell the one person I love that I love her knowing she doesn't love me back? I couldn't even do it in the hope she may change her mind, knowing it would only be false.

So instead I said this

"Lily I learnt my lesson a long time a go. You can't love an ice queen. She just breaks" and left her standing in the entrance foyer.

-----------------------------------

Hi, not much to say I kind of had a case of word vomit at the start, I just finished work so I'm tired but when inspiration strikes one must go with the flow and deny the sleep I so desperately craves. Which is why if this chapter has horrible plot errors and spelling mistakes that is the reason why. I'll stop rambling now, hope you enjoyed the chapter – tell me how much in a review, thanks, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	5. Party Time

-----------------------------------

Just a quick thanks to my reviewers Blair S, LilyHeartsMarauders, vanessa93alice, PT LadyBug and ForbiddenFruit420. Thanks so much for the kinds words and of course to everyone else who read it and favourited it, Penny.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Five: Party Time

James

"You ever notice how your life can go from awesome to just crap in a mere day"

"Yeah it sucks, now can we please go out drinking?" Sirius asked I looked at him.

"No I'm not done wallowing in my own self pity" I muttered.

"Of course not" he said.

"Why don't you take Sarah?" I asked

"Uh… yeah we decided to take a break…" he said

"How long?" I asked

"Fifteen to twenty years" I stared at him

"She really didn't like Taylor"

"She seemed fine a few days ago" I said

"Yeah but coming down is never fun"

"Gotta stop picking the weirdos" I said

"Yeah… I think Tina is pretty sane, I'll give her a call"

"Good now leave" I said

"Dude your so pathetic" he said.

"No I'm in love. Can I give you some advice?"

"I can't guarantee I'll follow it" he said.

"Don't ever fall in love" I said

"That I can do Mr Prongs… now your party is in three days. Moony and Wormtail will be coming so we can use the time to have a brain storm and get you out of your little pity party"

"Sounds good…" I muttered. "Has Lily left her room?"

"Nope… I brought her food so she's not eating toothpaste"

"Awesome" I said.

"You know you're by far the weirdest couple" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"Your parents" I said

"No they got married in almost the exact same way"

"Drunken graduation party?"

"Arranged marriage. But still… the first few years of marriage were naturally awkward. They were both trying to go into it as if it were a business arrangement. But it wasn't. And they tried to keep themselves… just so… disconnect and being that my mother is one of the three Gorgons and my father may in fact be Satan himself it's quite obvious that they're already disconnected from human emotion. But they were trying to distance themselves even more. Now I'm not saying it's the same thing, it's obviously not, but you're both pushing each other away, trying to stay disconnected. Don't be afraid to feel your poncy fag feelings Prongs" he said I smiled and sat up from my bed looking over at him sitting in one of the large comfy chairs nearby.

"You're pushing her away because you're afraid to get hurt. You've loved her since when? Fifth year? She's rejected you tons of times after that, even hated you, why do you care now? Not much has changed… and don't say it has because you know it hasn't. She likes you now; it's not at all different from when she didn't like you" he said. I looked at him

"Of course it is. Now there's a chance her liking might progress toward something" I said

"Do you believe that?"

"Not really"

"Then where's the problem?" he asked. I just sighed

"It's killing me man"

"I know mate" he said I sighed again and lay down on my bed.

"You're always so aware of what's going on with me"

"Well I _am_ the only one that understands you…"

"I hate that you can be an idiot but so insightful"

"Don't tell anyone I'm smart" he said I put a finger to my lips he nodded and settled back in the chair.

"Have you been offering Lily the same psychiatric help?"

"I have but obviously in a less intelligent way. She reminds me a lot of Regulus"

"Yeah?"

"I hate Regulus"

I smiled

"She's just freaking out over her feelings. You two are all about your feelings. I keep trying to explain to her that it's ok to like your husband but she freaks out like my mother did. It does actually happen, some couples get forced into marriage and fall in love with each other, and it _is_ ok when it happens"

"Did you tell her this?" I asked

"Yeah"

"What'd she say?"

"She threw a spoon at me…" he muttered.

"Ah fun"

"Yeah she is. Well I should bring her food"

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure by now she has a nice collection of knives"

"It's fine… and if I die of a stab wound you know whose fault it was" I said he nodded in agreement.

I got up and went downstairs

"Hey mum you still got that telephone you bought at that garage sale?"

"Yes, but we don't have a phone line…" mum said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Magic?" I asked

"Should work, you know what to do?"

"Please, mum" I said arrogantly she smiled.

"It's in the store room…" she said. I nodded

"What're you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Well Lily is a muggle and so are her parents, they use phones to communicate"

"What fire to good for them?" he asked I gave him a look and went out to the store room.

"She's probably homesick. Wouldn't you be?"

"Uh… James you've met me before yes?"

"Right sorry" I muttered. I began to shift through year's worth of junk. It didn't take long to find the old black dial phone from the twenties. It should work fine; that was the only reason mum bought it. I waved my wand at the telephone and it gave a loud ding indicating it had worked.

"Aw aren't you all thoughtful?" Sirius said as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a few sandwiches that were sitting on the counter.

"I'm just being nice. She hasn't spoken to them in nearly a month. I doubt she's even written a letter to them yet" I said putting everything on a tray and heading upstairs.

"So you do still care" he said

"Yep"

"Even though you lied to her"

"It's better this way. It's better if we both like each other rather then me love her and her feel like she has to love me back"

"Whatever you say mate" he said. I rolled my eyes and knocked on her door. I waited a few seconds before pushing it open.

"Hey" I said she looked up. She was crying

"Hey" she said wiping away her tears and forcing a smile.

"You ok?" I asked

"Not the phrase I'd use but… I'm fine" she said, I nodded.

"Figured you'd be hungry" I said holding up the tray. "And homesick" I added indicating to the phone.

"I know you don't know much about muggle technology but surely even you worked out it has to be plugged in" she said with a watery giggle.

"Oh we don't have a phone line, so it's hooked up by magic for the next two hours" I said. She wiped some more tears away

"Uh… thank you so much…" she said with a sniff. I put the tray down and watched her pick up the phone and dial. She waited a few seconds smiling at me before she beamed.

"Hi daddy" she said and then looked at me

"It works great. And really… thank you" she said just as I heard undoubtedly her mother screech

"Give it!"

I smiled and with a small nod

"Uh… not so fantastic" I heard her say with a small sob. I quietly left the room and almost crashed into Sirius.

"So?"

"She was crying"

"Oh… that's rarely good" he said

"What? I'm supposed to barge in there and tell her I love her"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking"

"No"

"But-"

"I'll make you a deal; you go a month without dating more then one girl at a time and only attending three parties"

"Not including yours"

"Fine not including mine…"

"And what will you do?" he asked

"If you go the month? I'll make it two months, and then tell Lily I love her"

"Two months?"

"If you stuff up you have to start at the start, no running track" I said.

"Fine but you have to tell her" he said.

"I will" I said.

"Deal?"

"Deal" and we shook hands.

"You'll never be able to do it" I said

"Just you watch you'll be amazed" he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. I doubted it very much and that was good for me of course.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily

It was a little weird. I hadn't spoken to my friends since graduation and they were coming to my engagement party. They were both probably going to give me an ear full.

I sat in my room staring at my reflection letting Mrs Potter do my hair. She was chatting away happily while I thought. I hadn't had much human contact outside this family. Not that I minded I wasn't all that big on people which explains why I'm weird and only have two friends.

I planned to of course spend the whole night attached to my parents, I'd been away from them before but now it just seemed different.

"There you are dear" Mrs Potter said. I looked at my reflection; she'd tied my hair into an elegant chignon.

"Thank you" I said she smiled

"You look stunning" she said I stood up.

"Uh… thank you… so much… for everything" I said and hugged her. She laughed and patted my back softly.

"Glad to do it…" she said "now you hurry off down stairs I expect your parents will be here soon"

I smiled and slipped into the black heels she'd bought for me before following her out into the hallway.

"Ah Sirius" Mrs Potter said

"Nina, looking fine"

"Thank you. Escort Lily downstairs, I'm off to find my husband" she said and walked off down the hallway. Sirius held out his arm and I linked mine through it. We headed off downstairs.

"Uh… can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Well… how did you react when James told you he was married?"

"I laughed at him, then when he told me it was to you I almost peed" he said

"And you know… being that my friends are much smarter and more serious then you how do you think they'll react?"

"Uh… laugh and then almost pee themselves"

"Thank you so much" I said

"I'm a helpful guy" he said with a smile. He led me into the ballroom and over to where James was standing with his friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi, you look lovely" James said I kissed his cheek

"Thank you, hi Remus, Peter… having a nice time?" I asked

"Yep…" Remus said while Peter nodded.

"You can laugh" I said

"I didn't find it that funny" Remus said. Good old Remus…

"Thank you" I said

"I laughed already" Peter said

"Always honest" I said with a small smile before turning back to James

"Uh you haven't seen Hannah or Bec have you?" I asked

"Hmm?" he asked staring at me blankly. Of course boys refer to everyone by their last names, I'm pretty sure James didn't know my first name till third year.

"Uh… Yardley and Danewent?" I asked

"Oh no but your sister is here" he said I stared at him wide-eyed.

"My… what?" I asked.

"Sister" he said taking hold of my shoulders and turning me to face the blue eyed Vulcan that had controlled my youth.

"Petunia" I squeaked.

"Things just got interesting" Sirius said.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" James asked

"Are you nuts?"

"We haven't spoken since my sixteenth birthday and I spent the entire day in tears because she told me I was a worthless loser and she hated me" I said.

"I've said worse things to my brother and we're ok" Sirius said

"You haven't spoken to your brother since you ran away from home nearly two years ago" Remus said.

"Thank you… for… that" Sirius said.

"Come on I'll go with you" James said

"Or you can go on your own. By the way she hates wizards, good luck" I said and gave him a small push toward my sister. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where she was standing chatting to a waiter.

"Lily" she said

"Petunia… your back from Spain" I said she smiled and nodded.

"So… what're you doing here?" I asked

"Hmm? I came to celebrate my sister's engagement silly"

"What?" I asked she beamed.

"I'm so happy for you, is this him? Nice to meet you I'm Petunia, Lily's sister, I'm sure she hasn't mentioned me" she laughed an elegant little chuckle "Well congratulations both of you. I'm just so happy for you both, it really is fantastic news"

"Are you dying?" I asked her seriously.

"What? No!" she said frowning at me. "You're so funny…"

"Ok" I said deciding my sister had gone off her rocker, there wasn't really much I could do except go along with it and find out what she had in store.

"Well… uh Petunia this is James, James my sister Petunia" I said slowly.

"Hi…" James said shaking her hand she smiled.

"Petunia!" I heard my mum squeal. She ran over and hugged her

"What are you doing here?" she asked staring at her.

"Celebrating" Petunia said with a grin.

"Of course… well… oh hello sweetheart" mum said hugging me.

"Hi" I said with a small smile.

"Did you know your sister was coming?" she asked I shook my head. She smiled and turned back to Petunia chatting with her happily.

"Hey you" dad said hugging me.

"Hi… did you tell Petunia?" I asked

"Yeah I didn't think she'd turn up" dad replied.

"Explains how she got here… I was about to accuse her of being a Deatheater" I muttered.

"A what?"

"Hey have you met James' parents yet?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Get your parents… while they mingle we can run" I hissed at James who nodded and went off in search of his parents.

"So… most of these people are…?"

"Friends of the Potters… I figured all my friends and stuff would come to the wedding" I said nodding.

"You didn't want them to know did you?" mum asked

"You didn't either" I retorted.

"Uh… mum, dad this is Lily's family…" James said I turned and smiled

"These are my parents Amy and Nathan and my older sister Petunia" I said "Uh family, these are the Potters Francis and Penina and of course James"

"So… you're all muggles huh?" Mr Potter asked. There was a very awkward silence and I grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter that walked passed and chugged the entire first glass.

"Oh that was just stupid… even for you" Mrs Potter said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Yes we are…" mum said smiling. Thank God for mum's loving attitude.

"Interesting…" Mr Potter said.

"Not really" dad said

I gave a nervous giggle and took a sip of champagne before I looked at James for help.

"Uh… let's dance" he said taking my hand and pulling me away from the very awkward meeting of our families.

"So, I'm guessing most of these people are from the ministry and the paper and though I told my family it was just close friends and things you don't know about seventy per cent of the people here right?" I asked. He just took my waist and we slowly began to dance.

"Not going to be amazed by the band?" he asked I smiled softly.

"How're you feeling?" he asked I rested my head on my shoulder.

"About?" I asked

"Just in general" he said

"Oh… fine" I said

"Ok… then how're you feeling about tonight?"

"Awful. God… my sister is planning something I can feel it… and my parents are going to do something embarrassing. I can almost guarantee that my mum will have converted your parents to Christianity by the end of the night"

"Not a fan of family?"

"No… my family is fantastic. And your family is fantastic. But when they mesh it's like…" I imitated the noise of an explosion and sighed.

"Right… that usually happens when two people get married" he said.

"So… how're you feeling about us?" he asked.

"No tough questions please, unless I come over to you and demand you ask me them or I'm completely smashed" I said. He nodded and we danced for a while longer. The song ended and we clapped with the other couples dancing.

He led me off the dance floor and the next second he was handing me a glass of champagne.

"So how are you feeling about us?"

"James I haven't drunk it yet" I said he stared at me pointedly.

"Come ask me later" I said and turned to find Hannah and Bec standing behind me with their mouths hanging open.

"Did you just come off the dance floor after having slow danced with James Potter, letting him touch you?" Hannah asked

"Come within ten feet of you?" Bec asked frowning

"Call him James!" Hannah cried.

"Agree to marry him!" Bec said pinching my arm.

"Ow!" I said glaring at her.

"I'll leave you ladies to it" James said with a bow and went over to his friend.

"What happened to you blocking out every thing remotely James Potter"

"Uh…"

"I did see her kissing him" Bec said

"What?" Hannah cried and looked at me

"It was a really great kiss so I decided to marry him" I said they stared at me.

"Mind blowing" I said they continued to stare at me.

"Ah Petunia!" I said, yes I was actually willing to go start a conversation with my sister then face my friends looks. I walked over to my sister. She was still pretty and at the moment looked like a goddess with her long flowing dress and long wavy blonde hair pulled back from her face with a simple Alice band.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" she said we stood in silence.

"Why were you being nice to me before?" I asked

"I'm trying to hook up with someone, can't have them thinking I'm a bitch… now that boy over there…" she said

"About… eight beers before he'd do you" I said she nodded

"That one?"

"Ah Sirius Black… go introduce yourself he'll have you on the floor in less than an hour" I said

"A challenge… I like it. Hold my drink" she said

"I like this you better" I said taking her drink

"Familiarity is always a comfort" she said with a smile and walked off. I gulped down her drink and turned around. Bec and Hannah stood behind me with their eyebrows raised.

"Hi" I said

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did… in the invite"

"How long were you dating?" Hannah asked

"Two years" I replied automatically. I was so used to the lie now it seemed natural.

"Secretly? Why?"

"I don't know… it was just really casual… and then in the last few months got more serious till he proposed" I said.

They didn't say anything but I'm sure they could tell I was lying.

"So set a date?" Bec asked.

"Uh… no not yet" I said with a small smile.

"Lily" James said putting his arm around me "come" he said and led me away.

"You're a God" I said he smiled

"I know… figured you could use some saving"

"My hero" I said

"So… how'd they take it?" he asked I grabbed a drink from a waiter and drank half before staring at him.

"Who took what?"

"Lily! Why not?" he asked. I continued to drink my drink so I wouldn't have to answer. I finished it and as he was still in front of me, staring at me expectantly I had no choice but to answer.

"They'll laugh at me"

"Yes but then they'll offer their sympathies and like good friends try and find a way to get you out of it" he said spinning me around and leading me back over to Hannah and Bec. I grabbed another drink and downed it before we stopped in front of them.

"Hi guys…" I said they nodded.

"Uh… can I tell you something?" I asked. They both perked up and looked at me.

"You're doing fine baby" James said his hands still on my shoulders so I couldn't run anywhere.

I shot him a look for calling me baby and my friends raised their eyebrows curiously.

"Uh… I got trashed on graduation and woke up married" I blurted out. They both stared at me then looked at James and back at me.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"That's why I'm marrying him now… we're already married this is just a show so his dad looks better for the election" I said quickly.

"She's not kidding" Bec said and stared at me "your not kidding"

I shook my head.

"Good Godric are you insane?" Hannah asked

"I was trashed"

"And you got married!" Bec said beginning to giggle. Eventually she was laughing wildly while Hannah had a small smile on her face.

"Why not… you know get divorced… no offence Potter I'm sure your fantastic marriage material" Hannah said not seeming the least bit sincere with it.

"You know how my parents are" I said

"So they'd rather you stay married to him for their beliefs over your happiness, again no offence I'm sure you make some girls very happy" Hannah said to James.

"Religion is… tricky" I said

"Sometimes Lily your parents…" Hannah said shaking her head with Bec still laughing beside her.

"Come on Hannah, don't get so serious. Look at it from their point of view" Bec said.

I looked over at my parents they were laughing at something Mrs Potter had said. I looked back to my friends.

"Still" Hannah muttered.

"So… what can we do to make it easier for you?" Bec asked

"Stop laughing" I said she smirked

"Sorry Lils but you have to laugh" she said with a smile.

"Do you know where Sirius went?" James asked. I glanced around unable to spot my glorious sister either.

"He's probably doing my sister" I sighed

"Fantastic" he said I nodded.

"Your sister is here? I've never met her introduce me" Bec said

"There's a reason for that" I muttered.

"Found him, I'll let you chat" James said and left heading over to where Sirius had just entered. I raised my eyebrows at him he flashed me a quick grin before grabbing James and walking off.

"So… uh will you be my bridesmaids?" I asked

"Aw of course!" Bec said and hugged me.

"No" Hannah said I stared at her

"I'm not participating in the charade"

"That's fine I'm sure Hannah Whilder will be my bridesmaid" I said Hannah glared at me.

I knew that Hannah hated Hannah Whilder. I have no idea why she did but some people are confusing.

"Fine!" Hannah sighed.

"Thank you" I said and hugged her. I grabbed another drink from a waiter but I wasn't going to drink it, I just wanted something to hold.

"Yeah but I'm not happy about it. Honestly… making your daughter marry someone they don't like… why?" she asked.

"The Potters are paying my way through university" I said and began to drink so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"What? They bought you?"

"No! It's not like that at all. Hannah… it's just… really complicated" I said.

"Whatever. Your parents appear to have enough common sense to know what's best for you" she said. I smiled and grabbed a drink from a passing waiter but Hannah immediately took it from me.

"Isn't that what got you into this in the first place?" she asked and laughed at me. It was then I knew we were going to be ok. I scowled at her and she laughed more.

"Come on Lily you have to see the hilariousness. Sure I'm angry at your parents and whatever but… you spend your entire schooling hating the bloke and then the day you graduate you marry him!" Hannah said and laughed.

We chatted, about school what they both planned now it was over what I was going to do as a married woman, I quickly veered off that topic to their family's health. Then they were leaving

"Don't drink anymore… just because you're unhappy…" Hannah said

"I'm not drinking because I'm unhappy" I said

"Hey Lily" Petunia called I quickly downed the glass in my hands.

Hannah gave me a look.

"I'll see her twice in the next decade I'm sure I'll be all right" I said Hannah smiled and both she and Bec hugged me before they left.

"You've barely spoken to us all night" Petunia said walking me over to mum and dad.

"So how's life here?" mum asked

"Fine… James is a perfect gentleman; we've moving into his place tomorrow, his mum took me shopping and bought me all these wonderful clothes, they have the most lovely chefs and their library is just exquisite" I said nodding.

"Wait… go back…" dad said

"His mum took me shopping?"

"No"

"They have lovely chefs?"

"No before that"

"James is a perfect gentleman?"

"You're moving into his place?" mum asked

"Well we can't live with his parents forever"

"But… well… uh how many bedrooms?" mum asked with a smile.

"One"

"So you'll…"

"Take the couch" I said

"Oh" she let out a sigh of relief.

"But mum, we're married and you did want me to move out with him… play house. Don't wives usually share a bed with their husband?"

"Pagan wives!" she cried

"Amy… she's had a little too much wine. I know you won't do anything that you don't want to and you're a very responsible girl" dad said

"Thank you daddy" I said he hugged me

"See you at the wedding then" he said I nodded

"Night Elle" my family said

"Night" I said watching them leave.

I turned around; everyone except James' friends had gone. Mr and Mrs Potter were heading off to bed while Sirius stood dancing with one of the waitresses and Remus was chatting to another one while Peter had just crashed on the floor. I leant against a table and watched Sirius who was whispering things to the waitress making her giggle.

"Hey" James said sitting on the table and sliding over to sit beside me.

"Hi" I said noticing the bottle in his hands.

"Did you drink all that?" I asked he held it up and there was about a sixth left.

"Not yet" he said

"Great… we're both wasted, I was going ask you to carry me up the stairs as I can barely see my own hand very clearly" I said waving it in front of my face. I shrugged and grabbed a bottle of champagne that was nearby and drank from it.

I turned and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked and spat out a mouthful of champagne.

"Swallow before you speak" he said I gave him a look and then took another sip. I swallowed this time before looking at him

"What!" I demanded.

"Nothing" he said looking at his knees. I looked back out across the dance floor Sirius was now dancing with a waiter under the waitresses instructions she cheered them on making Remus and his companion laugh.

I looked back and found Potter staring at me. He inched closer and gently lifted his hand curling a loose strand of hair from my eyes. He leant forward and so did I. We kissed softly before he pulled back.

"Sorry…" he said quietly I smiled

"Don't be" I whispered.

"So… Lily… you seem quite smashed"

"I think I am" I said "make sure I don't do anything stupid"

"Sure" he said

"Promise?" I asked he nodded I smiled.

"So Lily… how're you feeling about us?" he asked I laughed and sipped my champagne before laughing a bit more.

"It just took me fifty drinks to realise but… I think we're wonderful" I said and leant forward kissing him softly.

-----------------------------------

Hey, I know not that long but whatever. I like it. Quality not quantity as they say. Well leave your thoughts in a review please, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	6. Move

-----------------------------------

Hah! It was awesome, my inbox was choc full of e-mails from people reviewing and subscribing to my story and me! It made me feel so good to hear from so many people.

So a very nice thank you to ForbiddenFruit420, hushpuppy22, Appley goodness, PT. LadyBug, nightwing27, Blair S, vanessa93alice, Anjalit2624, Binka Fudge, LilyHeartsMarauders, Kaladelia Undomiel, PrincessMarisa and twlightexpert for their wonderful and often quite wordy reviews, much appreciated.

And of course thank you to everyone else who added _me _to their favourites! Thank you all so much, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Six: Move

Lily

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Wow this felt familiar… hangover right… God what did I do last night?

I sighed and sat up glancing around. This is not my room. I lifted the covers looking down at my naked body. Oh God! _Wait it might not be as bad as you think. _

I looked to my right and saw James Potter sleeping soundly beside me.

I did James Potter. Ok!

WAIT WHAT!

_Again!_ Crap! I'm never drinking at a party with him there.

I stared at him for a few moments. Just watching his well defined chest rise up and down slowly. I let my eyes wander down his chest across his flat stomach – _ok Lily now is not the time for a perv. _

I got up as quietly as I could and looked around for my clothes. _Don't forget your shoes this time._

I slipped into my dress and picked up my heels checking for any other signs indicating I had been there. Nope… all good, now he'll just think he got trashed and went to bed naked, unless he didn't drink as much as I did and remembers the whole night. Nah

I quietly hurried across his room

_Well you did always want to see his room. _Ignoring the voice I snuck out shutting the door softly behind me before bolting down the hallway to my room.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

It's ok… you survived last time… your good. I turned on the shower and quickly slipped off my dress before stepping under the flow of water.

He probably won't remember. Maybe he'll be nice and will pretend not to.

There's nothing wrong with it, you've been through it before, and you know there's no consequence to worry about, can't get married again.

You can get pregnant.

No! That's ridiculous.

It doesn't matter… it won't happen, even in his drunken state he would've… whatever… it'll be fine.

You think running from your problems will solve them?

Well I didn't fancy another round with him so leaving was a good option.

You so did.

Oh the sides of war…

There was knocking on the door. How long had I been standing here? A long time judging by my fingers. I turned the shower off

"Yeah?" I called

"Can we talk?" I heard James ask.

Crap!

"Just a second" I said stepping out of the shower and quickly wrapping my hair in a towel. I roughly dried myself and put on a bathrobe before pulling open the door. He was sitting on my bed.

"So…" he said I smiled.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked I shook my head.

"Someone must've carried me up here because I woke up here" I said.

"You woke up in here?" he asked I nodded

"Right, must be some other girl I was with last night…" he said I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You telling me these aren't yours?" he asked and held up the underwear I was wearing last night.

How could I have forgotten my underwear?

"Uh…" was all I could say. He was looking at me

"Yeah they're mine" I sighed taking them off him.

"I'm noticing a pattern" I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

"If you want to forget it happened fine… but you can tell me that when you wake up beside me" he said.

"What? Just turn to you and go 'you cool with pretending that didn't happen?'" I asked.

"Or something like that ok. Remember for next time" he said patting my knee before standing up.

"Hang on… what makes you think there's going to be a next time?" I asked pulling the towel off my head and roughly running my fingers through my damp hair.

"Lily there will be more parties with more alcohol" he said smiling down at me.

"Well if you're in attendance I won't be drinking" I said he raised his eyebrows. He leant close to my ear his breathing ragged in my ear. Sure my mind couldn't remember but my body seemed to find it certainly familiar. I felt my breath hitch and heat slowly pulse through me building up.

"You enjoyed it" he whispered huskily actually getting me to whimper. He pulled back slightly and smiled at me. I stared at him waiting for him to jump me, the look in his eyes certainly said he wanted to. But he didn't he just pulled back. I stood up and went to the bathroom to find my hair brush.

"Lily wait…" he said looking at me. I stood brushing my hair and raised my eyebrows. He stared back at me.

He wasn't going to say anything… I just wanted him to touch me again. How could he do that if he didn't ask me? Probably assume I would go nuts at him which ordinarily I would.

"Oh bloody hell… just do it… throw me down on that bed. Take me!" I cried.

"Ok" he said stepping forward and kissing me fiercely. He broke away and spun us around backing me toward the bed pushing me on the bed quickly climbing on top of me. He kissed down my neck and stopped

"You do realise you have a hickey…" he said

"Well obviously I liked what you were doing there" I muttered he kissed my collar bone and I moaned. I could feel his smile against my skin. He moved back up kissing my mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oi Prongs" Sirius cried. James sat up on top of me and turned to stare at Sirius standing in the doorway. I leant up on my arms and stared at him.

"Your dad is driving me nuts. Let's go home" he said

"I don't want to go home it took me seven years to get here!" James growled.

"Maybe you should go…" I said looking up at him. He sighed and climbed off me. I stood up

"Shall we continue this later?" he asked

"Oh… I… I don't know" I said feeling really weird, should I? Shouldn't I? What if Sirius hadn't walked in?

I watched him shoot Sirius a dark look.

"I'll just pack a couple things… then we can go" I said

"I'll get you some suitcases" Sirius said obviously trying to make it up to his friend.

"No too late!" James said and walked past Sirius who smiled at me.

"It's fun to annoy him" he said I smiled and watched him leave presumably to annoy James more.

I went and change in the bathroom and came back out to find two suitcases sitting on my bed. I packed them with my clothes before carrying them both downstairs. I barely made it to the hallway before James took them off me muttering something about them being too heavy for me.

"Leaving… already?" Mrs Potter asked when she spotted us heading down the staircase.

"Yep" James said.

"But… it's the night after… you may be a little sick after all the excitement why not stay another month, you can never be too careful"

"Mum…" James sighed.

"Can't blame me for trying" she said with a small smile.

"Well… thank you so much for having me Mrs Potter and do thank your husband for me when you see him" I said

"Will do dreary. And please call me Nina… oh and we must go lingerie shopping sometime"

"I'll check my calendar" I said with a smile. She hugged me

"Come on Sirius you lazy sod!" James called as Mrs Potter let me go.

"It'll be wonderful to get to know you… now any questions at all about the wedding you give me a shout" she said

"Of course" I said nodding she smiled.

Sirius hurried down the staircase

"Nina always a pleasure" he said she smiled.

James waved his wand at my things and they disappeared then pulled me close to him and we Apparated.

I stepped back from him and looked around the cute little kitchen.

"Explore" he said. I walked into the living room which was joint to the kitchen. The place wasn't very big compared to his parent's home but everything about it screamed normal. It screamed comfortable. Cosy. Nice. Warm. Welcoming. It screamed home.

I walked down the hallway pushing open doors as I went. There was a bathroom and a bedroom that was it. I turned to find him standing behind me.

"It's really nice"

"Thanks… I could've afforded a bigger place but this is less to manage and as I'm usually the only on living here… it's…"

"Wonderful" I said he smiled which made me smile.

"So I'll take the couch" I said

"You don't have to…" he said I gave him a look

"Well there are two boys and as I refuse to share with either one of you…" I said he smiled

"I get it, if you want we can turn it into a bed" he said

"No… couch is fine… reminds me of home"

"You slept on the couch?" he asked.

"Not often… but sometimes my sister would stumble into my room and so I'd take her room only to discover her friend there so I'd take the couch" I said.

"Oh ok…" he said. I nodded and we stood in an awkward silence till Sirius waltzed past.

"Ah where are you going?" James asked grabbing Sirius by the collar making him stop abruptly.

"Out"

"Where?" James asked I watched rather amused.

"On… a date" Sirius said

"With?"

"Tina…"

"Cute little girl you hit with a lime?" he asked

"Yes, but I do recall that was you" Sirius replied slowly.

"I want pictures" James said Sirius sighed.

I stared at them both wondering why James wanted pictures of Sirius' date. There was no doubt it'd be available in the adult section of the video shop in three weeks.

"It's not Tina ok I'm going out with Alicia" Sirius said.

"Do you like Alicia?" James asked

"I don't know I just met her"

"So you've dumped Tina then" James said. Sirius pouted

"No!" he said miserably "I'll go talk to her…"

"Very good" James said as Sirius grudging walked off down the hallway disappearing into the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh I made a bet that'd he'd date only one girl at a time"

"Intriguing… what do you get if you win?"

"Money" he said smiling

"What does he get if he wins?" I asked

"James has to-"

But James had grabbed a shoe and with perfect aim that came from years of Quidditch hit Sirius right in the face.

"Money" James said turning to me.

"Ahuh…" I said nodding.

"This way" he said using my shoulders to steer me into the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook you lunch" he said

"Aw thank you. Don't kill us… please" I said he smiled

"I'm getting better I assure you" he said glancing at Sirius who was writing a letter.

"Ponce! Go see her!" James snapped

"Oh… right you want alone time… I get it. No love for Sirius" he said standing up. "I think Mr Potter is deluding himself into thinking something might occur between himself and his pretty lady friend"

"We should fix this immediately Mr Black" I said

"Hmm it seems dire Miss Evans. I'm quite concerned"

"Understandably" I said

"I will keep my wandering hands to myself" James said I looked at Sirius.

"Sincere" he said I nodded he smiled and with a flourish disappeared with a loud _crack_.

"Is it hard?" I asked James looked at me eyebrows raised.

"The Apparation test" I elaborated.

"Oh… no not really… I mean it'd be like your driving test… if you're prepared it's fine. Little nerve racking but fine" he said. I hoisted myself up on to the bench as he pulled out ingredients to make me food.

"What're you making?" I asked

"Sandwiches" he said I laughed. He looked at me quite seriously and I stopped.

"I'm joking I'll make some pasta or something… can't screw that up" he muttered.

He was completely wrong and so I was now standing over the sink cleaning pasta sauce off the ceiling.

"I'm too short" I whined he smiled "just use magic" I said

"And miss the opportunity to perve on you? I think not" he said

"What?" I cried turning quickly and losing my balance I grabbed the first thing I could but still went crashing to the ground along with an entire shelf of jars.

"Sorry" he cried hurrying over to me.

"Ow… I think I broke something" I moaned. He slipped on whatever had fallen on the floor and lay beside me. He groaned softly. I rolled over to stare at him and laughed. We were both now covered in what I realised were spreads.

"Great… do you know how hard it is to get jam out of my hair?" I asked him he frowned at me

"My sister isn't all that fantastic" I explained.

"Right… well let's just see if I gave you brain damage" he muttered and we both sat up.

"How would you be able to tell?" I asked he laughed. Taking my face in his hands and turning it from side to side.

"Ah blood, blood" he said I stared at him horrified.

"It's ok… years with clumsy accident prone Marauders and you learn a few tricks" he said calmly. He pulled out his wand pointing it at my face. I could feel the wet feeling of blood trailing down the side of my face he wiped it away and then with a quick wave his wand the pain intensified.

"Ow!" I said

"Sorry, I made it worse…" he said

"Ah just get me a bandaid or something" I said holding a hand to my head. He nodded and left. I stood up and hit my head on an open drawer with a loud thud. I whimpered and sank back down.

"You ok?" James asked hurrying back in.

"Fine" I said he smiled

"One more try" he said holding out his wand.

"No! If I need stiches I'll kill you. Then my parents will" I said he waved his wand and I flinched.

"Lucky" I said he smiled.

We stared at each other for a bit. Impulse!

Don't give into your impulses Lily

Shut up!

I pulled him close and kissed him.

"Uh… you cool with pretending that didn't happen?" I asked he laughed

"Yeah… as long as your cool with letting this one happen" he said and kissed me.

I pulled back quickly.

"Uh… I'm going to have a shower" I said standing up and shaking honey off myself.

"Careful" he said dodging some sticky splatter.

"You look sexy" he called after me. I fell over and then stood up shooting him a dirty look. Damn him!

I hurried into the bathroom and quickly pulled off my sticky clothing tossing it into the washing machine that sat next to the sink. I turned on the water and climbed into the shower thinking. Before I knew it I was sobbing hysterically. Nothing to make you feel better about your confusion then a good old cry.

_Except sex._

Sister Adriane what the hell!?

------------------------------------------------------

James

"I'm still all sticky" Lily muttered.

Sirius spat out the mouthful of whiskey and stared at me.

"Sirius says what now?"

"It's nothing…" I said

"Just some honey" Lily explained.

"Maple syrup" I said at the same time. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You mean semen" he said it was Lily's turn to spit out what she was drinking. She sat coughing while I gave Sirius a look. He shrugged and took another sip of whiskey.

"Why are you drinking?"

"Tina wants to wait…" he muttered sadly.

"But didn't you do it already?"

"Yeah but she thinks it'd be so romantic to wait till our first anniversary. I think she's just pissed that she was high and missed the first time"

"You're disgusting" Lily said. Sirius put his hands over her ears she smiled but tried to look outraged.

"I dunno what to do man, I've never been this long without sex" he said and nodded to his food indicating to Lily that she should feed him. She obliged frowning in thought as he held his hands over her ears. I stared them for a few moments before turning back to Sirius.

"It's been what… eight hours?"

"Dude I'm going nuts! Why would I agree to this?" he asked brimming on hysterical. I shrugged continuing to eat my food. He glanced at Lily.

"I'm doing this for you! You better bloody appreciate it" he said she frowned at him and shook her head.

"I can't hear you" she said

"I know…" he said smiling. She looked at me I shook my head and she went back to eating.

"Prongs I sware to every deity that exists in this universe this had better be worth it"

"You made the bet" I pointed out

"And am going to regret every moment of it" he said and shook Lily slightly giving her a playful grin. She smiled but watched him curiously.

"You done bitching? Because it's a little unnerving you with your hands all over her… I mean no one knows where they've been" I muttered. Sirius smiled and licked the side of her face. She squealed in shock and slapped him making him let go.

"God you're like a dog" she said with a laugh.

"The cute kind?" he asked

"The adorable kind" she said pinching his cheek.

"Did we slip into an alternate dimension?" I asked

"James… I've had no human contact except one party which I was slightly to smashed to remember. I may be a little clingy for a while… oh my God can we get a dog?" she asked hopefully.

"No" I said "we've got one" I said indicating to Sirius.

"Hey! I haven't pissed on the carpet" he said I stared at him

"Recently… and in my defence Laura had her face in the toilet. That girl is such a lightweight" Sirius said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Thank God" Lily said standing up.

"We're that bad?" Sirius asked

"I'm going a little nuts" she muttered

"We'll talk" I said she nodded and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Hi" I heard her squeak.

"That's not good" I said, Sirius and I stood up and then cautiously peaked into the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore" I said in shock that my old school headmaster was standing in my doorway.

"We didn't do it" Sirius said immediately. The old man chuckled that familiar chuckle and Lily stepped aside to let him in.

She led him into the kitchen where Sirius and I stood staring at him.

"We were just having dinner" Lily said "did you want some… its pasta"

"Lily's an awesome cook" Sirius said

"I'm quite all right thank you Miss Evans" he said Lily's expression faltered for a second at the mention of her surname. She nodded

"I'll make tea" she muttered.

"So I hear you got engaged" Dumbledore said and Lily dropped the tea pot, it shattered on the floor and she just stared down at it.

"It's all right. There's another one in there" I said she nodded slowly.

"Is she all right?" Sirius mouthed at me. I shrugged, I never understood her… well she was a woman and they're a pretty confusing sex what with their mood swings and things…

"So Professor what brings you to my house?" I asked

"Do you visit all your students after they graduate? Because I'll tell you now don't bother with my place… I don't have one" Sirius said.

"No that is not why I'm here, usually when a student graduates they wish to leave everything that remotely reminds them of school far, far behind" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Unless you marry him" Lily grumbled cleaning up the shards of the tea pot while a kettle sat boiling on the stove.

I laughed

"She's unwell" I said and Sirius nodded. Professor Dumbledore observed her over his half-moon spectacles for a few moments before turning back to Sirius and me.

"You boys keep up with the news?" he asked

"Not rigorously no" I said and Sirius shook his head.

"But I'm sure you've heard that something dark is rising in the world"

"You mean that… Voldemort" Sirius said whispering the last word.

"Yes what do you know about him?"

"Just what I've heard at parties… ramblings mostly. My cousin got married last spring and had a couple of his troop up there. Bragging about how their lord was going to purify the world some how… I thought they were a bit off their rocker considering they were _my_ relatives" Sirius said nodding.

"It is true he's gathering supporters and I do fear we may have a war on our hands" Dumbledore said. Sirius and I stared at him

"A war? Is it the muggles again because after the second time I think we all agreed it was best to leave it alone" Sirius said.

"You wizards disgust me!" Lily said the three of us looked over to us.

"We're all human it shouldn't bloody matter where you came from, what religion you are, how magical your parents are" Lily said with a pointed glare toward Sirius and I. Like it was our fault we were purebloods.

"Exactly Miss Evans, unfortunately Voldemort does not see it this way and is trying to cleanse the wizarding race"

"Cleanse? Sounds like my parents" Sirius said

"How's your father by the way?" Dumbledore asked

"Dying" Sirius said with a grin.

Lily came over with the tea and placed it in front of us before sitting down beside me.

"So this Voldemort is gathering support, what of it, people can just say no if they want" Lily said as she poured the tea into little cups.

"I didn't know you had china set" Sirius said I shrugged and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well… as most people know it's not easy being told no"

"He's going to kill them… but there's no way he could wipe out an entire race of people" Lily said

"Well it's actually three technically and Hitler was doing pretty well, and lets not forget Voldemort is much, much smarter then him and twenty times more powerful" Sirius told her.

"I'm sorry when did you become smart?" Lily asked frowning at him.

"Never… I'm not" he said defensively.

"You're an idiot" she said

"I know" he said

"Look I'm sure Professor Dumbledore really cares about Sirius' intelligence but we can have that discussion after this one ok?" I said

"Right well just let me recap for the viewers at home… whack job wants to purify the wizards which I assume is getting rid of all squibs, muggle-borns and possibly the halfbreeds. And I don't think he's planning _work camps_ if you follow" Sirius said

"Spot on" Dumbledore said "I'm putting together an organisation-"

"I'm in!" Sirius shouted interrupting Dumbledore.

"You haven't even heard-"

"Count me in!" he said Dumbledore nodded

"I admire your faith. For the more level headed who like to hear what they're getting into before they agree, it's an organisation whose soul purpose is to bring down Voldemort"

"Well what does it entail?" Lily asked

"Just your time and dedication"

"You can't give us more then that?" Lily asked confused.

"I could but then I'd have to kill you" he said

"I'm in" I said with a shrug.

"Me too" Lily said nodding.

"Wonderful. I'll contact you with more details at a later date" he said standing up.

"It was nice seeing you all again" he said with that familiar smile and then left.

"Do you think it's serious?" Lily asked

"No he just said it was Voldemort" Sirius replied Lily and I both hit him.

"Well if Dumbledore's involved it must be" I said as if Sirius hadn't spoken.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked

"I dunno… try help out as much as we can" I said the two of them nodded.

"Well I'll see you in bed my friend" Sirius said and Lily smiled apologetically to me.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I asked staring at him with surprise. It was only nine thirty.

"Unless there's another way to spend my evening" he said pulling Lily close and brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Padfoot" I said he let her go and grabbed me.

"Care to explore our friendship more?" he asked huskily. I laughed

"Why not" I said

"WHAT" Lily shrieked the two of us laughed.

"We're not going to have wild and crazy sex don't worry… I love her facial expressions" Sirius said and laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to dump and another one to pick up" he said and tipped an imaginary hat toward us before disappearing into thin air.

"I'll be in my room" I said Lily nodded and turned toward the dishes

"I'll do those" I said

"Let me" she said and I did.

My mind was still locked on this morning. We'd had sex, she fled, and then tried again, she backed down, we kissed and once again she was gone. I couldn't work it out. She hated me; she liked me but didn't love me. No! Queen of mean isn't great with human feelings!

I flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling. She was infuriating and I loved it. She was confusing and I loved it.

Every little thing, most of it drove me crazy but I loved it. I stared at my left hand, the ring on my finger. I just stared at it. I hadn't taken it off and I'd noticed neither had Lily.

I don't know how long I lay there thinking about her. It was a while because I could no longer here the clinking of dishes in the sink nor the soft murmur of the television.

"Prongs!"

I sat up and found Sirius standing in the doorway a handsome young man no older then eighteen wrapped in his arms.

"Huh?" I frowned at him.

"Need the bedroom get out" Sirius said the man sniggered.

"Does Tina know?" I asked

"Your specific words were not to date more then one girl at a time. The lovely Emmanuel here is clearly a man" Sirius said. I sighed. He had me there.

"You seriously need to find your own place" I said getting up.

"Sweet" Sirius said pushing Emmanuel down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. I quickly left the room shutting the door with a snap.

I headed out into the dark lounge room to find Lily sleeping soundly on the couch. I sighed sat down in one of the arm chairs flicking the television on and turning down the volume. I didn't really pay attention to what was on. I just hoped that Sirius and Emmanuel would invest in silencing charms or something.

"Hmm… James?" Lily looked at me sleepily. She looked so cute with half open eyes and quite awful bed hair.

"Hey… sorry, Sirius kind of took hold of my room. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but whatever" she said and sat up slowly.

"You're not wearing your glasses" she said quietly.

"Yes they do come off despite what some people believe" I said she laughed.

"Your eyes. They're hazel" she said I nodded.

"All my life" I said she smiled. Suddenly she was too close her lips capturing mine in a brief kiss before she sat back.

"Sorry… but… I know… I'm making it confusing. I don't love you but I keep kissing you… and sleeping with you… not that I remember it and I can't believe I did it again. God you must hate me… I'm so awful, I never thing anything through. Here I am just kissing you without a care of your feelings and-" I stopped her with a kiss. When I pulled back she looked at me slightly dazed.

"You take your time working out your feeling, the way I look at it I'm getting free kisses and sex" I said she stared up at me.

"Come here" she said patting the seat beside her on the couch. I got up and sat down beside her. She lay down so her head was in my lap staring up at me tiredly.

"You're a comfy pillow. Do you mind?" she asked

"No…" I said. When it came to Lily Evans… I never would.

-----------------------------------

Back at school now. Lame! Work and work, and lots of writing… not of fanfics… but essays. Just having a whinge, I'm not a fan of school. Though I need it as my grammar is atrocious. I'm still shopping for a beta but I'm all confused with the process and stuff so... working on it though. Wow I'm rambling… a lot.

Ok… Another chapter, I liked it, it was nice and easy to write. Those are always the best ones. Anyway, tell me what you think, Penny

-----------------------------------


	7. Depressing Dressing

-----------------------------------

Yay more reviews! A big thank you to everyone, ForbiddenFruit420, LilyCalliePotter, Anjalit2624, Blair S, P.T LadyBug, LilyHeartsMarauders, Kaladelia Undomiel, Appely goodness, bookworm1011 and Veronica Rose Potter. Sorry it took me a while to update but I'm back at school and I've been sick so it's been a lot of catch up stuff. But here you go; some people are missing the funny so I hope this is amusing for you, thanks everyone Penny.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Depressing Dressing

James 

I pounded on the door.

"Hurry up!" I whined.

"Shut up" Lily called back.

"Is it like a universal rule that women take forever in the bathroom?" I asked Sirius who was leaning against the wall beside me.

"Evans if you don't get out you'll force me to have to pee in the sink" Sirius said

"Just ten minutes" Lily said. He groaned and let his head fall against the door with a thud.

"What are you doing in there that takes ten minutes?" I asked

"Masturbating" she snapped making Sirius snigger. I looked at him

"You don't think…"

"No you idiot! It's Evans… her God would strike her down or something…" Sirius said with a smile. He smacked his head on the door again

"Seriously Evans…" he called.

The door flew open and Lily stood glaring at us wearing nothing but a towel.

"You just need the toilet right?" she asked, we both nodded. She stepped aside and Sirius rushed in slamming the door in my face.

I sighed and leant on the door while Lily shivered near by.

"You can go get changed in the bedroom"

"I'm not done" she said pointing to her hair. I noticed it still had conditioner in it.

"Wow"

"I go to this effort for you" she said I smiled and looked her up and down as she was preoccupied with glaring at the closed door.

"I haven't shaved my legs yet stop perving" she said not looking at me but obviously aware my eyes were taking in her nice shapely legs. I let my eyes roam back up to her chest.

"I'll poke your eyes out" she said but I didn't remove my eyes. She turned to glare at me but I just stared back. She took my glasses and then pulled a face

"Look now"

"I'm short sighted" I said she stepped back a bit and laughed.

"I need those back"

"Oh you'll get them back, when I'm wearing clothes" she said.

There was the unmistakable sound of running water.

"Oi!" Lily cried

"Sorry but I have a date" Sirius said

"I'm going to piss in your cereal" I said he just laughed. I sighed and leant against the wall.

"Crap!" Lily said and walked off to the kitchen.

I headed into my bedroom and got changed. I came out into the kitchen and found Lily washing her hair in the sink, her towel riding a little to far up her leg causing me to crash right into the dining room table.

She looked around wildly her hair dripping wet as she stared at me.

"How's it going?" I asked casually.

"Fine" she said and bent back over the sink. I looked away and began to make some cereal.

"Can I trust you not to look or do I have to walk all the way to your room?" she asked standing up straight. Leaning forward slightly, letting her hair drip into the sink.

I nodded, she smiled and twirled her finger indicating for me to turn and face the wall. I did so continuing to eat my cereal.

We'd been living together for weeks and I still wasn't used to her presence. Especially pretending I didn't like her as much as I really did, I felt like I was back in school trying to play hard to get.

"Ok" Lily said I turned around and saw she'd wrapped the towel she'd been wearing around herself around her head and was wearing a blue bra with matching panties and that was it.

"Uh…" was all I could say. She looked up at me.

"Oh… clothes… right"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" I asked her she nodded enthusiastically.

"Why?" I asked

"I have a really big favour to ask…" she said

"No" I said immediately.

"You haven't even heard it yet" she protested.

"Still no" I said she pulled the towel from her head roughly drying her hair before tossing it aside and stepping closer to me.

"I could make it worth your while" she said taking my hand in hers.

"If you have to ask me wearing nothing but underwear it's obviously not going to be anything enjoyable for me" I said she lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Please…" she said I groaned and shook my head.

"I got a letter from my parents yesterday" she said putting my hand on her hip and holding it there. Her skin was nice and soft and I had to exercise a lot of self control to not grab her hip and pull her close.

"And… well my sister is getting married" she said moving my hand up a little so it sat on her waist.

"That's good for her"

"They want me to go to the wedding" she said moving my hand a little higher.

"Mmhmm… uh…" I couldn't think to clearly as my hand was mere inches away from her breast, I'm positive she knew that. "Don't you hate her?"

"Of course. But my parents really, _really _want me to go. It'd mean so much to them, and I've already disappointed them so much I couldn't do it again" she said moving my hand a little higher.

"When is it?" I asked with a sigh. She moved my hand to her breast and I stared at the ceiling taking calming deep breaths.

Damn you Lily.

I continued with my calming breaths and tried to focus on anything but my hand and what was under it.

"September twenty-two"

"That's my dad's election day" I said

"I know. But it'd mean so much to my parents"

"That's my dad's election day" I repeated looking down at her. She nodded staring at me with her eyes wide and adorable.

"No, no, no Lily. No, no you can't just tempt me with your… goods" I said

"You haven't taken your hand away" she said

"Shut up. You have no idea how important this day is to my family… it's the reason I'm not dead yet. Child deadness puts a huge dampen in your campaign" I said.

"It's my sisters wedding"

"You hate her!"

"Why do you want to go to your dad's election? Isn't he a jackass?"

"Well yeah but he's family"

"And so is my sister. And now that we're married, and will stay so for a while, my family is your family. We can just go for the ceremony… or a bit of the reception but I have to go" she said.

"We can't be in two places at once!" I said she looked up at me desperately. She stepped a little closer to me.

"I'm freaking cold" she said I hugged her tight and she snuggled closer appreciatively.

"Please… we have to go… I can't have my parents hate me, I don't think I can take it" she muttered.

"We'll go…"

"Really? You'll get us in two places at once"

"I'm a Marauder I'm sure I can think up a brilliant plan" I said

"Thank you" she said giving me a squeeze.

"Can I put some clothes on?" she asked

"No" I said she laughed.

"I'm quite serious. I'm going to get murdered by my own father so you have to be very thankful" I said she pulled out of my grip with a small smile on her face.

"Oh I will be… I'm so horny right now. Let's go" she said heading down the hallway

"You coming or what?" she called. I didn't need asking twice so I quickly ran after her.

She flopped down on the bed and stared up at me looking as gorgeous she always did. She gave me a look which was enough indication for me. I quickly climbed on top of her leaning down and kissing her softly. She responded immediately, trying to quicken the pace. I kept it slow knowing it'd irritate her. She moaned trying to roll us over so she was on top but I simply took her wrists in one of my hands and held them over her head while the other rested on her hip.

"Whoa hello!" Sirius said. Lily and I looked over at him. I looked back at Lily curling a bit of hair behind her ear.

"So this mean…?" he trailed off

"That I really need sex and James was the closest dick yes" Lily said glancing at me.

"Oh… that's less cool" Sirius said

"You leaving?" Lily asked

"Oh… of course…" he said and left. There was the dull thud of the front door closing and Lily leant up and kissed me.

"You really want to do this?" I asked.

"No" she said I nodded and sat up staring down at her. She made no attempt to move.

"I keep making things complicated" she sighed. Yes she did…

"Which is why I'm constantly asking if you're ok with this" I said

"You're awesome" she muttered

"Don't forget it" I said she kissed me softly.

"I'm going to go put on some pants" she said. I climbed off her and let her sit up.

"You just kissed me" I said

"Yeah… well… I've done it before…" she said I stared at her. "Oh… why? I dunno… I kind of think of you as a boyfriend… is that weird? Did I make things weird? I'm sorry, pretend I didn't say anything"

"No… I mean yeah it's a little weird but you are weird" I said she smiled and stood up leaving the room.

I sighed and stood up heading into the bathroom for a shower. When I came out into the kitchen Lily was sitting on the table. Yes on it reading the paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Rat" was all she said and continued to calmly read the paper.

"Rat?" I asked "you look pretty clam right now"

"That's because I'm safe on the table"

"Rats can climb" I said she stared at me

"I know that… look I can't kill it… and I don't wanna touch it" she said.

I sighed "Where?"

"This is why I'm glad I live with a boy… last I saw over by the sink" she said.

I headed over to the sink and began to look around for a rat preparing myself for a sudden attack. I glanced down and saw the rat sitting in the sink staring up at me innocently.

"Ah Wormy" I said picking the rat up by the tail.

"Why am I surprised, you name the mouldy sandwich why not the rat…" Lily muttered.

The rat squeaked as I stared at him

"This is low" I said and walked out into the small backyard studying the shrubs lining the back fence.

"Guys…" I said

"What is it?" Lily asked standing up and walking over to me. She was wearing one of my t-shirts I gave her an odd look.

"I'm not wearing another dress ever…" she muttered.

"I assume those are my pants as well" I said

"No Sirius' he likes tight pants and tight on him are snug on me" she said "so what's with the rat?"

"Just a really long running Marauder thing…" I said she nodded slowly.

I ran over to one of the shrubs as quickly as I could and pulled the invisibility cloak off Sirius and Remus then dragged them by the collar of their shirts over to where Lily stood.

"We had the cloak" Sirius said frowning.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I had to make sure you didn't kill her…" Remus said Lily and I frowned at him.

"They were empty threats" I said to Lily who stared at me.

"And I think I've thought up a solution for your two places at once problem" Sirius said

"You heard that oh my God!" Lily said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, by the way I'm free after this I think I can fulfil your needs"

"Fuck off Black"

"Only if you come with me" he said.

"What was your solution?" I asked stepping in before Lily knocked him out.

"Polyjuice potion" he said. Lily and I raised our eyebrows.

"Yeah Sirius? You gonna walk around as Lily in front of her family?" I asked

"Don't be ridiculous… Moony will" Sirius said grinning.

"What?"

"Hey for the first four years of school you were the only Marauder she would talk to and as Prongs is my best friend and we're practically brothers I think I'd make a better him then you would" Sirius said.

"Take Peter then" Remus said with a frown.

"No" Lily said glaring at Sirius "I don't want him seeing me naked"

"Again"

"You didn't knock!" she snapped.

"Look you've got until September twenty-two and it takes a month to make and it's almost August" Sirius said

"Two days till August" Remus said "We have to start making it by the eighteenth at the latest…"

"Be a bigger nerd" I said

"I can't do it… my parents will know…" Lily said

"How? They've barely spoken to you in the past month, didn't even come to your graduation and before that you didn't see them at Easter or new years making the last time you actually spent time with your parents _a year ago_" Sirius said "Prongs man it's fool proof"

"How? You're involved" I said

"Do it…" Lily said

"Seriously?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but Remus is me" Lily said

"For the last time just because I don't date girls doesn't make me one" Remus sighed

"Sorry but I just don't think you'd wank while you were me" she said Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked she nodded. "Ok she's so right but look you will not regret this"

"Why do I doubt you?" Lily asked

"No man, why do _I_ doubt you?" I asked making Lily laugh.

It was going to be a weird few months.

---------------------------------------

Lily

"No, you sick fuck don't do it" I said

"Such language" Sirius said.

"It's your fault" James muttered.

"Put me the fuck down!" I ordered. They were both holding me up off the ground trying to get me out of the house.

"No way Lily… come on you have to go" Sirius said

"And please don't sware in front of my mother" James said.

"This is the worst day of my life" I muttered still struggling in their grasp.

"No… wait till you have to actually pick out the dress" James said

"I'd love to look at dresses; do you even know what your mum and my mum are dragging me along to?" I asked James glanced at Sirius who shrugged.

"No" James said looking back at me

"Fabric shops! So I can look at what different whites work with what ever the fuck my colour scheme is" I said "I wasn't even aware there was more then one version of white but your mum found it"

"Just go!" Sirius said

"No! This sucks… and my mum is going too. Planning two daughter's weddings in less then a year. This is terrible" I said

The boys managed to force me out of the house and put me down quickly hurrying me over to the car.

"Don't do it Potter. I will have sex with you right now. Right now if you make me not go!" I said

"Yeah you tried that before didn't really work" James said

"I'm serious this time. And I won't even talk… I'll just rock your world" I said

"Yeah you're not sexy when you're trying to be sexy" he said. I frowned at him.

"Don't make me do it" I pleaded

"Lily, it's your mum… you'll be fine…" James assured me

"Hey at least your sisters not going" Sirius said with a smile

"You idiot! You jinxed it!" I snapped.

They pulled open the car door keeping a tight grip on both my arms so I couldn't bolt like I'd planned.

"Lily!" Petunia cried and hugged me. I glared at Sirius who shrugged with a small smile.

"See you later" James said

"Oh good luck with your interview" I said

"You remembered" he said sounding surprised.

"How could I forget? You were running around the kitchen for an hour while Sirius quizzed you" I said

"Bye" he said hugging me. I sighed and climbed into the car.

"Hi Elle" mum said hugging me. I smiled.

"So… both your daughters getting married. Thank you for only telling recently… I appreciate that" I said

"Technically you're already married dear so I'm planning a real wedding and your sham one" mum replied. Ok guess I deserved that…

"Why don't we stop for a drink?" Mrs Potter asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I think we could all go with a drink or five…" mum muttered.

"For this awful day I'll need a gun" Petunia sighed.

"Awesome" I said.

After a few drinks one for me and nine for my mother we set off to a bridal store for Petunia's dresses. When we finished with all Petunia's stuff we were then going to go look at fabrics for me, it was this part of the day I was dreading. Actually I was dreading all of it, spending time with my family… not high on my things-I-really-want-to-do-with-my's-time list

"What kind of dress do you have?" I asked Petunia. We watched mum and Mrs Potter scurry about the store holding up different things and comparing them with various colour samples Mrs Potter had gotten a few days earlier.

"It's got these nice thick straps to distract from my weird neck, and I'm also going to have my hair down again for the neck…" she replied

"You do have a long neck" I said she nodded in agreement.

"Still no idea for the dresses?" Mrs Potter asked me. I stared at her… I never really saw the point of fancy dresses, so long as it was white and covered my weird knees I was quite content…

"Well I figured maybe book a church first, reception hall and honey moon stuff before thinking about dresses" I replied.

"No you silly girl, you must have the perfect dress then everything revolves around it" Mrs Potter said.

"What? No Lily pick out your colour pallet before you do anything" Petunia said

"I'm sorry Tuni I think she's going to go with the advice of someone who's been married" mum said.

"Worst day of my life" I muttered.

"So I'm getting married in a Gurney Park" Petunia said.

"I thought you'd get married at St Pauls… like your Nan and me and Petunia" mum said

"Mum, I'm getting married in Gurney Park!"

"What? No your not… you said you booked St Pauls…" mum said staring at her.

"Well Vernon didn't want to get married in a church and I agreed. Think about it… the birds and the scenery, it'll be fantastic" Petunia said with a smile on her face. She walked over to look at some of the dresses in the window. Mum followed still trying to persuade her.

"Here try this on" Mrs Potter said handing me a wedding dress.

"Uh… I thought we'd just think about what kind of dress I wanted" I was in no way ready to actually wear the dreaded dress… I'd just accepted I would be married to Potter for the rest of forever. Trying on the dress would like… I dunno lock it in or something.

"Well while we're here may as well" Mrs Potter said I sighed and took the dress from her heading off into the change room. She had good taste, there was no denying that. She was great at picking out clothes for me as well.

I pulled on the thin halter neck dress and then stepped out to show her.

"Wow… stunning…" she said "it's a nice shade not to much shine on it, goes with your skin tone better but it's far to thin… highlights your thinness"

"That's good" I said

"Of course but you look like a toothpick" she said. I looked down at myself

"I'm not that thin…" I muttered

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Then listen when I say you're too thin… but we can use this… you've got nice shoulders so halter necks and off the shoulder dresses are good" she said and handed me another dress. I sighed and went to get changed. I came back out in the off the shoulder beaded tight dress that flared at the bottom.

"It looked good on the rack…" Mrs Potter said. I stared down at it and looked back up.

"Hmm…" she grabbed another dress and handed it to me.

I took it and got changed again. I walked out wearing a halter neck dress with a very high waist with a gathered tulle skirt.

"Nice… but puffier. You need puffier" she said

"Why?" I asked

"It'll look good…" she assured me before beckoning me to follow her. I followed still wearing the dress

"So what colours do you like?" she asked

"For wedding dresses?"

"For bride's maid's dresses" she said waving her hand at all the brightly coloured dresses we now stood in front of.

"Oh… uh… I like blue…" I said

"Blue…" Mrs Potter repeated I nodded with a shrug.

"Is blue not good?" I asked as she handed me a dress.

"No it's fine, it's just Jimmy doesn't look good with blue"

"He's not going to be wearing a bride's maids dress" I said Mrs Potter laughed. We headed back over to the change rooms and she handed me another wedding dress.

"Well the groom's men will be wearing similar ties to the bride's maids and Jimmy will be near them…" Mrs Potter said as I changed. I came out staring at her.

"Oh that is gorgeous…" she said I looked down at the long train of the dress and held up the front so I could see my feet.

"Bit long, I'll trip"

"The sleeves aren't that fantastic either…" she muttered. I stared down, it was off the shoulder again but with lacy sleeves that ended with a v on the back of my hand.

"What other colours do you like?" she asked as I walked with her around the shop.

"Uh… purple" I said

"You don't seem the girly type and here you're saying colours like blue and purple"

"They're not that girly. My sisters having a bright pink for her bride's maids" I muttered.

"Bright pink? That'll look terrible on you, it'll bring out the pink in your cheeks to much, make you look like you have a fever and clash with your hair"

"Well I'm not a bride's maid so…" I said quietly.

"I wouldn't worry to much, are you making her one of yours?"

"I don't know…" I muttered "I have to have the same amount of bride's maids as he does grooms men and I'm assuming he'll have three"

"Right, right got a date set?"

"Uh… February"

"But that's winter; it'll rain… or snow" she said.

"James said the same thing…" I said as she handed me another dress.

"So he doesn't like the idea?"

"No he liked it, he just likes to poke holes in all my ideas" I said with a small smile.

"I'll talk to him"

"No it's fine… it's kind of like our thing" I muttered. She handed me yet another dress and I went to go change.

"Ok this is terrible" I said stepping out.

"It did look awful on the rack but you never know with these things" she said I stared down at the dress.

"Why can't we just go to a court and get married?" I asked

"That doesn't look very legitimate. Now I know my husband is a little more then crazy about his career and it's hard for anyone to understand. But your mother is happy about it too…" she said I looked over at my mum who was still talking with Petunia she smiled and waved.

"All a mother wants is for her child to end up exactly like she did" Mrs Potter said.

"Huh?" I spluttered just staring at her

"They want you to get married young, have no career and simply make babies"

"What?"

"That's what I'd want if I had a daughter"

"Really?"

"Well yes, and as your mother is a strong catholic she's clearly set in the old ways where women are seen and not heard"

"Well… yeah… I guess but that doesn't mean she likes me marrying a stranger" I said Mrs Potter just gave me a look reminding me a lot of her son, the very familiar are-you-kidding look.

"Lots of people had arranged marriages. I did…"

"Really?" I asked startled by this sudden admission.

"Yeah… so no I don't love Francis. But he's a nice man and I have a wonderful home and a son that I do love…" she said. I stared at her for a few moments then I hugged her. Maybe that's what I need… so what? I don't love James, he's still a nice guy and he makes me smile…

"I just need someone to understand" I muttered.

"I do" she said

"Thank you…" I said letting her go.

"Want to go look at bride's maids dresses? I have to go check on mine, see how they're coming along" Petunia said.

"Sure… just let me get changed" I said and then came back out wearing my jeans and t-shirt.

We all headed out to the car and drove down to the shop Petunia was using for her dresses it was a very nice swanky dress shop.

"What do you think?" she asked us holding up one of the dresses. We all stared at the thin pink dresses that stopped just below the knee. They had a lighter pink ribbon running along the top of the dress and shone with a green tinge when under direct light. They didn't actually look that bad.

"They're fantastic" I said she smiled

"Not as great as my dress though…" she laughed.

"So they're all like that?" I asked she nodded

"Of course, the whole point is that they match, otherwise anyone would walk up and pretend they were a bride's maid"

"No, of course but I've seen sometimes they've got different collars or something" I said

"Well you could have it but again if someone came up with a halter neck version of this security will know they're not a bride's maid, it's just easier" she said I nodded glancing around the store. And that's when I spotted it. The most perfect dress I knew would just look gorgeous on anyone. It was a strapless gown with a floor length gathered skirt and a light ribbon tied to the side. It was a nice silver colour with a silvery green coloured ribbon. I almost cried when I saw the price tag.

"It's gorgeous" I said knowing how amazing it would look on Hannah and Bec.

"Silver?" mum asked coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah…" I said looking at her with a smile.

"Four thousand pounds!" mum cried I looked at her

"I really want them…" I said

"Well how many do you need?"

"Just three" I said "or four, I don't know…" I would like one for me, it was so pretty.

"Lily…" mum said "why not just have one?"

"I'll pay for it Amy" Mrs Potter said

"Though we do appreciate the offer your family is already paying for the reception hall, the band, and the caterer the least I can do is buy a few dresses" mum said.

My mother was a very proud woman and liked the fact that my dad made enough money for her to follow her house wife dreams.

"I insist" Mrs Potter said.

"No I do!" the four of us turned to see James standing in the door of the shop a huge grin on his face. I didn't even bother questioning how he found us; his mother had planned this trip weeks in advance…

"Hi" I said

"I got the job" he said sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"Really?" I asked he nodded

"Oh congratulations" I said he pulled me into his arms. I squealed in surprise when he lifted me up and spun round.

"Definitely… we are going to celebrate. Anything you want" he said

"Let me go?" I suggested as he stopped spinning.

"Not that. Want that dress? You can have seven" he said.

"Wasn't it for an internship?" Mrs Potter asked

"Yes the best one. I'm not going to be training with Dwyer Towns finest no I will be going to train under the one and only Alastor Moody at the ministry of magic" James said "oh yeah I rule"

"Is that good?" I asked as he finally put me down.

"It is unbelievable is what it is" he said kissing me I squealed in surprise and stood dazed as he pulled away and beamed at him mum

"Sorry I'm just really excited" he said as I glanced at my mum and Petunia who stared at me wide eyed. I shook my head and shrugged. I couldn't even begin to explain.

"So… which ones did you want?" he asked turning me to face the dresses.

"Uh… well how many groomsmen are you having?" I asked

"Three" he said

"Oh ok… so _I'll _need three… there four thousand pounds each" I said.

"Perfect" he said I looked over to mum waiting for her to step in and insist on paying

"Well he can pay if he wants to" mum muttered as James walked off to pay.

"Your mother is very sexist" Mrs Potter whispered I smiled. "All right now clear your schedules for this weekend we can go start looking at venues…" she then headed off to stand with her son leaving me with my family.

"Did you want me to come too Ellie? Because I'm going away with your father this weekend" mum said

"Oh then don't bother. I will pick a church wedding don't worry…" I assured her she smiled.

"Aw, my two girls getting married" she said putting an arm and around Petunia and I. We both gave her looks. She released us beaming proudly.

"Now that you've got marriage out of the way you can focus on a career… perhaps, if your husband wants you to have one…" she said.

"He doesn't" Petunia said

"He can bugger off" I said Petunia smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short ladies but I have to take the wife home" James said returning from ordering the dresses. He picked me up effortlessly and held me in his arms.

"Hmm. What?" I asked staring up at him and looking to mum.

"Why?" she asked

"Don't worry… off you go dear" Mrs Potter said waving a hand airily.

"Yeah, I still need to finalise some things for_ my_ wedding which I assume you'll be attending also" Petunia said to James

"I will be" he said politely.

"Great now I have to go to the caterer too… nice seeing you again Lily" she said before heading out of the shop.

"Oh… Nina if you wanted to come…" mum said

"Don't you worry, I have some doting to do, Jimmy put that girl down and hug your mother" Mrs Potter said mum nodded and left while James did as his mother said keeping his arm around my waist. I didn't mind so much.

"I'm so proud of you… I'm sure your father will be too… why not come around for dinner next Friday? We can have a nice catch up…"

"Sure thing mum, sounds great" James said and watched her leave the store.

"Now Miss Evans how was your day?" he asked.

"Great actually. I learnt some new things" I said with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked I nodded. "Something good?"

"Very good" I said

"Great lets go home so I can gloat more" he said I laughed.

"Hop on ginger" he said I leapt up and let him carry me piggy back.

"Are you planning on walking us home?" I asked after we'd walked for about thirty minutes.

"Nope…" he said.

"Good because it'd be a lovely two hour walk" I said he laughed.

"Here we go" he said and stopped. We were standing in front of _Susannah's Bridal Wear_.

"I don't like this idea, but I'm curious so I'll allow it…" I said as he set me down. He took my hand and eagerly pulled me into the store I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Susie" James said

"Jimmy!" a bright woman in her early thirties said sweetly.

"How is my favourite designer?" he asked she giggled sweetly. "How's the dress?"

"Dress… what dress?" I asked looking at him.

"Your wedding dress" he replied

"What?" I asked.

"Your mum came by earlier… dropped off these suggestions. I think we can find the right dress. Is this her, the bride to be?"

"Yes Lily, the one and only Susannah Grey. Best bridal wear designer… ever" he said.

"James I don't need fancy clothes or wedding dresses" I said quietly.

"Every girl is supposed to feel like a princess on her wedding day" Susannah said brightly. "And I think I have just the thing"

She hurried away.

"Don't do this" I said looking at James.

"I paid for those other dresses…" he said.

"My mum used to say, never let a man buy you clothes until your married, for what he puts on you he can take off" I said James frowned at me then laughed.

"Here we go" Susannah cried triumphantly. "If it doesn't work we can make the dream dress you want just as easily"

But it was perfect, with a gorgeous square neckline and puffing out just the right amount from the waist. I stared at it, just awestruck by its simplicity… still managing to look so fantastic though.

Those Potters were amazing…

"Lily…?" James waved a hand in front of my eyes. "You kind of spaced out…"

"Do you like it?" Susannah asked.

"I love it…" I said and remembered what it was like with these expensive places, if you have to ask you can't afford it. So I casually glanced at the price tag.

Thirteen thousand pounds for _one_ dress. That was ridiculous, it was more then ridiculous, it was outrageous. I actually screamed when I saw the price.

"We'll take it" James said after hearing my scream, I stared at him. Susannah smiled and went to finalise it.

"No we won't" I said to Susannah making her stop, she turned back to us.

"I don't like it that much" I said to James

"You said you loved it"

"Well I don't"

"No you don't love the price tag" he said "we'll take it"

"Fine buy it, waste your money I'm not going to wear it though"

"You're going to wear it" he said

"And your going to make me are you?" I asked

"You really don't want me to buy it?"

"Of course she does she's just being polite" Susannah said

"I don't think you should spend so much on a dress" I said shooting her a glance before looking at him.

"Try it on…" he said

"You're not supposed to see the bride in her dress…" I said

"But _you_ can go see how stunning you look" he said. I took the dress from Susannah and headed over to the change rooms. Leaving my jeans on underneath, I took off my shirt and slipped into the dress. I did look stunning, I stared at my reflection it wasn't fair. The dress fit perfect and looked amazing. Oh it was such a great dress but mum had raised me to believe material things didn't matter and I'd much rather James kept the money. I could probably talk him into maybe donating some of it to a charity.

I pulled open the door and walked over to him. He just stared at me.

"I really love it" I said flaring out the bottom before looking back up at him.

"I know you do" he said I looked down at myself then back up at him.

"I _really_ love it" I said he smiled obviously enjoying my dilemma.

"You want me to donate something to something don't you?" he asked

"Just think of how many people it'd help" I muttered.

"Lily… think about you…" he said taking my shoulders in his hands. "I'm going to get the dress…"

I nodded

"If it makes you feel less guilty I'll go donate thirteen thousand to a charity" he said

"It would" I said he smiled and kissed my forehead.

I went and got changed standing once more in my jeans and t-shirt as James paid.

"Have a great day Francis" the girl behind the counter said. I frowned at James as we left the shop.

"Francis?" I asked

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" he said and laughed making me smile.

"I love you" he said. He'd said it before… but this time my heart did a little jump when he said it. I smiled. "You don't have to say it back…"

"Thank you" I said kissing him softly. Mrs Potter was right… he was someone I liked. Someone that I liked a lot… a whole lot. Like an unbelievable amount. What comes after like? And likes a whole lot…?

Love…

-----------------------------------

Just a short thing here, its 1:09a.m. and I'm a little more then tired. I have a student free day tomorrow so will be writing more then but I had to get this finished just for you guys. Leave your thoughts and comments, thanks Penny.

-----------------------------------


	8. Love?

-----------------------------------

Back so soon I know but I've been at home a lot recently so to just take my mind away from things I've been writing. A lot. A big and lovely thank you to Blair S, P.T Ladybug, Anjalit2624, LilyHeartsMarauders, Kaladelia Undomiel and ForbiddenFruit420 for such lovely reviews. And a thank you to everyone else who read and added it to their favourites.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Love?

Lily

Well you didn't make an ass of yourself and blurt it out when you didn't mean to. Could I really love him? I don't think I've ever loved… not even with my parents. It was more a mutual tolerance of sorts…

_The real question you should ask is whether your capable of human emotions you Vulcan. _

I sighed, that didn't sound like Sister Adrian it sounded like Sirius. I glanced over at him; he was staring at me, right at me. I jumped and frowned at him but he didn't even blink.

"Dude!" James snapped shoving him so that he fell forward into his cereal.

"Uh…" James said as we both stared at Sirius.

"Is he ok?" I asked quite alarmed.

He sat up abruptly and shook his head splattering us with cornflakes and milk.

"I'm up!" he said

"Are you all right?" James asked as he cleaned his glasses of milk.

"Just… fine" Sirius replied pushing his hair out of his face.

"You sure? I was trying to talk to you for like ten minutes…" James muttered

"Why is there milk in my hair?" Sirius asked

"You weren't listening…" James said simply. Sirius nodded and pushed his bowl away from him frowning.

"Fine I'll talk to Lily, what are you doing today?" James asked.

"I have to go back to Susannah's for a few final fittings and get Hannah and Bec to come in so they can get fitted for bridesmaid's dresses" I said

"But I bought dresses" he protested

"They still have to be tailored to fit silly" I said he smiled.

"Well I have to go to work… you two kids have fun" he said kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Whoa! No ass kicking? Verbal abuse?" Sirius asked in surprise as soon as the door shut behind James.

"No" I said cheerfully before standing up to clean up the dishes.

"Huh… that's really interesting" he said.

"What is?" I asked carrying the plates over to the sink empting the scraps into the bin before I began to wash them.

"Nothing"

"Well I do declare you've got me all intrigued Mr Black" I said in my best southern belle American accent.

He snorted and stood up walking over to me to lean on the bench and just watch me.

"You know I love your accents" he said

"I try" I said in my usual voice. "So spill"

"You know Legilimency?" he asked

"Uh… mind reading" I said glancing at him.

"The mind isn't a book. It's complicated… Legilimency is more like a lie detector… or under certain circumstances I suppose it can be more like mind reading…" he said

"So someone could see what was in my head?" I asked

"Yeah… kind of"

"Oh ok…" I said "why are you telling me this?"

I froze and turned to face him. Love! I was thinking about it! And James and it came in the same sentence! And it was all together and – and – and this is a disaster!

"Oh God James isn't good at Legilimency is he?" I asked desperately

"No…"

I sighed in relief and turned back to the dishes I was washing, scrubbing at a particularly rough piece of food stuck to a plate.

"I am" he said I dropped the plate and turned to stare at him.

Crap he knows!

"Usually eye contact is better so this really is your entire fault" he said I stared at him my fearful green eyes connecting right with his searching grey ones.

Crap! Wait I haven't thought it yet, but when you think about not thinking about it you think about it. I might love James. Oh crap!

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"Exactly what I was looking for" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"So… you love James?" he asked

"No! Even in my mind I thought maybe" I snapped defensively.

"You love him"

"No I don't"

"Say it. You love him"

"_I don't_"

"Say it you've already thought it"

"I most certainly did" I said then frowned

"Legilimency also makes you more susceptible to ideas…" he said.

"You're going to make me admit I love James?" I asked

"No you are" he said I gasped

"That was just a question… I didn't say"

"Why don't you want to?"

"I've never said it, I've never thought it… and I'm not even sure this is what I think it is" I said with a shrug. He nodded.

I walked off leaving him to finish his food while I went to change out of my pyjamas. It was only seven thirty but I figured I could get something done; avoiding my sister's phone calls, there was something I could do.

I walked back into the kitchen wearing his skinny jeans and one of James' shirts.

"We've got to take you shopping" Sirius said

"Why? Your clothes are fine"

"Yes but you insist on smelling like exotic desert flowers and well my girlfriend doesn't appreciate it" he said walking over to me and picking me up.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked as he carried me out of the house.

"Heading to Moony's"

"I have to be at Susannah's in two hours, I have no time for you to drag me to Moony's" I said.

"Do you even know who that is?" he asked.

"Your nicknames are confusing, I'll figure it out though" I said. He put me down and knocked on a door.

"What the…" I trailed off.

"I Apparated while you were talking. I've had girls puke on me before so I figured I'd distract you…" he said.

"Charming" I said as the front door flew open.

"Hey Sam" Sirius said cheerfully. The woman smiled

"Lily this is Remy's mum Sam Lupin, Sammy the lovely Lily Evans" Sirius said. I shook her hand and smiled politely.

"Well come on in Remus is still downstairs I was going to get him…" Mrs Lupin said. Sirius coughed loudly and nodded toward me. I frowned at him but said nothing.

"Want to help me in the kitchen dear?" Mrs Lupin asked stepping aside to let us inside.

"Sure" I said giving Sirius a curious look. He just blew me a kiss and then walked past us and opened a door under the stairs.

"Remus sleeps in the basement?" I asked as I followed Mrs Lupin.

"Uh… yes, it was that or the attic with a bead door…" she said with a laugh. I smiled and followed her into the kitchen. It was rather small and cluttered; there were boxes of jars filled with odd coloured liquids sitting everywhere they could. Half the tiny table was covered in these boxes piled quite high while just on the end was enough room for three people to eat comfortably.

"Can you just cook the pancakes? I have to run down to the store for blueberries" Mrs Lupin said indicating to the bowl of pancake batter sitting on the available bench space. The rest of the bench was of course covered in various boxes.

"Blueberries?" I asked

"Sirius likes them"

"Not many mums who'd change their cooking schedule just for their kid's friend's unexpected arrival" I said

"That's why I'm the coolest mum. Ask any of those boys" she said I laughed.

"Remus talks so much about you, about all of you…" she said

"All good things I hope" I said with a smile which she returned.

"I'll be ten minutes" she quickly left and I switched on the stove pulling a fry pan down from a hook to my left. I poured the pancake mix into the fry pan and began to cook them.

"Do I smell pancakes?" I heard Sirius call.

"Yes" I replied. He ran into the kitchen.

"Sweet. I love this house. Blueberries?" he asked

"Mrs Lupin went to get them just for you" I said he smiled.

"Where's Remus?"

"He's coming" Sirius said and glanced at the door. Remus stumbled in, I almost screamed at him. He looked nothing like himself… like he was ill but like… terminally. As he was walking, stumbling I realised he wasn't dying but still the way he looked indicated he was.

"You couldn't help me up the stairs?" he asked practically dragging himself into a chair. He rested his head on the table and groaned softly.

"You look awful" I said he sat up immediately.

"Lily… hi, hows it going?" he asked.

"Good… are you ok?" I asked

"Yes" he said while Sirius said "No"

"Uh… are you ill?" I asked

"Yeah… severely…" he said glancing at Sirius.

"You get sick a lot huh?" I asked

"Yes… low immune system" Remus said nodding.

"You're lying" I said

"Yeah"

"I don't like being lied to"

"I don't like lying, we're both suffering here" Remus said and then glared at Sirius.

I turned back to the pancakes leaving them to talk in whispers.

"Why did you bring her? _Today_?" Remus hissed

"I have the biggest news" Sirius whispered calmly.

I frowned wondering when I should tell them I can hear them.

"It better be good or next month you're going in the basement with me…" Remus hissed.

"I can hear you, you know…" I said and turned around, they both laughed nervously.

"I'm going to kill you" Remus said to Sirius who smiled at me.

"Not yet, Lily loves James"

"What?" Remus asked staring at me.

"I don't" I said to Sirius then look at Remus "I don't"

"She does I went all Legilimency on her" Sirius said I gave him a look. "Now, your good with sort of stuff being a girl so help her and her feelings" he sat me down across from Remus.

"I don't like him" I said firmly.

"Denial" Sirius cried right in my ear. I flinched and then sighed staring at Remus.

"Wow I never realised how unbelievably annoying you are…" Remus muttered looking at his friend.

"Lily… simple question. Do you love James?" Remus asked turning to stare at me. I stared straight back.

"Hesitation that's yes" he said

"What?" I asked

"If you'd said… 'Oh I don't know' then it'd be no. But you said nothing; you hesitated when answering a simple question"

"It's not a simple question. It's James Potter!" I cried standing up so fast my chair fell over "the most unbelievably annoying human being on the planet. God he makes me so mad and oh holy crap I love him" I stared at the wall.

"Wow…" Sirius said.

"Oh my God… what do I do?" I asked looking down at Remus who was still seated.

"Tell him"

"No, I couldn't do that… I can't do that. I mean… I'm a cold heartless bitch, who knows if what I'm feeling is love. To my emotionless heart it might be 'like' or something… everything is warped with me" I said hysterically. "I have to go…"

"No" Sirius said grabbing me round the waist holding me in place. I struggled against him.

"Neither of you can prove I said it!" I said. They both exchanged glances

"You need to tell him Lily" Remus said

"No… I mean everyone's happy the way things are…" I said.

"No they aren't" Sirius said.

"What is it? Gang up on Lily day? It was a mistake and it slipped"

"Twice?" Sirius asked

"That was a question!" I snapped.

"Lily… there is nothing wrong with loving someone. It's a natural part of life…" Remus said

"But… you don't understand-"

"No you don't" Remus interrupted "yes you hated him for years. So did I… but then I started to like him and so did you then I loved him, like a brother" he said glaring at Sirius "and now you love him…"

"You hated James?" I asked

"Well no I hated Sirius but the same thing applies, you go from hating to liking to love, like a brother you give me that look again I'm going to eat you" Remus snapped Sirius leant back in his chair and gave Remus a flirty wink.

"You have to tell him Lils, you should have heard how he carried on when you said you liked him. _Like him!_ Lily that's not even in the same solar system as love…" Sirius said.

"I've only said it to you two. Until I repeat it to him you're going to have a hard time proving I said it. And I'm never going to repeat it ok"

"Why?"

"Because it means I failed!" I snapped they stared at me.

"The only reason I didn't want to go out with him was because it would let him once again get what he wanted. And it wasn't fair… he got chaser, Quidditch captain-"

"You wanted those titles?" Sirius asked

"Yes I tried for chaser I'm fantastic. And Potter got that scholarship in third year, I wanted that scholarship! But of course they gave it to the pureblood rich kid who doesn't need it. And then he got that internship in fifth year with Dr Kendall I would have killed for that, I almost did but Hannah gave me a potion and I slept the whole day he was supposed to leave so I didn't get to. Yeah if it hadn't been for Hannah, Potter would be dead and I'd be serving twenty years in Azkaban… or something" I muttered. "And then he got head boy"

"You got head girl, did you want head boy as well?" Sirius asked.

"It's the principal of it Black fuck off" I said

"Wow she's nasty today…" Remus said

"Is something burning?" Sirius asked. I frowned and we all turned.

"Pancakes!" I cried the fry pan was on fire and we all watched for a few moments before one of us realised fire was bad. Sirius held up the burnt fry pan and the charred pancakes fell off.

"Sorry… I got distracted…" I muttered.

"It's fine…" Remus said.

"I just couldn't have him get everything he wanted, and so when he really wanted me… well… he couldn't have it"

"That's stupid" Sirius said.

"I'm a girl, we're known for not_ always_ being so level headed" I said.

"You have to tell him" Remus said. I shook my head violently glancing over at him, he nodded to Sirius. I quickly looked to Sirius who nodded as well. I knew enough about secret Marauder business to know this wasn't going to end well for me.

Remus quickly wrote a note on a bit of paper sticking it to the fridge before he nodded again to Sirius. They grabbed me. I screamed and kicked against them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as they carried me down the narrow hallway lined with boxes.

"You've got to tell him" Remus said

"What?! I thought we agreed on never!" I cried still struggling

"No you agreed and as Marauders we must do the direct opposite of what you say" Sirius said.

"Don't do this please" I begged looking at both of them in turn.

"It's for the greater good" they replied.

------------------------------------------------------

James

"Johnny"

"Yes sir" I said instinctively. He hadn't bothered to learn my real name but was pretty close with Johnny so I responded to it.

"Coffee" Alastor Moody said I handed it to him.

"To hot!" he snapped "Are you trying to kill me?" I stared at him.

"Well boiling it would ruin the effects of most poisons" Kim McKay said.

"You drink it then Kelly" Moody snapped and handed it to her.

"I sware one day I'll have to carry my own drinks around" he said. Kim and I followed hurriedly carrying his folders for him as we walked through the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic.

Kim tossed the coffee in a bin as we hurried along so she could hold more folders that had just been handed to her. Moody walked unusually fast and the other Aurors had fun laughing at us interns. I was handed more folders and sprinted to catch up to Moody.

"Moss! What are you still doing here! Go!" Moody barked. A man quickly grabbed his wand and coat and sprinted.

"Gotta be quick interns" Moody said stopping in front of our dingy office. We both walked inside and faced him.

"Go and sort those files then have them on my desk by three o'clock" he said and slammed the door in our faces.

"I hate that guy" Kim said dumping the folders on the desk. I sighed and dumped my folders beside hers.

"He's a great Auror though"

"Oh fantastic, one of the best I say but doesn't stop him being a complete jackass"

"No…"

"This sucks. I thought I was going to capture some dark wizards. My parents think that's what I'm doing. They wouldn't have let me come for paper work…" she sighed

"Where are you from?"

"Germany" she said I frowned

"My dad is English… surprisingly not fond of it…" she muttered.

"But we have castles and a queen, what's Germany got?" I asked she laughed.

"So… got a girlfriend?" she asked then snorted "that was subtler in my head"

"Fiancé" I said

"Oh crap…I'm so sorry"

"Don't be…I'm starting to think that… well… she doesn't love me"

"I'm sure she still does… pre-wedding jitters and all that"

"She's never said it" I muttered she gave me a look "it's not who she is, she expresses her emotions differently" I covered.

"Aw that's cute…" Kim said and gave me a small smile before starting on the folders. I sat down beside her and began on the other pile in front of me.

We sat in silence writing notes about each folder on a separate piece of paper. A whole page of notes summarising the whole thing so Moody wouldn't have to read it all.

The door flew open startling Kim and I that we jumped and I spilt the water I was drinking and she knocked over her ink well onto the carpet.

"These yours!" Moody barked. Kim and I frowned at him. He stepped aside and I saw my friends carrying Lily.

"Mine, sir" I said

"Tell them to bugger off" Moody said

"I told you we ain't going no where till we see James" Sirius said glaring at him.

"I don't like you" Moody said

"I don't like you, my dads in Azkaban…" Sirius trying to sound upset but he just trailed off laughing "it's hard to keep a straight face while doing that… no but seriously thanks for denying him parole third time in a row"

"We'll only be five minutes…" Remus said to Moody. He was looking at Sirius who was holding a very miserable looking Lily around her waist while Remus held up her legs.

"You've got ten…" Moody said Sirius beamed and Moody left.

"Everyone wants a piece…" he said and together with Remus they carried Lily into the little office before putting her down. She stumbled slightly and Sirius caught her holding her up straight.

"You ok?" I asked she smiled and nodded

"They carried me the whole way here"

"You'd have run for it" Sirius said

"Yeah I would have and then we wouldn't have gotten James in trouble" she said with a glare and then glared at Remus too.

"It's fine. So long as they had a very, very, very important life or death situation to come…" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh it's not that important…" Sirius said airily.

"Yeah… I'm sure it could have waited a bit…" Remus said.

"I'm going to kill you guys" I said glaring at them. They simply pushed Lily forward who gave them each a dark look.

"I'm not saying it" she said and then turned to leave they picked her up by simply holding her arms and turned around so she was facing Kim and I.

"So… who's this?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh… this is Kim McKay; she's an intern as well. Kim this is my fiancée Lily Evans"

"Hi" Lily said shaking her hand.

"Kimmy darling, sweetheart, baby can you give us two minutes?" Sirius asked.

"Sure… I'll get coffee… you planning on staying?"

"No, just two minutes" Sirius said Kim nodded and left but not before Sirius could lure her in his web with a simple wink. She giggled softly before she left.

"Can you not? I have to work with her" I said

"I don't" Sirius said staring after her before closing the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Now tell him" Sirius said pushing Lily forward by the shoulder.

"No…" she said.

"What is it?" I asked

"I broke the television" she said rolling her eyes.

"Then just flick your wand at it and it'll fix itself" I said. I can't believe they all came down here just for that.

"I can't believe you came all the way down here to tell me that. And getting Moony out of bed… you know he was… _sick_ last night" I said glaring at Sirius.

"That's not what she wanted to tell you" Sirius said tapping Lily on the shoulder.

"He's right. I have to learn to man up" Lily said "Sirius broke the television"

"You are unbelievable Evans" Sirius said

"I already explained-" Lily began

"But it was so stupid!" Remus interrupted

"I don't call you stupid even though you wouldn't make out with Trish Nolan at the Quidditch final party. She was completely smashed how could you miss that?" Lily asked.

"You told her?" Remus asked rounding on Sirius

"Yes I told her. But dude! She was smashed and asked for a kiss, not like it was sex..." he said defensively.

"Guys! You've got a minute left better make it quick" I said starting to get really annoyed. If they were wasting my time because they were bored I was going to kill somebody.

"Fine we'll go the other way. James do you love Lily?" Sirius asked I glared at him. What kind of question was that? How is that fair? He knows I do… to make me admit it, when she was quite clear a few weeks ago…

I sighed looking at Remus for help, useless right now of course he was staring at the desk with a glazed look in his eyes.

I turned to Sirius and Lily who were staring at me expectantly.

"What does it matter? Aren't you happy the way things are now? We're getting along… and it's good. Why need feelings to mess it up?" I asked. Lily smiled and nodded

"Yeah" she said and then left.

"So close!" Sirius cried and grabbed Remus hurrying after her.

"Your friends are a little weird" Kim said returning only a few seconds later with two cups of coffee.

"Just a little?"

"Ok completely. But they're like you…" she said

"You think I'm weird?"

"I do" she said smiling.

"So your girlfriends pretty nice. Sorry fiancée" she said.

"Yeah…"

"What did she want?"

"I dunno, told me she broke the television"

"Couldn't fix it with magic? Oh is she a muggle? Because you know I don't think they're too big on letting them in here regardless of who they're dating"

"No she's a witch. I dunno… she seemed a little weird just now so my friend, the one hitting on you" Kim smiled tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear "asked me if I loved her. And I say what I usually do"

"Which is?"

"That we don't need feelings. Lily and I are unemotional people, which is why we work so well together. Anyway she just left with a quiet 'yeah'" I said. Kim nodded slowly then hit me over the head with a rather thick folder she was holding.

"Idiot boy James! She was obviously going to say that she loves you"

"What?" I asked staring at her. She nodded.

"No, really?" I asked she nodded. "Really?"

"I'm a girl, I know how they work. Even the unemotional ones…" Kim said

"Really?" I asked she laughed

"Yes! Go to her… I'll cover for you"

"Really?" I asked

"James… we've worked together for a week now, I know we're still at the light-on-trust stage but seriously, trust me on this" she said.

"Ok" I said she smiled. I stood up and left.

Could Lily really love me? Would I burst in there like an idiot? I don't care about that actually I usually end up looking like an idiot.

I kind of got stuck in a loop of repetitive really's. But come on, this is Lily Evans; I'd loved her for years. To have her feel the same. Well its mind blowing.

I ran out of Auror Department and into the hallway.

"Sorry Bertha" I said when I crashed into a poor woman making her spill everything she was holding. I didn't bother helping her to pick it up and ran down the hallway to the lifts knocking people who didn't move fast enough. Calling apologies behind me as I ran. I jammed the button and ran inside as soon as the doors opened. I stood catching my breath and glanced at the other occupants who were all frowning at me as you could clearly see everyone I'd knocked down in my hurry.

"How you doing?" I said with a casual nod. As soon as the doors opened on the Atrium I hurried past everyone dodging in between everyone heading toward the lifts.

"Sorry Weasley" I cried

"Hey!" he called after me but I ignored him. I sprinted across the Atrium, well tried to but it was hard in between everyone. I sighed and dove into the fountain. Some people squealed while others just frowned as I ran through the water and then continued on my quest to the exit.

"Oh here's my son" I skidded to a halt next to my father.

"Can't – talk – Lily" I said breathlessly.

"His fiancée" dad said with a smile to the reporters. "What's she done now?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing… she loves me" I said dad raised his eyebrows.

"But she hates you"

"No, that's the beauty of me daddy everyone can't help but love me" I said hugging him before I quickly wormed through the reporters running over to the Apparition point.

I appeared outside Susannah's Bridal Wear startling some young couple as they walked past. They smiled before picking up their dropped groceries and continuing on their way.

I walked inside the shop and found Hannah Yardley and Rebecca Danewent staring at me. They were both wearing the dresses I'd bought last week and a young witch was fixing the bottom so they'd hang at the right length.

"Hey Potter" Yardley said

"Where's Lily?" I asked they both pointed to the change rooms.

"Did you run through a lake?" Danewent asked with a frown. I ignored her and headed over to the change rooms.

"Ah Jimmy what're you doing?" Susannah asked I ignored her to and slipped into the only locked change room easily. This place should invest in magic proof locks.

Lily spun and stared at me with her mouth open. I didn't let her ask her question and simply pushed her against the wall kissing her fiercely. She fought at first but then quickly began to respond. I pulled away and she stared at me dazed and rather confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"Lily I love you" I said she blinked at me.

"I know that… you told me two years ago in the great hall, every morning at seven thirty for the whole of March" she said. I stared down at her. Her green eyes were wide searching mine for something.

"James…" she said. I stared at her.

"Can I put on some clothes?" she asked. I frowned and looked down. She wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh crap sorry…" I said and quickly left. Yardley and Danewent sniggered at me.

"You knew" I said

"Kind of" Danewent said with a smile. I sat down in front of them.

"You don't like me do you?" I asked

"Not much" Yardley said. "_But_… if Lily does I do…"

"Your good friends"

"Oh we're the best. Better then your Marauders" Danewent said I stared at her quite surprised. The two girls said nothing else but exchanged small smiles with each other.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress" Danewent said as Lily walked over to us.

"They're already basically married" Yardley muttered and the two girls sniggered.

"So…" I said taking Lily's hand and leading her into a corner.

"Yes…" she said.

"So… um… I love you" I said "I can't deny it any longer and I don't care if it changes things between us. You have to know how I feel…" I said. Lily sighed looking down before glancing back up shaking her fringe from her eyes.

"Waffle" she said I frowned at her.

"What?"

-----------------------------------

Here we are another chapter. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it though, how about you guys? Leave your thoughts, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	9. Very Screwed

-----------------------------------

Hello guys. I know you were all super pissed I cut it there but I had to get you to come back *_evil laugh*_.

Well Another day another chapter, I'm on a roll. As I've been at home a lot I've just been writing and writing. It's been so great. I don't know if it's good for my grammar and spelling though, after a while the words mesh and it's… well it's not good. Never mind, a big thank you to Blair S, P.T Lady Bug, Anjalit2624, LilyHeartsMarauders and Forbidden Fruit for the lovely reviews. You kept me going late into the night, so this chapter's for you. Enjoy, Penny.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Very Screwed

James

"I'm sorry who rules?" Sirius asked.

"You do" I sighed. He nodded

"Hell yeah I do, now I'm going to a party to pick up twelve chicks because I can do that now" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes

"You made a bet with him didn't you?" he asked

"And lost" Sirius said

"That doesn't count… I seriously thought she was going to tell me" I sighed.

"Waaah!" Sirius mocked I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I thought you could've learned something from this bet" I muttered.

"How much I love dating three different people? It's fun; adventurous, trying not to get caught. You should try it now with Lily hating you and all" Sirius said.

"Pads" Remus said warning and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I mean heaps of people fall in and out of love. It's just part of the journey to the one…"

"I thought she was the one…" I muttered.

"Prongs, seriously what are the odds of you finding the one in high school. Love at first sight? You've only slept with each other blah, blah, blah. It doesn't happen, except with my parents but that was stupid…" Remus trailed off.

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered distractedly.

We had our stupid court ordered therapy session with Dr Montgomery. I was standing outside the shoddy building awaiting her arrival. We didn't have to go thanks to Montgomery being cool and lying our behalf but Lily said she wanted to meet me.

I hadn't really spoken to her since that day and that was exactly a week ago. In fact it was right this minute that I was making an ass at of myself seven days ago…

She was staying at her friend's house, she hadn't told me who it was, just that it would 'be easier for both of us if I stayed somewhere else'.

"Hey bitch" Sirius said I glared at him and turned to see Lily standing in front of me. Her chest heaving as she caught her breath she stared at us.

"Sorry I ran… from… far… anyway, you ready?" she asked. I held open the door for her and followed her up to the office.

"Ah my favourite couple" Dr Montgomery said as we sat down opposite him. "How you doing?"

"We moved in together" I said while Lily nodded.

"Yeah? How'd that go?"

"Good" Lily said.

"Wow it's like talking to a wall. Come on guys give me something" Montgomery said. Lily and I glanced at each other briefly.

I know I had no reason to be mad at her. After all I can't make her feel what I want her too. I was just kind of irritated I'd made an ass of myself though. But I was between blaming Kim, Sirius and Lily. If Sirius hadn't brought her in I wouldn't have done anything, if Lily hadn't been all weird I wouldn't have done anything and if Kim hadn't said Lily's weirdness was something I wouldn't have done anything.

"Lily, come on… I like to think we've grown close in the hour long session we talked" Montgomery said.

"James said he loved me" Lily said I sighed and put my head in my hand.

"Hmm?" Montgomery said with a frown. "Didn't you already love her?"

"No… he said that he used to love me. Then told me basically that I was so cold hearted it'd be impossible to love me" Lily said I looked at her but she stared at Montgomery.

"Why would you say that?" Montgomery asked.

"Because Lily had made it so plainly clear that she didn't love me…" I said "and I knew it'd be easier for us both if I pretended I didn't love her, just till we could get divorced. But then she shows up at my work and my co-worker said that she was trying to tell me she loved me. So I thought-"

"I was not going to tell you I love you!" Lily said.

"It doesn't matter! We've established that you don't and there isn't even the slightest chance that in a few years time you will ok! You can not and will not ever love me I know!" I shouted

"Why did you even get me to come here? He would have lied for us! He doesn't know we're not living together its fine…" Lily said.

"_Me?_ You owled me…" I said she frowned.

"Sirius" we both said.

"Hmm?" Montgomery asked curiously.

"My friend" I said

"He's trying to get us together…" Lily muttered

"You are together" Montgomery pointed out.

"We actually made a bet that if I lost I had to tell Lily how I really felt" I sighed

"So you lost?"

"Well he didn't win; I kind of blurted it out before the month was up…" I muttered.

"And he kept trying to get me to admit I love James" Lily said

"He's really annoying" I said

"He lives with us… and yeah he's beneficial at times, like it's nice to have someone there. I mean I'm in James' house, removed from the familiar…" Lily said.

"Can we go back a bit?" Montgomery said

"Huh?" we chorused

"Get you to admit you love James… I don't follow" Montgomery said. I turned to Lily and frowned

"I… uh… don't but he thinks I do and he's been tricking me into saying it"

"Into saying what?" Montgomery prompted

"That I love James… Crap! You did it to. Potter I'm sorry I don't love you" she said

"Right" I said she glared at me

"I really don't"

"Yeah sure" I said trying to be as serious as I could.

"So you've told this Sirius that you love James?" Montgomery asked

"By accident! And he is skilled at Legilimency they can put anything in your head" Lily said defensively.

I frowned in thought. Sirius was trying to get her to tell me she loved me that was why he brought her in. And he wouldn't mess with something like that unless it was serious.

"You do love me!" I cried standing up.

"No!" she said looking up at me.

"Why? Why can't you?" I asked.

"I can't… James I just can't… I'm the most annoying person James I know. But my feelings aren't human… for me to _like _someone… is huge. Monumental! I've only ever had one crush and he broke my heart…" she said

"Seriously… one crush?" I asked sitting down. She nodded a small smile on her face.

"My friends had given me a make-over; it was the last day of third term. They wanted to shock my parents, said they were too uptight. But anyway I went over to the boy… he was the best Chaser Hogwarts had seen in years. I was a little jealous of his talents. Anyway I went over to him and asked 'do you want to go out with me sometime?' and he turned to me and said" she stopped talking and wiped her eyes "he said… 'No, I don't like ice queens'"

I stared at her… that had been Lily? Wow her friends were good… but sweet Merlin that was Lily Evans?

"Lily if I'd known it was you-"

"Stop it… don't" she said sniffing slightly.

"Lily I still remember first year… when I saw you being sorted and I turned to Sirius and I said, 'I'm going to marry her…'"

"You were eleven… according to Remus you were also going to marry chocolate frogs!" Lily cried

"They are delicious!" I snapped.

"Wow… I think you've improved greatly. Times up but please tell me this, why do come in here when you work out the problems yourself?" Montgomery asked.

"Come on doc, we're the most entertaining patients you've got…" I said he nodded in agreement.

"So… Lily anything you have to say or add?" he asked.

"No…" she said and stood up leaving quickly.

"Please let the courts know the murder was just" I said and Montgomery smiled. I stood up and followed Lily.

She was already halfway down the street when I caught up to her.

"What the hell Evans!" I snapped. She twirled around glaring at me, her whole person seemed off. I'd only ever felt this once before, and well let's just say the Astronomy tower has never been the same. Fuck…

"I get forced into coming here and then you ambush me. With your sweet words and all your caring! Fuck Potter I'm already confused!" she said and a lamp shattered. I stood my ground glaring down at her.

"What! Wanna say something? You've got nothing to be mad about. I'm the one who should be pissed…" she snapped "You cannot make me say 'I love you James' ok! Because I'm not ready to"

"But you do?"

"I don't know… I think I do, I'm confused ok!"

I stared at her and she stared back at me her bright green eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears.

"I'm going to go crash at my sisters tonight" she muttered.

I watched her as she walked away the lamps shattering as she walked past them. An owl swooped down and dropped a letter at her feet. Lily cried out in frustration and a car alarm began blaring, she waved her hand and the windows of the car shattered.

I didn't really want to go near her right now. I watched her cautiously as she ripped open the letter and then screamed making it burst into flames. She spun on her heel and headed toward me. I stood my ground she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her level.

"Why would they tell me about Sirius being arrested?" she asked holding up the burnt letter. I frowned at her.

"Don't fuck with me Potter!" she shouted I flinched as the windows from the car beside us exploded. She didn't even move as some glass cut her cheek.

"Answer" she whispered.

"Well you know when your arrested your allowed one phone call. Well in the wizarding world you're allowed one owl, you were obviously his…" I said

"What?" she asked and the broken lamp beside us repaired itself.

"Are you aware your doing that?"

"I'm PMSing and you pissed me off" she said quietly as a few more lamps fixed themselves. She wrapped her arms around me resting her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered into my shirt.

Holy crap women freak me out!

"Don't be… I shouldn't have been all pushy…" I said patting her head.

"You weren't you were the right amount of gentle nudging" she said. I smiled

"Let's go laugh at Sirius" I said she smiled and hugged me.

We appeared in the legal department at the ministry. She took my hand and followed me along the hallway.

"Oh yeah that's not a mixed signal" I muttered.

"Well we have to act coupley in your father's place of work" she said quietly.

I'd completely forgotten about dad's campaign… it was holy crap eight days away.

I led her along to where they held people awaiting trial and all the holding cells for people who were just arrested.

"Jimmy" Sirius said I tried to hide my smile but couldn't.

"Wow… now I know what the year book girls meant…" Lily said Sirius frowned.

"'Most likely to be jailed'" I quoted.

"You do look nice behind bars…" Lily said biting her lip seductively make me laugh and Sirius whine.

"They think I'm Regulus…" he said

"Oh the younger Black not so noble?" I asked

"Hah! Funny… no, they can't find my finger prints" Sirius sighed

"You have a criminal record?" Lily asked

"All Marauders do, it's how you get inducted…" Sirius said Lily turned to me.

"It was an accident" I said she raised her eyebrows.

"It's a funny story. One-" Sirius started

"You will never hear" I interrupted.

"So Regulus…" a tall man said smugly.

Sirius groaned

"Who are you?" the man asked curtly, turning to Lily and I.

"I'm the son of your future minister jackass" I said

"Michael Doran" he said distastefully.

"No, James Potter" I said glaring at him.

"Oh!" he lit up immediately "Stan Stanley, my daughter loves you. Year below you at Hogwarts, cheered for you at every Quidditch match"

"Thanks Stan… Stanley" I said Sirius sniggered.

"Why are you talking to Regulus Black?"

"Uh… he was messing with my girl here, Lily Evans, mudblood…" I said she gave me a dark look.

"Oh of course"

"I'm not Regulus!" Sirius snapped.

It was actually quite funny. Sure Sirius did look remarkably like his younger brother but there were a lot of obvious differences. Regulus always kept his hair short and wore this permanent little frown. Sirius had bigger eyes and the mischievous smile rarely left his face. It was absent right now making him look almost identical to Regulus as he frowned at us.

"Stanley we got Regulus Black" an older woman said triumphantly. In between her and the burly man standing beside her stood small and thin Regulus Black.

"Oh looks like someone should apologise…" Sirius said with a small smile.

"Sorry about that Mr Black" Stanley said and opened Sirius' cell.

"I contacted Lily because I knew she'd help me, unlike you who stood there like an ass" Sirius said to me.

"Well it was funny" I said "and I know it was you who set up the little meeting with Montgomery"

Sirius glanced at Lily then at me "I have to go talk to my brother excuse me"

"Wow…" Lily said

"What?" I asked

"They're almost identical… I look nothing like my sister" she said

"Be thankful" I muttered she gave me a look.

"So what's the story?" she asked as we watched Sirius and Regulus talk. Sirius slapped Regulus making Lily and I gasp.

"Whoa! Reggie got bitch slapped" I said the brothers Black glanced over at me. Regulus looked ashamed and Sirius was outraged.

"I thought you could help me!" Regulus cried as he was dragged away.

"You ever talk to me again I will chop it off!" Sirius shouted. He walked over to us

"Oh now he all mad" Lily said I shook my head quickly and Sirius screamed and punched the wall.

"Why is everyone so cranky today?" I asked. Sirius stared at his hand then screamed again.

"Why did you let me do that?" he shouted at me. I stared at him. He screamed again and used the same hand to punch the wall again. There was a pop and a big shaggy black dog sat before me, its right front paw bleeding like Sirius' hand has been.

"Oh my God" Lily said staring down at him.

"Come on Padfoot" I said clapping my hands. He barked at me and whined. I petted him behind the ears.

"What's wrong?" I asked he barked again and then curled up whining softly. I sighed and picked him up.

"What is going on?" Lily asked following us.

"Uh accidental Transfiguration"

"James you can turn objects into animals and vice versa but you don't honestly expect me to believe that you turned Sirius… into a dog" she said. I looked down at Padfoot who licked my face.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it…" I said.

"You're lying"

"I am? That's so good because I had no idea what to call it…" I said she glared at me.

"Why are you lying?"

"Because I have something to hide. That is of course why everyone lies…" I said

"Or you don't trust me" she snapped

"I don't" I said she raised her eyebrows. "Well do _you_ trust me?"

"Yes…" she said I stopped and turned to stare at her. A paw appeared out of nowhere and patted my nose. I looked down and found Padfoot staring up at me.

"Turn back into a human" I hissed as I spun around to continue toward an exit. He whined and shook his head.

"Why?" I asked he just barked. I sighed continuing to carry him with Lily following behind me.

"I'll figure it out…" she said

"I don't doubt it" I said

"Not going to give me a hint?" she asked I shook my head.

"Are we going to walk home?" she asked suddenly.

"I can't Apparate with you and a dog…" I said.

"Then take the dog and come back for me…" she said

"What if I don't come back?" I asked

"Oh you'll come back…" she said hiking up her skirt a little, she looked at me and winked. Padfoot was panting his tail wagging eagerly as Lily flirted.

I hit him over the head

"Stop that, I'll be back" I said and left her standing in the middle of the street.

I put Padfoot on the floor of my house and glared at him.

"Sit" I ordered he nodded. I Apparated to where I'd been only moments before and found Lily still standing where I'd left her.

"Hey" I said she screamed and turned around sighing in relief when she saw it was me.

"Hey…" she said I pulled her close and then Apparated back to the house.

"Padfoot" I scolded he looked at me innocently in between the mess of flour and sugar he'd pulled from the cupboard.

"Dammit!" I said letting Lily go.

"Look… he made words…" Lily said I read the message Padfoot had written on the floor in flour.

_I can't change back. _

I stared at him.

"What?" I asked he nodded and pointed to the message.

"Pads…" I said he whined and lay his head on his front paws.

"Fuck!" I said then took a deep breath. I sighed and knelt beside him starting to fix his paw.

"Now look who's cranky…" Lily said. I turned to face her

"You can help" I said she frowned.

"Ok… you can't tell anyone, but… Sirius is an animagus" I said. Lily's eyes winded.

"What?" she said and looked down. "That's Sirius?" he barked and licked her hand making her smile.

"How on earth did he manage that? I thought you had to be of age… I know he's a few months older then me but he'd still be trying to get the ministry to grant him permission right?" Lily asked. I put my hand behind my head scratching nervously while Padfoot growled as if ready to pounce on a cat or something.

"Uh… well you know… he might not have done it… completely legally…" I said going back to stop the bleeding from his paw.

"Might?" she asked I ruffled my hair not answering her.

"You can't tell anyway" I said she mimed zipping her lips shut and nodded.

"So how can we fix it?" I asked. She frowned in thought racking her brains through the seven years of learning to see what she could find.

"Oh" she said and pulled out her wand. Padfoot whimpered and hide behind me.

"I'll put my grudge aside for two seconds to do this spell ok…" Lily said Padfoot looked up at me.

"Want to be human or not? I wonder if Moony's still got the collar…" I trailed off. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"In sixth year he got all mopey during the Christmas break and stayed a dog for three weeks. So Remus said that if he was going to act like a dog we'd treat him like one" I said

"I've always wanted a dog… do you fetch?" Lily asked Padfoot growled. "Then let me help you…"

Padfoot whined and headed over to her lying down at her feet.

"Aw" Lily said scratching him behind the ears making him wag his tail. She laughed and then stood up and flicked her wand at him.

"Oh thank your God" Sirius said throwing his arms around her legs. She laughed and patted his head before prying herself from his grip.

"You can get stuck?" Lily asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, usually when your not concentrating or you're-" Sirius stopped to scratch himself behind ear in a very dog like fashion "overly emotional or something, which is one of the reasons men make better Animagi then women"

"Really?" Lily asked

"I'm not being sexist… it's true… but hey you girls have synchronised flying" Sirius said Lily gave him a look.

"So how'd it happen?"

"Just woke up as a dog one day. Was weird I'll tell you that" Sirius said with a grin.

"No seriously" Lily said

"Long arduous hours of reading, spell casting and potion making" Sirius sighed

"How long did it take?"

"Two years…" Sirius said glancing at me.

"Wow…" Lily said "So the nickname is from your animal form?"

"Yeah… Padfoot is a giant black dog that guards graveyards"

"Why a dog?"

"Usually your form reflects your personality" I said

"Oh because he's a dog" Lily said I laughed

"Laugh it up Prongs" Sirius said.

"How'd you get that one?" Lily asked

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Sirius said "Tell her the story"

"There's no story _Sirius_" I said

"Oh tell me, tell me" she whined jumping up and down.

"Please don't do that again" Sirius said while I nodded.

"What this?" she asked jumping up and down again.

"Seriously" I said grabbing her shoulders to hold her down. She smiled innocently and leant a little closer. I froze my mind reeling. I knew I'd end up kissing her. Just concentrate on everything but her. She was so close I could feel her gentle breath on my face. I pulled back and coughed.

"I have work to do please do not disturb me unless Sirius is being seedy" I said Lily nodded still looking up at me with that cute little smile.

"He's always seedy" she protested.

"I'm not seedy, I just come off a little strong" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Your seedy" I said and headed off to my room. Flopping down on the bed I stared at the ceiling to think.

Why was she always this doing to me? Hating me, liking me, going to kiss me… it was driving me nuts. I sat down staring at the wall. I was going to have to shove her away. Even though it'd kill me…

--------------------------------------

Lily

_You stupid bitch just toying with him. How is that fair? Yelling at him, kissing him! Stop it_

I'm not doing it on purpose… I'm just confused.

_Well get unconfused before the boy kills himself! Heartless wench._

"Waffle?" I jumped and looked over at Sirius offering me a plate of waffles. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I made breakfast" he said with a nasty smile.

"Sirius damn it why?" I asked

"I've no idea what you're talking about" he said. James walked in and groaned turning around immediately.

"Get back here!" Sirius barked. James reluctantly walked back in and sat down beside me.

"Enjoy" he said.

James shot me a curious look I just shook my head indicating I had no idea what he was up to.

"So tomorrow is my dad's election…" James said quietly.

We hadn't really spoken much since the 'waffle' thing. It was a bit weird but made me extremely grateful of Sirius' presence even if he was on James' side.

"Uh… I wanted to talk to you about that. I think I should go to my sisters wedding with Remus, as you or something…" I muttered. James looked at me.

"You don't want to go with me?"

"Well I assumed you'd be at your dad's election… if it's easier I can go with you…"

"No, you do what you want" he said Sirius hit him over the back of the head with a jug of orange juice.

"Sorry" Sirius said not sounding remotely sorry at all. I raised my eyebrows at this

"Stick to the plan guys… Lily, James, go to the election…" Sirius said.

"I'm not missing my sisters wedding" I said

"Lily you hate the bitch" Sirius said

"That's irrelevant. You slapped your brother the other day, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't care" I said Sirius sighed.

"Just go somewhere together…" he pleaded

"It can't happen Sirius; you can't act like James enough to convince his father" I said

"But I can to convince yours?" he asked

"Yes, they've met him twice…" I replied

"And Remus can pull off a convincing you?" he asked.

"To James' parents yes…" I said.

"You have to go together"

"Drop it Sirius…" James said. Sirius sighed and sat down opposite us.

"You both suck"

"You suck" I replied as I pulled open the paper.

"You suck" he said

"Guys!" James said we both glared at him.

"You suck" I said quietly Sirius glared at me.

"James" Sirius whined "she's insinuating that I'm the bitch"

I smirked not looking up from the paper as I turned the page.

"Morning gang" Hannah said brightly. Sirius and James looked at me.

"I'm here purely for support guys" Hannah said and then sat down opposite us next to Sirius and proceeded to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked

"Being a good friend" Hannah said glaring more. Sirius glared back.

"Well your friend better stop toying with mine" Sirius said

"And your friend should get over himself" Hannah said

James glared at the paper but didn't look up.

"Don't go inviting random people over…" Sirius said to me

"I invited her because I don't appreciate being shot nasty glances or spoken to like I'm another one of your whores" I said

"Whoa! Down Lily" Hannah said.

"Don't be nasty to him" James said not looking up.

"Well it's not fair" I muttered

"No, it's not" he said.

"I'll go with you to your dad's thing" I said quietly.

"Don't do it out of guilt Lily" James said finally looking up to stare me in the eye. His hazel eyes searching my softly.

"I'm not… Sirius' is right, I do hate my sister and well I don't need to be insulted and stand there and have to take it just because it's her day…" I muttered. It was the guilt. But he just said not to do it out of guilt. I just wanted things back the way they were.

"We can swap halfway through so you can be at the reception…" he said

"Sure" I said. He nodded and looked back at the paper. I looked over at Hannah who gave me the thumbs up and a smile.

After breakfast Hannah helped me clean up. I stood at the sink washing the dishes while she dried them.

"It just sucks you know?" I said

"No, I've been in love and he felt the same, but when I told him I didn't say 'waffle' and then proceed to tell him I couldn't love him" she said.

"I'm horrible aren't I?" I asked

"Yeah… but look you gotta do what's good for you"

"I'm just not ready. And being forced is what made the waffle thing…" I muttered.

"Ok I'll admit that Black dragging you down there wasn't good but it gave you an excuse… an excuse to make an idiot out of yourself and blurt it out awkwardly. Kind of like Potter did at Susannah's" she said smiling.

"What am I going to do? James isn't speaking to me and I can't get divorced till next year and if I do my parents won't speak to me" I sighed.

"Not much different from now"

"Look I know my family has problems but…" I trailed off unsure were I was going.

"Want me to take a look at your guest list?" she asked changing the topic. I smiled another one of the many reasons why I loved her. I nodded and walked into the bedroom where James and Sirius were sitting.

"Sorry" I said going to leave.

"Just take what you need" Sirius said.

"Brr its cold in here" Hannah muttered "want some dip for that chip on your shoulder Black?"

I picked up a few things from the desk and led her out into the lounge room.

"Doesn't James work?" Hannah asked.

"Took some time off for his dad's campaign" I replied sitting down on the couch and sorting through the things I'd grabbed. I found the rough list for guests to the wedding and Hannah flipped through it.

"You're inviting that bitch Peggy Truman?" Hannah asked I shrugged.

"Well she was nice to me in Herbology…" I muttered.

"Uh-uh… no…" Hannah said and grabbed a quill crossing her name off.

"Well that's just the wedding list… My bachelorette party list on the other side"

"Peggy again?" Hannah asked

"Well she has awesome stories; her brother was the one who burnt the Quidditch pitch" I said

"Wow…" Hannah said "but she can't come, I might kill her and that wouldn't be good"

"My party my friends" I said

"Do you really want a death?" she asked.

"It'll be entertaining… we can schedule it in after the scavenger hunt" I said she laughed.

"Sure Lily, sure…" she said smiling.

I watched her plan my bachelorette party for me, smiling as she searched every witch magazine there was to find a good stripper agency.

"Quick question Lils…" Hannah said. I looked up from the magazine on wedding floral designs and looked at her.

"Sure, anything" I said

"Do you love him?" she asked. I stared at her then glanced over to the closed bedroom door.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"Aw…" she said and hugged me.

"I just can't tell him, every time I think about it I feel sick"

"Your very screwed" she said I just nodded. "Very, very screwed"

-----------------------------------

It's five to two in the morning and after my little spiel at the start I figured I'd leave with a simple, review please, thanks, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	10. Friends See Clearer

-----------------------------------

I'm tired and am typing this after I wrote the chapter so I'll be quick. Big thanks to my reviewers, ForbiddenFruit420, Binka Fudge, P.T LadyBug, lmurph2592, irimma, knl2012, LilyHeartsMarauders and Kaladelia Undomiel. Also a shout out to those who favourited and all that, means a lot, seriously thank you all so much, Penny.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Friends See Clearer

Sirius

"You owe me. A lot" Remus said holding up the gluggy glass.

"Do not even think of asking again!" Lily snapped glaring at me.

I was still trying to get them to go together but neither of them would. Luckily I had Remus on my side.

"A whole lot" he whispered to me. I glanced over at James who was sitting slumped on the couch wearing a very nice suit, the tie not done up and the top few buttons undone.

I was wearing the same thing though it was slightly longer on me as I was a little shorter then James.

I'd made sure he wore a suit because if they went to James' dad's election thing then they'd go to Lily's sister's thing it'd make more sense if they were dressed in something appropriate for both events. I hadn't told them the plan that Remus and I would go to one thing and they'd go to the other, and if they wanted, we'd switch in between, but not partners. But I knew they'd be pissed so it was good I'd be with Remus while they seethed at the other event.

Remus sighed and yanked out a few strands of Lily's hair chucking them into the glass. Lily watched in rapt fascination as the liquid inside changed from brown to a dusty red.

"Thank you Prongs" I said yanking out a bit of his hair. He glared at me but then resumed his brooding.

"Bottoms up" I said to Remus. He groaned

"You both owe me a lot" he said and we both downed the glasses and shuddered. Remus actually began to gag.

"Crap" he said and ran off to the bathroom still gagging. The taste was awful and made me very unbalanced. I fell over behind the table Lily gasped when I stood back up.

"Wow…" she said staring at me.

"Glasses" I said upset that now my perfect vision was less then so.

"These are my only spare pair…" James muttered handing them to me. I slipped them on

"Ah there you are" I said Lily smiled curling a stray strand of hair from her face.

Remus came back out looking like Lily. It was strange seeing Lily standing there in her nice silver heels and navy blue dress with a silver pendant in the middle. Then seeing Lily again standing in the doorway wearing Remus' sneakers, faded jeans and too big t-shirt.

"Ok when a girl fits comfortably in your pants you know you're too thin" Remus said holding up his shirt to see the belt on his jeans, it wasn't very loose.

"Ok… uh… I'll just get you a bra…" Lily said while James sniggered.

"I hate you guys" Remus said sitting down beside James.

"More ladylike please" I said

"Laugh it up" Remus said glaring at me but sat up in a more dignified manner. I smiled and ruffled my new short hair.

"Not you too…" Lily said walking back in. I laughed and James groaned and nodded rather unenthusiastically.

"Ok… so here's my dress and some shoes, don't trip. Want me to do your hair?" she asked Remus.

"No thank you… I'm sure I can manage I braided Sirius' long enough"

"Till one day you chopped it!" I said

"It was ridiculously long" Remus said taking the clothes off Lily and going to change in the bathroom.

"So… Lily…" I said she stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I said innocently. Remus came back a few minutes later his hair matching Lily's. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference except Remus had a very sour expression on his face.

"I hate you…" Remus said

"Aw you look pretty" I said he glared at me.

"So, make up?" I asked

"Check" he said waving his wand at his face his make-up now matching Lily's.

"Extra Polyjuice?" I asked

"Check" he said holding up his while I held up mine.

"And we're going to Lily's sisters wedding right?" I asked

"Check" Remus said as I pulled him closer.

"Wait 'we'? No you mean us" Lily said indicating to herself and then me.

"No" I said grabbing Remus he glared up at me. "See you later"

"WHAT!" James and Lily both screamed standing up but I just Apparated.

We appeared in a large park. Near where we'd appeared sat an arch way in front of that sat a set of seats, quite a lot considering…

"They're going to be pissed…" I muttered letting Remus go.

"They need this…" he said I nodded and we looked around.

"Lily…" an old lady said cheerfully.

"Hi. Good to see you" Remus said hugging her. She hobbled off and Remus sighed

"Who was that?" I asked

"I have no idea"

"Not the best plan…" I said

"No"

"Let's get wasted" I said

"Yeah ok…" he said we headed off in search of a bar or some form of alcohol.

We found one at a bar just down the road and came back to the wedding with six beers concealed in my jacket.

"Ellie"

Remus raised his eyebrows and then frowned.

"Dad?" Remus said sounding rather unsure.

"How are you dear?" Mr Evans asked.

"Fantastic" Remus said "So excited for Tuna… Tuni!"

I snorted and covered it with a cough.

"James, how're you?"

"Good… yeah. Yourself?" I asked

"Fantastic. Do you know where your sister put all the alcohol?" Mr Evans asked turning back to Remus.

"I assume it'd be at the reception hall. There's a bar down the road though" Remus said

"Don't tell your mother" Mr Evans said and quickly hurried off in the direction Remus pointed.

"He's not an alcoholic or anything is he?" I asked Remus shrugged.

"Lily"

"Hi" Remus said smiling brightly at the woman before us. I saw the clueless look on Remus' face.

"It's your Aunt Holly, we haven't spoken since you were this tall" the woman said holding her hand up near her hip. Remus sighed in relief

"It's so good to see you" he said

"I knew it was you, no mistaking that gorgeous hair…" Holly said smiling

"Come on have a talk with your sister…" Holly took Remus' hand and led him away. He shot pleading glances at me but I just sipped on my beer.

"Hi" I looked over and saw a gorgeous blonde standing nearby.

"Hi" I said she smiled

"Bride or groom?" she asked

"Groom" I lied

"Bride" she said. I figured…

"Second cousin" I said

"Cousin" she said and we shook hands.

"So what are you doing after?" she asked

"You" I said she giggled.

"Oi" I turned and found Remus standing behind me. He slapped me

"Ow dude!" I said he narrowed his eyes capturing Lily perfectly.

"I'm sorry" the girl said.

"Fern! This is my fiancé James" Remus said

"He was hitting on me…" Fern said defensively

"Just go" Remus said. Fern hurried off and Remus glared at me.

"Idiot we're supposed to be in love… or something you know. Don't go chatting up girls James won't forgive you" Remus said

"Gotcha" I said Remus rolled his eyes.

"Want to go behind that tree and make-out?" I asked walking nowhere in particular but it was annoying Remus…

"Seriously!" he snapped I shrugged and took a sip of my beer.

"Why are you walking like that?" I asked

"Oh… Petunia broke her heels so I had to give her mine"

"How strange was that sentence?" I asked

"Horrifying…" Remus muttered I held out my hand.

"Give me your shoes" I said

"What?"

"_Lily _she wouldn't have asked you to go see her to swap shoes. She could have stolen her bridesmaids or something. She asked you because you're a witch now hand them over"

"Well that's not all she wanted…" Remus said taking off the shoes and handing them to me. "She also wanted to tell me that she's pregnant"

"What?" I asked he nodded.

"How pregnant?" I asked.

"It's not yours don't worry, it's not the grooms either mind you" Remus muttered.

"That girl is like the town bicycle…" I said

"Real nice" Remus said I pulled out my hand and fixed the shoes handing them back to Remus.

"How come you didn't think of that?" I asked as he slipped them on.

"Uh because I was being insulted by the maid of honour. Kept telling me to get laid, saying it'd loosen me up" he sighed sounding rather miserably about that fact.

"It would" I said purposely checking him out so he'd notice.

"Stop that you're creeping me out"

"You're the one who said act like we're in love and we both know James wants to jump Lily" I said.

"We're not doing it. It's sick"

"Is that the only reason you're declining? Because tonight-"

"Seriously!" Remus said I smiled. If I was going to have to be at a wedding for a few hours I'd at least have some fun. And as torturing Remus was the only fun I was going to have…

"Come on, lets give Petunia her fixed shoes" Remus sighed and led the way over to the tent set up for Petunia to get ready.

"You decent?" Remus called

"Yeah" Petunia replied and we hurried inside.

"Fixed your shoes" Remus said

"How the hell did you manage that?" a brunette girl asked

"Magic" Remus said holding up the white strappy shoes.

"Oh I love you!" Petunia said taking off the silver shoes that were Lily's and trading them with Remus.

"Can you fix my flowers?" she asked

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're dead" Petunia said. Remus and I yelped and leapt back from the very, very dead flowers.

"Why have you even got those?" Remus asked

"Well see I wanted mine done in a specific way by this gorgeous French florist named Apolline Delacour" Petunia said I coughed and spluttered before quickly falling silent. "But she had to go back to France a few days ago and so she set these up but… they died"

"Yes I can see that… I'll see what I can do…" Remus muttered taking the dead bouquet from her.

We walked outside the tent and Remus stared at the flowers.

"Why'd you splutter?" he asked frowning.

"Apolline Delacour is a French witch that's why her flowers are so damn fantastic, she did my uncles funeral… great lady" I said

"Oh, and Petunia being apposed to all things magic-"

"Except on her wedding day" I said pulling out my wand again. The flowers perked up immediately.

"Why do you know a spell for flower perking?" Remus asked and then frowned trying to work out if his sentence made sense.

I just pushed him back into the tent

"Thank you so much Lily, you saved the day!" Petunia cried joyously.

"Not a problem… just give me a shout if you need anything else" Remus said and then came back out and grabbed my arm pulling me away.

"Not fun?" I asked

"I hate girls"

"Oh Remy" I said patting his head.

"Not like that… they're nice… lovely. But they are so vindictive, back stabbing mongrels"

"Not a fan of the bridesmaids?"

"It's just their looks and nasty whispers. No wonder Lily didn't like going home during the holidays, having to come home to her sister and her wretched friends" Remus muttered hugging me. I looked down at him.

"I'm cold" he said defensively. I took off my jacket and put it round his shoulders.

"Thank you" he muttered shivering slightly. "Stupid girls…"

"Appreciate all your muscular warmth now huh?" I asked him

"Well I'll still be skinny and pale but more covered. Who made it that women have to show skin?" he asked glancing down at his legs. He shivered again.

"I think it'll be starting soon" he muttered.

"We don't have to sit and act like we care right?" I asked

"Well from the kind words Petunia and her bridesmaids gave me earlier I think it'd be weirder if we did" Remus muttered.

So we stood nearby as the string quartet began to play and everyone stood up.

"How do you think James and Lily are doing?" I asked.

At this particular moment our favourite awkward couple were both together but not and completely miserable.

"Horribly" Remus muttered.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I can feel it" Remus said.

We watched as the bridesmaids sauntered down the aisle in their hot pink dresses all looking quite pleased with themselves, why I did not know. Petunia soon followed led along by Mr Evans who though not stumbling had obviously had something to drink.

Remus and I began to snigger when he stumbled slightly and had to cover our laughs with coughing when Petunia gave him the dirtiest look. He handed her over to the groom and the cleric began speaking.

"Hey" James said we both turned to see Lily and James standing behind us.

"That much of a bore huh?" I asked James shrugged.

"Voting doesn't end till like five so…"

"You couldn't have mirrored us?" Remus asked looking around before dragging us away from the wedding.

Of course, two Lily's and two James' would look a little weird…

"No…" James said. "Look uh… we'll switch back at five ok…"

"Six" Lily said

"Six… we'll switch back at six. From the bathroom ok, then everyone will think we just went in for a little hanky panky" James said.

"Hmm…" Lily muttered.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" Remus asked and dragged Lily away.

"Her sister is pregnant" I said

"Damn" James muttered.

"So how goes it?"

"Remus bitch slapped me" I muttered James snorted.

"What'd you do hit on Petunia or something?"

"Or something" I muttered. "Did you guys fight? You seem more distant than usual" I said changing the topic smoothly.

"I may have said some things" he muttered

"What kind of things?" I asked

"Everything you wanted me to say in sixth year"

"Oh Jimmy…" I sighed. Lily and Remus came back over to us. Lily glanced between James and me before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"Lily" Remus said I put my finger to my lips and he fell silent.

"Lily…" I said she stopped a little while away from James and Remus.

"This morning…" she muttered trailing off. I leant down and kissed her. She moaned in surprise but almost immediately kissed back. I pulled away pleased to see her looking rather dazed and very confused.

"Be honest…" I said

"James… I… I love…" she stopped staring up at me.

"I'm Sirius" I said she frowned then looked over to the real James standing with Remus.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"To unhinge you. Well best be off, congratulations Aunt Lily" I said hurrying back over to Remus to swap places.

"Let's go love" I said hugging Remus.

"See you guys" Remus said.

-------------------------------------

James

"I hate your friends…" Lily said. I looked at her. We were sitting in the back seat of a limo and she was glaring out the window.

"They're just being nice…" I muttered.

"Real nice" Lily said

"They are" I said she looked at me and then slumped in her seat a rather sour look on her face.

"Look it won't be that bad…"

"Except they know nothing about my family and just went to my sisters wedding were there is nothing but my family. My normal un-magical family! Surrounded by my sisters fiancé's normal un-magical family!" Lily snapped.

"Well you know you could've got Hannah to go as you" I said

"Or me to go as me like we planned!" she said.

"Then go! Go to your sisters wedding and send Remus over" I said. She looked at me

"No… its fine, it's just for the ceremony right? How much damage can they cause?" she muttered.

I didn't want to tell her how much damage they could cause. In fact at this moment as Lily and I sat in a very tense silence Sirius was trying to hit on one of Lily's cousins and Remus got to bitch slap him.

"We have to talk" Lily said.

"About?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Us?" she said

"There is no us Lily. It's me and you. We just happened to have gotten drunk on our graduation and got married then through some stupid legal loop hole we got forced through we have to stay together. But in nine months we'll go our separate ways and I am still thanking every deity I can think of I'll never have to talk to you again!" I snapped and stared out the window.

"You really think that?" she asked I turned so fast I heard a large _crack_ in my neck. I ignored the stab of pain to glare at her.

"Yes Lily, I think that! You broke my heart!"

"Because I can't love you?"

"No! No! I don't care Lily. I could have waited till you were ready… if you were ready to say it at all" I said.

"Then why are you upset about this?" she asked. I scoffed and then laughed.

"You really can't think of why I'm upset? Honestly you can't think of one reason?" I asked her sarcastically. She gave me a look. "You heartless bitch you have ruined all the faith I had in love…"

"I'm a heartless bitch now am I?" she asked

"Yes. You couldn't even dump me or anything. I understand why of course, but you could have explained it and I'd have backed off. _I would have_. But no! No! You had to kiss me, and tell me you liked me and string me along. And that that is what makes you a heartless bitch" I said. She stared at me her eyes wide and shining brightly, she was on the verge of tears I knew it.

"How much more did you expect me to take? To just sit there and love you, no matter how cruel you were to me? Well I can't do it. Not anymore" I said she was crying now.

"I didn't mean to…" she said shaking her head. I stared at her, crying and looking well just down right miserable and I felt awful. Knowing I was the one who made her cry. But I couldn't do it, I'd always put my feelings for her above anything. And now it was tearing me apart, I had to think of me…

"Well you did…" I said. "Now can you act like we're happily engaged for today or will you head home and I'll tell everyone you're sick?"

"I'll stay" she said wiping her eyes and sniffing.

I felt really bad. Crap now_ this_ was eating at me too. Damn it!

"Lily…"

"No, it's ok… I needed a good wake up call" she muttered "uh can we pull over for a few minutes I need some water and uh… a good face wash"

"Sure…" I said and nodded to the driver. The limo pulled over and Lily hurried inside a small coffee shop nearby.

"Kinda harsh man"

"Hey not paying you to talk mate" I said

"Just saying"

"I love her and she doesn't love me back. This whole relationship just sucks…"

"I hear you but dude, making her cry not cool"

"Yeah ok you're not allowed to talk anymore" I said.

Lily climbed back into the limo looking a lot better without the tear marks on her face but her eyes were still shiny and now rather blood shot.

The driver pulled back onto the road and Lily and I sat quietly in the back.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly. I glanced at her "what you said…"

"Kind of…" I muttered.

"Then don't apologise for being honest" she said.

This was going to be the most awkward night of my life.

Twenty minutes later after an awkwardly silent car ride and awkward introductions to some of my father's co-workers we stood by the bar.

"So excited for your father?" the bartender asked as he poured us some drinks.

"Yeah, he's bringing in some new laws. The first is to get rid of nosy bartenders" I said with a smile. He gave me a look before moving on to serve some other people.

"That was nice" Lily said taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh I'm fantastic with people" I muttered.

"Hi James"

I groaned and turned to stare at little Miranda Hill.

"Any comments? Your dad may be the minister for Magic for all of Great Britain… thoughts?"

"Not at the moment" I said

"Shocker…" she muttered "hi Lily, still enjoying him? Gets annoying after a while huh?"

"No… he's still so amazing and patient with me. It's great" Lily said giving me a small smile. "I'm going to go talk to people… I'll be back soon" she said and gave me a quick kiss before walking away.

"Oh there goes Quinn Gregovich. HEY Quinn! How do you feel about your dads environmental debates?" Hill cried running after the leggy blonde.

"Wow" I turned to see Kim standing beside me. She was wearing a nice red dress and her long wavy black hair was tied into an elegant side pony tail.

"You look tense. How're things going between you two?" Kim asked indicating to Lily who was talking to one of dads interns.

"Getting pretty chummy with Tony over there…"

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, be threatened" she said.

"Seriously?"

"He's smooth. I'll give him that…" she said

"Should I interfere?" I asked

"No, you're mad at her right?"

"How do you know me so well?" I asked

"I actually can sense people's emotions. It's a gift. And right now your hurting and I'm going to guess it's because of her" she replied. I glanced over at Lily our eyes locked for a second before she turned back to Tony.

"Yeah, I kind of went off on her though so if she's giving you seething anger that's why…" I muttered.

"Why'd you yell at her?"

"Because she's evil…" I said sipping my drink.

"But she looks-"

"Don't let her cute smile, gorgeous eyes and far to perfect amazingly smooth red tresses confuse you, in reality she has no soul" I said.

"Wow that girl hurt you bad…" Kim said

"Well you know, she just ripped out my heart and jumped on it a few times before throwing it in a wood chipper… nothing to permanent" I muttered finishing my drink and ordering another.

"Ouch"

"I'm just tired of it, tired of her games. I can't put myself through it" I said.

"No, no of course. Let me help you out"

"Kim we can't have sex" I said she laughed.

"No, good idea though but no…" she said taking my hand and leading me away from the bar.

"Dance with me" she said. So I did.

"This is nice" she said.

"Yeah… I haven't stuffed up yet"

"You're not a dancer?" she asked

"No, I'm great but I get nervous around Lily and end up standing on her toes" I said.

"Your cute" she said I stared down at her.

"I meant that you get nervous. Brave and confident James Potter gets all st-st-stuttery around a girl" she said.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Tell me about her…"

"She's great. Funny and so smart. Pretty… and seems to be one of the only women on the planet that can keep me in line"

"Sort of"

"Sort of" I agreed. She smiled.

"I loved the moment I saw her. She was eleven and I remember telling my friends I was going to marry her. Only one not down with that plan was her…" I said making Kim smile.

"It was in fifth year when I first told her I loved her. She laughed at me for a bit then slapped me when she realised I wasn't kidding"

"You guys sound really great together…"

"You can't tell anyone… but she's not my fiancée" I said quietly. Kim frowned staring up at me with deep brown eyes full of intrigue.

"She doesn't even like me, she's never liked me. We got drunk at our graduation party and woke up married. But because of some loophole we can't break up for a year. Plus it's bad press and all that…" I muttered.

"Seriously?" she asked I nodded

"I'm sensing honesty… wow. And you love this girl huh?"

"Yeah"

"But she doesn't love you?"

"Nope…"

"I thought it was a little funny…"

I sighed and she leant her head on my shoulder.

"James… it'll be ok…"

"How do you know?"

"Because Lily's sending vibes of jealousy… thank me later" she said smiling.

"Mind if I cut in?" Lily asked

"Oh no, go right ahead…" Kim said stepping aside and giving me a wink before walking off.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as we started to dance.

"I'm dancing"

"No I meant with Kelly"

"Her name is Kim" I said.

"Whatever. You're supposed to be my date" she said I stared at her.

"After I was rude to you and you went to hangout with Tony?" I asked

"Well… it looks bad when you dance with a pretty girl"

"You're not honestly trying to play the jealousy card are you?" I asked

"I am" she said

"Why because your jealous?" I asked

"Yes" she said I stared at her. I'd actually just been making fun of her really. I mean last time Kim had told me how Lily was feeling it didn't end well for me.

"You are"

"No" she said I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not, I'm not. I'm not trying to string you along or anything, it was a slip of the tongue, I got confused. That is it"

"Well I appreciate you considering my feelings for once…" I said she raised her eyebrows.

"We're not ok are we?" she asked

"No" I said coldly.

"Will we be…?" she asked as the song ended.

"I don't know…"

"You let me know when we are ok?" she said and walked away.

I sighed and headed back over to the bar. Today all the wizards and witches in Britain were voting, well those over twenty-one and you know… wanted to. At nine o'clock tonight the ballots will be counted and I'll find out if my father is the Minister for Magic. As it was only midday and voting didn't close till about five I still had a long time before my parents actually wanted to talk to me. So I headed off in search of Lily figuring she might want to go see her sister right about now.

"Hey" I said

"Are we ok?" she asked

"No… want to go to your sisters wedding?" I asked she looked at her watch then back at me, a sad little smile on her face as she nodded.

-----------------------------------

Thought I'd shake it up a little for you… well tell me what you think and all that. I'm tired and I did read over it correcting a few things but my sleep deprived brain may have missed things. I'll get them, eventually… but you know bare with me… thanks, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	11. Confess My Love

-----------------------------------

Quickly, thanks ForbiddenFruit420, Jessca123 and Veronica Rose Potter for their reviews. I know didn't really give any one else the chance with my quick up date, but thanks to everyone for the favourites and all that, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Confess My Love

Remus

This was turning out to be one of the most awful and longest days of my life. Sirius let me go and we walked out of the toilets into a nice reception hall.

"Finally people I know" Sirius said with a smile.

"Hey, where'd you two sneak off to?"

Sirius and I stared at the black haired girl in front of us.

"Uh… James' co-worker Kim with whom you share an office with" I reminded Sirius who had the look of a complete mental blank on his face.

"Hey" Sirius said

"Your not James and your not Lily" Kim said staring at us.

"Sure we are…" Sirius said.

"No, you reek of shame" Kim said I laughed.

"I sense peoples feelings and your not feeling what you should be feeling if you were really Lily and James"

"Well… Lily's sister is getting married today" Sirius muttered

"Say no more. Your secret is safe with me…" Kim said smiling.

"Good can we dance?" Sirius asked

"Only if… _Lily_ here is prepared to look all jealous" Kim said

"I am not" I said

"Sorry" Kim said "You two can dance though; it'd make Mrs Potter so happy"

"I'm not dancing" I said

"Yet" Sirius said with a small smile. I glared at him and just pulled out the flask of polyjuice potion that contained Lily's hair.

"There's a bar right over there" Kim said

"This isn't alcohol" I muttered she took the flask from me and sniffed it. Kim was training to be an Auror. Anyone carrying around a flask full of polyjuice potion had to be up to no good.

"We're not evil. It's just a favour" Sirius said. "Like I said Lily's sisters getting married today"

"So the real Lily and James went there while you two… I'm going to guess here slap me if I'm wrong Remus" she said pointing to Sirius "and Sirius" she pointed to me.

"Other way round" I said

"Ah so you're a guy" Kim said looking me up and down.

"Yeah…" I muttered

"Weird isn't it?" she asked

"Go dance with Sirius" I said Kim smiled and took Sirius' hand leading him onto the dance floor while I went to get a drink.

"Want to dance?"

I turned to see James' cousin David standing beside me.

"Really? That's it?" I asked he frowned. "You need to work on your material"

"If I do will you dance with me"

"Sure. But that's because I doubt you'll improve in a day" I said sipping my drink.

"Ouch Lils" Kim said I looked at her.

"James kept stepping on my toes" she said, we both glanced over at Sirius who was talking to one of James' Aunts.

"Move along Davie I need a little chat with Lils, I'll have her back to you in a jiffy" I was dragged away from a confused David.

"Thank you" I said Kim smiled.

"It's what we girls do. So how'd you get stuck like this?" she asked

"Lily loves James and James loves Lily. They just need to realise it… I don't know how it works but it will" I replied.

"I have no doubt" Kim said.

"Uh-oh" I muttered

"What?"

"Sirius' ex-girlfriend" I said spotting Josephine, one of the only girls lucky enough to hold the title of Sirius Blacks girlfriend. He usually didn't bother with that but contrary to popular belief he had been in a few serious, by his standards that is, relationships before.

"What's she doing here?" Kim asked

"Well Sirius had a habit of thinking with his dick so didn't realise till much later he'd actually slept with James' cousin Josephine" I said

"That's quite sucky, should we help him out?" she asked

"No… but if Josephine asks where Sirius is you don't know" I said.

"She hasn't met either of us; she won't even bother asking us…" Kim said. Josephine stopped in front of us parts of her bun falling out as she became more and more frazzled by the minute.

"Hi, I'm Francis Potter's niece. Um I was wondering if you have seen a man, his name is Sirius Black, he was supposed to be here but I can't find him…" she said.

"Haven't seen him" I said

"Never hear of him" Kim said

"Thanks" Josephine said and walked away.

"Never heard of him?" I asked

"I panicked" Kim muttered.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked Kim and I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Pettigrew" Sirius said

"I know who you were talking about. He's backpacking around the world. He left two weeks ago" I said

"Really?" Sirius asked "I was going to sick Josephine on him…"

"For a completely unselfish reason I'm sure._ You_ dropped him off at the flooport…" I said

"Really? Why don't I remember that?

"More like how! You nearly broke your toe in the process how is that gone from your mind?" I asked

"This is the guy who doesn't remember what he ate for breakfast right?" Kim asked

"Fair point. But you are going to be extra nice when he returns for Christmas" I said

"What?"

"Yes"

"But it'll be weird for him, he's used to me being a jackass"

"Don't make me slap you again" I said Sirius sighed.

"Who's Peter?" Kim asked

"You haven't met Peter have you?" Sirius asked she shook her head.

"Let me tell you a story" Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulders. I groaned and left, having heard Sirius' version of the Marauder's came to be a million and five times.

In Sirius version he is some god with no flaws at all even though when I first met him he was as arrogant and stupid as his parents were. But after, literally less then a day he dropped eleven years of attempted brain washing and became an arrogant idiot but all in his own category.

"Lily" I turned to see James' mother standing behind me.

"Hi" I said unsure if Lily called her Mrs Potter or Nina like I did.

"How are things?" she asked

"Good yeah…"

"You and James are looking a bit… well distant…?"

"Huh… oh…" I said glancing over at Sirius and Kim.

"Maybe you should dance with him?" Nina suggested. Poor Lily, having to act like this when she's out in the wizarding public. Poor me, I'd have to act like poor Lily did when she's out in the wizarding public.

"Just for Francis…" Nina muttered glancing at the reporters all taking notes and the occasional flash signalling a photograph being taken.

"Sure thing" I said with a smile. She smiled back and walked off to talk to some other people.

I headed over to Sirius.

"Hey, why do you look like someone told you they just destroyed the world's supply of chocolate?" Sirius asked

"Nina said we should dance" I muttered.

"Oh… if you'll excuse us Kim" Sirius said.

"This is quite funny, you know… from an outsider's perspective" she said smiling and then heading off to talk to one of the ministry employees.

Sirius held my hand and we walked out onto the dance floor.

"So did you get accepted into that legal course?" I asked trying to concentrate on dancing when not leading.

"Yeah… but you know it's a six year course before I can actually defend you in court" Sirius said I smiled.

"How about you, got a job yet?" he asked

"Uh well my parents blew all our money on a cure… and uh… no" I muttered.

"You know you can always-"

"No… um… my aunt is opening a restaurant so…"

"You'll be a waiter for the rest of your life?"

"Well it's really all I can do right now" I said he twirled me startling me that when he caught me I could only stare at him horrified.

"Sorry, no more twirls… I had to try it…" he said grinning. "You never talk about your future…"

"I know" I said.

"Why?"

"You've known me long enough not to ask questions like 'why'. It's a tough question to answer"

"Try…" he said

"Well I don't really have one. Not through any fault of my own" I added tiredly. I usually got hit by my friends whenever I put myself down.

"What do you want to be?"

"A teacher" I said Sirius snorted.

"I'm sorry man we have to kick you out of the group" he said I smiled. "Why would you want teach a bunch of snotty nosed kids?"

"Not every student is a Marauder"

"Thank your lucky stars" he said tilting me back before pulling me up quickly against him. I narrowed my eyes dangerously.

"Why don't you do it?" he asked trying to distract me.

"Because I can't, where would I work? No magic school would take me"

"Then teach at a muggle school. Most of them don't board their students… and you've survived a school day straight after that time of the month. It's only when you hurt yourself severely" he said.

"I just can't do it"

"You're using it as an excuse to not take chances…"

"When they invent a potion to cure this, or something I will let you drag me down and apply for heaps of jobs that require years of studying and I'll be a successful something. But until then I'm gonna slum it" I said

"I don't want you slumming it" he said pulling me close.

"You know this doesn't look weird to anyone else but you're getting a little handsy" I said he smiled

"Sorry" he said pulling back slightly I nodded.

"I know your all into you know… sex with uh anything with a pulse but I'm not" I said

"I'm not hitting on you. Why do you keep thinking that?"

"Well I've got a pulse _and_ boobs that's like a bonus for you…" I said

"I'll control myself" he said and subtly danced us off the floor.

"Smooth" I said

"Well it is my middle name" he said making me laugh.

"Crap parents" I said

"Mine or yours?" Sirius asked

"Yours you idiot" I said

"James" Sirius and I turned to face Francis and Penina Potter.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you all day" Francis said putting his arm around Sirius. The Potters began to lead him away and he shot a pleading glance over his shoulder. Remembering how he ditched me with Lily's weird Aunt Holly I just blew him a kiss and waved before heading over to the bar for another drink.

"Back again"

I jumped and stared at Kim.

"Me? I don't think you've left…" I muttered.

"I like alcohol is that a crime?" she asked, I sighed sipping on my new drink.

"What's up? You seem stressed"

"I'm a girl" I said

"That's not what's bothering you… you know mainly…"

"It's just I don't think this plan is really working…" I said.

"Why?"

"Well they both keep dancing round each other…" I muttered. They were both basically oblivious to each others feelings thanks to Lily's tightly shut mouth and James' attack from this morning.

I wish they'd realise soon. I was getting sick of them both and I'm supposed to be the patient Marauder.

"Should've slipped something in their drink" I muttered.

"Good idea but I have a feeling it's going pretty well" Kim said I raised my eyebrows at her.

"How do you know?"

"Lily was going to tell me she loved me" Sirius said Kim and I looked at him.

"Did you just ditch James' parents?" I asked

"No this is their song…" Sirius said we looked out to the dance floor to see them dancing.

"Aw… what were you saying?" Kim asked.

"She thought I was James and almost blurted it out…" Sirius said.

"Feeling less crappy?" Kim asked

"Yep" I said smiling.

"Good,_ now_ let's get wasted" Sirius said.

-----------------------------------------

Lily

I can't believe I almost told Sirius Black I love him! Well I almost told Sirius Black that I love James.

_You have to get out of your head, you'll go nuts._

I glanced over at the real James and nodded towards some seats. We sat down in the only two empty chairs. Petunia looked beautiful with her v-neck short sleeved silky thin dress. Her blonde hair was piled up beautifully on her head and she was genuinely smiling for once. Her fiancé was fairly tall like my sister but was definitely not on the lean side. Physically not that flattering, he did have a nice smile but I'm sure his personality was… just like Petunia's.

"I do" Petunia said

"You may kiss the bride"

Everyone applauded and cheered as they walked past us to head off to the reception.

"So… sisters married, and pregnant… whole life working out for her" James said as we stood up to pretend to get a ride to the reception. We didn't need cars we had magic and would be using it once everyone had already left.

"One I'm not in…" I said with a small sigh.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, her fiancé hasn't even met me. Husband I should say now, I don't even know the guys name" I muttered.

"We should find that out…" he said I nodded in agreement.

I spotted my parents talking to who I presumed were the groom's parents.

"Subtle" I whispered

"Oh I invented subtle" James said.

"I'm so happy for them"

"Yes Vernon is a wonderful man, I'm sure they'll be very good together"

"Vernon" I mouthed to James.

"Lily dear is that you?" mum asked I stopped. Hadn't Remus spoken to her before now?

"Yeah hey" I said she waved me over. I glanced at James and then walked over to my parents.

"Ah Glory, Jackson this is our other daughter Lily" dad said

"Hi" I said

"Lily these are Vernon's parents Gloria and Jackson Dursley" dad said I shook their hands.

"Oh uh this is _my_ fiancé James" I said James smiled and shook their hands.

"Wow… seems you Evans girls can't wait to get married. Do wish our Marge felt the same…" Mrs Dursley said with a small smile.

"Well we're going to head over to the reception, uh… Lily, James did you want a ride?" mum asked

"No we're good" James said

"See you there" I said taking his hand and walking through the park.

It felt really weird. Walking with my hand in his, it was strange but I was actually getting nervous. A clear sign I liked him.

_LOVED_

Ok a clear sign I loved him. Not that that made much sense I mean I'd gotten nervous in front of boys and I didn't love them.

_But you love James. We know we get it… now tell him!_

I can't… not after what he said.

_Don't you remember your tough love speech in sixth year? Said you hated him, all this awful stuff he looked pretty shocked._

He'll think it's just another game…

_I tried._

I glanced at him his face was blank as he stared ahead.

"I think here's good" I said quietly. He stopped and pulled me close.

A second later we stood in a wonderful reception hall.

"Bar" we both said and hurried over to it.

"Hey guys, beat the bride and groom" the bartender said.

"Yeah it's magic" I muttered

"Can I see some ID?"

"It's my sisters wedding" I said the bartender just stared at me. I sighed and opened my purse.

"You're seventeen" she said

"Yes"

"Come back to me in a year" she said I sighed. Stupid muggle legal age.

I turned around and gave James an apologetic smile.

"Got it covered" he said.

"Hey do you like magic?" he asked the girl smiled.

"I guess" she said I gave James a warning glance. James clicked his fingers and with a loud bang and a puff of smoke there was a muggle driver's licence in his hands.

"Wow" she said clapping. He handed it to her and she smiled

"Two wines" he said she glanced at me

"I'll watch out for her" he said the girl nodded and handed us the glasses.

"Thanks" I muttered sipping on my drink.

Vernon and Petunia walked in giggling and looking slightly ruffled.

"Lily?" Petunia said. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"Magic" the bartender said and giggled.

"I think she's been getting into the alcohol" I muttered trying to defuse my sister who nodded slowly.

Remus had told me about the shoes and flowers so I think Petunia was in a pretty ok mood today.

"Lily, this is my husband Vernon. Vernon, my sister Lily and her fiancé James" Petunia said glaring at us. James and I shook Vernon's hand.

"So your Tuni's little sister"

"Yes I am" I said.

"Just finished school I believe" he said

"Yes I did…" I said

"Plans for the future?"

"Oh I really want to be an interior designer" I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, seems like something I'd be good at"

"Don't find many female interior designers. Don't find many at all in fact"

"Well I hope to start a trend…" I muttered. "And uh… what about you? Are you in university?"

"No I work in a drill factory. Entry level but hopefully…"

"Drills huh… sounds fascinating" I said nodding and taking a sip of my drink.

"How'd you get that?" Petunia asked.

"Magic" I said

"C'mon James meet my cousin Anna" I said leading him away from my fuming sister.

"Do you even have a cousin Anna?"

"Yeah but she lives in Australia" I said "I just had to get away. I think she's going to kill someone"

"You're a very angry bunch of women" James said I nodded.

"Lily!" I turned

"Hey…" I said hugging my Aunty Isabelle.

"How're Jane and Pat?" I asked

"Good. Good yeah"

"They here?"

"No"

"Sure they had something much more important" I said

"No"

"Right…" I said glancing at James who just drank his wine.

"Heard you were engaged" Aunty Isabelle said.

"I am this is my fiancé James" I said

"He's cute"

"Yeah he is" I said with a small smile.

"Quiet too you're lucky"

"Yeah… hey look Uncle Marty" I said Aunty Isabelle ducked and quietly snuck away.

"They got divorced two years ago and have yet to speak to each other" I muttered to James who nodded in understanding.

"Great family you've got" he said. We headed over a table and sat down.

"Loopy Lily… having fun?" I looked up. Crap Petunia's clones. They were all as pretty and as popular as she had been. I remember even in primary school people coming up to me and telling me how lucky I was to be related to such a pretty and popular girl.

"Hi Callie" I muttered.

"Hi Lily. Those boobs come in yet?"

"Yeah but puberty wasn't all that generous to me. It's good to see your voice dropped and that facial hair is coming in nicely" I said James snorted and covered it with a cough.

"That's nice Lily. Very mature" JoJo said.

"I need more wine" I muttered

"I'll go" James said I shook my head slightly. _Don't leave me alone with them._

He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking off. I turned back to the four bitchy bridesmaids sitting opposite me they all stared at me looking shocked. I smiled. Ah James and his god-like hotness, awesome… They glanced over at James looking astounded then back at me, this went on for quite a while before James came back and handed me my drink.

"Thank you" I said

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked sitting down.

"No reason" I said trying to stop smiling, it didn't really work.

"Sorry… um are you with her?" JoJo asked leaning forward.

"What?" James asked

"Are you _her_ date?" Tina asked

"Yes" James said

"What! No way" Courtney said.

James looked at me and then back to the bridesmaids.

"Did she pay you?" Callie asked

"Yes you must be one of those hired escort things…" JoJo said.

James scoffed and looked at me again. I shrugged

"I'm not I'm actually her fiancé" he said

"What" they said staring at me.

"Is it an arranged marriage?" Callie asked

"It must be" Courtney said.

"It isn't" James said

"Don't bother. In their reality, dorky little Lily couldn't really nab someone like you" I said getting up and heading for the toilets. James grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Someone like me?" he asked as we started to dance. I shook my head looking down.

"Lily, what did they mean? I don't speak bitch" he said

"Someone attractive!" I snapped he smiled.

"I thought you hated brunettes" he said I sighed.

"I don't"

"So you like my hair" he said

"Yes" I said

"What else do you like?" he asked

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked he nodded.

"So… what else do you like?" he asked I smiled.

"I'm not…" but the look he was giving me made me trail off.

"You have nice eyes" I muttered.

"And?" he asked a small grin tugging at his lips.

"And nothing that's it…" I said

"Lily" he said

"You get this cute little smile on your face when you talk about your friends and whenever you're telling a Marauder story you've got this certain little laugh" I muttered.

"You really pay that much attention to me?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah, it's so nice when your eyes light up when you're happy… like right now…" I muttered.

"Yeah…"

"Why are you happy?" I asked.

"Well why have you been paying so much attention to me?" he asked.

"Uh… well there's not much else to-"

"Nope" he said

"It's either you or-"

"Nope" he said

"Are you going to let-"

"Nope" he said. "Now tell me the truth"

"I was trying you never let me-"

"Lily"

"Can I please finish-"

"No, you cannot finish a lie. I will let you finish your sentence if it's honest"

"But there's nothing-"

"Seriously! You're still talking to me even after I was honest with you. I think that after you're honest with me I'll still want to talk to you" he said. I whined and glanced around trying to find something, anything to get me out of this. I ran away when I didn't like something.

He pulled me closer to him making sure I couldn't get away. He knew me to well.

"I'll start you off seeing as you seem to be having so much trouble. When someone begins to notice that you smile differently when you're talking about your friends something is up. So Lily what is up?" he asked

"Not-"

"Lily" he hissed in my ear pulling me even closer. "You've got this little smile on your face whenever you talk about a new book you read or a new spell you learnt. And when you're upset you've always got this little frown even when you're crying. You always have your hair down when you're upset, I saw you fiddling with it earlier you were going to pull it down but remembered it'd stuff up the continuality with Remus' look. You laugh when you're nervous and only three things make you cry. Your family, the prospect of failure and… me" he said I stared at him. "Only people in love notice that much about someone"

"Really I would not-"

"Lily. Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

It's now or never kiddo.

It doesn't matter if he doesn't love you back he survived a few years without you loving him back.

But he's so much stronger then I am. Damn it! I'm still not sure!

You are… you've been through every stage. You thought you might love him, you knew you might love him; you thought you loved him now you know you do. You even choked when you went to tell him. So all that's holding you back is your vocal cords. And an apparent need for waffles but you had some the other day so you'll be fine.

"James… uh… I know that… um… can we talk somewhere else?" I asked

"Sure…" he said

"Speech, speech, speech, speech!" everyone began chanting the best man stood up

"All right, all right"

"I'll tell you later" I said to James, he sighed and nodded. We sat down at an empty table sipping at our drinks while the best man told an apparently very embarrassing story about Vernon.

Oh Lily, shame. Just tell him. It doesn't matter… just tell him.

I glanced at James, he was looking thoroughly miserable.

I can't do it.

You don't tell him I'll sing this until you do.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_da da da (da da da)_

_da da da (da da da)_

_Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da _

_da da da (da da da)_

_da da da (da da da)_

OK! Ok… just… never sing again ever.

Tell him. Now…

I will

Now!

_But I would_ –

"James"

"Mm" he grunted not taking his eyes away from the glass of wine he was swirling.

"Um… I…" I stopped he was staring at me now. It was a lot harder to talk to him under that intense gaze.

"I… I love you"

"What?" he asked. I froze panic setting in. I can't believe I did it… crap! Bad, good, good, bad! **_What?_**

I did what I usually did when I said or did something stupid. I stood up and then bolted.

-----------------------------------

Here we go. Another chapter for you guys. Well I'm tired so I shall be going to bed now and will wake up to an inbox of reviews… right, RIGHT!? Sorry I get really weird when I'm tired. Thanks guys, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	12. Secrets

-----------------------------------

Thanks to Appley goodness, lmurph2592, Blair S, vanessa93alice, Sweet Epiphany, LauraLovesMagicStars, knl2012, LilyHeartsMarauders, ForbiddenFruit420, Kaladelia Undomiel, emp69 and MissSaraJean-Jellybean47 for the lovely reviews. Also thanks to everyone who favourited and all that. Here's another chapter for you guys, enjoy, Penny.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Secrets

Lily

"Thank you for this…" I muttered as I sat down on the couch.

"It's ok…" Kim said "want some tea?"

"Uh… no I couldn't. I've already caused you enough trouble" I said glancing around the nice little flat; it was cosy for someone living alone. There was just one large room that was the kitchen and living area then two doors one for a bathroom and the other for the bedroom.

"I don't mind. But I am forced to ask you a few questions first…" she said, watching me sympathetically while she made tea. I didn't bother to argue with her.

"Ask away" I said

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Oh… James had it in his address book" I said

"Why here? Why not your friends house?"

"You are my friend. And I don't think James would suspect me to come here"

"He's getting a little crazy Lily…"

"He saw me yesterday"

"And hasn't seen you since…"

"Why does he even care?" I muttered.

"He loves you"

"No he doesn't"

"Is that why you ran?"

"Yeah… I can't love someone who doesn't love me back…"

"James managed for three years you can't?"

"I didn't say I was sane Kim. I'm just really confused…"

"I know" Kim said walking over to me. She sat down on her coffee table opposite me and handed me a mug of tea which I took gratefully.

"I just run when I'm upset… I was at my parent's house last night and today. But I didn't want them to get all questiony…" I sighed.

"Where were you from when you left your parents house? I doubt you snuck out at…" Kim glanced at the clock on her wall "two forty in the morning"

"No… I was sitting in a club where my sister used to wait tables…" I muttered "The bouncer recognised me so I stayed there till two then walked around a bit before I came here"

"Are you going to go back to him?" she asked

"When I'm less confused"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I don't know" I muttered.

"Then where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere really unexpected. I mean my parents house, obvious. Your place, less obvious. Serverus Snape's house… inconceivable"

"Look… maybe being around him will unconfuse you… why not go home?" she asked hopefully, I didn't get a chance to answer as there was a knock at the door.

"Hide" she whispered softly. I stood up and headed through one of the doors behind the couch. Kim watched me making sure the door was shut before she even went to answer the door.

I glanced around Kim's bedroom. It was all neat and tidy even the stack of books on her floor and the desk, all the papers were set neatly. She was probably writing a lot of reports for her internship.

"A little late for a gentleman caller" Kim said.

"I'm sorry, I've looked everywhere" I heard James say, I froze my ear to the door.

"For Lily?" Kim asked.

"I've been to her parents earlier… they said she was there, don't know where she went. I checked with her friends, she hasn't been there. I even went to her sisters, her honeymoon doesn't start till next Tuesday… and I can tell you Tuesday can't come soon enough"

"Aw little muggle girl scare the big brave Potter?" Kim asked

"Yeah" James replied. "I'm running out of places to look…"

"And you think she might be here?"

"Well she's not anywhere else"

"Did you check some hotels… she's not stupid. She knows you'd check her friend's houses"

"You think she's in a hotel?"

"Yeah… because she's not here and you said you've checked elsewhere"

"She's not here?" James asked

"Sorry Jimmy…" Kim said

"You often drink two cups of tea?" he asked

"Yes" Kim said

"I've been trained to spot a liar Kim"

"So have I. I do remember I beat you in class rank" Kim said.

"Let's see who's better at it"

"Where is she?"

"She's not here"

"That didn't answer my question"

"I don't know where she is"

"But…"

"But nothing. I don't know. We aren't really close"

"There aren't many people that she knows so there aren't many places she can go"

"Go check Snape's place I heard they were friends" Kim said James growled in frustration and slammed the door.

I opened the door to the bedroom and she walked over to me.

"I think I made him mad" she said with a small smile.

"James hate's Serverus…"

"How much do you know about him?" Kim asked heading over to her desk.

"Serverus?" I asked she nodded. "We grew up together… because I'm a muggle born I had no idea about magic, Serverus kind of clued me in. We didn't really mingle at school but at home… we were pretty close…" I said as Kim shuffled papers before finding the one she was looking for.

"Close enough to know he's a registered death eater?" Kim asked holding up a piece of paper.

"What?" I asked taking the paper from her. I read it thoroughly. It had a whole list of names next to which were either the words confirmed investigating or cleared. Next to Serverus Snape was confirmed.

"Picked him up last month at some kind of gathering, we couldn't hold him on anything. Unfortunately being a death eater is not a crime… the country allows free expression and participation in any kind of group" she said. I stared down at the paper.

"Remus?" I asked staring at her. Remus Lupin,_ investigating_.

"Well Voldemort is gathering supporters"

"Well how come Sirius isn't on here… or Peter or James?"

"James works at the ministry, everyone who works there has to jump through about twenty hoops before you can become even a janitor. And the other two… aren't… you don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked

"I've said too much, I actually shouldn't have shown you this at all but I'm sure you understand I couldn't let a muggle born witch go stay with a death eater"

"You're not telling me something"

"No I'm not"

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked

"I can't say" she said. I frowned in thought. What was different about Remus? Why was he singled out?

"It's not my secret to tell. If James didn't tell you then Remus probably doesn't want you to know"

"Know what?" I asked glaring at her.

"Lily…"

"No I get it… its fine… um… I'm going to go stay in a hotel. Chances are James will be back…"

"You don't have to do that. Lily…" she said but I was already crossing her flat. "Lily! Please if something happens to you! James won't forgive me" Kim cried hurrying after me.

"You had no choice" I said spinning to face her, my wand aimed at her chest.

"I'm a trained Auror"

"And I've got fantastic reflexes" I said she pulled out her wand.

"I don't want to hurt you" she said I flicked my wand and she was trapped in a full body bind and keeled over.

"Then don't" I said as I turned her over so she was staring at the ceiling. "I am really sorry… but you basically told me two people I really trust are death eaters" she tried to say something but could only get out sounds as her jaw was clenched shut.

"I have to see for myself…" I said she moaned as I quickly left her flat.

I hurried through my old neighbour hood and ran past my parent's house right down to the end of the street and turned right. I hurried along the next street and stopped dead when I saw two figures standing at the opposite end. They both stared at me and I stared back unable to see their faces by their hoods.

This did not seem likely to end well.

I coughed and scratched my head debating whether to run when the two figures approached me.

The one on the right waved his hand slightly indicating I should probably run for it. So I did.

"Well that's not fun"

I was stopped in my tracks and stood rooted to the spot. The two figured walked over to me and pulled off their hoods.

"Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy" I said they both inclined their heads in recognition.

"Going to kill me, that is what you guys do right?" I asked

"No… not unless we're told to" Malfoy said.

"Have you been told to?" I asked stepping back as he stepped forward.

"Fear?"

"Caution" I said he smirked.

"Bah" he said I jumped and pulled out my wand holding it to his neck.

"Quick" he said pulling out his own wand and pointing it at me. "But how good are you with spells?"

"Quicker" I said smiling. He moved his hand indicating to me, I slowly lowered my wand and so did he.

"So… Serverus… death eater huh?" I asked casually.

"Yes" he said.

"Ok… whatever. Just answer me these questions three" I said he smirked while Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Going to offer something in return?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll let you kill me or something" I said they both perked up at this.

"Cool. Ok one why?" I asked.

"I was a friendless loser in Slytherin who likes the dark arts and am highly intelligent. I am an asset to any organization" Serverus said.

"Right ok. Two, why do you want Remus Lupin?" I asked they both exchanged glances.

"The Dark Lord is gathering followers" Serverus said

"I know that… but that still doesn't make sense. Why not Black? He has better connections"

"Black is an imbecile and we got his brother so we have the same connections" Serverus said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want Remus?"

"You don't know?"

"No I don't and you had better tell me Serverus Snape or I will tell everyone your deep dark secret" I said

"Secret?" Malfoy asked

"And it's a good one too…" I said

"There are no secrets among us" Malfoy said

"It's nothing beneficial. Just highly embarrassing" I said.

"Now I'm intrigued" Malfoy said.

"So spill it Sevy" I said he narrowed his eyes at me.

"The Dark Lord is gathering werewolves and thinks that having someone like Lupin would be beneficial"

"Elaborate"

"Lupin is… a werewolf" Malfoy said. I stared at him and looked at Serverus who nodded slightly.

"A rather reluctant one at that" Serverus continued "The Dark Lord and others believe it'd be better if there was a reluctant werewolf among those that have embraced their curse. Someone like Lupin would be good for recruiting other reluctant werewolves"

"I can't believe you just told me that" I said

"Neither can I" Malfoy said we both looked at Serverus. "Why would you tell her that?"

"It might have something to do with my boobs" I said "Serverus my face is up here" Malfoy smiled and Serverus looked up at my face hiding his shame quite well.

"What's your last question?" Malfoy asked.

"Serverus will you come to my wedding?" I asked Malfoy laughed and looked at Serverus.

"Uh… I don't think so" he muttered as the low rumbling of an approaching motorbike grew steadily louder.

"I didn't really have high hopes for that one. Well gentlemen it has been a pleasure but that is my ride" I said. They both turned and stared at the biker who waved me over.

"BLACK" Malfoy cried

"Sorry to hear about Cissy" Sirius said as I jumped on the back of his motorbike. We sped off down the street and he took a particularly sharp turn around the corner.

"You are the biggest idiot" Sirius called back to me.

"He's my friend Sirius; you'd do the same for yours…"

"No I wouldn't. If I was a muggle born and one of my friends was a death eater I would stay the fuck away"

"You don't understand… they wouldn't have hurt me"

"Why not? Huh? You don't know that…"

"Yes I do… I knew it the moment that they both spotted me I was ok. Ordinarily I'd have been killed on sight right? But they saw me and actually spoke to me… I knew I was fine"

"Why do you think so Lily? It isn't because Snape's hard for you… it's something else…" Sirius said and then hit the accelerator. I held on tight as we approached a long steep hill. We went right over it and didn't land.

"Flying motorbike" I said

"Only way to travel" he replied.

We flew for a while, I lost track of the minutes as they ebbed by slowly. The bike landed softly and we rode along the familiar street where James lived.

"He is going to be so mad at you…" Sirius said climbing off the bike and gracefully picking me up to pull me off the bike.

"I just had to find some things out… I had no intention of staying with Serverus… but Kim said some things"

"What kind of things?" Sirius asked.

"Look… full moon" I said, Sirius glanced up.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Why didn't any one tell me about Remus?" I asked he tripped over the fence and I stared at him.

James' house was actually split down the middle so someone could live in the left of the house and someone could live in the right. There was a brick fence that went up to my hip and no gate so you had to climb over the fence. And apparently Sirius wasn't good at it.

"What?" he asked sitting up as I hurtled over the fence with ease. He stared at me.

"State champion when I was ten…" I said as he stood up. "So… it's true"

"Lily…"

"I'm going to talk to him. Tomorrow! For now I'm going to punch James in the face" I said

"_You're angry_!? Lily you went and spoke to two death eaters' meters from where they were obviously having some fancy to-do! I think James has more right to be angry"

"Sirius… he lied to me about one of his best friends. And his stupid girlfriend was in on it. So I think I can flip it to make my anger justified"

"You're jealous of Kim?" Sirius asked.

"Oi! It's three in the morning will you two please shut up!" Sirius and I glanced over at the right half of the house.

"Sorry Geoff" Sirius said and grabbed my arm pulling me inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" James shouted as soon as I walked into the hallway.

"Where the hell have I been? You prick I don't have to tell you anything about where I am or where I go" I snapped.

"Yes you do Lily I was worried sick about you"

"You're not my mother. You have no right to ask me what I was doing."

"Lily I work in a place where girls like you turn up dead every day"

"Girls like me? Girls like me! What do you mean Potter?" I asked

"Lily-!"

"No say it… what did you mean? Huh? Stupid ignorant girls… that can't protect themselves. I can protect myself! Just ask Kim" I said.

"What'd you do to her?" James asked I just glared at him.

"Sirius" James said

"She'll be fine by now…" I muttered Sirius gave me a look.

"Did you know the ministry thinks Remus is a death eater?" I asked James frowned at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kim showed me a list when I said I was going to stay with Serverus. Didn't want me hanging around him, obviously. I saw this list… Remus is under investigation"

"Why?" James asked

"Why do you think?" I snapped.

"Lily"

"I had to find out from Malfoy! MALFOY! Lucius Malfoy knows more about you and your stupid friends then I do!" I snapped

"That's why your so pissed" Sirius said.

"Yes… I'm in love with a guy I don't know anything about…" I said. James faltered his fists unclenching as he stared at me.

"So… until you're ready to be completely honest with me I'm going to stay with my parents" I said

"Lily… about Remus…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Well thank you but it's not that. It isn't my secret to tell…" James said.

"You're lying to me about other things James. I can see it in your eyes. Sirius will you please give me a ride?" I asked "I don't think I should be using magic again so close to…"

Sirius glanced at James then nodded to me. I led him out of the house and we walked across the garden.

"See how I flipped it" I said Sirius chuckled shaking his head.

-----------------------------------------

James

Sirius and I sat in the corner watching Remus whine and scratch at the door. He went rigid and then fell down the stairs. Sirius and I both cringed. Sirius whined and put a paw over his eyes while I closed my eyes trying to block out this sickening snapping and popping sounds coming from Remus.

There was the sound of coughing and then the unmistakable sound of vomit splattering on the floor. Sirius whined and curled up into a ball beside me. I smiled and glanced over at Remus who sat up his hair all sticking up on one side bleeding profusely from a wound on his shoulder.

"Hey" he croaked then coughed again opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"It's safe" he whispered his voice still hoarse.

Sirius and I quickly resumed our normal form and stared at Remus who groaned and went to lie down but realised his vomit was there. Instead of standing up he basically rolled over to where his clothes sat in a folded pile and slipped on a pair of pants before waving us over. Sirius and I carefully walked over to him then sat down.

"You were late…" he said and coughed again. Sirius handed him a glass of water which Remus gratefully gulped down.

"Your never late" he said staring at us with wide eyes.

"We had some stuff…" Sirius muttered.

"If you're late… you usually… don't bother… coming…" Remus said and cleared his throat holding out the glass for more water. Sirius obliged and used his wand to refill the glass.

"We can talk later…" I said glancing at Sirius.

"No… you obviously… came for… a reason… I just need… lots of… water" Remus said drinking his water.

"We'll come back" Sirius said and we both stood up.

"GET BACK HERE" Remus roared Sirius and I jumped staring at him. He coughed again and held a hand to his throat.

"Didn't mean for the outburst… that time of the month…" he said Sirius smiled.

"So… gentlemen… as you obviously… need to tell me… something… I don't need to talk much… your turn…" he said and sipped his water casually.

"Well… uh… Lily might be on her way over" I said

"Did you make up?" Remus asked

"No… she actually moved further away…" Sirius said

"She was staying with Kim… and learnt some interesting things that led her… to Snape"

"They live near each other" Remus said sipping some water.

"You knew that and didn't tell me!" I snapped

"Stay on track" Sirius ordered.

"Well Snape told Lily some other interesting things" I sighed

"Malfoy told Lily, Snape stood there like a moron" Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked

"Well it's about you…" I said.

"What about me?"

"Uh… well it seems Malfoy knows about… your condition and I'm going to assume so does every death eater in England thanks to one blabber mouthed git" I said.

"Stop beating round the bush! What is wrong?" Remus asked

"You don't care?"

"Not really… what will they do… glare at me more… they already hate guys… like us…" Remus muttered.

"Remy you ok?" Samantha Lupin called. Remus tapped his throat and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's good" Sirius replied loudly.

"Sirius? How long have you been down there?" Sam asked

"Just two minutes I promise" Sirius said.

"Ok… just don't exhaust him please…"

"You got it Sammy" I called

"Ah James too… want some breakfast boys?" Remus shook his head.

"No thanks…" I called

"All righty… just call if you need anything" she said.

"So… they know about me… why is that important?" Remus asked.

"Uh… well Malfoy may have mentioned it to Lily…" I replied.

"So Lily knows…?" Remus asked Sirius and I nodded. It was strange, he reacted the same way he did when we found out. He went really quiet and hugged his knees to his chest staring sightlessly in front of him.

"So a whole bunch of death eaters know about you but one little girl from _Farnsworth _finds out and suddenly you're antisocial" Sirius said.

"Sirius… she's a friend… it's the looks. I told you about Olive…" Remus muttered.

"Who?" I asked

"Childhood sweetheart. Went to the Salem Witches Institute where her dad worked and came to stay with her mum here in England during the summer. Remus told her and… well…" Sirius trailed off.

"She was disgusted…" Remus said quietly.

"Lily's not like that" I said.

"Remy uh… are you up for more visitors?" Sam called. Remus looked at us

"Who is it?" Sirius called.

"The lovely girl who burnt my pancakes" Sam replied.

"Lily" Sirius said. Remus shook his head and Sirius gave him a look so he shook his head violently.

"It'll be fine" I said Remus looked so paranoid I felt a very uncharacteristic urge to hug him. Sirius did it for me; he was more of a hugger anyway.

"Send her down" I called.

There was a clicking of locks and sliding of bolts as Sam unlocked the door and then walked down the staircase followed by Lily.

Remus slunk away from them both.

"Ok you need to go" Sam said to Lily as Remus continued to move away.

"Sam he's fine… really…" I said she looked at me, tired and bleary eyed before hurrying over to her son.

Sirius and I stood up and pulled Lily up a few stairs.

"Just give them a few minutes" Sirius muttered glancing at the Lupins.

"Where's his father?" Lily asked quietly.

"In the lab…" I said and Sirius smirked.

"They have a lab?"

"Well it's really a den but Troy has basically turned it into one…" I said.

"Is he a scientist?" Lily asked we both gave her blank looks.

"Does he study potions or something?" she asked frowning as she tried to figure out if that accurately described what she wanted to ask.

"Highly intelligent man. Designs all kinds of potions for the ministry… funny how Remus can barely brew a potion though…" Sirius said

We all watched as Sam climbed the stairs and stopped below us.

"I think it'd be best if you all go. He's had a rough night…" she said.

"Remus don't do this man" I said he just stared up at me with a dazed expression.

"Crap" I sighed

"You can't keep doing this…" Sirius said.

"Now. You really have to go" Sam said showing signs that she was about to crack open and spew molten hot rage over us.

"Go, go, go" I said turning Sirius and giving him a push up the stairs.

"Moony" Sirius cried and jumped over the side of the staircase.

"Come on" he said and pulled a very reluctant Remus into a standing position.

"Just have a chat… we will remove her at any time ok?" Sirius said. Remus stayed his ground. I glanced at Lily who was biting her lip staring down at him.

"All right if you're going to be like that" Sirius said Sam sighed in relief and stepped aside to let him pass. Sirius quickly grabbed Remus and threw him over his shoulder. Remus coughed and splattered blood everywhere but Sirius ignored it.

"Evans you got ten minutes go!" Sirius said carrying Remus up the stairs. Lily and I followed a distressed Sam trailing along behind us.

Sirius carried Remus to his bedroom and carefully put him down on the bed.

"Moony you gotta tell us" Sirius said pulling open the bedside dresser and pulling out an array of bandages and vials of potions.

"Worry…" was all Remus spat out.

"Evans, ask your sill questions" Sirius said beginning to wave his wand at Remus trying to fix up some of the external injuries.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked kneeling down next to the bed as Sirius worked.

"He was worried about what you'd think" I replied Remus nodded frantically.

"This is bad…" he said and coughed splattering blood on Sirius and Lily. They both froze and Sirius sighed before resuming while Lily wiped her face with her hand.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" Lily said Remus shook his head and waved his hand at his mother.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking his hand.

"You guys weren't there…" Remus said Sirius and I stared down at him guilt washing over us.

"I think… did something… bad…" he said beginning to shake.

"Yeah I don't think my amateur spell casting is helping…" Sirius said.

"Should I call Dr Benz? Do we take him to the hospital? Do you need the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Muggles…" Remus said

"Oh right, they'll ask us if we beat you… again" Sam muttered.

"Dad…" Remus said and groaned. Sam hurried out of the room. Sirius was holding a bandage on his left arm while Lily and I watched helplessly.

"So... you do this often?" Lily asked quietly.

"It's not usually this bad… I haven't seen him this bad since…" I trailed off. Sirius looked down at the floor. We were both once again guilty of causing that night too.

"It's… fine…" Remus said but we both couldn't meet his gaze.

"Did they do this?" Lily asked frowning at us.

"NO!" we both cried and Remus smiled shaking his head.

"Morning boys" Troy Lupin said calmly walking into the room followed by his frantic wife.

"Hey Troy" Sirius and I said. He just had this way of making everything seem all right.

"Scoot up Sirius" Troy said and Sirius did so. Troy pushed up the sleeves to his shirt and sorted through the drawer of potions and bandages.

"Give him, this, then this, then this again and then all of this" Troy said handing Sirius a few vials of potions. Troy pulled out his wand and waved it a few times.

"Yucky" Remus said as Sirius made him drink.

"I know mate, but after this were going to get you chocolate" Sirius said Remus groaned as Sirius poured another potion down his throat. He spluttered and Sirius had to hold his mouth shut.

Lily tapped my shoulder and pointed to the hallway. I followed her out and shut the door.

"I feel awful" Lily muttered.

"Yeah… you couldn't have waited a day or two?" I asked

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm his friend" I replied she glared at me.

"Should I wait or should I just go?" she asked

"You have more questions?" I asked

"I'm curious" she snapped.

"Ask me"

"Oh like you would know…"

"I would know…"

"Fine. How old was he?"

"Four"

"That's so young…" she sighed looking down. I nodded.

"When did you…?" she stopped

"Second year… took a while mind you…" I said she nodded.

"Um… about the other night…" she muttered.

"Water under the bridge" I said

"I wanted to apologise… I know that sometimes secrets need to be kept. We're not in a real relationship… I shouldn't be demanding those sorts of things from you" she said. "So I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" I said

"What for?" she asked

"I don't know… I just thought I'd say it" I said she smiled. I stepped closer to her and she stepped back hitting the wall with a small thud. I stepped closer to her, curious at the look in her eyes.

"For that day… what I said. I was just mad that you didn't feel the same" I said taking her face in my hands. "But I do love you…"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

"I love you too" she said smiling brightly. I leant down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around my neck. I easily lifted her up pressing her into the wall and using that to support her. We were kissing fiercely when Sirius came out of Remus' room a few minutes later we didn't notice till he spoke.

"Oh that's pleasant" Sirius said. I pulled away from Lily and she slid down the wall staring off into nothingness.

"Right on Jimmy" Troy said walking past.

"Remus all better?" I asked

"Just about…" Sirius said as Sam came out of the bedroom smiling and heading off down the hallway.

"I think you broke her" Sirius said I glanced at Lily who was still looking pretty out of it.

"Cool" I said Sirius smiled. I kissed her quickly and she moaned.

"What are you doing to that girl?" Sirius asked

"I have no idea but it's awesome. How's he doing?" I asked.

"He should be fine, he's sleeping now… breathings normal and pulse has returned to some sort of steady rhythm… still a bit fast but…" he trailed off and then pointed. I turned in time to catch Lily as she jumped on me.

"Do you think her parents put something in her cereal?" I asked holding Lily up as she kissed my neck. Sirius snorted

"That'd be funny" he said

"Lils… sweetheart you ok?" I asked she moaned in reply.

"You should take care of that…" Sirius said.

"No it's more fun to have her suffer. I wish I did have work"

"Still on leave?"

"Moody thinks I'm going to throw up on him again. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I asked

"No" he replied.

"Lily" I said pulling her off me and holding her at arms length. "So still seeing Tina?" I asked Sirius casually.

"Yeah, I like her a lot, of course there are other girls on the side but I think Tina is a keeper"

"Wow… sounds serious" I muttered.

"Yeah… I'm sorry why aren't you having mind blowing sex with this beautiful girl so clearly trying to jump your bones?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I've never had_ the_ Lily Evans want me before"

"You going to drive her nuts aren't you?" he asked I nodded eagerly. Life was certainly looking a lot better then it did yesterday.

-----------------------------------

Wow… tired but this is how I roll. Night time makes for better writing, but unfortunately it makes a lot less sense. I actually finished this yesterday morning but had to read over it even if it's only slightly. Well tell me what you think and all that, reviews appreciated thanks, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	13. Broke

-----------------------------------

Thanks to Kaladelia Undomiel, Blair S, LauraLovesMagicStars, P.T LadyBug, Veronica Rose Potter, ..Seraphina.x., Jessca123, babette-potter and Silver B. Wingsfield for the reviews. Thank you so much! And to everyone who added me to their favourites! Here's another chapter, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Broke

Lily

I glanced at Sirius. He's quite annoying sometimes.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I went to all the effort of making it for you" he said I glared suspiciously at the soup.

"Like that bagel you went to all the effort of buying me the other day? I was trying to jump James in the hallway of Remus' house!"

"Well now you can jump him in the comfort of your very own home. I mean I have no idea what you're talking about" he said then cringed.

"Not eating it…"

"Come on Lily… you've never had sex sober I'm doing you both a favour"

"I'm not eating your tainted soup. If it's supposed to happen it'll happen" I said as James walked in to the kitchen and began to search under all the rubbish that seemed to have accumulated in my absence.

"I was gone for a like two days…" I muttered.

"What awful days they were" James said distractedly as he lifted up an empty pizza box. He continued his searched throwing the pizza box away. A glass of juice was shoved in my face and I looked at Sirius.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You look parched"

"I wasn't born yesterday…"

"Not with that body you weren't… someone up there likes you" Sirius said his eyes raking in my body. "I put all the stuff in the soup the juice is untainted"

"Just fuck off Black" I said.

"James she won't eat my soup" Sirius whined I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked

"What did you do to it?" James asked

"Why do you both instantly assume I've done something to it?"

"Because you did it before" I said

"Did what?" James asked not bothering to stand up straight as he leant over the couch to search under the cushions.

"Slipped something into my food"

"Was it a chill pill?" James asked smirking as he knelt on the couch to search down the back cushions.

"Clearly not" Sirius said I hit him.

"Can you please not drug her?" James asked then stopped and frowned. "Is that why she was trying to jump me the other day?"

"It might be…" Sirius said James stared at him.

"Gotta go" Sirius said and bolted James easily jumped over the couch and ran after him. Ignoring them both I just began to clean up but had to stop and laugh when I heard Sirius' unmistakable shriek indicating James had caught up. They both walked back in Sirius glaring suspiciously at James.

"I'm going to go out for a couple hours…" James said before kissing me softly.

"Love you…" he said

"You too" I replied he smiled

"I'll be back for dinner" he said before dragging Sirius out the front door.

"Cool I'll just stay here and clean your house and cook you food" I muttered. I didn't mind… I just felt… weird kind of like I'd already adopted the role of wife and homemaker. After all my cleaning I began to read a book. I sighed when I realised it was one of my sisters stupid erotic romance novels. I sighed and continued to read it anyway. It was pretty good but I was becoming slightly clinging shall we say from Sirius tainted soup fumes. I frowned when I heard a phone ringing. Shuffling through some papers and throwing some clothes aside I found it sitting there. I had no idea James had a telephone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Oh hey Lily" I recognised Remus' awkward tone immediately. He had obviously not anticipated on my being here.

"Hi Remus…" I said

"James there?"

"Nope"

"Sirius?"

"Nope"

"Just you huh?"

"Yep… something you need?" I asked.

"Uh… no… not really…" he muttered.

"Remus… do you want me to get James?"

"No… I… you'll do…" he said

"Do what? Are you ok?"

"Uh… look the ministry is kind of freaked out by all this dark stuff… the deaths, the recruiting; death eaters… and they've brought in some new laws"

"New laws?" I asked. I didn't really understand wizarding politics having not grown up on them. I didn't really understand the normal ones to be quite honest…

"Like… uh… all dark creatures have to undergo a seven day screening process and to see if they're fit for… uh… living…"

I dropped the phone

"Lily?!"

"Sorry…" I said scrambling for the phone. I picked it up once more "Sorry" I repeated.

"Um… well naturally I don't want to go in alone…" he said

"No of course not" I said.

"So… can you meet me at the ministry in like an hour?"

"I don't know where it is, I've only been once and you and Sirius carried me…" I said

"I'll come get you…" he said

"Ok -" the phone went dead so I hung up and turned around then screamed at Remus Lupin who stood behind me.

"I thought you meant in an hour" I said putting a hand to my chest to try calm myself. He just stared at me wide eyed.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked.

"No I do not want some tea" he said and sat down on the kitchen table. "What if they find me dangerous?" he asked

"You're not dangerous"

"Lily I turn into a man eating beast once a month"

"So do I" I said making him smile even if it was tiny. "They can't really kill you can they?" I asked he looked at me. _Oh really smooth, nice you couldn't have avoided the world kill?_

"No, but they can lock us all up till we die…" he said

"Why would they even bring in new laws?"

"It's a new era Lily… new minister has to act like he's doing something to quash Voldemort"

"New minister…" I trailed off then frowned. "Holy crap! You realise effectively… that James' dad is trying to kill you"

"Who's trying to kill who?" James asked Remus and I turned to stare at him.

"Hey baby I thought you weren't coming back till dinner" I said

"Baby?" Remus mouthed at me I just gave him a look in response.

"Sirius… just had to have a go at the bartenders daughter" James said Sirius grinned proudly revealing blood stained teeth. He held a hand to his bleeding nose and then headed over to the table to grab a few tissues replacing his hand with them.

"Got his arse kicked and then got us kicked out…" James said with a small smile. "So Moony what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Oh… uh Lily wanted to know how to get a pancake off the ceiling without removing the paint" Remus said I frowned at him while both Sirius and James looked up. Remus smiled at his friends then looked at me putting a finger to his lips.

"There's no pancake up there" Sirius said looking back at us.

"Exactly…" Remus said.

"Well if that's all you need Lily…" Remus said standing up.

"Yeah… thanks, I'll walk you out" I said walking past James and Sirius who both frowned but said nothing.

"Why didn't you say anything to them? You didn't want me to go with you a few minutes ago, you wanted them" I whispered as I held open the front door for him.

"That was before you highlighted the fact that it's basically James' father trying to kill me" Remus said

"Well I can't really argue for you… isn't Sirius studying law?"

"I have no idea he was studying medicine last I heard" Remus said. "I just don't want to do this alone"

"Ok… I'll meet you in the Atrium at the ministry in one hour" I said he hugged me catching me a little off guard. I hugged him back and then with a small worried smile he left.

"So Lily…" James said taking my hand and steering me over to a chair.

"Why's Moony keeping secrets from us? Will he get mad if I follow him to find out? And when will Lily and James consummate their relationship?" Sirius asked in a very dramatic announcer's voice. "Find out in the next ten minutes…"

"Sod off" James said

"I'm sure Remus will open up to you when he's ready…" I said

"So when I annoy him incessantly got it" Sirius said and rushed off.

"Sorry baby friendship calls" James said kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Mmm… Lily?" he pulled away. "You haven't had some spiked bagel have you?"

"No…" I said glancing at the romance novel nearby, I kicked it away with my foot and smiled at him.

"I just think that… well we haven't done anything really coupley. I mean I've never been on a real date with you"

"So you want to skip that and go right to the sex?" he asked

"You cool with that?" I asked

"Sure, sure" he said I clapped and then jumped on him. He was clearly not prepared as we both fell over.

"Sorry. Um… I have to be somewhere in an hour… how long does this usually take?" I asked looking down at him

"As long as you want" he said leaning up to kiss me.

"On average?" I asked as he kissed my neck making me giggle.

"Every couple has their own average… right now ours is just black fuzz" he said I kissed him and he sat up making me sit up with him. I wrapped my legs around him and we sat comfortably on the floor making out for a little bit. I pulled back putting a finger to his lips.

"Um… have you?" I asked stopping right there.

"Done it sober?" he guessed I shrugged then nodded "Yes"

"Um… so…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"The first few times are uncomfortable… but you've mostly blundered through that…" I nodded slowly

"Uh… am I going to regret this?" I asked he stared at me.

"Well only you can answer that… I mean I've gone without sex for much longer… first sixteen years of my life in fact. So I don't mind waiting till your ready" he said.

"Can we try…? You won't get pissy if I wuss out…?" I asked nervously.

"No that's fine" he said I climbed off him and stood up. He stood up as well hooking an arm under my knees and the other round my back effectively sweeping me off my feet. I smiled and let him carry me into the bedroom he lay me down gently on the bed before closing the door.

"We can't just have one drink?" I asked

"If you don't-"

"No… gotta do it sober once right… and I've never actually seen you shirtless…" I muttered. He smiled climbing on top of me kissing me softly.

"One hour" I reminded him.

"One hour" he murmured into my neck. I nodded he kissed me once more his hands sliding down my arms to slip under my shirt I gasped.

"Cold…" I muttered James smiled and moved down my body kissing every bit of exposed skin as he slowly moved my shirt upwards. I sat up and pulled off my shirt going insane from his slow teasing movements. He smiled

"Smiley faces" he said I looked down at my black bra with yellow smiley faces.

"Sexy right?" I asked with a small smile. He ran his hands over my stomach and down to my jeans. I could see my hand shaking slightly out of anticipation but mainly nerves as I let my hands wander down to the hem of his shirt.

He stopped tracing the soft circles on my stomach and stared at me with a small smile.

"Nervous?" he asked I nodded violently. He gave me a quick kiss before pulling off his shirt. I stared at his well toned muscles and he took one of my hands.

"Explore I don't mind" he said and leant back down kissing me fiercely letting his hands wander over my breasts and my jeans again while I experimentally ran my hands over his chest. He kissed me again softly and sat up pulling me with him, I could feel his hands working the clasp of my bra. I whimpered sounding surprisingly desperate. I was kind of glad my subconscious remembered all this stuff for me, for instance when James kissed this certain spot on my collar bone

"Oh good God" I moaned I could feel him smiling as he nibbled that one spot, his hands still working the clasp. He was teasing me again I knew it. Finally he undid the bra and pulled it off letting it join the growing pile of clothes. He kissed down my chest while I fiddled with his belt buckle.

He grinned at me and we both began to undo the irritating belts. He was quicker and pulled down my jeans hurriedly. He ran his hands up my legs before moving back up to kiss me. I fumbled nervously with his belt, he moved my hands doing it himself while he kissed me.

I bit my lip and pulled down my underwear now completely naked in front of him. The heat coursing through my veins heading to just one area helped in making embarrassment the last thing on my mind. He pulled down his boxers and I just stared. It had fit before apparently.

"That look on your face" he said I looked up at his face.

"Cute?"

"Priceless" he said and kissed me before he thrust in completely, catching me off guard. He continued to thrust in and out deeply, slowly quickening the pace while I winced in pain.

"Oh shit" he said

"Already?" I asked quietly.

"No… um…" he stilled within me I bit my lip and frowned at him.

"Um… you're a virgin" he said.

"Hmm?" I squeaked staring at him. "Can that be… is that…? Are you sure?"

"Well I broke something" he said. I just stared at him. Oh…

---------------------------------------

James

I ran holding Lily's hand and we bolted down a long hallway. I weaved easily through a crowd of protestors pulling Lily along with me. There'd been a lot of protestors here today; bet dad already fucked something up…

We skidded to a halt in front of Remus, Lily's shoes a lot more slippery then mine causing her to crash right into me.

"Sorry" she said taking a giant leap back. It was a little awkward between us. She was going to see a doctor after this because now we were both very curious to what happened graduation night. And of course to check that I broke what I thought I did. She coughed and went to stand beside Remus so that he was in between us.

"We got… delayed" Lily muttered.

"Delayed… in the-" Sirius stared but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Let's not go there. We're here for Remus. Why are we here for Remus?" I asked looking around. The three of them all averted their gaze while I stared at them waiting for an answer. Remus leaned over to whisper to Lily who could only give him a look.

"Guys seriously" I said. They all stared at me blankly.

"I will get it out of one of you" I said. Remus just spun on his heel and walked into an office where more protestors stood.

I spotted my dad completely ignoring the protestors and trying to answer a bunch of reporter's questions. I glanced around slowly piecing things together, we were standing in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures there were a bunch of protestors and my dad and I were standing near a magical creature. Dad quickly excused himself then bolted.

"Dad made some new laws for you didn't he?" I asked Remus

"Damn your good" he muttered.

"It's not voluntary either…" I muttered glancing around at the protestors.

"Not really… no" Remus said shaking his head violently. This was why I liked him being so thin, it made him easier to carry. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder carrying him up to my father's office.

"Brandon… got demoted I see" I said to the receptionist. He nodded. He used to be dads personal assistant but Carla basically did that now.

"I still love you…" I said he smiled.

"Your dad won't be in for another ten minutes… did you have an appointment?" he asked.

"I need an appointment to see my father?" I asked

"Well he is free now but you should really make an appointment next time" he replied.

"Do I need an appointment to see you?" Sirius asked Brandon with a smile.

"Down boy" I said "uh… we'll just wait here"

"Sure thing" Brandon said.

"Can you put me down while we do that?" Remus asked

"No" I said. Sirius and Lily both sniggered.

"Now you know how it feels" Lily said.

"Terrible uncomfortable…" Remus muttered I put him down and he straightened his clothes giving me a dark look.

"I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment so good luck to you" Lily paused to hug Remus who held her tightly before she stepped back and turned to me "And please don't kill your father"

"I'll try" Sirius muttered Lily smiled and hugged me.

"You ok to go-?"

"Yes James I've been seeing Doctor Taylor for years I'll be fine"

"A muggle doctor, you're going to a muggle doctor?" I asked she stared at me.

"He's a man too you going to get pissy about that?"

"YES" I shouted she rolled her eyes.

"You let me take care of my body and I'll let you take care of yours unless you want to swap. You get the stomach cramps and monthly bleeding and the vagina with the special baby carrying features and I'll take your penis" she said I gave her a look.

"Look it's a completely normal thing" she said taking my hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze "I don't need a supernatural expert down there ok? I'll see you later" she said and kissed my cheek before leaving. I turned to my friends who both stared at me.

"I'm not going to ask" Remus said

"I am. Did something happen while you two were getting… intimate?" Sirius asked

"I'm not going to talk about this in the waiting room to my father's office. In fact I'm not going to say anything ever" I said

"But it clearly wasn't anything you did… otherwise you'd be going… so you're still a-ok it's Miss Lily-"

"She's fine now drop it before I kill you" I said Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

"Now to Moony's problem. A little of the details please" Sirius said.

"It's nothing serious. They just want to monitor us for a week and then decide if we're harmless enough to live" Remus said.

"Wait… does that mean they're going to kill you?" I asked

"What? No I'm sure that's probably not illegal" Remus said

"So they'll do it?"

"No they couldn't not do it"

"Why are you using double negatives?"

"I'm not using double negatives. I'm trying to tell you that there is no way that they could not kill people like me" he said

"You're doing it again" I said.

"Ah James" We all turned to stare at my father who walked in with Carla.

"Your son is here" Brandon said dad gave him a look.

"I can see that" he said and turned back to me while Brandon pulled a face.

"So what brings you here?"

"Can we step into your office?" I asked

"No"

"All right. What's with all the new laws?" I asked.

"I have to keep my election promises" he said

"So you promised to kill werewolves" I said

"Only the dangerous ones"

"Mr Potter you're proposing to lock us up for a week and perform tests. The week that happens to coincide with a full moon of course we'll be dangerous. Especially if you're poking us and prodding us all the bloody time!" Remus shouted displaying a rather uncharacteristic sign of rage. He was fuming so much that Sirius actually moved away from him.

"He hasn't looked this mad since you left him at that bar the day before OWLs" I whispered to Sirius.

"I'm sorry I'm not entirely sure who you are…" dad said Sirius and I stared at him.

"Dad that's Remus Lupin he's been my best friend since I was eleven. He got the highest grades in the class he was the school Dux you gave him some money… any of this? No?" I said shaking my head.

"Remus of course. Of course I remember… Remus your fathers the potion maker right?"

"Yeah…" Remus muttered

"Good man, good man. Sorry… you're a lot taller then I remembered" dad said Remus just shook his head.

"How did so many people vote for this guy?" Sirius asked

"Well now Sirius-" dad began

"Because he played on their fears. Everyone's scared of that Voldemort guy and apparently a war so of course dad promised he'd try and do everything to bring him down, even if it meant _killing_ his supporters. What dad failed to realise and I think every stupid person that voted for him that these people are human beings" I said Remus gave me a small smile.

"James… they are dangerous creatures"

"Who are completely normal human beings for 353 days of the year" I said.

"I cannot back down on my election promises"

"You can't kill people either!" I snapped.

"It's just a few simple tests…"

"They're not dogs you can't just put them down when they bite your Gran" I said

"Hmm?"

"Bad euphemism but you get my point…" I said.

"Look James it's just a way to improve the protection of the public…"

"You're going to kill people! I think the public is a little worried, shall I call some protesters in here?" I asked

"Look I don't know why I'm bothering to explain this to you. I think you should go home"

"You going to ground me?" I asked

"I'm close to it" dad said.

"Watch out James he'll lock you in your room and test you" Sirius said.

"Ah Mr Black I needed to tell you something… uh Brandon… what did the prison say?" dad asked

"Oh… uh… that Orion Black is… um… dying, inoperable lung cancer" Brandon said. "And has requested to see his family. Were you going to pass on that?"

"Well he is maximum security… I don't know do you think I should grant the dying mans wish? Because I'm not going to if he can't see the three of you" dad said Sirius glared at him.

"You fucking bastard" Sirius said "like I can say no now!"

"Tell the prison that Orion may have one hour long visit from his family some time in the near future" dad said. Sirius put a hand to his forehead and was muttering something.

"Wow power made you mean… I will be back to fight you on these new laws" I said grabbing my friends and ushering them from the office.

"By the way… mum wanted you to pick up her sundress from the cleaners… ok bye" I said and quickly left the office.

"Nice final words there…" Remus said

"Yes I felt they were particularly uplifting to my cause…" I said nodding. Remus gave me a quick nod.

"Pads, you ok?" Remus asked

"No! My dad is dying and I have to see him. It'll make laughing at his funeral a little harder…" Sirius said leaning against a wall. "I haven't spoken to him… in four years"

"Wait… your eighteen… you only came to stay with me when you were sixteen" I said

"Yes. I saw my father around the house but we never spoke…" Sirius said allowing Remus and I a small glimpse into what his home life was like.

"So are you-"

"Let's get food" he said.

Though we were best friends and had been for years we actually surprisingly closed off from one another.

We headed down to the cafeteria and all sat silently pondering our own dilemmas. I sat a little worried about graduation night and my father's new plan to kill one of my best friends. Sirius presumably worrying about his family and I assumed Remus was fretting over his apparently impending doom.

"All in all one of our better days" Sirius muttered as we all saw in our depressed little worlds.

"I miss Peter… bad stuff doesn't happen when he's around…" I muttered

"No I clearly remember he was the reason I spent every spare moment of my NEWT week in detention" Sirius said

"Oh yeah" I said laughing "that was funny"

"I didn't think so" Remus said victim of this unfortunate prank.

"Well you gotta learn to watch where you're walking" Sirius said while I sniggered.

"Oh your in for it now Sirius Black" Remus said glaring dangerously at him. I laughed harder.

"So who's up for heading back to mine for drinks?" I asked

"Oh me, me!" Sirius said

"Moony?"

"I shouldn't…"

"Yes you should. You should" Sirius said.

"All right, but I will not be drinking as much as you for obvious reasons" Remus said

"You enjoyed it" Sirius said defensively.

"I thought you were Victoria" Remus snapped I smiled and we left the cafeteria and headed to the Atrium.

"Piggy back Prongs!" Sirius cried I was about to yell at him but he'd already jumped on.

"I think Pads got a head start on the drinking…" Remus muttered.

"No he's just crazy" I said readjusting him as he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my own.

"You love it" he muttered Remus shook his head as Sirius couldn't see him. We headed to the Atrium

"Sure you want me to Apparate with you?" I asked

"Yep" Sirius replied.

"See you there Moony" I said Remus smiled and disappeared I followed suit appearing in my kitchen. I glanced at Remus who was staring at the couch. I followed his line of sight and saw Lily sitting there teary eyed and miserable. She sniffed and wiped her eyes

"Crap" she muttered grabbing a tissue. I let Sirius off me

"Lils… you ok?" I asked she shook her head and stood up. A thousand possibilities ran through my mind, dead parents, dead sister, dead grandparents. She'd been to the doctor, cancer, terminal illness, parents with terminal illness.

"It's stupid" she said shaking her head. I stared at her she walked over and hugged me.

"I don't know why I'm crying… its not bad right? God…"

"What's wrong?" I asked patting her back softly.

"No it's stupid it's nothing"

"Lily… did the doctor say something bad?" I asked pulling away so I could stare down into her watery green eyes now blood shot spilling tears freely down her face.

"Well I'm not a virgin!" she said waving her hands around.

"Did you think you were?" Sirius asked.

"We… were you know… earlier…" Lily muttered

"So that's why you were late" Remus said Lily nodded

"And… well he broke… my…" she trailed off.

"Oh" Sirius and Remus said.

"So… I went to the doctor. Um apparently some times it doesn't break with sexual activity and sometimes it does without sexual activity… well mine didn't break the first two times which the doctor did think was weird" she said, she was still crying. This was obviously not everything.

"Uh… he also told me… that… I um… I might be pregnant" she said. I stared at her wide eyed as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks. I took her arm and led her into the backyard closing the door behind me.

"Uh… what?" I asked she nodded.

"How is it possible? I mean, if I wasn't deep enough to break…"

"Uh… no apparently um even just being… um… on the beach but not entering the water can still be… you know…"

"Oh…" I said she nodded.

"Look… Muggle tests take longer so I won't know for sure till next week… but… I'm really sorry" she said.

"Oh no, Lily, no" I said pulling her close as she cried into my chest. "It's not your fault… entirely…" She looked up at me

"Well it takes two" I said. This made her cry harder. _Dammit!_ I cursed my stupid self.

"I'm sorry… it… I… this is big news" I said hugging her tighter.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked quietly. "I'm only seventeen I can barely look after myself… I don't have a job. Your training will take four years… we can't live off handouts from your parents forever can we?"

"Look… how about… we think about all that when we get your test results back hmm?" I said she nodded giving me a small squeeze.

She pulled back

"I was so worried about your reaction… I mean… I've seen people get beaten for this" she said quietly.

"Gotta stop leaving you with the daytime telly" I said she smiled. "It's going to be ok"

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss before heading back inside. I followed a few moments later to see Sirius and Remus sitting casually on the couch drinking some beers trying to act like they hadn't been listening like I know they had.

"So what's up?" Sirius asked as Lily went to walk off to the bathroom. I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to me with her back to my front.

"Do not lock yourself in… I'll come and talk to you in a bit" I said quietly into her ear. She nodded and I let her go, she walked away free to continue to the bathroom.

"I know you were eavesdropping" I said to my friends.

"Moony made me" Sirius said Remus gave him a look.

"So… Prongs jr on the horizon" Sirius said I sighed putting my head in my hands. This was turning into one of the worst days in history.

"That kid is so fucked" I muttered.

-----------------------------------

Cool… I have no idea what I'm thinking. Thanks for being patient guys but in all fairness I'm not that bad with updating so… well I do hope you enjoyed and as its… 3:48 in the morning and I have to be at school by 8:40 I think I'm going to catch some zees, Penny

-----------------------------------


	14. Family Matters

-----------------------------------

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Anjalit2624, emp69, Kaladelia Undomiel, LilyCalliePotter, vanessa93alice, LilyHeartsMarauders, Binka Fudge, Lady of the Deep, Potter06, Cheynee, ..Seraphina.x. and ElaineAbbene for the wonderful reviews.

Also another little thing I just realised that chapter 13 was a very unfortunate chapter for our characters hmm? Someone pointed it out in their reviews and I just got that now. Oh my God I'm such an idiot. But anyway… thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Family Matters

Lily

Sirius stood over me, poking my cheek. I'd been trying to ignore him, but he's very persistent.

"What?" I asked glancing at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. "Do you want something to eat? Because I'm not a maid service!" I hissed. He just poked me again. I sighed and sat up on the couch moving over so he could sit beside me.

"Nuh-uh" he said pulling me up and making me follow him. I sighed

"Sirius… I'm tired and I don't want to play a game…" I muttered. He pushed open the door to the bedroom. I frowned at him. He was going to make me play.

"Ok, I give up" I said

"He's getting all handsy, and I think you'd appreciate it more then I do" Sirius said I glanced over at James' sleeping form and then back at Sirius.

"I don't follow" I said Sirius stared at me "I'm tired I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Just sleep" he said pulling me into the room.

"No, Sirius last time I was in a bed with him he basically knocked me up" I whispered.

"Still nervous about that?"

"I'm going to the doctor today…" I said quietly with a glance over to James to see if I'd woken him.

"You're married and you love each other… besides I'm sure you've had enough of the couch" he said. "Just try it if you don't like it then well you shouldn't have married the bloke" he said and sat me down on the bed I glared at him as he left and then looked at James, couples do this. I'm totally fine. Totally fine.

I lay down snuggling under the covers comforted by their warmth. I woke up the next morning trying to ignore the blaring alarm clock. I had slept with my head under the covers and if I wished to sleep in I'd have to let my eyes remain untainted by the sunlight. I reached around blindly to hit the snooze button when I felt a hand catch my own.

"Sirius, I never noticed you had such dainty hands"

I sat up and James screamed at me.

"Well good morning to you" I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh ok, I'll just leave then…" I said he still had my hand and I don't think he planned on letting go.

"So… will this be a regular thing?" he asked.

"So long as you start wearing pants sure…" I said he smiled and let go of my hand. I stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Holy crap what are you doing?" I asked Sirius looked up.

"Cooking" he said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you need to be relaxed today or you may eat the doctor if you don't get the desired result"

"That's ridiculous" I said he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh food" James said walking into the kitchen. "Oh Sirius food no thank you"

"Thank you for that James…" Sirius said.

"What time is your appointment?" James asked turning to me.

"You can't come. If you miss any more work Moody will explode. He already hates you" I said.

"Lily" James said taking my hands.

"Potter it took you seven years to get a lousy fucking kiss from me I think it's going to take you more then a decade before you actually have any influence over me" I said. He gave me a small smile before pulling me close to him.

"Lily…" he breathed in my ear. I bit my lip and took a few calming breaths, he was using his sexy voice that's hardly fair on my hormonal young mind. He began to kiss down my neck while I made a weird mewling noise I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Just tell me what time it is" he whispered.

"Twelve" I said hoping he'd relent with this strangely effective form of torture. He pulled back with a small smile on his face.

"You can't come" I said

"I won't. I just want to be thinking about you. Well I always am but at twelve it'll be extra…" he said. Why was he so sweet? Why hadn't I noticed earlier?

"Gotta get to work. Love you" James said kissing my cheek. Sirius raised his eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Love you too" James said Sirius beamed and we both watched James go.

"Lonely?" I asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Well I gotta get to work too"

"You? What do you do?" I asked he just laughed putting some eggs and toast in front of me before leaving. I ate Sirius' breakfast surprised to find myself actually enjoying it.

So today I'd be going back to Doctor Taylor today for my results. Yay! No! Not yay! I mean yay! Supportive husband which rocked! He was being so great about this. I think it was me having the freak out… he seemed to like this idea a lot more then I did. Then again he isn't the one pushing a human being out of his body…

I sighed and headed over to the sink to start cleaning. So Sirius can cook all right but apparently lost all ability to clean anything. I washed the dishes and then glanced at the clock. It was a little past ten and as my appointment was at twelve so I knew I should be leaving soon. I had a quick shower before taking a taxi down to Dr Taylor's office.

I was five minutes early. Not bad considering James lived impossibly far away from Farnsworth where I'd grown up. I sat down and began to read a severely outdated tabloid magazine.

"Lily Evans?" Dr Taylor said. I stood up and followed him inside his office.

"Should be calling you Potter now hmm?" he asked.

"Evans is fine…" I muttered. I sat down in Dr Taylor's office and he walked around and sat behind his desk watching me.

"So…" he said I nodded "How'd he take it?"

"A lot better then me…" I said Dr Taylor smiled. Last time I was here I'd screamed at the poor intern for ten minutes.

"Well good to know that should the problem arise again he'll be super sweet about it"

"Again?" I asked horrified.

"Don't worry Lily I meant for when you actually become pregnant"

"I'm not?" I asked

"No you're not pregnant. That intern shouldn't have ever said you were"

"Oh thank God!" I said he stared at me. "I just… I mean… how irritating would that be… we never actually you know… did it. And I wind up pregnant because of some unfriendly fire. I don't know I just…" I trailed off

"Well what are your feelings?"

"Well my sisters pregnant right now… and I don't know… it just isn't supposed to be like this. Not yet… it's way to soon…" I muttered.

"Ok what if you had been pregnant?"

"Thankfully James would be there to stop me falling apart completely" I said

"Means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yeah… I only regret not noticing sooner…" I muttered.

"So glad you think that" I screamed and stared at James he just grinned in response and sat down next to me.

"Told you she'd scream" James said to Dr Taylor who smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well you didn't want me here so naturally I did the opposite… I'm on my lunch right now"

"When were you going to pop out?" I asked frowning at the curtain he'd been hiding behind.

"When you burst into tears…" he said I gave him a dark look before turning to Dr Taylor.

"Thank you doctor" I said standing up

"See you later Lily" he said I smiled and grabbed James by the arm dragging him from the office.

"Hi" James said I smiled

"Hi…"

"You didn't really think I'd let you go alone did you?" he asked I shrugged.

"Kind of hoping, I didn't get to ask about my Chlamydia" I said

"That's not funny" he said I smiled

"Was to me" I said leading him out into the street.

"So how longs this lunch?" I asked

"Uh… well it ended ten minutes ago…"

"James you're going to get fired"

"No I'm yeah probably" he said I shook my head.

"Doesn't Peter come back today? How is he?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him yet, been at work silly"

"Right… so are you going to go out tonight?" I asked

"Do you not want me to?"

"No it's just… well… I dunno…" I muttered looking down.

"You want me all to yourself" he said I glanced at him with a small smile. "Do you want to see your friends? You don't have to ask me you know you can just go… just don't go to Snape's"

"Never again…" I muttered "but it's not that either"

"You don't want to see your friends?"

"Well Hannah's on this weird fossil expedition and Bec is busy with her teaching course"

"Bec wants to be a teacher?" James asked

"Just because they're a Marauders natural born enemy doesn't mean she can't be one. Besides it's not like a Hogwarts teacher she's going for, it's some sort of lecturer I don't know…" I muttered. How awful is that I don't know much about my own friends?

"And your stuck here married, unemployed and almost pregnant"

"I was going to be somebody" I said

"You still can be Lily" he said "Women these days keep thinking marriage is like some kind of glass ceiling. It isn't… honest. I know plenty of successful married women…"

"Like?"

"I'm sure there's one" he said I rolled my eyes. "Look… after the wedding you can do that art course you wanted… think of this as a gap year"

"A gap year" I repeated he nodded.

"Where you can just sit and relax… soul search… I dunno. Ask Sirius he's doing it"

"No he has a job apparently" I muttered.

"Doing what?" James said I shrugged. "Look I have to get back to work… unless you want me to stay?"

"No, you go. Then have fun with your friends… I'll… soul search" I muttered. He hugged me

"I love you" he said

"Love you too" I said he smiled and let me go before disappearing. I headed down the road of my old neighbourhood winding my way through the streets to the old park my sister and I used to play in as a child. I sat down on a swing and gently swung back and forth.

I've never liked things being set in stone. I enjoy uncertainty, James was the epitome of uncertainty… never knew what he was going to do or say…

But when I got married I sort of felt locked into a path, and when I was informed I would not be able to leave it made me feel trapped. And the pregnancy thing… I'd love a kid, just not now… it narrowed down my locked path and I didn't like that thought at all.

I sighed and stood up. While I was in town I might as well see my parents. I headed off down the road letting my feet automatically take me to my old home while I thought. I walked right into my father as he was leaving the house.

"Ellie" he said sounding a little shocked.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"What are you doing here? Not that it's not great to see you. Come inside" he said I followed him into the house and let him lead the way to the kitchen.

"I had a doctor's appointment" I said

"You came all the way back here for a doctor. They're available anywhere you know" dad said with a smile

"No, I know… I just trust Dr Taylor" I said

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah fantastic"

"Lily" my mum squealed dropping the washing basket. She jumped over it and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi" I said hugging her tightly. She pulled back beaming,

"How are things with… James?"

"Oh… um… not bad actually… he's not as annoying…" I said.

"Yeah?" she said brightly.

"Yeah…" I said smiling to myself.

"I know that smile… oh my God you love him don't you?" she asked.

"What? No! Sort of…" I muttered.

"Really? That's fantastic… now God doesn't have to hate you" mum said

"You always know what to say" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and picked up the laundry basket putting it on the table beginning to sort it into two piles.

"So it all worked out huh?" dad asked

"Yeah… can you believe it me in love?" I said

"No"

I turned to find my sister standing behind me.

"Petunia's here by the way" dad said. I gave him a look.

"Lily" she said

"Tuni" I said

"So you love a wizard hmm? Couldn't fall for someone normal?" she asked

"No" I said with a sigh. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"It's not my fault you're dangerous" she replied. I stared at her.

"Oh don't think no ones noticed. Those 'mysterious' deaths, unsolved cases and all that. It's you lot isn't it?" she asked

"What?" I asked frowning at her.

"Admit it! It's you guys" she said

"Well… yeah it's some whack job gone power crazy but not all wizards are like him. James isn't like him" I said.

"Well how am I to know that? The only experiences I've had with magic have been awful"

"It's not like that! You can't judge a whole race of people on a few bad experiences"

"Your not people… your things. A sub species of human" I scoffed sometimes my sister can be an idiot.

"What? You think we're some sort of mutant race?" I asked her

"Yes… and our ancestors had it right. You should all burn on the stake" she replied.

"Oh my God… you're serious" I said she gave me a look. I glanced at my parents who just stared between the two of us.

"I actually only came here today so I could get your phone number. I wanted to call you" Petunia said

"Yeah? To tell me I'm a mutant!" I shouted glaring at her. "You've never, ever liked what I am. I cannot change it and you know how hard I tried"

"You didn't try hard enough. You were actually given the _option _to go to Hogwarts, you could have said no and grown up normal"

"I wasn't normal! I've always been an outcast living in your shadow. You were pretty and popular, it was you who was Spring Dance Queen, and you were social chair, school captain… I… I was nobody"

"I would have made you somebody!"

"Petunia I went to Hogwarts to control my magic. My random out bursts were hurting people, hurting you!"

"Don't try and make me believe you actually went for me! You went for your own selfish reasons. You liked being special!" she cried. I stared at her. I can't believe I was having this conversation with my own sister.

"Yes at first… but after that I went because it is who I am. I am a witch and I can't change it"

"WON'T" she yelled. "I wanted to call you" she said stiffly "But I guess I can tell you in person. I don't want you around my child. You're dangerous"

I felt my mouth fall open

"You may be slightly better then that whack job but I cannot trust you near my baby" she said. I stared at her unsure of how to react.

"I thought that maybe after school you'd be normal again, you were going to go to a normal university and do a normal course and maybe marry a normal guy. But you married _him_, you love _him_! _That_…" she just groaned unable to think of a word.

"Why are you being like this? I thought we were ok… you weren't happy with me but we were at neutral territory" I muttered. She shook her head

"Vernon and I both agreed-"

"VERNON! Your husband! You trust your husband who has no idea about magic or anything besides bloody drills! Over your sister, your flesh and blood. The girl who would so gladly give her life to spare you or that spawn of Satan you call a child!" I cried.

"Fuck you Lily! Ok you know I was never ok with what you are! And now you're forcing it on me"

"Forcing it? I have never, ever approached you! Ever! I kept my distance, I never called, I never wrote. I acted completely normal around your friends, and your boyfriends. I tried all I could to make you happy!"

"No you didn't. You knew what I wanted you to do"

"Give up magic? You are insane. It's who I am!"

"And as long as it is we are not related. I'm sorry"

"You're sorry! You're chopping me from your life and you have the audacity to apologise to me!" I screamed.

"I don't care Lily. I came and said what I wanted and if you're not going be mature enough about this to respect my wishes then you can drop dead. I hope that this life you seem to love so much gets you killed. I hope that whack job kills you filthy impure freak! Do the world a favour and die!" she said.

"I wish you would you bitch!" I said she glared at me and I glared back.

"Uh… Petunia sweetie why don't we go into the living room" mum said quietly.

"Don't worry I'll leave" Petunia said

"No! I will" I snapped giving my parents a dark look before I headed out the front door. I headed down the road down to somewhere I could catch a taxi from and made it halfway home before I burst into tears.

The taxi driver kindly docked half my fare as I sobbed to him about my awful life, obviously leaving out anything that indicated I was a witch.

-----------------------------------------------------

James

"Should I ask?" I whispered to Sirius. He shook his head violently. We were watching Lily basically smash the plates as she dumped them in the sink going to clean them.

"She seems really pissed" I said quietly.

"All the more reason to _shut up_!" he hissed.

"Why are you whispering?" Lily asked we both stared at her. She was really a wonderful girl but when she's angry you gotta get the fuck out of the way.

"No reason" I said and Sirius shook his head "No whispering here" he said.

"Oh you can't trust me either!" she shouted Sirius and I flinched.

"Afraid I'll explode and kill something! GOD" she screamed

"Some one has to go talk to her… I do not want that job" Sirius whispered I sighed.

"I'm going to have to go aren't I?" I asked

"Well you're the one who married her" Sirius said.

"Lily" I waved her over. She gave me a dirty look. I stood up and dragged her over to the table forcing her to sit between Sirius and me.

"Lily…? Wanna talk?" I asked. She was crying now but did so silently staring down at the table letting her hair hide her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling back her hair and tucking it behind her ear so I could see her tear strained face. She sniffed but said nothing.

"That's ok you don't have to talk… do you want us to leave?" I asked she shook her head

"No, stay"

I kissed the top of her head and gave her a small squeeze.

"I went to see my parents today…" she said quietly.

"Ah well that's never fun" Sirius said

"No, they were ok. My sister was there…"

"Yeah how is she? You two are getting along better now…" I said.

"She said she hated me and didn't want me near her child because I might kill it with my freakiness!" Lily said I stared down at her.

"What?" I asked I don't think I heard that correctly at all.

"She hates me because I'm a witch and told me she'd never speak to me again unless I gave up magic"

"Well that's just…" fucking ridiculous, outrageous, offensive, shocking, disgusting, hateful…

"Silly…" I finished lamely. No need to tic poor Lily off any more reminding her that her sister is a vindictive bitch.

"No it's fucking disgusting, stupid vindictive bitch. She said I should die! And my parents just stood there! I had this secret feeling that my parents never approved and now I know. They all hate me" she said. I really had no idea what to say to her, I mean, what do you say to someone whose entire family seems to hate them? I looked at Sirius. His whole family seems to hate him.

"You'll get over it" he said. Lily looked at him in confusion.

"I was offered an ultimatum same as you. Give up my friends or give up my family…" Sirius said. Lily stared at him her green eyes looking like emeralds as they shone with her tears.

"But-"

"How will I get through it?" Sirius asked in a mocking high pitched tone. Lily nodded slowly.

"Look… there will always be a spot for them in your heart… it'll never stop hurting… but it gets better. The trick is to make a new family… mine is my friends. I know not the most stable considering they're all idiots but it helps…" he said I gave him a look but he just smiled. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you mind if I share yours?" she asked quietly. He looked at me

"No…" he said

"Thank you" I mouthed he smiled. She let him go and turned to hug me.

"Well that's my good deed for the day, I'm gonna eat all your ice cream now… unless either of you want it" Sirius said

"I'm good" I said

"Fine thank you" Lily said.

"Suit yourselves" he said and continued to eat the ice cream.

"You ok?" I asked Lily. She was still crying but looked a lot happier, if that's at all possible.

"No… but I will be" she said with a smile.

The phone rang scaring all of us we all stared at it in alarm and Sirius went over and picked it up. As soon as he answered all three of us could hear hysterical screaming and yelling. Whoever was making the call was extremely loud.

"Hello?" Sirius shouted at the phone not daring to bring it closer to his ears for fear of permanent deafness. I was on the opposite side of the room and I was worrying about that.

In between the sobs we all heard the word 'Lily' and Sirius held the phone toward her.

"Hello!" she shouted. Whoever it was just wailed in response.

"Mum? Calm down" Lily said standing up and taking the phone from Sirius.

"Calm down! I'm not going to talk to you till you stop screaming" Lily said. There was silence and Lily held the phone up to her ear.

"Now what's wrong?" There was an ear shattering scream and Lily yanked the phone away from her ear.

"Just… calmly tell me what happened" Lily said and for the next ten minutes proceeded to yell at her mother for screaming at her. Finally her mother stopped screaming and Lily could have an actual conversation.

"What?" she asked.

"When?" she asked while Sirius and I watched with interest. "How…? What? Oh my God, how bad? Oh my… God! What! But… that's not… I don't… what? No, mum it's not, it can't be. Don't be ridiculous… Look, I'm going to come down there. What do you mean no? Well she can go fuck herself! I want to be there for my niece or nephew" she said.

"Some thing must have happened to Petunia" I muttered

"Good riddance" Sirius said I looked at him "what? She was a bitch"

"Oh…" Lily said and dropped the phone. Sirius and I looked over at her.

"Lily? Hon? You ok?" I asked she swayed on the spot slightly while the phone screamed at her.

"I'm coming down there" Lily shouted to the phone and then hung it up. Sirius and I stared at her.

"Um… my sister… had an accident. She… tripped… down a flight of stairs. And she's unconscious. She might not wake up for a while… she had a miscarriage" Lily said quietly. Sirius and I stared at her. She ran her fingers through her hair and sank to the floor.

"This is my fault" she said

"What? No!" Sirius and I cried in unison. We both went over to her and sat on either side of her.

"I told her she should die! I said that to her… and now she will! I killed my sister" Lily said

"That's not your fault. I tell people to drop dead all the time" I said.

"But I meant it! I used wandless magic or something and it came true! I killed her"

"Lily causing her to catch on fire, yeah that'd be your fault. Her tripping down some stairs… not your fault. I've tripped down stairs before" Sirius said.

"I have to go" she said standing up.

"Uh… maybe one of us should go with you" I suggested as I stood up.

"Just so you don't do anything stupid" Sirius said standing up as well.

"Like kill my sister?" Lily asked looking between us.

"No! We'll just offer our condolences and then leave" I said.

"You two go… it's a family thing…" Sirius said I nodded.

"Where to?"

"Uh… St Joseph's Women's hospital. It's in Farnsworth" Lily said. I nodded and pulled her close. We Apparated into an ally right next to the hospital and quickly made our way around to the front and inside to the tired looking nurse behind the front desk.

"Uh Petunia Evans… uh Dursley I'm her sister" Lily said. The nurse flipped through a few files

"Second floor room twelve thirteen" she said.

"Thank you" Lily said and took off at a sprint. I easily caught up with her and followed her up two flights of stairs. I was fascinated by the fact I was in a muggle hospital but exploring would have to wait.

Lily skidded to a halt outside the appropriate room and I crashed right into her. I managed to stop myself falling and caught her before she could.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Everyone turned to stare at her, her mother had a rather dark look on her face while her father seemed impassive. In fact the only one who looked even remotely all right with her presence was Petunia herself and her face was rather blank.

"Uh… how's she doing?" Lily asked quietly.

"Um… the doctor said she'll be fine. She should wake up soon…" Petunia's husband said; wish I could remember his name. Lily nodded

"That's good… I'll just wait out in the hallway" Lily said but I grabbed her shoulders and held her in her place.

"I think we'll be fine right here sweetheart. Yeah?" I asked looking at Mr and Mrs Evans just daring them to say no.

"Yes. That would be fine…" Mr Evans said quietly. I smiled and pulled Lily to my chest so that her back was to my front. I rubbed her shoulders comfortingly every so often as we stood and waited.

"I'm going to go get a coffee… does anyone want anything?" Petunia's husband asked. Dursley that was it.

"No thanks" everyone muttered shaking their heads. He stood up and left the room.

"Some husband!" Mrs Evans scoffed quietly.

"Amy…" Mr Evans said

"What?"

"He carried her down here and hasn't left her side all day. Don't be like that…" Mr Evans said. Mrs Evans just stared at her eldest daughter.

After twenty minutes of tense silence Petunia moaned softly. I felt Lily shiver under my grip and hugged her closer trying to reassure her somehow.

"Tuni" Mrs Evans breathed moving closer to the bed.

"Mm… what's going on? Where am I?" Petunia asked going to sit up.

"No, no, no… lie down. You've had a fall…" Mrs Evans said stroking her daughter's hair softly as she sat down beside her.

"A fall?"

"Yes… you fell down the stairs…" Mr Evans said.

"Oh… oh ok. How long was I out?" she asked

"About half a day or so…" Mrs Evans said. Petunia looked around and spotted Lily and me. I felt Lily stiffen as her sister stared at her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Petunia asked.

"Good no memory loss" Lily muttered.

"Something's not right. Where's Vernon?" Petunia asked shaking her head tearing her eyes from her sister to stare hopelessly at her parents. The looks on their faces was clearly distress and upset so of course Petunia could see that something really wasn't right.

"How's my baby?" Petunia asked hopefully. Mr and Mrs Evans faces basically shattered when she said baby.

"Mum… how's my baby?" Petunia asked Mrs Evans just began to sob hysterically and clung to her husband's neck.

"Oh… Tuni… you had… a miscarriage" Mr Evans said. Petunia's eyes widened before they snapped onto Lily.

"_You_… you BITCH!" she screamed. Lily stepped back colliding with me I held her up straight feeling her shake under her sisters gaze.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" she yelled Lily just stood shaking her head.

"How could you?" she asked quietly Lily just shook her head more.

"Get out, get out _GET OUT_!" she screamed shrilly. Lily quickly ran from the room.

"I wish you a speedy recovery" I said the three muggles all stared at me. I bowed my head respectfully before calmly leaving the room almost crashing into Dursley.

"Your wife's up" I said he rushed into the room while I began to run down the hallway. Where the hell would Lily go? Where did Lily go when she was mad? Where did she go when she was upset? It was usually my fault so she didn't tell me. I ran along the hallway diving over a patient being pushed along on a gurney.

Ok, we were in her hometown. So it's just a simple process of elimination. She doesn't like to Apparate. So she wouldn't have left the town. She couldn't have caught a taxi so quickly so she's on foot. She wouldn't have gone to her house that's stupid. So she'd most likely have gone to a friend's house. Who of her friends lived in Farnsworth? I don't recall her mentioning any muggle friends… oh right. Duh Prongs… Snape.

-----------------------------------

Uh… it's over all ready? I totally zoned out. Cool autopilot writing… kinda tired I can't be bothered proof reading it, you'll all do it for me, I miss things anyway. So thank you awesome grammar fans fix it to your hearts content. So… tired… had to finish… it, appreciate it in your reviews! Thanks, Penny

-----------------------------------


	15. Obligations of Friendship

-----------------------------------

Before I start. 15 CHAPTERS WHOA

All right I'm done.

Hey guys, just a thank you to vanessa93alice, ..Seraphina.x., LilyCalliePotter, knl2012, Anjalit2624, Kaladelia Undomiel, potter06, Cheynee, Binka Fudge, LilyHeartsMarauders and lmurph2592 for the reviews. Much appreciated guys.

I confused you with the pregnancy thing didn't I because Dudley's older then Harry and Petunia was pregnant so you all thought, but no it's to soon silly people it's only like 78 or something, note to self know time line of own story! Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter, thanks again reviewers and all favouriters, Penny

-----------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Obligations of Friendship

James

After being punched in the face by Snape I wandered around the streets of Lily's hometown.

I sighed and leant against the fence of an old warn down park. The seesaw (A/N: is that what they're called? It's what I call them… google… oh teeter-totter, mystery solved) creaked as the wind whistled past. The swing set sat motionless, worn with age and creaking slightly from being watered down with rain for years. There was something about abandoned parks I didn't like, it's like the whole thing was off if there wasn't one child playing in it.

"James?" I turned and saw Lily standing behind me.

"Lily!" I said a little too eagerly. "Where've you been?"

"Bread shop. Mrs McIntosh gives me free bread sometimes" Lily said holding up the roll she was eating.

"Oh…" I said she nodded to the park and pushed open the little gate heading immediately to the swings. She sat down still eating her roll. I sat on the swing next to her and stared straight ahead.

"Audrey" she said I looked at her "is that new eye make-up?" I held a hand up to my black eye poking it gently.

"I went to Snape's" I muttered. Lily laughed

"What? Why?" she asked

"I thought you were there" I said she frowned in thought. "You ok?"

"No I apparently just killed a baby" she said eating the rest of her roll in one bite so she wouldn't have to say anything. I realised this would be another one sided conversation.

"Lily, your sister is some cranky bossy twisted woman… ok… I think that you should try and look at this positively" I said Lily gave me a look and swallowed her food

"How? My sister thinks I killed her baby!"

"Then she's clearly not a very good sister is she? Just cut her off"

"She's my sister!"

"And she doesn't like you. But you keep going back to her and what do you leave with? A face full of tears and a broken heart…"

"Oh James if I cut off everyone who ever made me cry I'd be talking to a tree right now" she said I took her hands

"Just take a break. If you keep trying to fix things with her you are going to find yourself standing on a cliff and will most definitely dive right off it" I said

"But she's my sister"

"She still will be Lily. But for the next, five to ten years let's try not talking to her or something? Then maybe you know you can start seeing each other at Christmas or something"

"She's my sister"

"And she is hurting you. I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told Sirius when his father was beating him. If there's a situation where some ones being hurt then someone has to remove themselves" Lily looked at me, she seemed impressed, I sighed.

"Ok I didn't really say that. There's no way at fifteen I was that smart but the point is valid. Your being hurt by your sister, so you remove yourself from the situation, let the water calm before you do anything"

"And my parents?" she asked clearly setting me up for a challenge. I knew she wanted me to stuff up so she could yell and then be right and gloat about it.

"Again, let the water calm… they just lost a grandchild and their daughter just lost her child… understandably they'd favour her a little more right now" I said.

"But they're my parents" she said I sighed crap we were on this cycle again. I took her face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

"That is not a defence. That is nothing but a true statement ok. So stop saying it like it's some kind of an excuse" I said she nodded. "Look, it's not going to be easy. It's going to be hard, really, really hard… but I will try anything and everything I can to make even a fraction of it go smoother for you" I said she threw her arms around me catching me a little off guard but I immediately warmed to her hug. She pulled back and stood up.

"Come on, I have to call Remus"

"What for?" I asked

"I'm helping him prep for the monitoring thing at the ministry…"

"Oh… aren't you lovely?" she smiled

"Yes I am" she said I stood up and hugged her close. A second later we stood in the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus glaring at one another.

"Hey guys" I said looking down at Lily who still had her arms wrapped around me.

"Are you…?" I trailed off

"No" she said knowing what I was going to ask her. I shrugged and let her cling to me. I put an arm around her stroking her hair softly before turning my friends.

"So, you two…?" I said

"I need you to come with me!" they both shouted at me.

"Huh?"

"I have to go to the ministry tomorrow. They're going to watch me for a whole week I can't go alone!" Remus said grabbing my shirt and pulling me close. "I can't go alone" he hissed actually frightening me a little. He was brimming on hysterical and that rarely ended well…

"I have to go to Azkaban I think mine trumps ministry" Sirius said pushing Remus away.

"Jimmy, we've been through so much together… I've never asked for anything" Remus and I laughed. "Big. I've never asked for anything big" Remus and I laughed again "but… I need you right now… I can't do this alone"

"Prongs it's the full moon this week! I have to stay for seven days in their care. The full moon is in three days. I have to go in tomorrow. Are you following this? Do you know what's going to happen! DO YOU KNOW" Remus shouted at me. I stared at him in alarm.

"Moony I already told you that I got Frank looking out for you" Sirius said

"Who's Frank?" I asked

"My boss" Sirius replied

"Yeah Sirius got a job with the ministry. He works in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. My enemies basically" Remus muttered

"Hey if you can't beat them join them. Then backstab them when they're not paying attention" Sirius muttered.

"I can't come with either of you. Moony I'm sorry but I have no idea how I'm supposed to help if you're being watched. And Padfoot you have got to do this on your own" I said

"I understand" Remus muttered

"I'll just take Lily" Sirius said

"Say that again" I said

"That again. Prongs you don't understand how fucked up I am because of that man!" Sirius said.

"Yeah I kind of do" I said

"You didn't know me when I was normal. Yes Remus I was normal" Sirius said Remus just smiled.

"Well I'm not going with-" there was a clicking sound making me stop mid sentence. I looked down at my hand and saw it was now handcuffed to Remus' wrist.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius asked

"It's such a Sirius thing to do" I agreed.

"You're going with me because I ate the key!" Remus said.

"I think he's cracked…" Sirius said

"Moony… I can't go with you"

"Remus… you're going to hurt James" Lily said.

"Not if he's-" Sirius stopped and stared at Lily who raised her eyebrows "wearing werewolf repellent"

Lily frowned

"Werewolf repellent. Really?" she said Sirius nodded.

"Remus please" Lily said while I pulled out my wand

"No they're my cuffs!" Sirius said

"So?" I asked staring down at the pair of handcuffs.

"Well I couldn't have my conquests simply escape from them could I?" he said.

"You mean I can't get out of these unless I fuck Moony?" I asked as Remus stared at Sirius in alarm.

"No there's keys but if Remus ate them…" Sirius trailed off.

"Why'd you give him handcuffs?" I shouted at him

"I thought he was dating again" he replied.

"Fine" I said walking over to the bench. I grabbed a knife and then held Remus' cuffed hand in my own while he screamed at me. Lily jumped on me and Sirius dived for the knife.

"Make him let go!" Remus cried while Lily yelled then bit my ear. I screamed at her and dropped the knife and let go of Remus so I could try and kill her. She hid behind Sirius who held my wand and the knife so I had no weapons.

"All right, I admit that wasn't the best way to react" I said holding a hand to my bleeding ear while Remus watched me nervously.

"That's one" I hissed at him "and you" I pointed to Lily who pointed to herself with a curious look on her face "I'm going to get you for this" I indicated to my ear.

"Come and get me" she said breathlessly licked her lips seductively. I glared down at my cuffed wrist and then over to her.

"Oh" she moaned "to bad" she pouted and then went off to the bathroom high fiving Remus as she went.

"That's two" I said to him.

"Look I'll just drag you in as Prongs, no one will find out" he said

"They're going to let you take in a deer?" I asked sceptically.

"Well if Sirius' connection is as trusting as he's supposed to be then I should be able to smuggle you in" Remus said

"And what do I tell Lily when I come home unscathed?" I asked

"That they uncuffed you?" Remus guessed

"And came home several days later?" I asked

"The truth?" he suggested.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Uh… James… you should really think about silencing charms. These walls are really thin" Lily said.

"Hah, hah that's three" I said glaring at Remus.

"Well? Care to share or will I beat it out of your friends?" she asked.

"Please do the first thing, I don't hit girls but I'm not for standing there and taking a beating" Sirius said. I sighed.

"I'm an animagus" I said she stared at me.

"But… oh of course you're an illegal one too. God I'm so sick of these stupid lies. I bet Remus isn't even a werewolf you're a fucking mermaid aren't you?" she asked "And Sirius, he have any other talents apart from rapist?"

"Mermaid?" Remus muttered.

"Other talents?" Sirius muttered

"That's what you're going to be insulted by? The bit where she said you've got one talent. Not the rapist part?" I asked him.

"Why couldn't you tell me the truth? Like I'd tell anyone" Lily said I turned to her.

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone Lily but-"

"I've put up with a lot James! You know I have your stupid arrogant father your really pushy and basically insane mother. You… oh you… you describe yourself. You're just an island of you and arg! Then you know there's my family… I can't take it. I seriously cannot take it and you betraying my trust like this… is not what I need! I cannot handle it"

"Lily don't be mad at him. They did it for me" Remus said she raised her eyebrows.

"Really you asked them to completely break the law and put themselves at risk for Azkaban" she said turning to glare at Sirius and me.

"No, I didn't know they were doing it Lily I'd have said no then proceeded to beat them until they agreed not to do it" Remus said.

"But… ok… um… look during the full moon I get completely lost… he takes me over… I was so young when I was bitten I've never known life without him… and" Remus stopped to sigh staring at Lily who was all wide eyed and sympathetic. Merlin I love Remus. "I don't know how to fight him, I'm just gone and that scared me. A lot. I mean what if one day I didn't come back?"

Lily watched him obviously resisting the urge to hug him, Remus isn't big on human contact, we each found that out the hard way.

"And well they obviously couldn't stay with me in their human forms… so they became Animagi"

"No easy thing" Sirius put in

"So that they could stay with me during the full moon" Remus said "keep just the littlest part of Remus here… so I could come back the next day"

"And that is worth eight life times in Azkaban" I said

"Maybe six… it's really creepy in there" Sirius said Remus nodded in agreement.

"Ok then… I'm still mad at you" Lily said pointing to me.

"Lily I didn't want to lie but in all fairness you never asked me if I was one" I said she glared at me.

"I just don't like being lied to. Especially when I work so hard for you"

"Huh?"

"Dude I'm not a maid service and I don't do this for kicks" she said indicating to my spotless house. "And I always try to respect your wishes. I didn't go to Snape's today because you told me not to" That made me feel bad…

"I'm sorry" I said

"That's all I wanted" she said "Uh… just out of curiosity what are you?"

"A mermaid" Remus said I gave him a look.

"I'm sorry Remus" Lily said clearly seeing he was not going to let it go.

"I'm a deer"

"Doe a deer" Lily said and Remus sniggered.

"A stag" Remus said

"Buck" Sirius added

"Like Bambi" Lily said and Remus began to laugh.

"I don't understand that reference" I said

"Don't worry" Lily said and Remus stopped laughing.

"Can I see?" she asked. I glanced around

"No" she pouted "It's not that great" I assured her.

"Do you get to pick what you are?"

"Yeah" Sirius said

"So do you just think dog and there you are or do you go black Labrador or whatever the hell you are"

"Daschund" Sirius said

"No your not they're to cute to be you" I said "He's a German shepherd"

"Too cute? James was trying to be an Irish elk" Sirius said I gave him a look.

"Hmm?" Lily asked

"They're extinct" Sirius said

"I still maintain it was only for protection" I said

"You just wanted to be the bestest deer in all the land" Sirius said. "He's now nothing more then a common Red Deer"

"Can I see?" she asked again

"No" I said

"Now Lily, I do believe it's your bedtime hmm?" Sirius said she frowned at him

"You want to talk? No I get it. Night" she said and blew me a kiss before leaving. I sighed and turned to Remus who was biting his nails.

"So…" he said "Hows this gonna work?"

"You sleep on the floor" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just… your not mad at me are you?" he asked.

"No, Moony, I will however spend the next seven days trying to get out of these and plan your death"

"Oh ok good" he said I smiled and then stared at my wrist. I frowned then with a small pop I was staring at a hoof.

"No Prongs" Remus scolded seeing that I was trying to slip out of the cuff. It didn't work anyway, stupid hoof.

"Sirius a little help" Remus said Sirius just looked at him then me.

"Don't break anything" he muttered.

"Take Peter to Azkaban with you" Remus said as I turned back into a human and gave Remus a dirty look.

"Down Rudolph" he said I glared at him.

"Peter? That guy gets scared when I look at him angrily" Sirius said.

"Mate, you've seriously got to learn to go in on your own…" I said. He sighed

"But I don't wanna"

"Learn!" I said and turned to Remus using our chained wrist to pull him closer to me. He now looked extremely uncomfortable.

"And you my friend… it seems we have the opportunity to get to know each other better" I whispered to him. He closed his eyes and leant back slightly.

"Crap" he muttered.

"Hey if I was Sirius I'd be in your pants by now" I said

"I appreciate hotness regardless of gender" Sirius said Remus gave him a weird look.

"Didn't say I wouldn't try" I said Remus stared at me horrified. I just smiled and dragged him into the bedroom I laughed when I heard him emit a small whine.

"Fun night" I said.

----------------------------------------------------

Lily

"Remus, I sware to Merlin!" I heard James shout. Sirius and I sniggered and tried to keep a straight face when James walked in with Remus ten minutes later. Sirius burst out laughing and I soon followed.

"I'm sorry honey… but…" I stopped still laughing.

"Come on Prongs" Remus said

"You owe me so many Quidditch tickets…" James said Remus smiled and hugged him.

"All right Lily, you're my gal" Sirius said.

"Don't do it man!" James said

"We have to go… she'll be fine" Remus said.

"I'm not going to Azkaban with you" I said to Sirius

"Thank Merlin" James said

"Lily… please…" Sirius said. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed me lifting me up and twirling with me.

"Thank you, you just have to stand there and look pretty" he said putting me down.

"See you in a few days" Remus said Sirius nodded. I hugged James and kissed him softly.

"I'm really proud of you" I said

"Be careful" he said kissing my forehead.

"Right back at you" I said then hugged Remus who flinched but didn't pull away.

"Please bring him back to me" I said he nodded and I let him go and stood back.

"Prongs" Remus said James sighed and with a roll of his eyes and a small pop sat a large deer. I squealed and when Sirius snorted I smiled shyly.

"Sorry before you go" I said hurrying over and petting James the deer on his nose.

"That's awesome. Ok" I said moving away. Remus smiled and grabbing James' antler he disappeared.

"Ok…" I said turning to Sirius who was eating his cereal.

"We'll go in a bit" he said

"Should you really be taking me to meet your parents?" I asked then frowned.

"They'll love you. Especially the muggle born bit, now go get changed" he said giving me a push toward the bedroom. I frowned but did as he said and came out a few minutes later to find he too had gotten changed.

"Won't they kill me?" I asked walking over to him.

"You worry too much" he said looking at me, he sighed "no, the only person who could kill you without a wand is dying of lung cancer" I nodded.

"All right… shall we go?" he asked I nodded again.

"Uh… thank you… for doing this for me" he muttered averting my gaze I smiled.

"My pleasure" I said. He grabbed my hand and we appeared in the Atrium at the Ministry.

"I'm confused" I said turning to him

"Well they don't let just anyone Apparate to Azkaban there'd be no one there" Sirius said.

"Right…" I muttered letting him lead me along to the lifts. I wasn't really paying much attention to where we walked. He still held my hand so there was no worry in getting lost. I frowned wondering how James was doing and if the ministry officials had some how managed to get him and Remus separated. I doubt it but still.

"Ah Siri-"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at Sirius who was staring at who I assumed was his mother and who I recognised as his brother.

"Made bail?" Sirius said Regulus nodded.

"This is Lily…" Sirius said I smiled politely to Mrs Black.

"She's pretty"

"Yes she is" Sirius said

"Yours?"

"James'"

"Hmm"

"Uh… Lily my mother Walburga and you've met Regulus before" Sirius said. Regulus took my hand and kissed it.

"Beautiful name" he muttered.

"Charmer, just like his brother" Mrs Black said.

"Don't" Sirius said she nodded.

"We appreciate this" she said

"Yeah, yeah… lets go" he said and let the others lead the way into a large office.

"Ok that was weird" he whispered to me.

"Why?"

"She was actually… decent toward me"

"That's weird?" I asked he nodded.

"Well wasn't the deal something like you all had to be here to go see him? Maybe your mum is worried about you backing out. She just wants to see her husband one last time…" I said he hugged me.

"I like you… a lot" he said I smiled.

"All right gang my name is Debbie and this is my partner Wes" a perky woman in her late twenties said.

"Oh for the love of Godric" Mrs Black sighed.

"It's Sheridan" the man said glaring at the perky woman.

"Well you can all call me Debbie and I guess Wes here isn't to cool with you guys calling him Wes, so Sheridan it is"

"I'm not 'cool' with you calling me Wes either" Sheridan said Debbie laughed.

"Ok so you're going to Azkaban whooo"

"Somebody please kill her" Mrs Black said. Debbie laughed again, a very annoying bubbly laugh. Usually cheerful people don't annoy me so much but even I was getting annoyed by her.

"Well we shall be your escorts so let's hop to it" she said Sheridan just groaned and we all followed Debbie down a hallway.

"Now this is just a simple security check make sure you not smuggling any weapons or anything" Debbie said and one by one led us through an arch way. Apparently we were all fine.

"Wand check" Debbie said.

"I don't need it to snap your neck" Mrs Black said

"Can't he talk?" Regulus asked pointing to Sheridan

"Debbie likes to do it more" he said

"I sure do, love chatting and all that" Debbie said.

I handed my wand over and let them inspect it

"Lily Evans?" I nodded

"Oh my gosh you're marrying James Potter aren't you? I saw pictures from your engagement party in Witch Weekly, you looked so gorgeous" Debbie said.

"Oh… um… thank you" I muttered.

"Here" she said handing me back my wand. I stepped aside to let everyone else get their wands inspected.

"Oh Miss Lily I am your biggest fan" Sirius gushed in a very fake southern American accent. I gave him a look.

"All righty gang lets go" Debbie said. We all continued along a hallway

"Okie dokie…" she said "this wall will take us to Beacon Point; we can catch a boat from there to the prison" Debbie said. I grabbed Sirius' arm, I was never comfortable with magic portals that had unknown destinations. In fact it was only because Serverus had pushed me through the brick wall to platform 9 ¾ that I made it to Hogwarts.

Sirius took my hand in his and Debbie led the way through. Sirius and I followed and were standing on the other side of a stone wall. It wasn't connected to any thing it just sat there on the cliff top. Wind blew past us pulling my hair back from my face as we stared down at the waves crashing into the jagged patch of rocks below. Thunder crackled in the distance and as I looked out at the ocean black storm clouds seemed to be approaching.

"That's comforting" I muttered Sirius smiled.

"Everyone good?" Debbie asked Sirius and I saw the other three had arrived.

"Yeah…" Regulus muttered.

"Ok" she said and led us down a clearly man made path in the cliff face. I followed Sirius closely still a little worried to be in the presence of his family. When we finished our nearly half hour long trip walking down we came to see a rather small boat big enough for roughly ten people sitting next to the shore. It wasn't tied up but wasn't moving even though the waves crashed against it violently.

"Ok everyone in" Debbie said. Sirius stepped in then lifted me into it hugging me close to him.

"All right let's go" Debbie said and once everyone was in the boat and seated we shot away from the shore.

"Why didn't they just bring your father to the ministry? Keep him in a holding cell or something?" I asked Sirius

"You don't really get my family do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Ok, because this trip is only ten minutes and it'd take a year to explain just this generation of my family I'll break it down for you… uh… we're awful people. In fact I can actually count how many of us that hasn't spent time in jail, on my fingers"

"Are you included in that?" I asked

"No" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"I served two days for you know… assault…" he muttered.

"In Azkaban?"

"No, this is for the serial killers and child rapists. I was in Groh" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's another wizard prison…" he said

"Oh ok" I muttered as the rain began to pour on us signalling we were closer to the rock.

"Is it always raining?" I asked

"Yep, Dementors like it that way" Debbie said I looked at Sirius.

"Dementors? There are Dementors! You never mentioned Dementors"

"Cause then you wouldn't have come would you?" he asked

"Sirius Black you are a vial human being" I said. He hugged me pulling me close to him.

"I'm sorry… look I'll by you stuff, I'm rich" he said and turned to his mother "I need money"

"Sirius I don't want your money, but you're not allowed to leave my side or I sware I'll kick your arse. And if I die James will do it for me while I haunt you for the rest of forever" I said.

"Agreed" he said I nodded. The boat stopped and we all slowly climbed off the boat onto the charcoal black rock. I looked up at the cold stone fortress that was the prison and shuddered.

Debbie led us inside trying to keep up her chipper appearance but… well we were in Azkaban. We climbed the slippery stone steps and through the large metal gate.

"All right…" Debbie said led us across a tiny yard and up a set of stairs into the dark building. The candles that lined the wall all burned with a blue flame and eerie mist covered the floor and went up to my knees so I was unsure of where I was stepping. Sirius took my hand as we followed Debbie down the hallway.

"All right, visitors centre" she said stopping in front of a solid metal door. She pushed it open

"Your father will be with you shortly" Debbie said when I stood in the large metal room with the Blacks.

"You're not staying?" Sirius asked. She laughed

"No, I'll be right outside the door, you knock if need anything" she said and then left the room with Sheridan slamming the door with an echoing clang.

"Words cannot describe my dislike of you" I said to Sirius, it was so cold I could see my breath.

There was a table set up in the centre of the room and Sirius led me over and made me sit down beside him. Regulus and Mrs Black sat down next to him and we waited quietly.

"Prisoner 7B4582 dash AJ98 Black, Orion Phineas" Sheridan announced and a door opposite the one we'd come in was pushed open and Sirius squeezed my hand unusually tight. I squeezed back gently and he seemed to relax a little.

A tall thin man with straggly unkempt tangled black hair walked into the room. His face was hollow and his grey eyes were nearly lifeless, though they perked up at the sight of his family.

He sat down opposite us and just stared.

"Know you, know you, vaguely remember you and you complete stranger" he said as he went along the line of people in front of him.

"She's not important. So you're dying, to bad all right it's been swell see you" Sirius said.

"Boy!"

"Still got that voice…" Sirius muttered leaning back in his chair.

"Is it to much to ask to have a proper good bye to my family?"

"I am not your family. You made that abundantly clear when you cut me off from the inheritance and blasted me off the family tree. According to you there is no Sirius Orion Black circa 1958"

"58? Your old" I said Sirius looked at me

"Sorry…" I muttered as everyone in the room stared at me.

"Well it was December I'm not that old" he said defensively.

"Really?" Mr Black asked "close to Christmas was that hard?"

"Not really as you couldn't even remember Christmas let alone my birthday" Sirius muttered.

"Look I just… I'm sorry, that I hurt you. But…" Mr Black stopped when he saw Sirius' face. "I'm dying Sirius; you can't look into your heart to forgive me"

"No, until my scars are gone I won't ever forgive you"

"But you came surely-"

"I only came so that they could see you. The minister wouldn't have let us other wise…" Sirius said "so talk to them…"

"Walburga… you've been loyal and you've been kind. But I will only say goodbye to you with my dying breath…" he said she nodded pulling out a very fancy looking black lace handkerchief and dabbing her eyes.

"And Regulus… my son. So good to see you're not a screw up" Mr Black said Regulus just nodded staring at the table.

"Now Sirius back to you"

"Oh come on man!"

"Sirius I cannot let our relationship end this way" he said.

"Should have thought of that before you hacked off my foot hmm" Sirius said I stared at him.

"They put it back on" he said I stared across the table at Mr Black who smiled.

"In my defence I was a little drunk" he said I looked back at Sirius.

"Don't even try it; she's not the key to me…" Sirius said. "In fact you're not allowed to look at her all right?"

"Then why'd you bring her?" Mr Black asked Sirius just shook his head. "What have I done that's so horrible?"

"Dad… come on… you've got lung cancer not amnesia" Regulus said.

"You were a bit short with Sirius" Mrs Black muttered.

"Well he wasn't the only one jamming hot pokers into my sides…" Sirius said. He stood up and pulled off his shirt which in these temperatures was really quite stupid. But everyone was staring at the scars running across his arms and chest.

"Oh my God" I said

"Yeah I'm irresistible" he said I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "No Sirius, oh my God what is wrong with you Marauders?" I asked standing up.

"Huh?"

"You've all got this private suffering thing, I mean none of you ever talk about anything… your all locked in yourselves. Remus you know and you… you so carefree and… dying inside…"

He stared at me with an odd look on his face.

"Sorry I'll stop being distracting" I muttered and sat back down.

"Don't worry we're leaving" Sirius said putting his shirt back on.

"Look… Orion I'm sorry about the cancer… really I am. But everything else you deserve" Sirius said pulling me up.

"Sirius… you can't even call me your father"

"Well I would but lying to a dying man just seems wrong" Sirius said and then led me over to the door knocking on it loudly.

"Sirius… please" Mr Black said.

The door opened

"Hey, you all ready to go?" Debbie asked

"Just us…" Sirius said and pulled me out of the room so we could stand in the hallway.

"All right… I'll just go get you kids some chocolate" Debbie said and walked off. Sirius sank down the wall and almost disappeared into the mist on the floor. I sank down beside him and hugged him, mostly for warmth but also to comfort him.

"Lily… I've seen some awful things in my life, house elf beheadings, and cousins thrown through walls… James naked" I snorted "and you know I'm not one who scares easily… really, I can't say there's much I'm afraid of, but… my father…" Sirius sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well it's ok now… you did it… breaking three of my fingers in the process" I muttered holding up the hand he'd been squeezing.

"Sorry" he muttered and we settled into a silence just watching the mist slowly float across the floor.

"Thanks Lils. I'm glad James is marrying such a super lady" he said I smiled.

"Glad I have your approval" I muttered

"Hmm?"

"Well you Marauders are like James' parents to me, you're the people I have to impress" I said Sirius smiled

"Well we all love you Lily" he said I shuffled a little closer to him and we once again settled into silence the only sounds the distant screams from floors above. And yeah we were sitting in what basically was a giant freezer with only a stone wall separating us from the most feared things in the wizarding world and the convicts they guarded, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about my new family and my future, with James. And for the first time in a long time I felt happy…

-----------------------------------

Oh my God! I finished this at a normal hour! It's 2:50 PM! I should be at school but shhh! That's not important the important thing is it's not four in the morning or something, there's sunlight outside and birds! Not weird possums… yes anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, got a little dodgy toward the end but I had to end it somewhere. Tell me what you think; you may like it, Penny.

-----------------------------------


	16. Relationship Observing

-----------------------------------

Thank you to Cheynee, vanessa93alice, ..Seraphina.x., LauraLovesMagicStars, babette-potter, LilyHeartsMarauders, Binka Fudge, lunerflower and ForbiddenFruit420 for the lovely reviews.

I notice that most of you have noticed that my chapters are getting a little less humory and a lot more depressing… and you're right I guess they are. Its just I'm kinda feeling down and honestly guys I didn't actually think it'd affect my writing so much. It's clearly not in a negative way as you all keep reviewing with such lovely comments so I will continue no fret. I just hope I can be a little funnier in future, don't hold out for this chapter though, it's serious.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Relationship Observing

Remus

"Remus John Lupin, August fifth 1964" the man in front of me read. I stared at the folder. It was quite clearly all about me but I didn't realise there was so much about me. The man holding the folder couldn't have been older then fifty with alert but tired brown eyes and mostly grey hair with a few bits of brown flecked through it.

"He's eighteen" the woman beside him said

"I know that, it's the day he was bitten"

"Oh… right sorry sir carry on" she said. She looked to be in her early twenties, with long black hair and two streaks of blue running through it. She seemed a little to eager to be here.

"So… the deer?" the man asked. I looked at Prongs who was chewing on a bit of paper.

"You're welcome to try" I said holding up my cuffed wrist. Ah Sirius the dirty kinky bastard.

"The ministry guys had you till three. They couldn't do anything?" he asked I shrugged. No they couldn't.

"Ah huh… well I'm Damocles Belby. I'm a professor at the Sparrowmen University I'm trying to get my PhD and will with your help of course. The ministry is allowing me to research my thesis here. This is one of my students Prudence Cogley" he said. She smiled,

"Just call me Prue" she said as she was preparing a needle to take a blood sample.

"A professor huh?" I asked "and your area of study is lycanthropy? Interesting hobby…" I muttered.

"I study magical creatures… my specialty is lycanthropy"

"Right" I said

"My son is a werewolf, I don't know if that makes me more likable in your eyes"

"No not really" I said he nodded

"Fair enough. So… born March 10 1960?"

"Yep"

"And your parents are Troy and Samantha Lupin. Troy Lupin? The potions maker?"

"Yep"

"And your mother is a muggle"

"Yep"

"You're allowed to elaborate" he said

"I will when I feel it necessary to your research" I replied.

"Huh… tell me Remus, are you angry?"

"I'm about to be" I said

"Help me out a little… do you resent the ministry or anything like that?"

"I resent you" I said

"Do you like being difficult?"

"Well I don't hate it" I said with a smile.

"Prue get me the transcripts from his session with the ministry"

"Don't worry Belby I didn't answer their questions either"

"Why is that?"

"Has any one you've spoken to been at all co-operative?"

"My son has"

Prongs snorted and I laughed watching Prongs eat some of the notes Belby had been taking.

"Sorry he's apparently eating your thesis" I said Belby looked down.

"Fantastic"

"Look, I'm usually not that rude. In fact if you've read my school reports which you undoubtedly have stacked in that massive file on me over there then you'll know I'm actually quite nice. But when I've spent the past six hours being poked and prodded like some Alien from area 51 I'm going to get a bit resentful and I'm going to get a little cranky. And if this girl doesn't get my vein this time I'll break her fucking neck!" I shouted at Prue, she dropped the needle in shock. I smiled at Belby who nodded and wrote something down.

"Subject gets pissy when poked with needle?" I guessed he looked up.

"Why make this difficult? I'm not with the ministry… I'm not here to make sure you all get locked up"

"No, but you still treat us like animals"

"A man who studies humans would do the exact same tests put them through various situations to gauge reaction. That's exactly what I'm doing" he said.

"Fine, I'll co-operate when you stop getting nurse twitchy here to take a blood sample. I'd do it better myself" I muttered.

"Prue" she put the needle down and leant back.

"So you went to Hogwarts?" Belby asked I nodded. "You know most people in your case are home schooled"

"Dumbledore is a really kind man; he helped me out a lot" I said.

"May I ask what you did during the full moon?"

"I was put in an old little house in Hogsmeade"

"Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah…"

"So you'd be the ghost?" I nodded he smiled.

"So what do you ordinarily do on a full moon? At home I mean"

"I have a cellar with lots of locks on both sides of the door and my father also puts a few charms on it"

"What kind of charms?"

"Silencing ones mostly, my mother gets a little upset…"

"Uh huh… now if you don't mind talking me through the process. Do you have anything you do leading up to it or…?"

"Nope, just lock myself in a room and let it happen"

"How about the weeks prior to it… any changes?"

"No, get paler, weaker… a little cranky but that's only about a week or so before"

"And on the day?"

"Slightly queasy, paler still… not much difference in me"

"And do you remember the transformation… anything"

"Nope, black out at sun down and come to at sun rise. Good thing too apparently it's not a pretty process" I muttered. Belby frowned at me.

"So I've read. In books" I said nodding. He wrote a few more things down.

"You don't like to talk much do you?"

"I thought precise concise answers would be more beneficial to you" I said he nodded.

"Can we back track to the night you were bitten… you'd have been what four?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember much?"

"How could I forget?" I asked

"If you don't mind sharing"

"How's this supposed to help you?"

"Well I think it's a little bit of a benefit to both of us" he replied. I sighed and looked at Prongs who was watching me with interest.

"Your right, I was four. You clearly know my father he's a potions maker. He sometimes is hired by companies who need a lot of potions made quickly and sometimes he's hired by some people off the street. And sometimes dad would work for… lets say the seedier side of the wizarding world. Well he refused to make a potion, someone got mad and I got punished" I said.

"Care to elaborate a bit on that last sentence"

"No"

"Fine. Do you know who bit you?"

"Yes" I said. He waited for me to continue but I did not. I could feel Prongs' gaze on me but I didn't say anything. Belby sighed knowing I wasn't going to elaborate.

"Who?" he asked

"A werewolf" I said he gave me a look.

"Which werewolf?" he pressed I gritted my teeth knowing I'd have to answer.

"Greyback" I muttered.

"Ah… Greyback, he's a fun man hmm?" Belby said writing down some notes.

"Such a dream boat" I said with a small smile.

"Ok… well I think that's about as co-operative as your going to get"

"I'm more of a morning person so you know maybe tomorrow get me first" I said standing up and looking down at Prongs who was eating the sleeve of Prue's shirt.

"Good boy" I said before leading him off down to my room, complete with observation window. I glared at the empty room I could see through the window then turned to Prongs instead finding James sitting there.

"Are you nuts?" I asked him. He was the one risking being arrested but as a friend I was obligated to advise him he was out of his fucking mind.

"Don't worry no one's watching" he said.

"They could have recording devices"

"They don't…" he said pointing. I looked at the room there was nothing there or in here that indicated I was being recorded.

"If you were so worried about that you should have brought Peter… he'd be easier to smuggle in…"

"Yeah he's fun and bite sized" I said

"You're still afraid you'll eat him?"

"Yeah… it's stupid I know but I can still taste that cat"

"Ew no! Don't be that guy" James said I smiled. "So… Belby seems cool" I nodded

"Be honest I was rude wasn't I? I'm starting to regret it…" I muttered

"No! You were assertive! I liked it, scared me a little but I liked it" he said I smiled. "Interesting information I learnt back there Moony"

"Hmm? I told you all that stuff"

"Only because Sirius pinned you down and refused to get up till you spilled" I nodded that was definitely a low point of my third year.

"There was one thing you forgot to mention though" James said

"No I don't think so…" I muttered

"You know who bit you!" he snapped.

"Ah you caught that huh"

"Yeah, I'm not deaf… you said you didn't know"

"I didn't want you all to worry" he gave me a look. "Ok I knew you'd go after him, your planning it aren't you?" I asked

"No, I mean I'd be lying if I didn't say there are some ideas floating round on what I'd like to do to him but there are no plans yet"

"Yet? James no. You don't understand-"

"Remus" he grabbed my shoulders "I'm not going to do anything"

"Cool…" I said

"So how are you doing?" he asked I shrugged.

"Seems ok, I'm still waiting to be knocked unconscious and hacked open…"

"Government conspiracy" he said I laughed.

"Kind of…"

"Worried?"

"Yes" I said

"Am I helping in the slightest?"

"A little" I said

"A little" he repeated I nodded. He smiled, "All right that's good I guess… now where do we get food?" he asked I laughed.

The next few days were just more blood tests and even a pop quiz on potions, incidentally my worst subject. Most of the time I was with the ministry people they were trying to get Prongs and I detached, it wasn't very effective. After one employee was sent flying across the room after a spell back fired they didn't try any more.

Then a little too soon it was Thursday and I sat waiting for sunset. Prongs the faithful deer by my side licking my fingers to reassure me and yes though a little creepy I was comforted.

It was about two minutes from sundown and I had a dozen people watching me through the glass. I didn't even like my friends watching my transformations… they snuck in sometimes but… I don't know. It just felt wrong.

"Walk us through your feelings" Belby said through the glass I glared at him.

"Anger!" I snapped.

"Great" Frank Barron, the ministry employee, said cheerfully.

"Don't you have other werewolves to monitor?" I asked them

"We've got other people watching them. We're assigned to you Remus" Belby said as Prue smiled and got her pen and paper ready. I was a little uneasy about a girl being there; even if it was purely for knowledge it still made me feel weird.

"Prue why don't you go down and watch Mr Hannigan's transformation?" Belby asked clearly catching my unease. I was glad at least one of these guys wasn't a complete moron.

"No thanks. Hey Remus I'm doing my paper on the interaction of werewolves with animals, and uh… after this do you think we could grab some coffee?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" I muttered. She seemed like a nice girl and everything but I wasn't all that great with girls. And I certainly had no idea how to react to one that wanted to date_ me_ and was completely fine with the lycanthropy thing…

I groaned feeling that awful soreness that was my body trying to warn itself of the intense pain that would soon come my way. Prongs lay down on the floor watching me sadly as I screamed feeling my body slowly snap itself out of place before I blacked out.

I awoke to hear the last of my bones snapping back into place. I went to sit up but just could not find the strength. Prongs sat licking my hand reassuring me of his presence. I coughed and vomited before sitting up and shuffling myself into a corner. Prongs draped a blanket over me using his teeth before curling up in front of me glaring at the glass. I glanced over to see the ministry workers, Belby and Prue all taking notes. I was naked, shivering, bleeding and fighting the urge to throw up again. Fantastic.

"We'll be back in a bit Remus" Belby said leading the others out of the room.

I turned to Prongs who was watching me intently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and using him as a pillow I fell asleep. I don't know what it was but something about these past two days made me feel closer to him then I ever had, even though I'd barely had an actual conversation with him because he was a deer.

"Remus" I looked up and found myself lying on James' chest.

"Uh… sorry" I muttered he smiled and didn't seem to mind the fact I didn't move. I would have but my head felt like it'd fall off.

"Don't be. I was just making sure you were still alive…" he muttered

"Apparently yes. Though I gotta tell you… don't feel like it" I said.

"Want some clothes?" he asked

"Yes I would appreciate that" I said he flicked his wand and I was dressed.

"Awesome" I said loving the fact I didn't have to move. My whole body ached and any movement made it scream in protest.

"Now be furry again you're more comfy" I said he laughed and with a small pop I was resting my head on Prongs warm furry stomach.

"Thanks" I said quietly. I wasn't thanking him for being a pillow, but allowing me to handcuff myself to him and spend the past three days basically in captivity with me. I wasn't sure if he understood that but I knew he accepted my thanks as he licked my face in response I smiled and then settled back into a light sleep.

"Hey" I was woken by Prue. She sat next to me with a tray in her hands. I sat up and offered her a small smile.

"I brought you breakfast. Do you eat?" she asked I raised my eyebrows at her. "I meant like after the full moon. I know that you would obviously eat… sorry. I'm just nervous I guess…"

"Why?" I asked taking the tray of food she offered.

"Well… you're just so fascinating. Not you… yourself though you're a little fascinating but this subject has always enthralled me" she muttered. I smiled.

"Mind if I take a blood sample? I won't miss I promise" she said I held up my left arm for her and she tied a strap around it.

"Sorry" I said she frowned

"For?"

"Yelling… at you the other day" I muttered

"Oh no that's ok" she said as she stuck the needle in my arm and slowly took a sample.

"You're bleeding" she said

"That's because you stuck a needle in my arm" I said as she finished with the sample and patched it all up.

"No… you're bleeding" she said gently touching my neck I winced in response. I hadn't realised I'd scratched myself. She pulled out her wand and quickly fixed it.

"Thanks…" I muttered noticing the very obvious eye roll Prongs gave me.

"We kind of got off on the wrong foot… um… wanna start again?" she asked I smiled and nodded.

"Prue"

"Remus" I said shaking her hand. She smiled as she packed everything away.

"See you later" she said with a small smile and then left.

"I think she likes you" James said I looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"Dude are you that blind?"

"Well… no but I mean… really? Are you sure it's not for some research? Maybe she had questions…"

"Come on mate, she already knows about your secret, seems quite brainy and is actually attractive. I think there's something there"

"James I don't…"

"Well something tells me she does" he said.

"I'm not here to pick up chicks"

"But I think it'd be totally ok if one happened to try pick you up. Moony they don't bite you gotta stop being so afraid. Now when she comes back in, which she undoubtedly will, I demand you ask her out" I gave him a look. I hadn't been out with a girl in over three years, depressing I'm well aware. And my relationships never seemed to last more then a few weeks. So I'd kind of just given up.

But Prongs was right, she did know about my secret, making that thing less awkward. And all right I'll be the first to admit I'm a little scared of the female species… they were just so… foreign.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it" James chanted in my ear. I glared at him.

"Ok… Remus you handcuffed yourself to me. Got me locked in here for the past three days and I've been stuck for as a deer for at least eighty percent of the time. So you owe me. And I'd like you to ask that nice girl out. It doesn't matter if it goes horribly wrong. You tried"

"I'll ask if you shut up"

"Done" he said and turned back into a deer. I don't know why but whenever I agree to something involving James it never seems to end well for me.

There was tapping on the glass. I looked over prepared for Prue's smiling face but saw Sirius and Lily. They both smiled and waved.

"Hey" I said

"Hey yourself" Sirius said "are you ok?"

"As fine as I'll be" I muttered.

"I'd hug you but…" Lily trailed off

"We can't come in sorry" Sirius said "we're not even supposed to be here… I told Barron I was getting him some coffee…"

"You look awful. Are they feeding you?" Lily asked Sirius whispered something to her.

"Oh… Remus you should come over some time I'll make you dinner" Lily said I smiled.

"We have to go… _now_. Please come home soon" Sirius said

"I don't even live with you" I said frowning at him as he watched me desperately.

"He's just pissy because Peter's a lousy wingman" Lily said

"I'd be better off with Evans… actually…" Sirius looked at her with intrigue. She ignored him and kissed the glass before grabbing his hand and they both rushed out.

A few moments later Belby walked in. I glanced at Prongs who looked like he was thinking what I was thinking. That was close.

"Ok Remus lets see how you recuperate" Belby said I stared at him.

"Does it involve movement?"

"Yes it will"

"Can't do it Belby…" I muttered Prongs snorted which made me smile. Belby wrote a few things down.

"Noticing a pattern?" I asked him.

"Yes, none of you seem all that inclined to move…"

"Well you know I did just break every bone in my body, twice…" I said.

"Of course… rest it is" he said

"Awesome" I said and he left letting me get back to my sleep.

"Don't wake me" I said to Prongs who nodded. I reluctantly crawled across the room and heaved myself onto the bed, feeling much better when I got there. Prongs hopped up onto the bed and lay down beside me I gave him a look but he just gave me the cute big eyes caught in headlights kind of look. I was a sucker for animals and when Padfoot gave me the puppy dog eyes I fell for it same with Prongs' head lights look. I sighed and petted Prongs' softly watching him fall asleep.

I felt slightly guilty, he'd been watching me nearly all the time I never actually saw him sleep. He was probably exhausted so I let him sleep and fell asleep beside him.

-----------------------------------------------

Lily

"Have you met Lily?" Sirius asked a rather cute looking young man.

"Hey" he said

"I'm engaged" I said and turned to Sirius.

"It's that easy" Sirius said.

"For the last time. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Help. You. Pick. Up. Girls" I said emphasising each word so he'd get it.

"But you _are_ a girl, you'll do great" he said handing me a drink. We were standing in a pub that was not actually as shady as I thought it would be considering it was Sirius who'd brought me here.

"I'll do it so long as you stop hooking me up" I sighed

"Done" he said "but you have to help Peter too" I sighed and nodded he beamed.

"Me first" he said I nodded again and then tapped a brunette girl on the shoulder. She turned to face me.

"Hi, that is a really cute top. Where'd you get it?" I asked

"Oh I made it" she said

"Wow… that's amazing. You know what else is amazing. This guy right here" I said pointing to Sirius who smiled. The brunette gave him a curious look but smiled. Sirius took that as an invitation to sit down.

I headed over to the bar and found Peter standing alone, occasionally glancing at a petite blonde who was sitting alone looking rather miserable. I tapped her shoulder

"Hey have you met Peter?" I asked her before leaving Peter to stand there and awkwardly try and start a conversation. I felt a bit mean but it was the only way he'd learn.

"Hey can I-" I just held up my left hand showing my engagement ring.

"I'm very discreet" I looked at the man staring at me with a small smile.

"Good. Go be discreet by that brunette" I said and turned away from him.

"Men huh?" I looked at the man I'd just turned to and frowned.

"What?" I asked

"Sorry I was just trying to start a conversation" he said

"I'm engaged…" I said

"So your fiancé won't let you talk to people?" he asked.

"I don't think you want to talk with me. I'm sure you'd rather have me doing very dirty things to you and vice versa right?" I said sipping on my drink.

"Well that's not-"

"Hey gorgeous" I turned to find Sirius standing behind me.

"Hi" I said understandably confused.

"So I give you a fifty thousand galleon ring and you repay me by chatting up some guy?" he asked

"What?" I asked staring at him

"I'll just leave you to it" the guy hitting on me said and then left while Sirius looked ready to explode.

"How you doing?" he said instead I stared at him dumb struck as he sat in the now vacant seat beside me.

"Uh… what?" I asked very, very confused.

"The brunette is a virgin, saving herself. Useless to me…" Sirius said changing the subject.

"Oh ok… did you just help me out back there?" I asked switching it back.

"Yes I did, you should have seen the look on your face. Being hit on is not like being robbed. It's a compliment, take it as such or you'll break the lonely men's hearts" he said. I rolled my eyes with a sigh but nodded.

"Good now cute blonde" he said pointing to her. She glanced at us both before looking away.

"She looks a bit high and mighty… out of your league" I said he just gave me a look. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said she looked me up and down.

"I'm not gay, that brunette over there might be more-"

"No I didn't come over here to hit on you. I just came to tell you to back off. He's coming home with me" I said pointing to Sirius.

"Oh we'll see about that" she said and walked over to him. I gave him a small smile before sitting down at the bar and sipping on my drink.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I sighed and glanced at the man who'd just sat down beside me.

"I've got one…" I said pointing to it. The man nodded. _Be nice. _

"You can buy my next one…" I muttered. He smiled.

"So… what's a gorgeous thing like you doing in a bar like this?"

"Missing my fiancé" I said pointedly.

"Ah… work?"

"Oh if it's not work its something else" I said then stopped. "Sorry… you're trying to chat me up and I'm whinging proceed"

"Your in a relationship it kind of defeats the purpose" he said I smiled

"Sorry about that…" I muttered

"No, don't be. I mean you're quite pretty I didn't expect you to stay single…" he said

"Thank you… uh that brunette over there is single…" I said pointing to the virgin saving herself.

"You want to be alone"

"I don't like wasting your time" I said swallowing the rest of my drink whole.

"I've got lots of it" he said. I was getting rather short with him, but I don't know, bad vibes or something…

"I'll go" he said I smiled and watched him leave only to have another guy take his place a few seconds later.

"Hey" he said "Can I buy you a drink?"

"You may" I replied. Ok you got a free drink you have to be nice.

"I'm Drew"

"Lily"

"Your legal right?" he asked I stared at him. Well at least he was quick.

"Yes… also engaged"

"Right sorry" he said and left I put my face in my hands.

"Rough night"

Crap.

I looked up and screamed at Lucius Malfoy. He screamed back and then glared at me.

"You know that reaction does nothing for my confidence" he said

"Like you need an ego boost" I said he sat down beside me I groaned.

"Your about to get a face full of liquor" I said "and aren't you married?"

"Why does that matter?"

"You were hitting on me" I said

"Yeah no" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok fine whatever… I'm going to go vomit. You're quite repulsive" I said

"Problem?" Sirius asked Malfoy and I looked at him.

"Aw Lucy and Lily… you make a cute couple" Sirius said I rolled my eyes.

"Narcissa wants her hair clip back. Apparently it's worth something" Malfoy said

"Well she can't have it it's mine" Sirius said Malfoy and I frowned "I gave it to a girl all right. What do you want?"

"Nothing I like annoying you" he said I glared at him.

"I don't trust you… your up to something" I said

"Isn't every one?" he replied

"Yeah but your all creepy about it"

"Thank you gorgeous" he said I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Going to leave?" I asked

"Yes as I'm apparently repulsive" he said Sirius nodded. He stood up and left

"You all right?" Sirius asked

"Yeah horny married men hit on me a lot" I said.

"I'm sorry, you're not having fun are you?" he asked

"It's ok… at least I'm not at home alone again on a Friday night. It's pathetic and depressing"

"Exactly. Better to be miserable in a bar with people then miserable at home alone" he said I nodded

"Uh-oh" he said I frowned we both turned to see Peter leaving with the petite blonde.

"Why uh-oh?" I asked

"Peter got lucky and I can't this is devastating for me" Sirius said

"Well I'm just a better wingman"

"Well work your magic on me" he said I frowned

"You've already hit on everyone here" I pointed out

"Want to go somewhere else then?" he asked I frowned again wondering if that was best.

"Come on it's better to be miserable in a bar with people then miserable at home alone" he said I sighed

"Ok" I said he smiled

"Ok next bar" he said taking my hand. I glanced around and spotted the bitchy blonde she was staring at me. I just gave her a nod she glared at me and I followed Sirius out of the pub happily. We Apparated to another bar and glanced around.

"Anyone cute?" I asked him he pointed to a nervous looking brunette. "Oh I don't think your gonna get lucky but hey we'll try"

"Doubting my abilities?" he asked

"Not at all. The girl just looks like she's never been hit on before"

"I'll be nice" he said I gave him a look before heading over.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside her. She jumped

"Hi" she muttered.

"I'm Lily and your looking a little bored so I thought I'd save you" she smiled.

"Josie and I am very bored. My friends over there" she said pointing her out, she was making out with some guy in the corner.

"Ah ditched for love. My friends over there" I said pointing to Sirius the girl looked.

"You're with that guy. Holy crap"

"We're not together… want me to invite him over?"

"Yeah" the girl said I waved him over.

"This is my good friend Sirius. Sirius this is the lovely Josie. She just got ditched by her friend why not dance with her?" I asked Sirius offered his hand and Josie took it.

"Thank you" she mouthed I just gave her a thumbs up. I turned to my left and jumped when I saw Hannah and Bec sitting beside me.

"Hey look it's the invisible girl" Hannah said. I quickly hugged them both.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" I asked glancing between the two of them.

"Not all of us have doting fiancé's" Bec said with a smile.

"You almost did" Hannah muttered Bec just groaned.

"Do not remind me" she said I smiled

"So how have you guys been? I haven't spoken to you in ages" I said

"And whose fault is that?" she asked.

"Sorry" I said "I just… you were all busy"

"We're never to busy for letters" Bec said I looked at the table.

"Sorry… I've just been distracted"

"Yeah Potter is distracting. Did you tell him?" Hannah asked I frowned. I hadn't really spoken to her since just before my sisters wedding.

"Yeah… I did"

"Aw yay!" Bec said and hugged me.

"So everything is going great with you" Hannah said

"Well relationship wise. Yes I'm fantastic but my family not so" I sighed

"Petunia?" Hannah asked I nodded.

"She was pregnant"

"Was? Did she have the baby?" Hannah asked

"No, miscarriage. It's my fault apparently…"

"What? What did your parents say?" Bec asked

"They were close to agreeing"

"Oh Lily… those parents of yours-"

"No… its fine, James kind of helped me through it"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Uh… let them come to me… you know… its pointless trying to change their opinions and I've learnt that now"

"I like this James; he has a good effect on you" Hannah said I smiled.

"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you?" Bec asked

"You were right. James and I are good together" I sighed she nodded.

"I told you so" she said

"Enough about my problems James is fixing those what about you two"

"I'm a dateless loser soon to be homeless" Bec said

"I'm a dateless loser but the rest of my life rocks. And I told you to move in with me" Hannah muttered.

"That'd be so much easier to see you both" I said

"Oh I dropped my course" Bec said

"Why?" I asked

"Just isn't for me… I will find something don't fret" Bec said. I couldn't stand to see my friends upset

"As long as you're happy" I said she nodded beaming. She had been weighed down with work maybe it'd be easier to see her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to go" Sirius said I looked at him.

"Huh why?"

"Josie's a vampire" Sirius said

"Really? Oh my God I've never met one that is so cool" I said in awe.

"Oh you are such a muggle born" he said grabbing my hand.

"Sorry guys, I promise I will owl you I sware" I said

"You better I know where you live" Hannah said. I smiled and let Sirius drag me out of the pub. He pulled me close and we Apparated home.

"Worst night ever. Not your fault though, I just gotta stop going out round full moon, brings out the crazy's" he said I laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"James" Sirius said I turned. He was eating some cereal and just stared at us.

"Remus free I see" Sirius said I ran over and threw my arms around him.

"I missed you so much. I don't care if it makes me lame and dorky" I said

"She's not kidding. She fucked up the power on Wednesday because she missed you so much…" Sirius said. James wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"How much did you miss me?" he asked leaning closer

"Lots"

"How much lots?" he asked our lips only a fraction apart.

"Lots of lots" I said

"Guys!" Sirius said

"Right… you two talk and stuff. I'm going to bed" I said kissing James softly before I left.

I was nearly asleep when I felt James crawl into bed beside me.

"You awake?" he asked I rolled over to face him.

"Cool… so…" I felt his hand slowly travelling up my thigh.

"I didn't miss you that much" I said

"Ok" he said taking his hand away and wrapping it round my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Sorry… I just…" I muttered trailing off he just kissed me.

"Its fine" he said I shuffled closer resting my head on his chest comforted by his steady heartbeat. It just felt so right, I felt bad for not noticing earlier. But I knew now and that was what mattered.

"What are you thinking?" he asked I looked up at him "You have your thinking face on"

"Oh… how right this feels" I said "why what are you thinking?"

"Uh… well that too"

"Oh I see dirty things…" I said he smiled

"Well your right next to me it's kind of hard"

"I can feel that" I said

"That is not what I meant"

"I know…" I said and kissed his chest.

"I love you" he said kissing the top of my head

"I love you too" I replied.

-----------------------------------------

Wow the second half got really sucky huh… in my opinion. But I was running out ideas. My muse was all insane a couple days ago then he simmered down and left me with this travesty! I'm being weird but that's what tiredness and muse muteness will do. Anyway… I dunno seemed all right, and it's long, you guys like long. I'm tired so I'm going to blame that… yes… well I hope you enjoyed it and will point out my dodgy grammar and spelling please, thanks, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	17. The Date

-----------------------------------------

Kyaah, sorry it took a while. I've been having such a bad week, ok bad month. It sucks_ but _your reviews were all quite the lovely pick me up I needed and I know I'm not so witty right now but I'm just so down so the perk up from your reviews was amazing. Unfortunately it didn't last the length of the chapter and I don't think it made it in there to be honest, I'd been reading some of my earlier chapters, and you're right… I did try but I dunno… *sigh*

So a big and immensely grateful thank you to PT. Ladybug, ..Seraphina.x., Anjalit2624, vanessa93alice, lmurph2592, emp69, LilyHeartsMarauders, Kaladelia Undomiel, Knight 03, ForbiddenFruit420 and lunerflower, really it means SO much, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: The Date

Lily

I sighed sitting at the kitchen table sketching lazily. I'm actually more of a painter but as this place had no paints it was pencil or ketchup. I never really knew how I'd get into an art course at university as I had no education in the subject, but it was something I enjoyed, more then a hobby, something I could see myself doing. Being an art teacher or even a professional artist, I don't know who'd buy my paintings but there's always some one out there, and of course I'm not sure if I'm that good.

The boys had all gone out drinking, I had passed. I didn't fancy getting trashed with four guys. I'd go out with Hannah and Bec some other time, as I was a girl, it was a lot more fun to get wasted with girls.

I kind of wished I had a job that didn't require me there till like three in the afternoon, Sirius was one lucky bastard. Or he might actually just go late because he's like that…

I sat at the table lazily sketching random things around the house wondering if I should get a job, the supermarket nearby was hiring. Not the best career choice but it'd be better then nothing. I just didn't know what I wanted to do with my magic skills, which was why I'd opted for a normal college as apposed to something magical.

I sighed and put my sketchbook down staring at the likeness between the vase of flowers on the table and the one in my sketchbook. I was good at shading and form but it never seemed to match up making each bit of my drawing look like it was captured under different lights. Though I was using candle light and they do melt down, but it creates more shadow. I flipped on the lights and repositioned the flowers deciding to use the trusty unwavering lights this time. Maybe then the shadows would be right. The phone began to ring and I looked at the clock it was nearly nine o'clock in the evening so it wasn't to late for a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Lily"

"Dad" I said sitting up straight.

"Hey…" he said.

"Uh… what's going on is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yes. I just… how are you?"

"I'm fine. Great… you know…" I said. "How are you guys… still good?"

"Yeah. We're fine…" he said.

"Cool. Ok well if everything is fine and your both ok then I'm just going to go" I said, it still felt a little awkward between us.

"Lily. I wanted to apologise… I'm sorry"

"Grief etcetera etcetera don't worry about it. Really it's fine" I muttered "so bye"

"Wait… can't we talk?" he asked.

"Uh if you want" I said. There was just silence. "Dad" I said

"Yeah. Can you talk? I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Oh… um… ok" I muttered a little taken aback. "Well… I love James. So it all worked out kind of. The wedding is in February and oh James' dad won his election. He's now the minister of magic. He's a bit of an ass"

"I actually got that…"

"You noticed too huh… yeah…" I muttered.

There was stifled laughter and the sound of someone tripping.

"Uh dad I have to go… I'll talk to you another time" I said and hung up the phone. I looked down the hallway and saw the Marauders. Peter and Sirius were clearly quite smashed while Remus and James seemed only slightly tipsy.

"Ah good evening my good man" Sirius said and Peter laughed. I frowned at them both.

"Shush you'll wake Lily" Sirius said hitting Peter

"Dude she's already up" he replied.

"Oh we're at James' house aren't we?" Sirius asked before falling flat on his face. I stood up and stared down at him now sleeping soundly.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Peter said and ran off to the bathroom.

"Lily" Remus said hugging me. I was a little surprised as Remus wasn't one for human contact.

"I'm very confused" I said

"I'm slightly tipsy you don't mind if I smell your hair do you?" he asked

"Uh… no go for it" I said and frowned at James who was leaning against the bench smiling at me. Remus petted my head softly one arm wrapped around my waist. James seemed to be the most clear-headed of the four Marauders. My guess is that Sirius was the worst with Peter next and surprisingly Remus in third… he's usually fourth, seems he went all out this time.

"So you boys were drinking?" I asked Remus nodded

"Celebrating?" I asked as James hugged me so I was trapped between them.

"Wow her hair does smell good" he muttered. "And yes, Peter has a girlfriend so we went out to celebrate. Her name's Annie. Remus also has a girlfriend"

"I do not! She's not my girlfriend!" Remus cried sounding a lot like a child.

"She so is, she loves you" James said

"Shut up" Remus muttered hugging me closer to him.

"We went out drinking. Mainly to see if Annie could hold her liquor, if so then she's allowed to be Peter's girlfriend. She can. And well we all got a little competitive with her… she drank Sirius under the table, then passed out and was carried home by her friend" James said nodding. I frowned at Remus who was gently tugging on my hair.

"Um…"

"It's so pretty… can I have it?" he asked I stared at him. I'd never seen Remus anything but completely sober and sensible so this was very, _very _weird for me.

"Um…" was all I said. He smiled still tugging on my hair, holding it up to the light.

"Ok I think Moony had a little more then I thought" James said his arms still around me. He was getting a little to handsy…

"At least I'm walking straight" Remus muttered James nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight?" I suggested

"Oh ok" Remus said.

"I'll get you some blankets" I said going to leave but he was still hugging me.

"Sorry" he said and let go.

James walked with me to the cupboard in the hall.

"Sober?" I asked him

"I've had a few…" he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"You seem… more coherent" I muttered "So, Peter is the sick drunk, Sirius is the funny drunk, Remus is the clingy drunk and your very handsy. Randy drunk?" I guessed as I pulled his arms off me and grabbed some blankets from the cupboard. He pulled me close to him again.

"Better not try anything" I muttered he nodded and lifted me up carrying me into the living room. Remus was sleeping soundly on the couch and we stepped over Sirius who was out cold.

James put me down and I draped a blanket over Remus. I went over to Sirius and lifted his head up sliding a cushion underneath it and put a blanket over him too.

I walked into the bathroom to find Peter asleep in the tub. I gave him a blanket and was looking forward to going to sleep and finding hung over Marauders in the morning. They talked less… it was awesome.

"Wow having a shower tomorrow is going to be awkward" I muttered James laughed.

"So…" he said pinning me against the bench. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So what?" I asked he lifted me up making me sit on the bench. He moved closer to me. I leant back

"James I'm not going to do anything with you" I said he just pushed my hair away from my face leaning closer to me.

"No, no not while you're like this" I said

"I've had like… ten drinks I'm fine. I'm sobering up too"

"I'm sorry sweetie" I said he sighed and kissed me softly. I pulled back.

"James your friend is asleep right there" I said he glanced at Peter.

"Oh if that's the only problem" he said lifting me up I sighed; it was hard to refuse him when he's… him! He carried me out into the hallway and set me down.

"I'll stop"

"Thank you" I said dragging him off to the bedroom.

"I'm confused"

"We're not going to do it, you need to sleep" I said pushing him down on the bed while I got changed.

"Whoa" he said I stared at him then realised I was only wearing my jeans and bra. This was clearly torture to him.

"Um…" I said he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down onto the bed. He kissed me fiercely and I found myself kissing back. Damn it! But oh so good…

He pulled back straddling me, allowing me time to catch my breath

"James… I…" I trailed off as he stared down at me with dark hazel eyes.

"Ok maybe a little bit of making out" I said.

"A little" he agreed kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. But as with all things a little became a lot and I was pulling off his shirt as he kissed his way down my stomach.

"Oh God" I said breathlessly.

"Lily"

I screamed and James leapt off me we turned to see Remus standing in the door way.

"We're never going to finish are we?" James asked I gave him a look before turning to Remus.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Sorry James… I vomited in the hall and when I tried to clean it I set it on fire…" he said.

I stood up and walking into the hallway and quickly put out the fire.

"Next time just leave it I'll clean in the morning" I said he nodded holding a hand to his head.

"Never again" he muttered stumbling slightly. I followed him and made sure he got to the couch safely.

"Pretty" he said I frowned and looked down I was only wearing my bra I blushed quite thankful James hadn't gotten to the part where he removed it yet.

"I hope you're too trashed to remember this in the morning. Now sleep" I said he snuggled under the covers and I glanced over to see James watching me.

"You go to bed, I'll hold down the fort. Make sure none of them drown in their own vomit" I muttered. James looked like he would kill Remus

"I know sweetheart… maybe some other time…" I assured him he just rolled his eyes and walked off to the bedroom. I glanced at the two Marauders sleeping soundly and went to check on Peter who seemed all right too.

I sighed and went back into the living room, sitting on one of the chairs I began sketching, I was in for a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------

James

I woke up and stumbled into the kitchen feeling rather happy. I only had a dull twinge hurting my head.

Sirius looked like he'd been hit with a truck and Peter wasn't much better. Remus was mumbling into his coffee and Lily stood by the stove cooking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning gorgeous"

"Is it?" she snapped

"No I was kidding" I said letting her go immediately. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table slamming down a jug of bright orange liquid.

"Hang over cure, drink it" she ordered.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Lily's temper was legendary I didn't want to inflict its wrath so early in the morning; I wouldn't be able to think of something charming to get out of it.

"Am I ok? No! I am not ok! I spent all night cleaning up vomit and being felt up by your perverted friends" she snapped I shot the three of them a dirty look. Peter and Remus pointed to Sirius while Sirius pointed to Peter so I knew it was all Sirius.

Lily sighed and went back to making breakfast. I picked her up and practically threw her down on the table. My friends all stared at me as I climbed on top of her.

"Um…" she said staring up at me before glancing to my friends for help. They all averted her gaze and drank their drink.

"Today you're not allowed to do anything" I said.

"But I did nothing yesterday" she muttered. I put my finger on her lips.

"Nothing, no cooking no cleaning, nothing… today I will pamper you"

"James that's-" I kissed her cutting her sentence off.

"No talking"

"Well that-" I kissed her again and she fell silent.

"Good… now… you are going to have a relaxing day and as it's a glorious Sunday I am free to help you, even if it means my leaving. If that's what you want…" I said "and tonight we will go to some nice restaurant where you are free to order whatever you want and not cook" I said. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth but I just kissed her she followed me as I pulled away and grabbed me so I couldn't pull out of the kiss. She let me go and flopped back onto the table hitting her head with a dull thud.

"Breakfast is burning" she said

"Well then you stay right there and I will make it not burn" I said. She stared at me as I finished breakfast and handed it to my spaced out friends.

"I'm going to go take a bath…" she muttered climbing off the table and heading off to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked me. I sat down and drank half that hang over cure.

"Look I think we should go out on a date… I mean I don't even know the girls favourite colour" I muttered.

"Hah! She was whining the other day about just that" he said his eyes blood shot and actually looking rather blue, a contrast to their usual pale grey.

"Can I sleep in your bed today?" he asked

"No… you guys all need to leave" I said

"Oh movement…" Peter said shaking his head then wincing in pain. I smiled

"Don't think Annie is fairing much better"

"Yeah she looked worse then I did…" Sirius muttered his hair sticking up to the side because of the way he'd slept.

I glanced at Remus he seemed to be fine though he did do this thing where sometimes he would rest with his eyes open.

"Ok" I said "You guys drink your cure then skedaddle"

"Remus looks pretty immovable right now" Sirius said I waved my hand in front of his face. He appeared fine but was probably unconscious as seemed consistent with his healing style.

"Hey it only took seven years and some well placed drinks and a willing priest but you're finally getting that date" Sirius said as he pulled Remus up who stood beside him looking simply like he was a little tired.

"Mans got a gift" Peter said enviously.

"See you guys" I said Peter and Sirius waved then left Sirius steering Remus toward the exit.

I'd kind of planned this in the back of my mind. Our first date, our first kiss, my proposal, our marriage. I know the last three didn't really work out at all the way I'd planned them or imagined them but they had happened. And I'd learned from experience that things had a way of happening themselves but I wasn't going to let them_ just_ happen, I was going to make it special…

So I'd take her to the greatest restaurant I knew then down to the lake near my house and we'd sit on the side counting stars. It was simple but perfect at the same time, and although not very original it'd be for us.

Lily came out of the bathroom in some track pants and one of my t-shirts her wet hair tied in a messy plait half of it falling out framing her face. Her face was clear of make-up as she had obviously not bothered to reapply after the shower. Her face was paler then I recalled and she had a light sprinkle of freckles on her nose, these were obviously hidden by her make up. She looked nice, her bright green eyes had a lighter shade to them then they usually did and her red hair was dark from the water, it would soon return to it bright colour and frizz slightly as it dried.

She smiled as she walked past grabbing her sketch book. How could she look so sexy in her worst clothes with no make up?

"What?" she asked I stared at her and realised that's all I'd been doing.

"Nothing" I said

"Ok" she said clearly not buying that at all. "Seeing as you won't let me do anything under, I assume, penalty of death. You have to go shopping. The list is on the fridge. I'm going to draw trees" she headed off into the back yard.

I headed off to the shops and got everything she needed. I came home to find her cleaning the oven.

"It's disgusting" she said defensively.

"Why do you clean so much?" I asked

"Because you bloody don't" she replied with a smile.

"No really"

"No that's a real reason… I guess it's also a distraction. Got it from my mum, when she procrastinates she cleans… I clean when I'm bored and when I procrastinate" she muttered.

"No more. Shower again" I said

"What?"

"Well now you're all dirty"

"Must I be squeaky clean for your date?" she asked

"Yes"

"Can't believe I agreed to this…" she muttered heading off to the bathroom. "When do you shower you drunk-"

"Oi!" I called she just stuck her tongue out and closed the bathroom door.

After making sure she had a relaxing day, which I don't think she did as I basically confined her to the couch and naturally she likes to be free to move around. I showered and sat dressed in nice pants and a plain shirt with a smart dinner jacket watching Lily try and blindly put her earrings in. She winced as she missed the hole and finally did it triumphantly smiling before turning to glare at me. I'd told her nothing and had no intention to and I don't think she appreciated that. I'd made her get dressed up and stab herself in the ear, not that it was my fault but she'd blame me for it. Her hair pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head her eyes darker aided by the rich green of the broach on her dress and the dark eye shadow she was wearing.

"Going to-"

"Nope" I said grinning at her.

"This is why I didn't like you at school. You're really annoying, has any one ever told you that?"

"Yes but you're my favourite" I said she rolled her eyes. "Today was supposed to put you in a good mood"

"Clearly backfired. But it wouldn't be a James Potter plan if it hadn't" she teased.

"Let's go"

"Fantastic" she said with a smile. I took her hands and we Apparated into a small side street. I led her round the side to a rather rich looking street with clean street lamps that appeared entirely graffiti free. We walked past closed jewellery shops and fancy clothes stores.

"Ah of course. It'll be somewhere really expensive and I'm going to get all awkward because I don't know how to behave in educated society. James, the fanciest restaurant I've been to is McDonalds" she said.

"I know it's a bit flashy for a first date but I figured that seeing as we already know each other basically that it'd be nice"

"We've been on dates before" she said

"So you admit that was a date" I said she smiled.

I led her a little further along the street and we stopped in front of the restaurant and headed inside where a young woman stood checking peoples reservations and showing them to their tables.

"Hey Tess" I said she beamed.

"My favourite Potter what can I do for you?" she asked

"Can I get a table?" I asked she smiled

"Sorry, we're full. Should have reserved a table" she said

Lily laughed, "Not as famous as you think"

"Nice date" Tess said

"She grows on you. Come on, my parent's love this place, we always have a table reserved" I said

"You do… and your parents are there right now. I can ask if they don't mind you joining them" Tess said. I glanced over to the table we always had reserved and saw that my parents were indeed sitting here.

"That's fine. There's nothing else you can do?" I asked

"Well…" she trailed off and led us off to what else she could do.

"The kitchen? We couldn't have gone to McDonalds?" Lily asked. I gave her a look.

So the date wasn't off to a great start, Lily seemed pretty cranky and we were stuck in the kitchen.

"Any thing I can get you guys?" Tess asked

"A gun" Lily said quietly as she looked over the menu.

"Just the usual thanks" I said Tess smiled and headed off.

"What's the usual?" Lily asked

"Light roasted beef on a sesame seed bun with crisp lettuce, tomatoes and a special secret sauce"

"So a fancy hamburger?" she asked I nodded.

"You are something" she muttered I smiled.

"We haven't spent much time together" I said

"I know…" she said.

We had, but not really getting to know each other. I knew her family, knew roughly her career goals but nothing about what made Lily, Lily. What was her favourite colour? How did she find out she was a witch? How long had her sister been jealous of her? Was there some child hood sweetheart out there Lily wondered what if?

"So… tell me something about you. Something I don't know"

"Um… first time I did accidental magic I thought it was some kind of movie stunt" she said. I frowned.

"I was at the park with my sister. And we were watching this little snotty girl swing on the swing. She always hogged it, seemed glued to it, me and my sister hated her. Elise Twain, man I hate her… anyway one day she… lets say accidentally flew off and landed in a tree a good fifteen feet away" Lily said I laughed.

"First time I did accidental magic was my Nan's funeral…"

"That's awkward"

"Yeah mum fainted we had to get Nan cremated" I said

"Explain"

"Candles, five year old, flammable coffin, end of story"

"Oh no" she said I shrugged.

"Your turn" she said.

"My favourite colour is yellow" I said she frowned.

"Something no one else knows" she said

"That is something no one else knows"

"Your friends don't know your favourite colour?" she asked

"Lily we're guys it doesn't really matter"

"That's weird. How can you… it doesn't… ok whatever. I like purple" she said I smiled.

"Tell me about your past"

"I'm quite boring James. I didn't do anything for the first eleven years of my life"

"No I'm curious… my parents prepped me for Hogwarts, I had tutors in certain things… what did you do? You'd have had like no idea right?"

"Well basically… I went to an ordinary primary school. Learned the usual stuff there, I thought I was normal… well as normal as a loser is. I did a few bits and pieces of accidental magic enough for people to notice. Mum dismissed it, I was forbidden to do it, even by accident. Hogwarts has this program where they explain the situation. So Dumbledore came to my house and told my parents what I was but that was of course after Severus told me so I had a bit of an idea already"

"So they don't just throw letters and expect you to know what's going on?" I asked she smiled

"No, that'd be insane… my parents would have burnt them or something equally ridiculous" she said

"Ah I can see how that'd be the sane thing to do" I said. We were brought our food and we both ate and drank while I learnt about all the little things that made her so unique. She didn't like cats which were why she'd never enjoyed Transfiguration; she was allergic to strawberries and couldn't stand marmalade. She'd learnt piano when she was little but had mostly forgotten it, could speak fluent German as her mother and grandparents were German and spoke a bit of Latin and Elvish.

"Elvish?" I asked she nodded.

"It's a fictional language" she said with a sigh "I'm a dork I know" she said I stared at her.

"Oh my sweet boy we have to get you reading" she said drinking some wine.

An hour later we finished dessert and were watching the kitchen staff clean up the plates, it appeared most people had left by now. We'd been sitting in the back corner of the kitchen near the fridge had been covered in soapy dishwater by a clumsy kitchen hand entirely by accident and had endured the smell of fish seeping from the fridge.

Lily appeared to be in a better mood then earlier still cranky but a little happier. We headed over to the entrance where Tess was waiting.

"Like our kitchen? Maybe now the manager will put in money for an upgrade" she said

"I like you… come to our wedding" Lily said I smiled at her and Tess beamed.

"Oh… uh thank you" she said we both smiled paid her and then left.

"Where to? Surely this is not the only stop for your glorious clearly well thought out date" Lily said a hint of sarcasm showing through.

"No of course not… I think after the two hours of talking we could use just one hour to enjoy each others company" I said as we walked along the street.

"Hmm… better be some chocolate involved in this…" she muttered

"That comes later" I whispered she offered a little smile in response. I pulled her close and we Apparated to Gouldthorn Lake.

"Oh leeches great" she said I smiled

"We're not going to go in and there are no leeches… Sirius found that out after pissing off Remus"

"You have wonderful friends" she said as we sat down on a bench. She leant against me and I wrapped an arm around her.

"It looks like it's going to rain" she muttered

"Hey it wouldn't be an evening with me if everything went the way I wanted" I said she laughed.

"So you bring all the girls here?" she asked

"Of course not, I couldn't leave the school grounds so we sat around the Black Lake" I replied she laughed.

"So Mr Potter may I inquire to your intentions for this evening?" she asked after a while.

"No… surprises work best when they're secret" I said she smiled and stared out across the lake.

"Why here?" she muttered. I looked at her.

"I don't know… it's always been my spot, where I could just think. My get away spot"

"I've got a get away spot…"

"I figured that if you ever accepted one of my dates and things went really well, I'd take you here and after a while it could become our spot…" I said "I was going to propose to you here, I had it all planned and everything…"

She sat up and turned to face me her green eyes wide.

"Yeah… I'd been planning the perfect way to ask you since I was fourteen"

"You were going to marry me? Even back then?" she asked.

"Yeah… you were the most enchanting thing in my already abundantly magical world" I said she smiled.

"You know majority of the reason I said no to you was because I thought you weren't serious. I thought you were only so persistent so that you could prove to someone or something you could do it if you were determined enough…"

"Well I did do it after being determined enough"

"That doesn't count"

"Does so, you married me. And even if you didn't want to then you do now…"

"No, I certainly don't regret that night, though you know it'd be nice to remember…"

"We can remember the next one" I said she snorted. We settled into a comfortable silence and she leant back against me her head resting on my chest.

"How were you going to propose?" she asked I stared down at her, a little bit startled by the question.

"Well you just told me you'd planned it" she said

"Oh… well we come here and just talk for a bit, then I'd lead you over to that gazebo" I pointed to it across the lake "and we'd get onto the topic of love, then our love and then-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" she sat up and turned to me once again. "Do it…"

"Huh?"

"Give me your planned proposal" she said I stared at her as she stood up.

"Come on" she said

"What? No my friends aren't here with cue cards and its going to start pouring" I said she laughed about the cue cards.

"It wouldn't be an evening out with you if everything went according to plan. Come on our whole relationship is based on things not going to plan… now give me your proposal" she said. I sighed and stood up

"Oh please sound less enthused" she said I smiled and we walked along the edge of the lake as the rain began to gently sprinkle down on us. I gave her my jacket as we walked and she slid off her heels carrying them in her hands.

We reached the opposite end of the lake and walked into the gazebo sitting right on the edge of the lake. She smiled as we were both now thoroughly soaked through. She pushed her wet hair from her face and then stood waiting.

"Lily…" I said she smiled

"Yes James?" she asked

"We've been together… insert number of months and or years here" she laughed "and I'd say we've gotten to know each other pretty well. I remember the first day I saw you on the platform the tiny eleven year old with your short bob speaking with your sister and vowing that I'd marry you one day. I told my friends of my intentions; they dismissed it as a silly school crush. And the years rolled by and you rejected my advances and every no just drove me harder. I was so determined for you and when I was fourteen sitting in the common room and I saw you sobbing about some guy who'd just dumped you for not caring enough about your looks and _I _thought you'd never looked more beautiful I knew it wasn't some passing fancy, it wouldn't go away. And now we're together and I still can't get over it. I find myself falling in love with you again and again every time you smile. I don't know how I got through school without you by my side and now you're here I can't imagine you going away, I'd probably fall apart. So I'm going to put myself out there and hope that this won't be like my unsuccessful attempts to date you. Lily Evans? Will you marry me?"

She stared at me

"Wow… how can I say no to that?" she asked

"You don't" I replied she smiled

"Of course I'll marry you" she said I smiled and pulled her close to me and began to dance using the heavy fall of rain on the roof and splashing the lake as music.

"In every movie it's usually raining at the really romantic part" Lily said I looked down at her and smiled.

"We're like a movie?"

"Well I got my happy ending"

"This isn't the end sweetheart… we still have so much to go through" I said

"Kids?" she muttered

"Whoa! No I was not thinking about kids! I meant the proper wedding bit. Not kids I'd fuck them up…"

Lily laughed at my reaction.

"Look if you should happen to wind up pregnant great but seriously I don't-"

"James calm down… you'd be a great father" she assured me.

"With my only model my own father I think not" I said she smiled and kissed me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" she said and pulled away from me.

"Now I think as I've already been drenched twice and still smell of fish the only way to cure myself of it would be to wash it off" she said

"Oh sure we can head-" I stopped as she pulled off her dress then did a magnificent dive into the lake.

"Holy fuck it's cold" she screamed. I laughed at her.

"Jump in" she said

"No way"

"The water is fine" she said I raised my eyebrows sceptically.

"Jump in now Potter or I run off with my childhood sweetheart and marry him" she said

"What kind of a threat is that?"

"Fine, I'll never sleep with you again" she said

"There you go" I said

"I'm quite serious. I can live without sex, unless you start walking around without a shirt on that is black mail you know"

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"I have had a bit of wine and even more when you weren't looking" she said "now get your kit off"

I smiled and obliged her demands smoothly diving into the lake and emerging beside her. She smiled

"You're sure there are no leeches?" she asked

"You dived in unsure of that?" I asked as she pushed some wet hair off my face.

"I'm stupid sue me" she muttered "It also didn't occur to me that I'm going to get sick"

"I'll look after you"

"What if you get sick too?" she asked

"Sirius will look after us" I said she laughed. I pulled her close in the cold water and hugged her to me.

"It's friggin' cold" she said

"I blame you" I said she smiled.

"So do you often go skinny dipping?" I asked her she smiled

"It's not skinny dipping as I'm still wearing a bra and knickers"

"Want to make it skinny dipping?" I asked she gave me a playful glare before slipping under the surface. Her pale body looking rather ethereal under the dark water as she swam. She emerged a little while away and pushed her hair from her face. I swam over to her but she swam over to the small pier near the gazebo and climbed out of the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing off my awesome legendary diving skills" she said

"Don't hurt your self" I said

"Oh you know I will" she mocked and then did a run off the pier and did a flip. She emerged from the water and smiled.

"Under twelve diving champion 1971" she said with a smile.

"What else are you so great at?"

"I am also a spectacular hurdler" she said I raised my eyebrows.

"I was the best in the country at fifteen but I retired" she said I frowned

"Why?"

"Well because I didn't think I was winning fairly. My sister said I was using magic and well I might have been, it didn't feel right, also why I quit diving"

"Oh Lily"

"No don't… I don't like to compete any way, I like hurdling for hurdling not medals, and I like diving for diving not trophies…" she said swimming to the shore again.

"Lily" I said warningly.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. That's your department" she said before climbing up a tree hanging over the lake.

"You're not allowed to haunt me if you die" I called.

"Duly noted" she replied I gave her a look and watched as she climbed from the branch of the tree on to the roof of the gazebo.

"The waters to shallow don't!" I cried but she'd already leapt. Her body twisted and she did an amazing twisting flip before hitting the water with a small splash. I stared at the water waiting for her to emerge. Panic began to run through my veins but she emerged safely a few feet from where she'd gone in.

"Worried?" she asked

"Yes" I said she smiled.

"Ah but I was diving for love… you can't be afraid of that leap… if I'd been afraid I wouldn't be here right now" she said and then put a hand to the back of her head.

"Oh, guess you were right" she muttered I frowned at her as she slowly sank under the surface. I dived under and quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the surface staring at her unconscious form. I pulled her to the shore and lay her on the bank so she was laying on the wet grass her legs still in the water. I gently flicked water in her face till her eyes opened.

"Hey" I said quietly noticing the blood on my hand seeping from the back of her head.

"Woops" she said I smiled and stood up pulling her up with me and leading her back to our clothes so I could heal her wound with my wand.

"Hey James…" she whispered as I parted her hair to stare at her wound.

"Yes dear?" I asked flicking my wand and it healed. She turned to face me.

"You still smell like fish" she said I laughed.

-----------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter; leave a review, thanks, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	18. Black Out

-----------------------------------------

Hello again, another chapter for you guys, I know your all excited about it. Whoa! Any way… sorry I had sugar and I'm not supposed to cause it makes me crazy… so here is the chapter. But first of course a wonderful thank you to my lovely reviewers Anjalit2624, Kaladelia Undomiel, LilyCalliePotter, PT. Ladybug, LilyHeartsMarauders, ..Seraphina.x., ForbiddenFruit420, Cheynee, lunerflower and sshglover. Really because I've been down and stuff… and your nice words and… it made me cry, I'm a sap I know but thank you so much, and to everyone who subscribed and favourited really thank you, all of it… made my week, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Black Out

Lily

James was at work and I, once again, found myself sketching alone. Not that I minded so much I was still all head over heals and giggly whenever he was around. It was quite dorky but I was smitten. How did a few simple words from him make me swoon? I was not a swooner! I was proud, I was Lily Evans and Lily doesn't swoon. Except you know when a charming guy offers all the right words and a cute smile… damn him!

I sighed leaning backwards over the arm of the couch to stare at the world upside down.

"Evening love" I stared at the familiar scuffed sneakers and frowned trying to remember whose they were. I looked up and saw Sirius smiling down at me.

"Oh" I said

"Not the reaction I hoped for" he said I sat up properly and stared at him.

"You're a girl" he said

"Oh hey don't worry it's only been seven years" I muttered

"No I mean you can help me out. I'm having some lady trouble"

"The great Sirius Black is having lady trouble?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm looking for a little more substance in my life" he said I raised my eyebrows.

"More substance?"

"Yeah, something to last me longer then a night"

"Then drop the extra girls"

"Huh?"

"You know the girls at school used to call you the Pentagon, because you dated five women at once" I said he smiled.

"Fantastic. But those days are over. I'm thinking of getting serious, once I find the right girl"

"Of course" I said

"However, Josie is not the right girl"

"The vampire?" I asked he nodded. "I thought you cut her loose, well you know what I mean"

"Yeah but she can smell me and now knows where we live. I bet she's outside right now"

"She seems quite taken with you"

"Yeah enough to take me back to her cave and make me her king or something" he said I smiled.

"So she's stalking you"

"She puts the_ er_ in stalker""

"I'm sure it's harmless… she can't get in without an invite" I said

"That's only in books" he muttered.

"She seems fine. Why not date her? She doesn't seem likely to give up"

"Oh and when James seemed not likely to give up did you just date him?"

"No silly, I married him"

"I don't like you when your chipper"

"I don't like you" I replied

"Ouch"

"Maybe move out and she won't follow you" I suggested.

"Why? Need the privacy to fuck Jimmy on every surface in the house?"

"That is so-"

"True?" he finished.

"That's not what I was going to say" I gritted out he grinned. "Did you actually want something?" I snapped furious with myself for blushing at the thought of –

"Nope… just so Jimmy knows that he will be getting some action. You've run him through the mill and that boy is-"

"Going to kill you" James said. Sirius and I looked up

"I was just-"

"Leaving?" James suggested.

"No I can't go she's-" but James silenced his friends protests and pushed him out the door. There was a delighted shriek then a terrified one before the door slammed shut.

"Sorry about him… he gets a little weird when he hasn't gotten any" James said.

"Explains the sudden need for relationships with substance" I said with a smile.

"Substance?"

"I dunno" I said honestly. "How was work?"

"Boring, so severely boring that if it wasn't for me and Kim flicking spit balls at the deputy head of the department I'd have died of boredom" I snorted making him smile. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I have a present for you" he said I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He produced two plane tickets.

"Wow… plane tickets, help me get off my bra" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could squeeze into my voice.

"It's for our honey moon" he said

"To have a honey moon you have to have a date for the wedding" I said

"The ninth" he said. I frowned

"You picked a date for our wedding?" I asked a little insulted he hadn't asked me.

"No, that's when we leave. Ninth of March" he said

"Oh. Where to?" I asked taking the tickets off him. "Hawaii? Sunny, bad for fair skinned people Hawaii?"

"I wasn't aware there was an unsunny Hawaii" he said I smiled "Do you not want to go?"

"Well… I don't fly well" I muttered "and Hawaii seems so far away"

"Well I could take you to a castle in Scotland but my cousins live there and I don't think they'd appreciate-"

"Ok I'm stopping that perverted thought right there"

"I'm insulted that you assume that's all I think about. Even though you were right in this instance its still insulting" he said I just stuck out my tongue in reply.

"Hawaii is good. Not very original but good" I said kissing him softly.

"Phew for a minute there…" he trailed off

"But that's why you love me"

"You certainly keep me on my toes" he said I smiled and gently pulled from his grasp.

"So what do we do once we get there? Beg for change?" I asked as I went to start making dinner.

"I booked a hotel room too I'm not that stupid" he muttered.

"Yeah where are we staying?" I asked

"It's the Hawaiian branch of the Holloway" he said I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"And don't worry I'll make sure you don't bolt this time" he said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and turned in his arms to face him.

"I'm strangely not that hungry" I muttered

"Yeah I'm hungry for something else entirely" he said quietly I raised my eyebrows and he kissed me.

The doorbell rang and James pulled away only slightly to sigh in frustration. I gave him a small smile.

"Can we ignore it?" he whispered.

"Well the lights are on I think they noticed" I replied. He sighed pulling me along with him to the front door.

"If it's danger they'd have knocked down the door" I whispered watching him as he pulled out his wand. He merely put a finger to his lips.

"It's Kim!" she called. James sighed in relief and pulled open the door. Kim stood there wearing a dark cloak and standing by the fence I saw James' boss Moody standing with a man I didn't recognise.

"We gotta go" Kim said James stared at her then turned to me.

"Stay here" he said

"Like I'd follow" I muttered he smiled

"Lock the door behind me I'll send someone round. Do not open the door unless it's some one you know" he said I frowned but nodded.

"I love you" he said I kissed him gently

"I love you too" I said softly. He smiled and grabbed his cloak before heading off down the garden path. I stared after him a thousand emotions filtering through me at once. He turned back giving me a charming grin before miming locking something. I shut the front door and locked it before turning around to stare down the hallway. I guess I better get used to these feelings. It'd be like being married to a cop, they go through the same worries. Wondering if the bad guy is gonna get him. If he'll get home all right… if I'll ever see him alive again. No don't think like that… it's just the way they left, seemed urgent which would naturally result in my panicking.

I headed down the hallway a slight frown on my face as I thought. I just have to distract myself with something. I walked into the kitchen once again making dinner for one. I didn't mind but I was again left with that feeling I should be doing something with my life.

There was a knock on the window I frowned and looked up to see Josie waving at me. I stared at her before I opened the window.

"Don't worry I can't get in without an invite" she said I nodded.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah… may I ask what brings you here?"

"Sirius is coming round. I've kind of been following him…"

"I heard" I said she gave me a sheepish grin.

"So…"

"Well he's just so nice. Do you know how hard it is for me to find someone nice?" she asked "I'm a hundred and thirty-two years old. I know things are different now days, a girl is allowed to take some initiative in a relationship. But I can't help but think he finds that daunting"

"I don't think it's the initiative, I think it's the part where you follow him around" I said

"And I don't think killing all those girls is helping either"

"What?" I asked

"Kidding, I'm vegetarian… well as vegetarian as I can get, you know… animals instead" she said nodding. I stared at her and frowned

"Forget I said anything" she said awkwardly I shook my head.

"No I find it really fascinating. That was dorky"

"Yeah" she agreed I gave her a small smile.

The front door opened and I turned watching the doorway to the kitchen relieved when it was Sirius who walked in.

"Got beer?" he asked I pointed to the fridge he smiled. I turned back to Josie who gave me a small smile before ducking away from the window.

"Rems coming round too but if I'm out by then don't bother waking me" Sirius said. I nodded "Me… I personally think you can take care of yourself but Jimmy; he's always had a soft spot for you"

I said nothing, Sirius rambled on a bit more, and it appeared he was already slightly smashed. I was not cleaning up his vomit this time, he could choke on it.

The doorbell rang and I went and answered as Sirius was having a little trouble standing. I heard him fall over and just ignored it, I'd help him later.

I pulled open the door and gasped

"Evening Lily"

Oh shoot.

--------------------------------------------------

James

Kim and I slowly crept along the ground, keeping low to stay shielded by the bush. Across from us fifteen or so Deatheaters stood in the middle of a large football oval. We crept up and waited for Moody and Rupert Chase to catch up to us. I glanced behind and saw Moody standing shielded from the Deatheaters gaze by a tree, sitting on a branch of that tree was Chase.

We all stared across the field at the Deatheaters all plotting what their move would be and what our move would be.

"I don't see the hostages" I muttered. That was the whole reason we were down here. Two women had been kidnapped right in the middle of a crowded street by people fitting the description of known Deatheaters.

"How stupid can they be? They're meeting in such an obvious place. I'm surprised he hasn't killed them all for their stupidity" Chase said referring to the Deatheaters ring leader Lord Voldemort. He was slowly rising into becoming a serious threat and pretty soon if things continued going they were we'd have a war on our hands.

"I got the far left" Kim said quietly.

"I got centre left" I said

"I'll take centre right" Moody said

"Guess that leaves me with far right" Chase said. "On three?"

"Wait… they have the hostages" Kim said. We all looked over and saw that there were indeed were the two women tied to each other in the middle of the fifteen or so Deatheaters.

"Why on earth do they insist on doing these sorts of things in a public place?" Chase asked

"They must need the moon or something for a ritual" Kim muttered I glanced up and saw the moon shining at three quarters. Rituals usually use a full moon, stronger or something I don't know…

"No but kidnapping some people in the middle of the day? In the middle of a crowded street? Then to do a ritual like this in such an open public area I mean don't they frequent graveyards or something?" Chase asked

"They're not zombies…" Kim said glaring at him.

"Well with the fact none of them seem to have brains you can understand my confusion" Chase retorted.

"Oh shut up. You'll give away our position" Moody said.

At that moment fifteen Deatheaters turned to face us.

"Fuck! Go! Go!" Moody ordered Kim and I dived out of the bushes as Chase ungracefully fell out of the tree. Curses shot over head as Kim and I kept low and dodged them rolling along the ground together. She swung her leg round and tripped one of them quickly stunning him as she dodged a curse. I held my wand low and aimed hitting one of them and watching him topple backwards bring another two down. I yelped as I got kicked in the face dropping my wand. I stood up straight and punched the hooded death eater right in face watching his hood fall off. I smiled at Regulus Black who groaned and then I punched him again, he hit back and my nose made an awful crunching noise. I grabbed his hair swinging him round and sending him into another two who were advancing on Chase.

I grabbed my fallen wand and quickly hit someone with a spell before jumping over them and got hit with a red blast being thrown back. I stood up twitching trying to throw curses that just went awry. Kim screamed when I accidentally hit her. Knowing she'd be all right I turned and threw another curse blindly over my shoulder as I ran toward her. I quickly waved my wand and she sat up shooting a curse under my arm as I pulled her up. We turned toward the five or so Deatheaters still standing. Moody was battling two shrugging off their attacks like they were throwing water at him and Chase who'd lost his wand and had resulted to hand to hand combat kneeing one of the Deatheaters in the face repeatedly. Not trusting myself to shoot any more curses while I was still twitching from whatever I'd been hit with I turned to Kim. I grabbed her arms and she screamed as I swung her round so she'd kick the remaining three standing, they all fell back their wands flying off into the darkness. There was a scream that pierced the air like a car back firing. The Deatheaters all scrambled up and began to run off in various different directions. I'd never known Deatheaters to run from a fight.

The four of us remained staring around Chase groaned. Kim and I glanced over to him sitting holding his leg. There was a sickening crack that rang through the quiet night as he reset his leg.

"Oh… I think I broke it the wrong way!" he cried. I headed over to him

"Can you stand on it?" I asked he screwed up his face and gingerly stood up leaning on me for support.

"Yeah mostly… I think it just got dislocated…" he muttered as I helped him limp along.

There was a growl and we turned

"Sir" Kim said and ran over to where Moody lay a few feet away from us. Chase and I stood watching as she turned him over to lie on his back.

She screamed and leapt back

"Kelly! I'm injured not bloody deaf! I don't need you screaming in my ear to wake me up" Moody barked making Kim jump.

"Sir… your… it's…" she stopped

"Well I wasn't using it anyway" Moody said Kim turned to us her eyes wide and her face twisted in confusion.

"Wasn't using… ngar!" Chase cried and I felt my mouth drop open in disgust. Moody's eye was bleeding and as he moved closer to us Kim following quietly behind we both realised his eye was completely gone.

I gagged while Chase stood shaking his head.

"They took your eye?" I asked slowly.

"Well, one of them stabbed it with his wand, think he panicked" Moody muttered.

"None of this makes sense" Kim said shaking her head.

"Sure it does. Even Deatheaters panic sometimes. Run out ideas and get stabby, I myself have found my mind blank of spells and have taken to stabbing" Moody said.

"No, I mean why would they run…? The hostages" Kim said and looked around. We all began our search and split up heading off in different directions to search for the two women.

"Found them!" Kim called we all headed over to where she was and found Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy trying to untie themselves.

"Uh-oh" Malfoy said when she saw us.

"Nice eye Moody, does it come less gory?" Lestrange asked.

"I don't get this!" Kim said looking at Moody as if he knew the Deatheaters plan.

"Hang on a minute…" he muttered. He was thinking quite rationally for a man missing an eye and half his body weight in blood spilling freely from the socket.

"There's the bait… but where's the hook?" Moody asked.

"We have to get these two contained and you to a hospital, we can worry about that later" Kim said

"Kelly have I taught you nothing" Moody growled at her

"My name is Kim!" she snapped "oh crap, they escaped"

We all looked down and saw our two 'hostages' had gotten away.

"My bad" Chase said.

"All right. So we can't find them it'd be useless so lets go to a hospital" Kim said

"No!"

"Sir even if we still had them and got the information we needed you wouldn't be able to help us" I said

"We'll see" Moody said

"You can't do anything without an eyeball all right!" I snapped "Now let Kim take you to a hospital! I'll fix up Chase and we'll grab Moran and go do some recon"

"No! Just go home I'll see you tomorrow" Moody said

"Boss you can't come in tomorrow, first of all the hospital won't let you" Chase said

"And even if they do my dad won't… he has a strict two eye policy for his employees" I said Moody gave me a look.

"When I get back!" he corrected we all nodded. "Chase you come with me… the other two are all right enough to fix their own wounds"

Chase nodded and together they walked off the field leaving Kim and I to stand there staring after them squinting under the harsh glare of the flood lights.

"Weird huh. I mean have you ever seen Deatheaters flee like that?" Kim asked as we headed toward the bleachers. I picked up my glasses off the ground from where they'd fallen and held a hand to my bleeding nose. It had stopped now so I don't think it was broken, just hurt a lot. I slipped on my glasses and walked along beside Kim letting her lead the way through the centre of the bleachers and out the exit.

"No" I said in response to her question. "I think Moody was right. They were a distraction…"

"A distraction from what?"

"I don't know"

"Tell you what James I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight… this is going to keep me up"

"Not knowing?"

"Can't stand not knowing" she muttered.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep either…"

"Yeah well at least you can pass the time by watching your honey sleep. I can only annoy my cat and he gets real cranky at three in the morning…" she said I smiled and she sighed tiredly "Night James…"

"Night Kim" I said and watched as she disappeared with a loud _crack_.

I did the same appearing in my front garden and heading through the front door. Immediately I noticed something wrong. I headed down the hallway and looked around the living room. It was empty so I backtracked to the bedroom. Also empty. I began to panic, where was Lily… where was Sirius, I'd sent him round not a minute after I left.

I took a deep breath, no need to worry they're most likely together… just wish they'd learn to use fucking notes! I took a mirror from my pocket; it was the two-way mirror I used to communicate with Sirius when we were put in separate detentions at school.

"Sirius" I said into the mirror and waited for him to grab his. I frowned when I heard a soft rattling sound. I looked all around me recognising it as the sound the mirror made when unanswered. I frowned unable to spot it or Sirius anywhere. I sighed in frustration and the flopped down on the couch. I'm sure they must have gone out, don't panic, it leads to bad things…

I stared at the ceiling and yelped staring up at Sirius who stared right back. He was being held up by magic or something and a large cut on his arm and matching on his neck was slowly trickling blood onto the floor. I waved my wand and he fell to the floor.

I quickly turned him over and knelt beside him.

"What happened?" I asked he muffled something. I frowned at him and then noticed why he wasn't bleeding so much. Someone had gone and stitched him back up roughly but had also taken the liberty of stitching his lips together. I just stared unsure what to do. His eyes were wide and full of horror I'd never seen him that scared, not even when Dumbledore told him he'd have to go back to his parents place in fifth year.

I snapped out of my panic and quickly pulled out of my daze grabbing him up ignoring his terrified muffled screams.

Moments… or hours later I'd managed to heave him to St Mungo's Hospital and now I stood in the waiting room not even pacing like I did when I panicked. All my functions just seemed to be off. I didn't know what to do; I usually do know what to do. The Auror training prepared me for all this stuff but its different when it's your friends muffled terrified screams ringing in your ears and it's your wife who's missing.

"James" I turned and saw Remus and Peter hurrying down the hallway.

"How is he?" Remus asked I shrugged

"Do you know what happened?" he asked I shrugged again.

"It'll be ok don't worry… he'll pull through, I've done worse to him" I shook my head.

"You didn't see him" I said unsure why I was whispering. Remus looked at me almost desperately before turning to Peter.

"I'll go get some coffee and snacks, I think we'll be here a while" Peter said Remus nodded encouragingly and Peter walked off. I sat down right in the middle of the waiting room. Remus didn't even both to get a chair or try and move me he just sat down next to me.

"Where's Lily?" he asked I stared at him. "Was she… not? That's good right, she might have escaped…" I stared at him with a pointed look trying to see if he really believed that.

"Oh fucking hell James I'm trying to lie to you here can you stop making it difficult?" he asked I shrugged and looked down at my legs.

"I don't understand… why? Why did they want Lily? She's of no value; they could have just killed her…" Remus muttered

"So not helping!" I snapped

"Hey you wanted Mr Realist! You couldn't play along with my lies" he said defensively.

I hugged him he yelped in surprise but didn't pull away for which I was extremely grateful.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked quietly. He shrugged

"No Moony you don't get to shrug. You're the smart Marauder you're supposed to come up with a witty yet brilliant plan and help me" I said he smiled and stared off down the hallway.

"Don't leave me hanging… her father already hates me. What's he going to say when he finds out I got her kidnapped?" I asked again Remus shrugged.

"Useless…" I muttered he finally put an arm around me and pulled me a little closer.

"If something happens to her…" I trailed off unable to think of what I'd do if something happened to her.

"James you've never failed to protect her. Even when she didn't need it. Whether it was from drunken perverted Quidditch captains, horny nerd prefects or stupid arrogant Slytherins you were always there with that killer right hook to knock them down"

"I do have good right hook" I muttered

"The best… broke my jaw once as I recall"

"Sorry"

"Already forgotten"

"I should be out looking for her" I sighed

"Where would you start?"

"I don't know"

"Well I think its best you wait"

"I'm not known for patience"

"Look if you go running around with no clue you're going to get yourself killed and Lily in turn will follow. So you will stay, and you will wait for your friend to regain consciousness"

"But what-"

"Look if they're torturing her then they're torturing her, there's not much you can do… if they're going to hold her for ransom then they won't touch her… so all you can do is wait"

"No Moony I can't"

"No Prongs _I _can't. Do not make me choose between you guys… if you go I'm going to go with you, and Sirius will be here alone when he wakes up"

"Peter-"

"You know what I mean and do not interrupt. If you stay, I'll stay giving both Sirius and Lily slightly more positive outcomes…" Remus said.

"I can't sit and do nothing!"

"Then go beat up Dr Summers!" he snapped "I hear that guys an ass"

"James Potter?"

Remus and I looked up from our spot on the floor at a doctor. Remus and I pulled apart but made no movement to stand up.

"I'm Dr Campbell, I'm in charge of treating Sirius" he said staring down at us.

"How is he?" Remus asked Campbell sat down in front of us and pushed some hair off his face tiredly.

"Look… uh… his wounds were quite severe and though he didn't loose much blood there was a lot of internal bleeding"

"No I didn't ask what happened I asked how he was. As in what is his current condition like" Remus said impatiently.

"Well he's going to be all right, it will take a while but we think he should be fine. Have you contacted his mother?"

"Oh I don't think he'd want her here" Remus muttered shaking his head.

"Right… well I just need you two to fill out these forms for him" Campbell said. Remus took the forms from him and gave me a look before turning back to the doctor.

"I should be going back, I'm sure they'll let you see him soon" he said

"Sure… thank you doctor" Remus said he nodded and stood up leaving us alone again.

"I'm sure together we can work out enough about Sirius to fill these out" Remus muttered. I looked down at the forms.

"Family history, allergies? I don't know this. He never talks about himself, bloody wanker" I sighed

"See your insulting him meaning some part of you knows he'll be ok" Remus said

"And when he is I'm going to kill him" I said Remus smiled and looked down.

"Insurance… does he have medical insurance?" he asked I shook my head and shrugged I didn't know that stuff.

"Why does he have to be a stupid orphan?" Remus sighed

"He's not"

"You know what I meant" he said "Ah his name, I know that. Wait does he have a middle name?"

"Uh… I know its something stupid" I muttered.

"Orion"

Remus and I both stood up and whirled around our wands pointed at none other then Orion Black.

"Hey, aren't you dead?" I asked.

"Dying" he replied stepping toward us but we both stepped back.

"I'm not evil"

"Yeah the last name is a misnomer" Remus said

"I can't hurt you"

"But I'm sure you understand why we aren't going to believe that" I said

"I'm dying Potter as if I'd have the strength to over power you, I can barely stand"

"Still doubting, talk fast, then leave" I said. He held out a bony withered hand and Remus and I stepped back again.

"For the forms" he said tiredly.

"Oh… right I see how you'd be better at the family history thing" Remus muttered I looked at him and watched him take a deep breath and then hesitantly hand the forms over to Black.

Black grabbed him but didn't snap his neck like I thought he just held him. Remus looked at me alarmed before turning to Black.

"One of these is not like the other" Black said Remus looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hello! Little help!" he snapped

"He won't hurt you" I said Remus narrowed his eyes.

"You dear boy… are fascinating"

"James…" Remus almost begged. "He's touching me in places" I snorted and quickly put my face serious as I stared at them.

"I'm sorry" Black said letting Remus go.

"That is it! I am through being the guy who gets molested just because I'm thinner and weaker" Remus said

"You got it mate. No more molesting" I said

"So forms huh?" Black asked

"Wow he's almost exactly like Sirius" I muttered

"Don't let him hear you say that" Remus said

"He even does the awkward change of topic thing" I said Remus sniggered. "And he likes to molest you" I added earning me a punch from Remus.

"Glad your back to yourself"

"Oh no I'm teetering on the verge of complete mental black out" I said. Then as usual, it was when I wasn't really thinking about it that I got an idea.

"Hey you're a criminal right?" I asked

"Why?" Black asked

"If you were following some nut job and he told you to kidnap a muggle born why do you think he'd ask you to? And where would you take her?" I asked. Black frowned at me and Remus stared at me his eyes wide. They both clearly thought I was insane, hell I agreed with them. But this was all I could think of… my only hope, my last shot.

"Uh… well if I didn't kill her I suppose ransom, blackmail… rape if she wasn't too ugly. Isn't she your girl?" Black asked I nodded. "Well then they probably don't want her do they? They must want you"

-----------------------------------------

All right. I know everyone was like yay feel good chap then I made it all serious again because I'm annoying like that. Mwah hah – I mentioned the hypo sugar thing right? Good all right well I hope you liked it; tell me what you thought, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	19. Kneed Kiss

-----------------------------------------

Hah! Don't you love my super quick updating powers? A lovely thank you to ForbiddenFruit420 – short and sweet thanks for taking the time to review, Anjalit2624 – hmm… maybe, LauraLovesMagicStars – I frantically wrote all night and all day just so I could update quickly for you, not shy of the words I like it. Thank you for being so nice about my story too, ..Seraphina.x. – glad you liked it, Kaladelia Undomiel – I love being dark oh it's my calling but it's nice to be light sometimes to, not the brightest girl Lily hmm…, potter06 – is it James' fault? I didn't actually mean it to come across like that…

I didn't give people a chance to really comment on the chapter by not really checking my mail and just sitting here frantically writing for you guys, so I wrote some replies here for you guys.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's not the end I still got another ten or so chapters in me, enjoy, Penny.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Kneed Kiss

Lily

It's cool; people get kidnapped a lot and live. Oh no they don't! I'm going to be found in a ditch twelve days from now with no head or something.

I was roughly led along an empty corridor it echoed and all that I could hear aside from the dozens of footsteps was a soft drip from something leaking. There was a blind fold blocking my vision even though I already knew what was going on. I felt myself being pushed down and then my arms being bound behind my back and my legs being tied to a chair. Great…

The blindfold was removed from my head and I found myself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

I sat in the middle of a dark stone room only one light shone directly above me casting most of the room in shadow. So I was tied to a chair and surrounded by dozens of strangers, most of them hidden in the shadows.

"Oh if looks could kill" Malfoy said. The light above us exploded and the room plunged into darkness.

"Oh brilliant Lucius well done" some one said.

"I didn't do it" I heard him snarl. The light was fixed and Malfoy rolled his eyes turning back to me. I struggled against the ropes that bound my arms and legs. I'd always had a knack for wandless magic; usually it only worked when I was feeling a strong emotion. This of course went slightly awry so it would take a while to concentrate on the ropes and get them off me.

"She has panic attacks. Just… back off" Serverus Snape squatted down in front of me. I gave him a very dark look.

I'd pulled open the door and of course he'd been standing there with about four other Deatheaters. As he and Malfoy grabbed me the other three headed inside and…

I stared at Serverus trying to see if I could get his head to explode by using only the force of my mind. Stupid Jedi mind tricks never work in real life…

"I can't believe I was ever your friend" I said

"Neither can we" Malfoy said and the light exploded once more

"Oh for fucks sake Malfoy!" someone snapped.

"Should we just use candles?" another suggested.

"I don't fancy being set on fire" someone said. The light was once again repaired and I was smiling at the idea of them all running around on fire.

"Bit creepy isn't she?" someone said. Serverus put a hand to my face making me look at him.

"We're not going to hurt you" I spat in his face.

"Good, makes me feel a little less awful about this" I said and head butted him. I stood up and kicked him in the face then spun around picking up the chair I'd been tied to and throwing it at some of the Deatheaters. I waved my hand and sent another few of them crashing on top of the ones I'd hit with the chair.

"Nobody do anything" a voice ordered. I spun around to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Voldemort" I said

"Read about me have you?"

"No I saw your wanted poster at the post office"

"Ah… that's less impressive" he said and waved his hand and the Deatheaters trooped out leaving all but three.

"What do you want with me?"

"Quite a powerful little girl you are. Even without a wand. I'm quite impressed" he said I stared at him blocking out my fear and letting the anger coursing through me be my power source.

"Serverus was right. We've no intention of hurting you" he said

"Then I am useless. Just kill me and be done with it I've no intention of becoming your whore"

"Whoa! Sweetheart I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" he said

"Because I'm a mudblood" I spat

"No, I don't like red heads" he said I frowned at him.

"But I do like you. Feisty minx gosh she's gorgeous" he said putting an arm around me and leading me out of the room. The three Deatheaters followed us as he led me along a fancy looking hallway lined with candles.

"See it wouldn't do well for us to hurt you. Then that boy wouldn't save you and then I wouldn't be able to kill his stupid parents. They're a rather elusive bunch. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?" he asked I shook my head. I honestly didn't.

"Ah well no harm. So this boy of yours… he love you lots?" he asked sitting me down at a long table. A large chandelier hung over head as he sat down opposite me propping his feet up on the table.

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"He tells me"

"He tells you. Aw… it's sweet. Young love… I loved once… till I realised she was a stupid two-timing bitch" he said. I glanced at Serverus who was staring at me expressionless; he'd been getting better at that over the years.

"So… ever been held hostage before?" Voldemort asked.

"No as I'm not rich and basically useless"

"No, I saw that whammy you pulled with the lights and then hitting people. Damaged some good men of mine"

"_Sorry_" I said he raised his eyebrows.

"She's sassy, how long can we keep her? She's mildly entertaining. Tell me have you ever thought about a career in evil?"

"No. I wouldn't be very good at it what with disloyal minions running about telling the other side all my plans" I said

"What? Who told you my plans! I'll break their neck with my hands" Voldemort cried standing up so suddenly his chair flipped backwards.

"My Lord she's winding you up" Serverus said Voldemort turned to glare at me.

"Hah, see she's very good" he hopped up onto the table in front of me now sitting in front of me as he looked me up and down.

"I've been quite nice toward you haven't I? Most prisoners would suffer far worse a fate… why I could lock you in the dungeon and let my men rape and plunder your innocence for as long as they desire" he said

"Firstly my innocence has already been plundered, and second the dungeon would be a welcome alternative to staring at your ugly face"

"You insolent little wench" he growled grabbing my neck and squeezing tightly.

"You can't hurt me… James won't do anything for you if you've hurt me in any way"

"James? What? James who?"

"Potter!" I replied Voldemort let me go frowning at me.

"Huh? What? I don't want Potter I wanted the other one…" he turned to the three Deatheaters.

"You got the wrong girl!" he shouted.

"I thought you wanted Potter!" Serverus snapped.

"Why would I want Potter?"

"His father is the minister" one of the others said.

"So I alert everyone to me and my plan by killing the minister for magic! Oh yeah brilliant plan. Morons!"

"Well sir in our defence you didn't tell us your plan at all. You said grab the girl you didn't even tell us which girl to grab" the other muttered

"If I don't tell you my plan you can't betray me" Voldemort said

"Nor can we follow you! Potter will act hero and come alone! He'll insist upon it. You can't use her to get to anyone else. She is useless to you" Serverus said.

"Oh my most loyal trusted follower" Voldemort said patting Serverus' dark hair "she'll serve a much greater purpose then mere bait" he then turned to me and ran a long thin finger down my cheek.

"Your boy will come… and I'll kill you both. Until then you will serve a very useful purpose of keeping the ever wavering Serverus in check" Voldemort said I looked at Serverus who was again expressionless. "Love is a funny thing. It makes you do crazy things, insane things" he hit me smacking my cheek with such force I staggered.

"I saw that!" he screamed glaring at Serverus as I held up a hand to my bruising cheek.

"You winced! You winced! I've sent bitches through walls before and you never even blinked! But for her you wince. Were you going to strike me Serverus? Going to help her?"

"No my Lord… but you did strike her fairly hard"

"Oh and does violence upset you? You my friend are in the wrong line of work" Voldemort said

"No, I mean you struck her with a force that would ordinarily send her flying through a wall. She merely swayed" Serverus said

"Hmm stronger then you look. I love it… itty bitty outside surging power inside. Your like that chocolate with the toy surprise inside" Voldemort said to me. I frowned at him

"You were raised by muggles" everyone in the room almost cringed. "Is that why you hate them?"

"You do not know the half of it" Voldemort said

"Oh were the kids mean to you? Took your lunch money? Wouldn't let you play?" I asked

"Your pretty brave for someone about to die" he spat

"Well if I'm about to die then I may as well try and enjoy my last few moments on earth by bruising your enormous ego" I said

"You think your words can hurt me"

"Well I already got you wanting to kill me so yeah; I think I'm doing pretty well" I said.

"Ah my dear sweet Lily… I don't like you, because well first of all you broke my favourite minions nose and now you have me trying to fight you for Serverus' attention and I don't like that. Not one bit. He's a good and loyal man but when it comes to you his vision is clouded… he cannot see straight and I'm afraid that really annoys me" Voldemort put an arm around me and turned me to face Serverus.

"He'll deny it but I see in his eyes… that… dreaded emotion. It haunts me you know, I cannot escape it and that infuriates me" he said taking my face in his hands and turning me to face him. His dark eyes searching me

"Are you afraid?" he asked I stared at him then nodded slightly.

"Don't lie to boost my ego… it's already quite large apparently"

"I just… well… I know you're not going to hurt me"

"How do you know? That love come attached to blind faith?"

"No… if you were you'd have done it. You'd have let your men totally kick my arse after I hit them with the chair…"

"So you think I'm going to spare you?"

"No… I just know you're not going to hurt me…" I said he squeeze my cheeks and then turned me back to Serverus.

"Because he doesn't want me to?"

"No" I said wrenching free from his grasp "because it's really hard to do when your keeled over" I then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch.

I spun around hitting Serverus in the face then tripped him over and I waved my hand sending the chandelier crashing down on the other to Deatheaters before I bolted. My run became a sprint and I concentrated on my breathing. Curses flew by but I just continued to run. Soon however people were coming from in front of me also. As I had no wand I couldn't really do much mostly just trip them up or repel their curses back at them. I then easily hurdled over them and continued to run. I crashed right into one of them and sighed as I was forced to stand up being held by two of them both wearing their hoods leaving me clueless as to who they were.

"How… the hell did you… manage that?" Voldemort asked breathlessly.

"I won a couple medals in hurdling But of course you were referring to how I out ran an old man like yourself. It was surprisingly easy" I said Voldemort frowned and looked at Serverus who could only stare back at him.

"Well it's impressive. Not impressive enough. Every where has a finish line" he said. I shrugged still struggling in the grip of the Deatheaters.

"Who knees people in the crotch? I mean what were you born in a barn? You can't go around doing that to people" he said.

"Actually she's quite good at it"

I turned slightly and saw the Deatheater on my left take off his hood.

"James" I said he grinned.

"What the?" the Deatheater on my right said and James punched him in the face.

"So you're the big bad" James said.

"Well I do what I can" Voldemort said.

A Deatheater sprinted along the hallway and stopped in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord… the prisoners, from the dungeons… they've escaped"

"That's our cue" James said grabbing me around the waist and then running toward a large wall length window. He went through first holding me tightly to him as we fell through the air. We landed with a sick thud and I rolled off him.

"Go" he said I stood up and helped him up with me and we quickly ran through the large gardens surrounding the castle-like manor.

"That's one!" Voldemort shouted after us. We both glanced back staring at him standing at the broken window Serverus beside him staring down as we quickly ran.

We continued to run until we could no longer see any sign of them. He stopped pulling me to a stop beside him.

"Hey…" he said.

"Are you ok?" I asked staring at him. We had just jumped over three stories and I'd landed on top of him.

"Oh yeah… adrenalin and all that stuff. Ask me again tomorrow" he said as we continued along through some wood area.

"So you ok?" he asked I nodded "you were quite sassy back there. I liked it"

"I'm always sassy" I said

"Ok… I think they said about here…" James muttered.

"Who did?" I asked there was a series of loud crack noises and people began to climb out from behind trees. A man fell out of one rather ungracefully.

"Well done Chase. Classy as always" James said Chase stood up and smiled "Oh Lily these are the lovely members of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors… we didn't think it was a good idea to drag along the barristers and stuff" I gave a small wave to the group and a few people waved back.

"So who did we rescue?" James asked

"Not many people" a man said "most were already dead"

"Anyone significant?" James asked.

"The missing accountant from Magical Creatures"

"Oh well… uh… anyone up for a trip to the hospital?" James asked looking around before falling over in a faint.

"Well he did jump out of a window" I muttered

"Always gotta be a show off" Chase sighed.

----------------------------------------------

James

I groaned and opened my eyes feeling nicely drowsy and oddly painless. Oh no I died! I sat up and gasped as a sharp pain shot through my side and my head collided with something.

"Pain. Not dead…" I muttered

"I certainly hope not"

I blinked a few times then felt around for my glasses and slipped them on. Lily was staring at me a hand on her head where I'd obviously collided with her.

"I like seeing you first thing in the morning"

"It's night time"

"I like seeing you at night too" I muttered.

"Your in St Mungo's… they managed to get the glass out of your back before you got paralysed" she said nodding.

"Fantastic. Uh… how's Sirius?" I asked she looked away from me guilt written all over her face.

"He… woke up earlier… but… he was pretty messed up, and his dad was here so he went more nuts and… he well… it wasn't very pretty. He's out right now…" she said all of this very quietly and raised a shaky pale hand to point. I looked over and saw in the bed next to mine he was staring at me.

"Whoa…" I sat up straight staring at him, for a split second I thought he was dead.

"It's kind of like a trance… it's supposed to help his mind heal along with his body or something. They used big words and I got confused" Lily muttered I looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said starting to cry.

"Why? You didn't do that to him. Did you? Lily! You sick girl!" she laughed but the tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Lily… we don't have to talk about this now" I said quietly but she ignored me

"You told me not to open the door unless I knew them and I didn't check. But well I did know them technically, you think I'd know not to open the door for known Deatheaters but I didn't and I'm such an idiot, it all happened so fast and poor Sirius…" she stopped and began to sob into the clean white sheets.

We were all in a private room; I assumed I had my father to thank for this. Sirius had still been in the ER when I'd left so had probably only been put here after I got here, maybe dad wasn't so bad after all…

"Your dad was pretty mad…" Lily said she was still crying but had stopped sobbing at least. I couldn't stand to see her upset at least now I wouldn't have to hear it. Her anguished sobbing was making me feel helpless…

"I should… let them in… your mum was…" she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"No… I can't" I said raising my hand to cup her cheek. "She'll try and get me to move back home"

"Just… you is fine. Just you" I said. She began to cry harder and shook her head. It got worse until she was coughing and couldn't calm down. I pulled her into a hug holding her a little tighter with every sob that wracked her body.

"I have to…" she stood up and then quickly left. I glanced over at Sirius watching him stare back blankly his grey eyes just sightlessly staring.

"James"

I looked over and saw Remus standing next to dad. Remus ran over and was about to hug me but stopped and just stared at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… better then our friend over there" I said

"He stabbed two healers with part of his bed and beat his father with a bag of IV; it was quite funny for a while, until he succeeded to knock his father unconscious" Remus said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I jumped out a three story window. But don't worry the pain only comes when people ask me pointless questions" I said he gave me a look.

"So daddy, what brings you here?" I asked turning to dad who was waiting patiently till Remus was done.

"Hmm? Oh Ron leave us"

"It's Remus but hey like you give a fuck" Remus said I laughed as Remus left.

"Gave your mother quite a scare"

"Dad its all part of the job description. I mean don't you get threats like everyday?" I asked

"Yes but your mother still worries" he said

"Well get her to stop"

"Oh I would if I could… she's out there trying to find some legal way to get you to come home with us. But as you're of age and married you can go home with her…" he said. I knew he was referring to Lily, I sighed

"You don't like her much do you?" I asked

"I just… I don't know I thought you could do better"

"Do better? Dad you're just mad I didn't pick up any of the women your old friends threw at me"

"What was wrong with Janine?" he asked

"She was twenty-five when you brought her to my_ twelfth_ birthday party" I said.

"And Paula"

"Is now Paul and works at a car dealership in Bath"

"Fine… Melody"

"Is gay… and was gay when I met her. She introduced me to her girlfriend"

"Alexis?"

"Melody's girlfriend. So what? I didn't marry the daughter of a Wizengamot member, I don't care about that, and I never have. I love her and she loves me… I hope. She's very good at subtle sarcasm that mostly I miss it but I'm pretty positive"

He just looked at me a then sighed a tired sigh

"Well I have to get back to work. Your old headmaster is waiting to see you too… that's not weird right? He checks up on all his old students' right?"

"No dad. We got married in Tahiti last year… I'd been meaning to tell you but I know how you hate surprise weddings" I said

"Glad your ok" he said and then left. A few moments later mum ran in followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh my poor darling" mum said hugging me

"Mum I'm fine… really, you'd be surprised how often I fall three stories" I said and saw Dumbledore smile knowing he was thinking of the time in fourth year when I'd tried to kiss Lily and instead of receiving the usual knee to the crotch she's pushed me over the railing of the stairs.

"Are you sure… I mean…"

"Go dote on Sirius, he looks like he could use some love" I said mum screamed when she saw him and immediately hurried over while I turned to Dumbledore.

"I've already spoken with Miss Evans got her account. Apparently Lord Voldemort kidnapped the wrong girl. We are unsure for who he was really aiming for though. Lily said that Voldemort apparently hadn't even told his Deatheaters who they were supposed to get"

"Well it makes him less open for betrayal I guess"

"Yes well he didn't really think the plan through"

"Even criminal masterminds have off day's sir" I said Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad you're all right. When you're a little better I'll get you to give me a layout of his hide out and walk me through how you found it. All the usual stuff"

"Ah sir when you have a piece of hair, some blood and a strong enough will you can find pretty much anything" I said. Dumbledore gave me a curious look but then smiled and swept from the room. I looked over at mum who was sweeping some hair from Sirius' face.

"Sorry" I said she looked up "for making you worry"

"I always worry"

"Yeah… but now I'm not protected by the magic of school, or you and dad…"

"I've never doubted you can't look after yourself. But please… just do it carefully"

"I'll try" she smiled

"I love you…"

"I love you too" I said

"Love you three"

"Love you four"

"Love you more"

"Damn" I muttered she kissed my forehead

"I'll send Lily back in… she's quite distraught" mum said and then left. Lily and Remus walked back in a few moments later.

Lily ran over and practically dived on top of me she sat up and began to kiss every inch of my face.

"You didn't give her any of Sirius' bloody tonic did you?" I asked Remus smiled and shook his head.

"I think she missed you" he said

"It's was less then ten minutes" I said grabbing Lily's shoulders and holding her back at arms length. "This is guilt isn't it?"

She glanced at Sirius before looking back at me and giving a half nod with a shrug. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped an arm around her before looking over at Remus.

"You ok?" I asked him. He was staring at Sirius and nodded.

"A little freaked out…" he muttered.

"Yeah it's written on your face" I said as Lily held my hand in hers examining it probably out of boredom. Remus sighed

"How's Pete?" I asked

"Took you this long to think of him?" Lily muttered

"I was a bit preoccupied thank you!" I snapped

"Yeah we'll blame it on the fall. He's sleeping, got in the way of Paddy's smashing" Remus said

"Ah" I said. I had once been a victim of Sirius' accidental smashing it's not fun. "He'll be out for a while"

Sirius gasped and sat up coughing. We all stared at him and he looked around us horrified.

"Fuck" he said "I can't feel my arm"

"Well its there… if that makes you feel better" Remus said Sirius gave him a look. Remus went over and hugged him making him yelp in surprise.

"Merlin how long was I unconscious?" Sirius asked staring at me in alarm. "When did you start hugging people?"

"I do it quite often although I'm not known for it" Remus muttered letting him go and taking a step back.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it took him three years to hug me" Lily said

"Three years?" Sirius and I asked

"I had to wait eight and he was you at the time" Sirius said glaring at Lily.

"Hah seven" I said glad Remus hugged me first.

"It's not a competition" Remus said glaring at us.

"Remus why don't you love me?" Sirius asked

"You've healed nicely" Remus muttered

"Yes but not enough I need love" he said

"You needy bastard"

"Don't you want me to get better Moony?" he asked. Remus almost growled and sat down on the bed next to Sirius while Lily and I tried to hide our smiles.

Sirius pulled him into a one armed hug and beamed at Lily and me while Remus glared at the ceiling.

"So… uh… Jimmy" Sirius said I looked at him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being totally trashed when I was supposed to be watching your girl there" Sirius said

"No I'm sorry… if I hadn't been so stupid and totally ignored your advice then Sirius wouldn't-" Lily said

"Stop it! It's not your fault. Either of you! You" I pointed at Sirius "have done nothing wrong, you went like I asked. There's nothing else you could have done. And don't ever apologise again ever it's weirdly out of character for you" Remus nodded in agreement. I then turned to Lily, "and you little miss have never ever listened to any order I have given you so I can safely say it was my fault for telling you what to do knowing full well you'd completely ignore it" she looked up at me in confusion. "I shouldn't give you orders, just helpful tips that will prevent you from being kidnapped" I said as Remus stood up and moved out of Sirius' reach.

"I wasn't disobeying you… though I know you shouldn't give me orders this isn't the 1800s. I just didn't think…" Lily said

"Oh so you were being stupid ok it is your entire fault" I said she punched me "ow!"

At that moment a nurse walked in and frowned at Lily and me.

"She's my wife" I said Lily snuggled closer to me and the nurse nodded then turned to Sirius.

"He's my bitch" Sirius said Remus gave him a dark look and shifted further from his grasp.

"Ah well Mr Black I just came to check on you… you seem to be fine"

"Yeah… can't feel my right arm though… is that…?"

"All part of the healing process. I also came to see if you were up for it… uh… it's your father"

"What? He dead yet?" Sirius asked.

"He's… uh… he will be… soon…"

"Soon? How soon is soon?" Sirius asked sitting up slightly.

"It's soon" the nurse said looking a little upset. "He doesn't want to… die alone… he asked if you were…"

"Tell him I'm not" Sirius said the nurse stared at him.

"Sirius" I said

"Do not start with me Potter" he shouted.

"Sirius he's your father" Remus said Sirius gave him a very dark look.

"That man is not my father… he's… a glorified sperm donor" Sirius snapped Remus sighed and looked at me for support.

"Rem, if he doesn't want to see him…" I trailed off.

"How can you people be like that?" Lily asked "Sirius he is your father. Deal with it! Ok! And he needs you right now… I don't understand why you people hate your families" Lily said and Remus nodded.

"Not all of us had loving parents you know" Sirius muttered Lily raised her eyebrows; her parents weren't exactly loving at the moment either.

"He's dying; you'll never have to see him again. Why can't you stand in that room and watch your father die?" Remus asked.

"Hey when you put it like that it sounds fun" Sirius said Remus sighed.

"So… do I…" the nurse trailed off.

"He's going" Remus said the nurse nodded and left.

"I most certainly am not"

"You'll regret it…" Lily said quietly. I knew family really mattered to her… for some reason I couldn't explain. And even though I knew I'd get my arse kicked I was going to support Sirius. He couldn't go in there; it wasn't fair to get him to reopen the wounds that I'd spent years trying to patch up.

"You met him why don't you say good bye to him?" Sirius asked Lily turned to plead with me.

"What will it take to get you in that room?" I asked.

"Oh you too?" Sirius snapped. Remus, Lily and I all stared at him. He sighed looking away from us. "A kiss"

"What?" Lily cried frowning at him then she looked at me.

"You're not serious" I said staring at him. But he wasn't looking at any of us. I turned back to Lily. I knew she just wanted everyone to be happy and all that stuff… she was quite the optimist when the occasion called for it. She would kiss him if it meant that she'd helped a family… some how. She was a giver…

She was currently looking at me for permission I stared at her and then shook my head.

"Not from you Lils" Sirius said to her she frowned

"Uh… me?" I asked "I'm flattered and I know your bi but I don't swing that way. I've never even peaked over the fence…"

Sirius shook his head and pointed to Remus who stared at him.

"W-what? M-me? Why me?"

"Cause your sexy when you stutter" Sirius said

"James, tell him about my no more molesting policy" Remus pleaded.

"You're the one who wanted him to go see his father" I said Remus stared at me then looked back at Sirius.

"I'll do it"

Lily coughed and spluttered while I just stared at them both.

"Really?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Remus nodded slowly.

"All right, but I'm allowed to do it when I choose" Sirius said standing up Remus flinched and Sirius smiled.

"This is going to be very fun" Sirius said Remus gave Lily and me a desperate look.

"Coming?" Sirius asked glaring at us pointedly. We all stood up and followed him out of the room and down the long white hallway lined with patients rooms. Remus stopped and pointed to a door Sirius gave him a look and grabbed my arm then Remus' and pulled us inside the room.

"Hi-ho daddy-o" Sirius said. Orion Black looked up a lifted a frail hand toward his son. Remus, Lily and I stood back watching as Sirius took a step forward. Remus and I pushed him forward more

"We'll be right outside" Remus said but Sirius grabbed us both and held our arms in a bone crushing grip.

"Still afraid to be alone with me?" Black asked Sirius nodded slightly. "I can barely raise a hand…"

"Yeah well… I'm just here till you croak so… you know… hurry up" Sirius said.

"Fair enough…" Black said. Remus elbowed Sirius and gave him a pointed look.

"So… how's that cancer?" Sirius asked Remus rolled his eyes.

"Large and… deadly" Black replied.

"Hmm… uh… you got your last rights and stuff?"

"Yeah… oh uh I just wanted to know… if you'd be at my funeral"

"Legally I have to be" Sirius muttered.

"Wizard law" I explained to Lily's puzzled look.

"Hey… you got her" Black said to me

"Yeah" I muttered Lily frowned "I'll explain later"

"Dude…" Sirius said waving his hand so Black looked back at him.

"Oh right. So you'll be doing all… the ceremonial stuff then?" Black asked Sirius stared at him then nodded.

"Ok… well uh your mother has the cloth… and your Aunt was finishing off the banner or something… here's the jar" Black said Sirius took the black urn like jar from his father and stared down it.

"What'd you put in it?" Sirius asked

"My kidney" he said

"What?" Lily asked in alarm

"Oh ah… pureblood funerals are a little… well gross" I said

"Most people put their heart in it but as he doesn't have one his kidney has to do" Sirius said

"You do that while you're alive?" Lily asked

"No… usually we're dead… I just wanted to have Sirius… carry around my kidney for five days…" Black said "and… you have to do it"

"Even in his after life he still tortures me…" Sirius sighed

"Thank you…" Black said Sirius shrugged. "So you'll do it all?"

"My right as first born…" Sirius said quietly.

"I… appreciate… this…" Black said Sirius nodded. "Sirius… I am sorry… for lots of things… your name… really sorry about that one. And if you could… find it in your heart to forgive-"

"No" Sirius said

"Ah… well… can't blame me… for trying. Say goodbye… to your mother…" Black said. "I think… it's…"

Sirius stepped forward watching Black draw in rattling breaths.

"See you in hell" Sirius said

"I'll… save you… a seat" Black said before coughing slightly and then his head fell to the side. We all stared into those sightless grey eyes that only a Black could have and Sirius let out a long breath.

"_Trouvez le perdu toujours pur_" Sirius said closing Black's eyes and then kissing his forehead. He turned around and stared at us his eyes shining brightly.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah these aren't tears of sadness… I'm just thinking… I do not wanna be the guy that has to tell my mum" he said and laughed evilly.

"No but really…" Lily said Sirius flashed his charming grin he used when getting girls to swoon and con his way out of trouble.

"Never better" he said and I knew that for the first time in years he was serious.

-----------------------------------------

This was so hard to end. I'm not kidding I sat here for two hours trying to figure out how to end it. I knew I wanted it to end with the death of Orion but urg it was hard to get it right… I re-wrote it like five times and finally settled on this one. Not the best but I think it worked considering their relationship. Well tell me what you thought, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	20. The Fifth

-----------------------------------------

I am so sorry! I couldn't get anything for this. It was awful; I had all this free time to write but couldn't do a thing! And I really didn't want to publish some shoddy chapter just so say I'd published a chapter. In my opinion it's still shoddy but out of everything I've come up with, so far this has been the best. Again I'm so sorry for the delay but in all fairness I've waited a year and half for a chapter before so I'm not that bad. Though I do feel bad about making you wait for something not so great… but I dunno maybe you'll like it.

And of course a lovely thank you to ..Seraphina.x., babette-potter, Anjalit2624, PT. Ladybug, LilyHeartsMarauders, mirnz, potter06, Kaladelia Undomiel, serindraxx, cre8tive88, TaylorxxSue, Knight03, lunerflower and Autumn embers for the wonderful reviews. All of which ended with pleas to update which I did… you know… eventually…

Oh and a little French lesson for you all_ Trouvez le perdu toujours pur_ means lead the lost, always pure… or some thing like that I don't know I don't really pay attention to things…

Again sorry for taking so long, and again thank you to being so patient, hope you enjoy it, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: The Fifth

James

I watched Lily shuffle about the kitchen. It was clear she had a very bad hangover by the way she winced at every sound she made. I had been working last night late, Voldemort had manage to grab the right girl this time, the very clumsy but uniquely powerful Alice Longbottom. As I was an intern I got to sit in on all the meetings and things but would not be part of the actual rescue mission. The only reason I'd been allowed to come on Lily's was firstly I kept hitting everyone who told me I had to stay behind and secondly Moody was still in hospital and had been unable to overrule me. I remembered Alice from school she hadn't seemed a very valuable asset to either side. Though yes she managed to deflect any curse shot at her without even touching her wand it didn't really seem like Voldemort would need someone like her to teach him how to do that.

Lily groaned at the toaster as it popped. She'd gone out with her friends as they were a little annoyed she'd been neglecting them to be with me. That made me smile.

What didn't make me smile was the three am drunken phone call from Lily proclaiming she couldn't get home, so I'd had to go get her and her friends and take them all home. Each of them a mess of drunken giggles.

Right now Lily seemed so very far from the giggly stumbling girl she'd been and sat silently glaring at me over the top of her coffee mug.

"Good morning" I said as cheerfully I could. She gave me a dark look, oh its fun to annoy her.

"Is it?" she snapped

"No I was kidding" I said then grinned. She narrowed her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"So what have you got planned for today my sweet?" I asked her

"Laundry, washing, your murder, cleaning and some shopping" she said I smiled.

"Stop being so cheerful" she growled. I stood up and kissed the top of her head before heading into the kitchen to make my special hang over cure delighted when she groaned as I turned on the blender.

"You working from home today?" she asked as I handed her the glass of bright green liquid.

"Yeah, things are pretty slow at the office. So I get to draw maps of Voldemort's secret lair"

"Did you get a good look around?" she asked

"Well the layout and stuff yeah" I said she frowned

"How can you draw a map of a place you've only been to once?" she asked.

"I'm good with maps"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby"

"Wow… I didn't know that" she said I smiled.

"Always kind of had a knack for it, knowing where I am, pinpointing things. That's why it's so hard for me to get lost" I said she laughed. "You'd be surprised how often one needs a map of things"

"Would I?"

"Yes, when planning pranks one must have an accurate layout of the venue"

"Well ok… how far away from you am I standing"

"That's not really how it works"

"How far?" she persisted.

"Four feet nine inches"

"So you can tell just by looking at things how far away they are?" she asked I nodded

"It's why I was a good chaser… distance of the ring and all that" I said she nodded resting her head on her hand as she stared at me.

I was trying to be patient with her but every time she looked at me my brain registered it as her way of saying 'take me'.

"So what are you really doing today?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Just boring wedding stuff" she held up a large binder. "But luckily I have your mum to do everything for me!"

I couldn't tell whether she was upset by this or relieved.

"So you're basically free all day huh?" I asked

"No! Your mother is planning everything. She ordered lilacs for my bouquet I hate lilacs I'm actually allergic to most flowers, weird I know because my name is Lily and you'd think flowers would be a particular favourite of mine but they aren't. I'm going to have to get plastic ones! But I can't because your mother thinks plastic looks tacky!" Lily huffed. I smiled at her and she glared back.

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

"Why bother? She just wants everything to go well but when I sneeze in your face I'm going to just laugh" she said I laughed.

"Just call the florist"

"And ask for hypoallergenic lilacs?" she asked.

"Ask for whatever you want. As much as my mother would love it to be it's not her wedding. It's yours"

"Ours"

"Yeah but seriously it's really mostly about you though right?" I asked "people keep telling me the wedding is always about what the woman wants. And to be honest sweetheart it is… I don't care about lilacs or…" I glanced at the wedding binder "napkin settings…"

"Neither do I! I know it sounds insane, but most girl's dream of some fairytale wedding, with some ridiculous dress with a train eight miles long, and a thousand doves flying off when they kiss. But not me, I don't care about any of this stuff. I couldn't care less about the fucking napkin settings, and every time I try tell your mother that she just looks at me like I'm not human. As if every girl is supposed to want… Frank Sinatra for their first dance. He's only got one good song"

"I don't get it then, if you don't care then why are you getting upset?"

"Because" she stood up and sat in the chair next to me "I feel like a bad wife when I don't want everything to be perfect. James I love you because you're unpredictable and spontaneous and because you make me laugh and you make me cry. You make me… feel. And well I kind of wanted the wedding something like that"

"So I'll tell Sirius it's go with the tigers then?" I asked she smiled

"I just wanted it to be real. We've got five hundred people coming to this wedding; I recognise twenty of the names and have only met about ten"

"I don't think I even know five hundred people" I said

"Your mum does. I just… I don't want some plastic Barbie dream wedding. And your mother does. If it makes her happy fine, you're her only son whatever but… I'm still going to feel the way I do about it…"

"So we can hate it together because I hate that Barbie bitch as much as you do and if our wedding in any way resembles that pompous dream house she's got I'm going to have to stab something" I said she laughed. "Just do what you want to Lily; I'm sure I'll love it"

"Oh have you ever tried saying no to your mother?"

"I have. I didn't like it" I said she nodded. "Ok so we'll do what she wants… then mock all her decisions so we feel better about them"

"Sounds like a plan" she said I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Still have to call the florist…" she muttered I kissed her again.

"Allergies… not pretty" she said I ignored her and kissed her again. She shook her head

"You're very distracting" she muttered I nodded and kissed her. "Seriously… I have to…"

"Not stopping you" I said

"Yes you are, with your sexy smile and little kisses" she said I raised my eyebrows.

"Stop it" she hissed I smiled and she stood up heading over to the phone.

I stood up and stared out the window. I knew that tonight the ministry would be going after Alice, a whole three days after she'd be kidnapped. But they'd had to wait the usual twenty-four hours before they could even report her missing, no one had seen her get taken, unlike with Lily where Sirius had unfortunately been a witness. So poor Alice would have to wait because of stupid paper work and rescue missions. Even though Voldemort hadn't even bothered moving his lair… we knew that. Nor had he bothered to conceal it… we knew that too. All he'd done was put a few wards up to keep us out and added to his Deatheaters. I'd done everything I could knowing almost exactly how Frank Longbottom would be feeling right now. And I hadn't had to jump through stupid legal hoops like he did…

I'd given Moody every detail I could on the layout of the place so now all I could do was hope for their success. The worst part of this job was the uncertainty, never knowing if you'd catch that dark wizard at large, never knowing if you'd find that young girls dead body or if she'd stumble in through the door, never knowing exactly when you'd come home… and it sucked. I needed to distract myself.

"James stop thinking so much. You'll get wrinkles" Lily said I turned to look at her. She was still holding the phone but had her hand over it.

Distraction… perfect.

"Flower guy…" she explained "just adding my own little touches" she put the phone back up to her ear. "Yes I'm here"

I pulled her close and pulled her hair away from her neck. She was still talking the florist but staring at me intently.

"Sounds great" she said and I kissed her neck. "Yes… uh-uh" she was trying to pull away from me but her giggling was giving me the impression she didn't mind. I lay her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. I looked down at her, my fiery enchantress… she was mine. I kissed her again just under her ear moving along her jaw and down her neck loving the way she tried to stifle her moans.

"What? Sorry?" she asked the florist breathlessly. I smiled and began to slowly unbutton her shirt kissing the skin I revealed. She shook her head pleading with me silently. I smiled and continued to unbutton her shirt. I stopped when I came to her yellow bra and looked up at her with an evil grin. She shook her head again as I pulled off her shirt she glared at me and pointed to the phone.

"Oh no those plans are fine… just feel like my mother-in-law is planning my wedding" Lily sighed I kissed up and down her stomach. She gasped and nearly dropped the phone when I put my hand on her breast.

"Yeah sounds good I have to go" she said and hung up the phone.

"That was low" she whispered. I moved up to her lips kissing her softly.

"I don't do that when you're busy…" she said as I kissed her neck. "And it's… really… distracting" I kissed her again hoping to distract her from her rant although she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it herself. I pulled back slightly and she followed me so as not to break the kiss. So I let her kiss me wrapping her arms around my neck while I fiddled with her belt. I pulled back and slowly pulled it from its loops while she ran her hands under my shirt pulling it off. Every timid touch she gave making me harder…

"James" she gasped as I slid her jeans off. I kissed her softly reassuring her. I let my hands move over her stomach and up to her breasts. She moaned softly arching to my touch while my hand slipped round to unclasp her bra. I kissed her softly before sitting up and undoing my own belt her hands joined mine. I sat back and she followed undoing the belt and then quickly throwing it aside before fumbling with the zipper. Easily freeing myself from my pants and boxers I stared down at her. She was gorgeous.

At that moment the phone rang and Lily held up a finger to my lips silencing my protest she picked up the phone.

"Won't take long" she whispered "hello?" I stared at her she gave me a small smile

"Oh hi Hannah" I rolled my eyes; she'd be talking for ages. She held up two fingers indicating it'd only take two minutes. I didn't care, I was going to go for it, sure she'd be mad but a second later she wouldn't mind much. I kissed a path down from her neck to the top of her underwear hooking my fingers into her underwear and sliding it down her long legs. She looked at me desperately and shook her head pointing to the phone still chatting as if nothing was going on. I kissed her neck softly just letting my hands roam her body gently.

I kissed her forehead and held her hips angling them for a deeper thrust.

"Well I was thinking more – ahn!" she squeaked staring at me, her chest heaving as she breathed. I took the phone from her.

"She's going to have to call you back" I said

"Huh? Ok fine… have your moment Potter" Hannah sighed I smiled and hung up the phone. I looked down at Lily who stared back her eyes slightly unfocused. I slowly moved myself in and out of her tight passage. I quickened my pace relishing in every tiny whimper, every writhe, every moan. Everything spurring me on. My breath became shallow and harsh as I neared my climax.

"Faster…" she gasped I didn't need telling twice, each thrust I went harder, deeper smiling as she begged and pleaded with me, panting my name screaming it as she came. Her walls clenching around me and she whimpered desperately as I continued to thrust until I came within her. I kissed her softly before I pulled out of her just staring into the green eyes dark with lust.

"I don't know why I never let you finish before…" she muttered "that was… great"

"Great?" I repeated

"Mind blowing?" she supplied I nodded leaning back and letting her lie on top of me. I stroked her hair staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm all happy and relaxed even though I've got like eighty things to do…" she muttered I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She grabbed her clothes and easily slid back into them pushing some hair off her forehead.

"Awesome…" she muttered. I smiled "yeah I don't think I can wait two months…" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Fantastic? So you'll want two tickets to Vegas?" I asked calmly.

"No… I mean celibacy. Thanks a lot now I like it" she said I grinned

"Like what?" I asked

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"The fact that you won't makes it hotter"

"Fine. I like having… sex with you" she said I smiled

"Wow your ego really is that big" she said

"So are a lot of things about me" I said she laughed. I pulled her close to my still naked body and began to kiss her softly.

"Ah but James I've got nothing to compare it to, so it could be miniscule I just don't know"

"Oh it's large… and your going to learn that, even if I have to pound it into you" I said she bit her lip trying not to smile.

"Hey" she said softly as I kissed her neck.

"What do you think about the fifth?" she asked

"Fifth what?" I asked

"Of February… for our wedding silly" she said. I stared at her.

"The fifth?" I asked she nodded.

"The fifth of February" I said she nodded again.

"I like it"

"Me too… I didn't want it to close to Valentines Day so I tried to give it like a ten day leeway and the twenty-fifth just doesn't seem right"

"So the fifth it is" I said she smiled.

"Wow…" she said

"Wow indeed"

"We're actually getting married" she said I smiled at how excited she was.

"Sweetheart we already are"

"Why do you have to ruin this? I'm having a moment. Can't you see I'm having a moment?"

"All right, sorry, sorry" I said

"I just feel like nothing we've done is in the right order. We got married, fell in love then you proposed… I kind of like the idea that the second marriage is for real… you know…" she muttered.

"I guess that's a nice way to look at it" I said she gave me a small smile.

"So then you wouldn't mind treating this like the real thing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well… I, being so tight with my main man Jesus. Think that it would be great to wait until after we're married before we… do it. Again" she said. I beckoned her closer with a wriggle of my finger and she leant closer.

"Psst, we're already married" I whispered.

"But… you know if we treat it like the real deal you'd have not gotten any of this" she waved a hand at herself "at all, you'd have barely gotten to feel me up under my shirt" she said.

"Fair enough"

"So I've been quite generous" she said I nodded

"You've already cleared the guilt by telling yourself you're already married"

"Well in Gods eyes yeah, and I don't think he'll be to mad about the second marriage if it's to the same guy. I just… want to do this right"

"All right, fine"

"Really?" she asked I nodded.

"But" I said her face changed immediately and she watched me hesitantly, cautiously "for the next twenty-four hours you're my bitch"

She smiled and nodded

"Awesome" I said she giggled and kissed me softly.

---------------------------------

Lily

I stood next to Remus washing dishes in the sink. I handed them to him for him to dry, we both stood distracted by our own thoughts not really paying much attention to what we were doing. James was at work and of course was so completely paranoid for my safety had left me with both Sirius and Remus.

"Sorry" I muttered, I was keeping him here, well James was technically but it was my fault.

"Don't worry about it. I have no life" Remus said I smiled. I jumped when a plate shattered. I turned and stared at Remus who was staring at Sirius.

"Dude… I'm just getting some water" Sirius said then winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him

"Have you still not kissed him?" I asked Sirius shook his head sipping from his glass of water as Remus bent down to clean up the plate.

"I like you down there" Sirius said Remus stood up immediately giving him an odd look.

"Can you please put him out of his misery I can't stand it" I said Sirius shook his head.

"I'm drawing this out for as long as I can" he said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass. Just one of you go home… Remus isn't going to able to relax with you around"

"Oh I don't want him to relax" Sirius said calmly

"One day he's going to kill you and I'm just going to laugh" I said

"One day? How long do you think I can make this last?" he asked.

"Not long, he'll kill you. Just can you wait till after the wedding?" I asked Remus smiled.

"Hey… how long has it been since you saw James?" Sirius asked.

"Uh… you mean saw him? Or actually sat down and spoke with him?"

"Actually sat down"

"Oh… well I haven't really spoken to him since Friday. He's been busy at work and all that" I said

"Righto… so he's actually left you alone a few times?"

"Uh… well no. I had to go to his parent's house for the weekend. He told me it was for some wedding stuff but I knew better. And although I don't mind… I'm starting to mind" I said Sirius smiled.

"Want to go annoy him at work?"

"What if he's busy?"

"Well he should have thought of that before he got a job" Sirius said I gave him a look then looked at Remus.

"Anything to distract me from you" Remus said Sirius grinned

"If I didn't know better I'd think you liked me Moony" Sirius said Remus gave him a dark look.

So we set off to the ministry, I'm going to say purely to entertain Sirius because though it was immensely enjoyable to watch Sirius make Remus flinch just by saying his name he kept breaking all my plates.

We stood outside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was amazed they had a receptionist for the department and also ones for the individual people who worked inside.

"Well howdy Nat" Sirius said. The receptionist looked up from a magazine with a bored look on her face. It immediately changed to a very dreamy expression as she eyed him up and down. Remus and I rolled our eyes as she actually whimpered slightly when he grinned.

"Hi" she giggled.

"Is my good friend James Potter busy?"

"Hmm? Oh not right now, he's on lunch, he's due back in five minutes, and you're welcome to wait inside"

"Ok, don't tell him we're here" Sirius said she beamed and nodded "fantastic thanks Nat"

"It's Nancy" she said breathlessly.

"My apologies" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and left him to his flirting dragging Remus inside the large room lined with hundreds of cubicles. We navigated our way around to the tiny intern office and knocked.

"Sup?" Kim called. I pushed open the door and led Remus inside.

"Hey gang" she said smiling at us.

"How's the work treating you?" I asked

"Great, James is doing most of it. He gets really dedicated to the kidnapping cases" Kim said.

"Yeah?" I asked she smiled and nodded.

"They rescued that girl so it's all good, Moody's interviewing her now. James of course wanted to be present but is no where near that qualified. So we both settled for report writing. Want to read your file?" she asked I smiled and shook my head.

"Pretty funny stuff. I especially liked the part where you kneed the darkest wizard of our time in the crotch"

"You did what?" Remus asked

"Self defence lesson one" I said with a small smile.

"Just hope you don't meet him again… I hear guys don't like that and guys with over a hundred followers and known to be the darkest wizard in all the land don't like it even more" Kim said

"Please? With James having me tailed every second I'm not with him I highly doubt I'm going to see him again" I said.

The door flew open

"Kelly!" Moody snapped.

"WAH!" Remus and I screamed staring at him. One of his eyes, small dark and beady narrowed dangerously at us, while the other, a large electric blue swivelled wildly around the room.

"Takes some getting used to I know but there's no need for that reaction" he growled.

"Sorry" we both said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"They came to see James" Kim said

"So did I! It's all right he's coming now" Moody said we all frowned at him and glanced around.

"How do you-" Kim began but he silenced her with a look from his normal eye.

A few moments later James walked in with Sirius.

"Hi baby" he said giving me a hug.

"Potter!" Moody barked

"Can people tell me when he's in here please…" James said with a pointed glance at Kim who just smiled in reply.

"You and I need to talk"

"We are talking" James said

"Don't get smart with me. I still haven't decided whether or not to drop your internship" Moody said. I glanced at James in alarm, what on earth had he done?

"I was doing what I had to!" James said

"By breaking all the rules"

"Well you've seen my file rules aren't my forte" James said.

"Oh you think you're so clever" Moody said

"I am so clever"

"My office now!" Moody barked before walking away knocking files out of people's hands as he passed.

"I think I might have pissed him off a little" James muttered before turning to me.

"Hi…" he said kissing me.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"I won't get fired. I'm too awesome. Besides… if I do I can always work as my dads secretary, I'll still be in the ministry and the job is almost basically guaranteed"

"How can you be so carefree?" I asked

"Because your not. And I tend to be the exact opposite of you" he said curling a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Well better go, I suspect this shall be over quickly" he said kissing me again before walking off after Moody.

"Oh no, what if he does lose this job? All he's ever wanted to do was be an Auror" I said sitting down on a random chair.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Moody has far too many 'yes' men. I think he likes the fact James is willing to speak up, say and do what he wants. I just think Moody's a little worried about it leading to James' death that's all" Kim said

"Really? So he probably won't get fired?" I asked

"Just a serious talking to" she replied. I was relieved by this… Kim was pretty good with guessing these sorts of things so I believed her.

"Well that was pretty entertaining" Sirius said I smiled

"How did it go with Nancy?" I asked

"Date next Friday" he said.

"Does that mean you'll stop annoying me?" Remus asked

"Oh Moony… never" Sirius said

"I'm going to go cry in the cafeteria" Remus muttered

"See you there" Sirius called after him, he just shuddered in response.

"Why?" I asked

"James is spoken for and I'm not going anywhere near Peter"

"So is it some weird thing you do? You have you hit on your friends?" Kim asked

"It's so hard being so great all the time. You get a little tired of guys and girls falling at your feet when you click your fingers"

"Wait… guys?" Kim asked

"Yeah… damn it's good to be me" he said I smiled.

"Anyway… sometimes I like a conquest, and Remus, the biggest homophobe I know is Mt Everest"

"You are one very sad, sad man" I said he shrugged.

"Hey guys" we all looked over and saw James leaning in the doorway.

"That was quick" Sirius said he smiled.

"What happened?" I asked

"I'll tell you in a bit. Can I talk to Kim for a sec?" he asked

"Sure" I said letting Sirius lead me out of the room. James smiled before closing the door. I turned to Sirius

"He's got his serious face on. Moody yelled at him and then told him something he obviously didn't want to hear" Sirius said.

"Like what?" I asked

"Well I don't think it has anything to do with his job so he's not suspended or anything like that…" Sirius said.

"What are the odds of him telling me what it is?" I asked Sirius gave me a look

"Sorry to say it but Lils I'm going to have to admit they're not too high"

"Fantastic" I muttered. The door opened and James smiled taking my hand.

"I got it from here" he said to Sirius who nodded and left. James led me past all the cubicles squeezing my hand softly.

"How about we go to my parents house?" he asked I laughed

"I was just there"

"Let's go again"

"Why?" I asked

"No reason" he said I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously why?"

"Hey how about this? You don't ask me any questions for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow I'll answer what I want"

"Uh how about this? You answer them now or you sleep on the couch tonight"

"Guess I'm going on the couch" he said I groaned out of frustration and followed him down the hallway past Nancy's desk.

"Did another girl get taken? I don't mind you're permitted to worry about my safety but seriously James there is a certain point it gets ridiculous"

"I'm coming with you, it's not ridiculous… mum and dad just want to see me that's all" he said. I held up my hand in surrender.

"Fine, whatever… we'll go to your parent's house"

"There was no option in it but I'm glad you're on board. Dragging you there seems mean"

"Oh Potter sometimes you can be a real jerk" I said

"Lily, I know you think there's something I'm not telling you… but I've never been able to lie to you. You always know so why would I bother trying to lie"

"In some small chance that you'll get away with it"

"Well I'm not getting away with it even though there is nothing I'm not telling you"

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry for being paranoid… but if you hadn't been so keen on coddling me and having your friends following me around maybe I wouldn't be. Ever think of that smart man?" I asked

"I'm sorry" he said

"So you should be. And don't even think about leaving me alone with your mother…" I snapped he grinned.

"Ok… well now I have to go see the Minister" he said I frowned at him.

"You mean your father?"

"Hah… he sounds a lot less scary when you say father but I gotta tell you sweetheart it's actually the other way round" he said.

"Now? Right now? You can't wait till you see him at dinner?"

"No… because I'm not going to him as my dad… I'm going to him as the Minister. Are you following me?"

"James I don't like your father as your father I think I'm going to like him less as the minister" I said he smiled and kissed me.

"It'll be fine"

"Do I have to go?"

"She asks knowing she really has no option" James said I sighed and let him pull me along. It's amazing how quickly this day had become really sucky.

-----------------------------------------

So tired, but I had to finish. I know… it's probably got the worst spelling in all the world but… tiredness… anyway it's not so fantastic but… whatever, tell me what you think, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	21. Fear

-----------------------------------------

Another chapter for you my lovely faithful reviewers. Went and saw HP6 not as disappointing as I was expecting, even inspired me to get back home and write, write, write for you guys, started another story too… dunno when it'll make it out to you guys but you know.

Any way a big thank you to lmurph2592 – sorry about your teeth, Marieheart – I hate writers block and thank you for making me feel better about the not so sucky suckiness of the last chapter, Kaladelia Undomiel – I'm getting awesome at writing your name I don't even have to look up how to spell it any more and yeah it was Alice shocker, LilyHeartsMarauders – Ah James 'nough said, PT. Ladybug – you'll be happy to know I laughed the other day, first time in a month everyone cheer for me yay! I'm kidding it hasn't been that long feels like though but yay!, Taylorxxsue, lunerflower, SilverSkyPrincess – I'm not that good but thanks anyway…

And of course a thank you to my favouriters and alerters, I'd love to hear from you guys even if it's just a word…

Well on with the chapter, thanks again guys, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One: Fear

James

I held Lily's hand walking along the hallway. She followed obediently in silence completely unaware of in how much danger she was in. I mean her being a pretty young girl put her in a certain amount of danger already but now it was a little more. There were a number of people who would hurt her because of what she was, also to get to me or dad but… well… I just hope that Alice in her confusion had stuffed up what he'd said. Though I doubted it I would still cling desperately to that hope.

Poor Alice had walked into the office last night and was greeted by her family. Frank hadn't let go of her hand since and I didn't blame him. She was shaken obviously her face pale and drawn but she still tried to put on a smile and answer any questions Moody asked.

Moody had called me into his office to firstly yell at me for being a wiseass and then to tell me what Alice had been able to tell them.

They had branded her with an E and none of us could figure out what it meant. Well… not until a little while ago. Voldemort had graded our rescue mission; we'd 'exceeded expectations'. But that wasn't what I cared about, though yeah it pissed me off slightly that we didn't get an O that was so not the point. Alice had said he had told her he was going to keep trying our forces, testing us and apparently grading us till he had pushed us to our limits. But there was something else Alice had said that disturbed me.

'I like the red haired girl better'

That was what he'd told Alice and of course we all knew exactly who that red haired girl was. I glanced at her following me along the hallway, her face drawn into a slight frown as she thought about whatever it was that was troubling her at this particular moment.

We stopped in front of dad's office waiting in front of the secretary. Carla looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"See you got promoted" I said noticing the little plaque with secretary written on it. She said nothing and continued to stare at me.

"Just here to see the minister" I said politely.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked I smiled

"No I don't it's not a social call"

"Then you should really have an appointment. I'll go see if he's busy" she said standing up and heading over to the sleek office with my fathers full title written on it in glossy letters.

"I'd prefer to be his secretary then his personal assistant. She was running his life, if I didn't know better I'd have sworn she even got his dry cleaning for him" Lily said. I smiled

"Yeah she probably did but still… it's a pretty big demotion. To think she could have been the Ministers _personal_ assistant. Now she's just the secretary" I said Lily shrugged.

"Secretary is the one they sleep with anyway" she muttered I shot her a sharp look and she stared determinedly in the other direction.

"The Minister will see you" Carla said.

"You stay here" I said to Lily who looked relieved

"Oh thank God" she said I smiled and kissed her before heading into dad's office.

Dad sat at his desk on the other end of the large room, I headed across the royal green carpet past the large black tiled fireplace and plush green sofa that sat in front of it.

"Minister" I said curtly he looked up at me.

"What is it James?" he asked

"I was wondering if we could get some ponies for the department. I was thinking it'd really improve the efficiency of our office permitting us to get from one side to the other a lot quicker thus promoting proper work conduct and allowing our department to move more smoothly"

"You're not getting ponies"

"I'm dangerously close to a tantrum"

"We'll see at Christmas. Carla told me this was a work visit" he said

"Of course I always start off with a joke even when I'm asking to borrow a mop…"

"Need to borrow something?" he asked

"Yes… I need to borrow your security team"

"I'm kind of using them right now James" he said I smiled.

"Yeah but I just need them to watch someone for me… she's made it to Voldemort's most wanted list"

"Wow… really? What she do?"

"Kneed him in the crotch"

"Damn… I can spare a few I suppose. Little more details would be welcomed before I agree fully"

"Of course. We retrieved Alice Longbottom yesterday and she told us that Voldemort would continue to take girls to test our forces. She indicated that Voldemort may take one red haired girl in particular" I said

"Your Lily?" he asked I nodded once. "You don't want her to know your having her tailed?"

"I think she'd knee _me_ in the crotch" I said.

"So you take my security?"

"Well you've probably got like what five guys in here and I can't see any of them" I said glancing around.

"Hey James"

I screamed and then gave Dean a dirty look. Dean was head of dad's security and would often be charged with the task of watching me when I went somewhere dad felt I needed protection for.

"Dean one day your going to kill me" I muttered he smiled and I turned back to stare at dad.

"You don't think she can take care of herself" he said

"I know she can… but I still can't help worrying that if she gets kidnapped again she's going to leave that castle in a body bag" I said.

"Fine. Granted"

"Cool now about that pony"

"Leave" he said I smiled

"Thank you Minister" I said with a bow and an exaggerated flourish of my hand.

"Not a problem" he said I nodded and headed toward the door.

"So you'll be staying with us for the weekend then?" he asked I turned back

"Uh… well…" I trailed off. That was only if I couldn't get the security team. There was no safer place for Lily then my parent's home, protected by ancient magic it was only able to be found by those who knew where it was. I could always send her to Hogwarts which was undoubtedly eight hundred times safer but I think she'd get suspicious.

"Yes" I said dad nodded

"Your mother will be immensely pleased" he said. I smiled and quickly left before he some how guilt tripped me into retiling the roof.

I didn't like lying to Lily, and I knew I should probably tell her that Voldemort has high hopes of getting her into his strangely thin hands once more. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, I knew she'd be pissed I was lying to her, not trusting her enough to take care of herself. But in my few short months on the job I'd seem some pretty awful things… and I knew what could happen. Those people who did manage to escape Voldemort were better off dead. In fact Lily and Alice were the only two victims to be rescued in tact and that was only because he'd basically let them go.

"Everything good?" Lily asked as I slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her off down the corridor.

"It most certainly is… how do you feel about ponies?" I asked her she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm a girl… it's like a law we have to love them" she said with a smile. "Are you feeling ok? You seem… I don't know if this is at all possible but a lot brighter then you usually are"

"It's because I've realised I'm marrying the girl I love in two months" I said giving her a soft kiss.

"Aw…" she said

"Yes, I'm quite happy about it. I'll even shout it down this hallway"

"Don't" she said with a small smile

"All right, I won't. For you" I said she gave me a smile.

"Hey" she said softly, I looked down at her

"Yes sweetheart" I said knowing she was going to ask me something I probably wouldn't like.

"What did you two talk about?" she asked

"I'll tell you but it'll ruin the surprise" I said she frowned. "You might be getting a pony"

"A pony? Really!" she said so excitedly I had to laugh "It won't fit in our house you jackass"

"Well we wouldn't keep it at the house, it'd die of boredom" I replied.

"I am not boring. I am quite entertaining thank you, and with your nutty friends around life is always a party"

"They _are _a bit strange"

"I'll say, poor Remus is so jumpy thanks to Sirius being stupid"

"Yeah I can see how his stupidity would make one anxious, he took up knife juggling in sixth year, none of us were to keen on it"

"No I mean – Sirius can juggle knives?"

"No, nice contortionist though, I know you wouldn't expect it but he's bendy" I said she smiled.

"So did you really go in there to talk about ponies?"

"It was brought up; I was trying to finagle you a unicorn"

"You've been using that word a day calendar?" she asked

"No, I'm just smart. Want to get some food?"

"Sure why not?" she asked. I led her down to the cafeteria and immediately spotted poor Remus being undoubtedly tortured by Sirius.

"Hi" I said letting Lily sit down first before I sat next to Sirius. Remus threw his arms around Lily

"My saviours. I'd hug you to James but you're a little far" Remus said

"That's all right, I'll some how find the strength to keep living" I said he smiled

"Was Sirius being mean to you again?" Lily asked him

"I was not being mean, I was being blunt and he just didn't appreciate it, though the lovely ladies there did" Sirius said nodding his head to a group of girls in their twenties watching Sirius and Remus with interest.

"Well you are cute" Lily muttered picking at Remus' fries. I scoffed

"Not as cute as you baby" she said in an almost bored voice making me smile.

"So what did Moody say?" Sirius asked deliberately brushing his hand over Remus chest as he reached for the fries Lily was now devouring. Remus jumped and moved back slightly.

"Not much, blah, blah wiseass, blah going to get killed, blah, blah stop smarting off, blah" I said subtly pointing to Lily Sirius nodded knowing what I meant.

"So he's McGonagall?" he asked Lily laughed and leant forward to grab his drink.

"My she's hungry" Sirius said Lily looked at him

"Your not pregnant again are you?" I asked she gave me a look.

"Just because I eat doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I have to eat to live you know" she said

"I know I was just wondering" I said

"Oh you're so going on the couch tonight" she said I stared at her in confusion

"You basically just told her she was fat" Sirius said

"Ah" I said

"Hmm" Lily said before throwing some fries at me.

"I deserved that" I said she nodded.

After another ten minutes we all headed off home, I walked along the street side by side with Lily while Remus and Sirius walked in front of us arguing about something.

"Still hasn't kissed him" Lily said

"Oh now I get it" I said she took my hand in hers as we walked.

"Hey, this time last year I was trying to kill you with a cauldron" she muttered I looked down at her.

"Slughorn did not like that"

"Yeah he did, told me so" she said

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't like you" she smiled "he's coming to the wedding"

"You invited Slughorn?" Sirius asked

"Hah! No James' mum did, she invited everyone, and she was even trying to invite Snape because… 'We have so much history'" Lily said the last part dramatically.

"Like the trying to kill you kind?" I asked

"No the first kiss kind" she said then froze. Sirius, Remus and I all stared at her incredulously.

"You let that thing touch you?" I asked

"James you have to understand we used to be friends, once upon a time" she said.

"Heh?"

"Well your friends with Sirius" she snapped

"What's wrong with Sirius?" I asked

"Yeah what's wrong with Sirius?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing your great I'm just saying, not all of us have made the best choices in friends" she said awkwardly.

"He's a great choice in a friend" I said

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Sirius asked

"Nothing! But you see my point, what's wrong with Sev?"

"Sev?"

"Serverus – I mean Snape" she said

"Uh he's a git" Sirius said

"You're a git"

"He's a bully" I said

"You're a bully" she said

"He calls you mudblood" I said

"So? You've all called me that at least once, Sirius used to nearly on a daily basis"

"What?" I asked turning to glare at Sirius

"Only in first year" he said defensively. "He's a Deatheater" he turned back to Lily who was glaring at him.

"I said we used to be friends! I'm not friends with him now! God you're all such fucking arseholes. I can be friends with whoever I want to be. Why does it matter if we kissed?"

"Because Lily the guy has it in for me! He hates me! This was like his most ultimate way to get back at me" I said

"I was fucking nine! Neither of us knew you existed you bastard"

"Oh… well… it's still disgusting" I cried

"Fuck you Potter, I'm going to go stay at Hannah's" she said before stalking off down the street.

"Wait! Lily! At least go to Kim's!"

She turned to flip me off before breaking into a sprint. I ran off after her Remus and Sirius right behind me.

This was not what I needed, she was probably going to get kidnapped, again and probably wind up dead and the guilt of that and the pain of losing her would kill me.

"How the fuck is she so fast?" Sirius asked

"She won state championship hurdling or something" I said as Lily picked up speed.

"Those are only like what, a hundred meters, she'll tire out" Sirius said gasping for air.

"Sometimes they can be four hundred" Remus said

"Awesome!" Sirius snapped. We continued to run after her trying to catch up.

"Stop following me you jerks!" she snapped

"No!"

"Just give me a day to cool off" she cried

"NO!"

There was a squeal of tires and Lily's unmistakable scream and then a sickening thud accompanied by a crash.

The three of us stopped dead staring at white Toyota on which Lily's unconscious body lay.

We all hurried over to the car, I stared down at Lily her red hair flipped over her face as she lay on her back on top of the car. The back of her head was bleeding staining those bright red locks with dark sticky crimson.

"Oh God!"

"Someone call triple nine!"

"That was lucky" Sirius whispered quietly. I knew exactly what he meant. It was harder to kidnap her if she was in a hospital.

"Oh God"

We all watched as the driver shakily climbed out of the car and stood on the other side staring down at Lily.

"Mr Evans" I said recognising the man immediately. He stared at me then looked down at his daughter who lay bleeding and unconscious on the hood of the car.

"Huh, small world" Sirius said

A few moments later and ambulance pulled up. They did what they could before hauling her on the gurney. Her father followed her inside and the ambulance sped off. I glanced at Sirius and Remus and we all Apparated.

Ten minutes later we were all sitting in the waiting room of the nearest hospital as the paramedics wheeled Lily in. They hurried through a set of double doors leaving Mr Evans to stand there staring after his daughter.

He glanced over and saw the three of us staring back at him and slowly made his way over to us.

"How did-"

"Magic" Sirius said quickly answering the unasked question. He nodded slowly, accepting this.

"I should go call her mother" he muttered before walking off.

"They're probably going to keep her for at least a few days so you can be sure she'll be safe" Sirius said

"Yeah, I thought she was safe in our house she got kidnapped thought she was safe on the street with me she gets hit by a car. I haven't got a lot of confidence in her guardian angel right now" I muttered.

"What are the odds though right? That it's daddy dearest behind the wheel?" Sirius asked "think he saw that flip of red hair and sped up just a little?"

"No, she made up with her father. It was her mother she still hasn't spoken to" Remus said

"That'll be a nice surprise when she wakes up" Sirius said we glanced over at Mr Evans who was talking on a pay phone.

"Well we can always talk about their seriously outdated magazines. Look they've still got that special issue on the coronation of Queen Lizzie. That was at least twenty years ago. You could sell that as a collectable it's so damn old" Sirius said holding up the magazine as Remus sniggered.

"Why is he talking to… what are they called cops?" Sirius asked. Remus and I glanced over to Mr Evans who stood talking to two police officers.

"What is it with these muggles and pairs, like they can't do anything on their own?" Sirius asked

"Well we have threes…" I said

"Well… that's more practical, you've got no arguing, there's always a tie breaker. Two is just stupid" Sirius muttered.

"Yes let's argue about their stupidity while my wife dies in upstairs" I said

"Lets" Sirius replied I gave him a look.

"He's probably just explaining the accident. It's actually illegal to run over people with your car" Remus said Sirius looked at him.

"Muggles are so weird"

"We're not to keen on hospitalising people either" I said pointedly Sirius grinned

"What a fun day that was…" he muttered.

"She'll be ok James… she'll stay here for a couple days, a week even then when she gets out you can then not heal her injuries so she can't leave the house for a while… it'll be good" Sirius said

"That'd be mean"

"But it'd keep her safe"

"I can't believe this is happening…"

--------------------------------------

Lily

I groaned and rolled over regretting it instantly. A faint beeping sound filled my ears and I opened my eyes slowly. A bag of IV was pumping into my right arm and there was a heart monitor beeping away beside it. So it was a normal hospital. I glanced around, my vision slightly blurred and my thoughts all to gluggy. It was dark out and I wondered how long I'd been unconscious. What on earth had happened? And I miss those numbing draughts; morphine is just no where near as good.

"Hey"

I looked over and saw James sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"We have to stop meeting like this" I said he smiled

"Hospitals are like our special place" he said I smiled and then stopped, it actually hurt to smile. I gingerly held a hand up to my face and felt a bandage running down my face and neck.

"You got hit by a car" he said

"A car?" I repeated he nodded. I looked down at my bandaged hand and then began to inspect myself for more injuries.

"It wasn't too bad, just some deep cuts, bump on the noggin'. You should be fine in a few weeks"

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, they're going to keep you here till… I think they said Tuesday"

"Tuesday? That's like… six days"

"Yeah well muggles heal slower"

"Well… can't you… take me elsewhere?"

"No, you were hit by a car, a muggle car, and so you have to follow their rules. Besides your still seventeen so you'd have to be released into your parents care if you did want to go home"

"But you're my husband…"

"In the wizarding world…" he finished I sighed.

"Well can you at least make my head stop hurting?"

"Sorry love"

I sighed, "Do you know who hit me? In society it's common courtesy to wait around until I wake up…" I aid

"Yeah, it was your dad"

"What?"

"Yep, you got hit and just lay on the hood, and then your dad climbs out of the car we were all a bit shocked"

"No way"

"Yeah, your parents are in the waiting room now, your dad hasn't been arrested. Not until you want to press charges of course"

"But it was my fault"

"Not really, he shouldn't have been speeding"

"I guess you should send my parents in… your not allowed to leave ok?" I said he nodded. "So when they come in you have to, we're clear on that"

"Don't worry Lils" he said kissing my forehead I winced and he apologised before leaving the room. A second later he walked back in followed by my parents and instead of sitting on the chair he sat on the bed.

"Squish over Lils" he said I shifted and let him sit beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder being careful not to hurt me.

"Hi" I said my parents just stared down at me.

"Apparently you hit me with your car" I said dad gave James a look.

"Sorry about that, how're you feeling?" dad asked

"Like I got hit with your car" I replied.

"Sweetheart… your father and I would like to take this opportunity to apologise to you for the way we reacted…" mum said

"Dad already apologised…" I said mum smiled. "For him, I want to hear you say it"

"I apologise for jumping to conclusions"

"That's not what I want to hear you say sorry for. You've never approved of what I am… and well to be honest I'm quite over it… you're never going to accept what I am, are you?" I asked. She stared at me her green eyes wide with shame and hurt. I could see the unshed tears forming before they began to fall down her pale pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she said

"There it is…" I said she shook her head, maybe out of sadness, or denial I don't know… nor did I want to.

"Lily…" dad began but just trailed off.

"I think you both should go or I might actually consider pressing charges" I said quietly.

"Lily" mum said

"Guys… I'm getting some strong magic vibes… I would leave" James said nodding. My parents both looked at me this powerful emotion predominant in both their eyes and on their faces. I stared at them… it was unbelievable. I just… I couldn't… my brain couldn't understand them. I was their daughter… and they were afraid of me. I watched them both slowly leave.

"I'm not sending our scary magic vibes am I? I don't mean to… I just get… I can't control it…" I rambled turning to look at James.

"No, you're only sending out Lily vibes" he said

"I send out Lily vibes?" I asked he nodded

"They're all cute and powerful, drawing me in…" he said kissing me softly.

"You saw it…" I whispered "on their faces… they're… scared of me…"

"Lily… I'm scared of you"

"What?" I asked in alarm

"I've seen you knock a guy unconscious with a text book" he said.

"In my defence it was that time of the month" I muttered he took my face in his hands.

"It's stupid I know most people in the world are scared of what they don't understand…" he said "you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"All right, well I have to go talk to the doctor; I'll be back tomorrow all right?" he said climbing off the bed and kissing my forehead gently. "You get better hmm, my house doesn't clean itself"

I scoffed and let him kiss me quickly

"Love you" he said

"You too" I said watching him leave before settling down on the pillows. I fell into an uneasy sleep, my head throbbing and my arm aching dully.

I awoke the next day to the shrill voice of a chirpy nurse.

"Hiya Lily I'm Nurse Camilla, call me Cam please how you feeling this morning?" she asked cheerfully. Like ripping out your vocal cord so I don't have to hear you talk.

"So-so" I replied.

"Grrr-reat" she said oh my God I'm going to kill her. I glanced round and found Remus sleeping in the chair beside my bed. I smiled to myself, just like James to never leave me alone for more then ten minutes…

"Looking a little tired hun, how'd you sleep?" Nurse Cam asked.

"Uh… the headache kind of prevented a nice sleep…" I muttered

"Oh, guess we'll just up your meds huh? No sense in feeling pain when you're trying to get better" she said I smiled and let her put a tray of food in front of me.

"Now you eat all of that, even though it tastes crummy" she said

"Will do Nurse Cam" I said she smiled and then left. I glanced around, I was thankful for the private room. I'd never really liked hospitals and if I had to spend time in one I really want to hear other people suffering.

I stared down at the hospital food consisting of porridge, or what I hoped was porridge, a fruit cup and some orange juice. I debated whether or not to eat and just wound up sticking to the fruit cup and juice. After that I sat and idly flipped through a magazine before Nurse Cam walked back in.

"Here are your painkillers… nothing too flashy; they'll make you sleep though so…"

"That's all right, sleeping will pass the time" I said she smiled and handed me two white pills with a glass of water. I put them in my mouth and then swallowed them with the aid of the water before putting the glass on my bedside table.

"Anything else you need just buzz the little button and one of us will run on in" Nurse Cam said I nodded and smiled starting to feel those pills. I settled back down into my bed and then drifted off into a nice painless sleep.

When I woke up next it was night time and I had twelve wands pointing at my face.

"Oh…" I said

"Crap" Sirius finished for me. I glanced over at him sitting in the chair beside my bed. Looks like he'd switched shifts with Remus on watching over me. I looked back at the twelve people standing in front of me; they were Deatheaters no mistaking that.

"Fuck it's always me…" Sirius sighed

"I've noticed that pattern Black" Voldemort said stepping forward from between his Deatheater shield.

"Wow, head honcho himself, jeez Lily you merit quite a lot" Sirius said I glanced at him apologetically.

"Hmm… Lillian what on earth seems to be the problem dear, your looking a little ill" Voldemort said picking up my chart from the end of the bed. "You're not a healthy girl are you?"

"I got hit by a car" I said

"Oh that's quite funny. So you won't be up for a little chase then?" Voldemort said

"No but I've got a mouth so I can still bruise that ego" I replied

"Defiant till the end, come on dear up you get your being kidnapped"

"Can I ask why?"

"You can but I'm not going to answer" he said. I pushed the covers off

"Are you nuts?" Sirius snapped going to stand up but five Deatheaters pointed their wands at him.

"Please don't hurt him again" I said

"You're not really in the position to make requests" Voldemort said.

"No please do hurt me, if you think I'm just going to let her go you are sorely mistaken" Sirius said

"Regulus your brother cannot count; does he not see he's clearly outnumbered?"

"Regulus! Damn it man! Why aren't you at school?" Sirius snapped. One Deatheater threw off his hood and stared pleadingly at Sirius.

"Well… I don't… I was… I'm going back, maybe…" Regulus muttered glancing at Voldemort who stared back at him plainly.

"Whatever… this was fun, we should do it again some time" Sirius said standing up and quickly throwing his chair at the Deatheaters closest. He then grabbed my arms and whirled me round hitting whoever was near us. The exit was blocked and so we sprinted over to the unguarded window.

"Not again. No!" I screamed as we dived through it. The shattering glass fell with us as we landed on the roof of a one story building right next to the hospital.

"Oh God…" I muttered rolling off him he groaned and slowly sat up. We lay right on the edge of the building and I shuffled away from it, knowing my luck I'd fall right off.

"We are so dead…" he said staring up at the broken window and into the room which was now empty.

"Got that right boy"

Sirius and I turned to see Voldemort standing behind us with his Deatheater posse.

"Ah…" Sirius said

"Hmm… two for one, I like it" Voldemort said "what are the odds of you surviving another jump?"

"I dunno you tell me" Sirius said grabbing me and quickly rolling off the roof. I screamed as we went down landing on top of a car, the glass shattered as the roof went down on impact and the car alarm began blaring.

"That's two!" Voldemort shouted after us.

"Fuck go!" Sirius said as we both scrambled up.

"Why do they want me?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and we ran down the street together.

"I don't know… Voldemort thinks you've got spunk, plus you've got a rocking bod who wouldn't kidnap that? James said that he was trying to test the ministry. See how their forces worked" Sirius replied

"So… he's going to keep taking girls to see how quickly they're rescued?" I asked

"Yeah… he's grading them too sick fuck, Alice's rescue was an E" Sirius said we both ran into something and stumbled back.

"Oh for fucks sake Dean! Where the fuck were you?" Sirius shouted. I stared at the big burly guy in front of us.

"Quick this way" Dean said giving us a push toward the right. Sirius still hand my hand in a tight grip and we quickly ran with Dean following behind us.

"Who?"

"The ministers own personal body guard" Sirius said

"I've been assigned to you for a while Miss Evans, for your own protection" Dean said

"Huh? Wait, wait" I said looking at Sirius "James knew there was a possibility Voldemort would come after me again?"

"Well… yeah Alice told them that Voldemort had told her 'I like the red haired girl better'"

"And he didn't think to tell me that! If I'd know I wouldn't have run from you guys like that, wouldn't have wound up getting hit by a car, and I would not be running right now" I said

"Yeah, he's a tosser can we talk about that later I can't breath and I have an awful stitch in my side" Sirius said

"Sorry, but the less magic we use the better" Dean said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I can't say" Dean said

"Well will James be there?" I asked

"Bloody hope so…" Sirius snapped

"Yes he will be" Dean said

"Good, because when we get there, I'm going to kill him" I said Sirius laughed.

We ran for ages, ages and ages until finally Dean told us we could stop. We were standing in front of a set of wrought iron gates which Dean tapped with his wand. We all slipped inside and Dean shut the gate tapping it once more with his wand before he led the way up the long and windy garden path. I recognised the house as the Potters place and sighed. So not only had James lied to me, he now dumped me with his parents just great.

We got to the front door but before we could even knock James had yanked it open.

"Lily!" he said I punched him right in the nose breaking it and his glasses.

"Ass!"

-----------------------------------------

Hmm wow as sucky endings go that was pretty sucky. I enjoyed writing it though, crappy ending and all. It's becoming rare that I kind find things I enjoy doing right now so this was a pleasant surprise. And I managed to knock this one out in two days; my last few chapters seemed to take _way_ longer. Sorry about the novel length hey at the start. Just feeling a little bit peppy… well tell me what you think and all that… don't know why I ask, you always do, I love it, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	22. That Annoying Question Why

-----------------------------------------

Been fixing up my earlier chapters, just adding commas in things like that, and making it make a little more sense. Probably doesn't but whatever. Also been working on some new stuff, no where near ready for publication but you know its keeping me busy, I need to be busy so it's good to have something to do. Just thought you all needed an update on my life…

Anyway… I have no idea what was going on with this chapter, so I apologise in advance for its suckiness – if you haven't noticed I tend to rag on my own work a lot. This chapter all spewed out which was awesome, like I was on auto pilot. I love auto pilot writing, but of course I read over it and went WTF! But I decided to leave it because the first bit and the last bits were ok.

Quick thanks to Cheynee, lmurph2592, TaylorxxSue, potter06, ..Seraphina.x., PT. LadyBug, LilyHeartsMarauders, knl2012, serindraxx, Kaladelia Undomiel, You're Just As Sane As I Am and native-soul for the reviews. Well here it is, another chapter for you guys, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two: That Annoying Question Why

James

I sat in the sitting room of my parents home while Sirius straddled me.

"You can just stand you know" I muttered

"Hmm? No…" he said I rolled my eyes. He held his wand up to my face and with a quick flick my nose snapped back into place.

"Ah!" I cried then tapped it gently.

"It'll be a bit sore but you'll be fine" he said putting my glasses on for me. I glanced over at my parents who both stood by the fire place. Dad was frowning at me, clearly for the Sirius in my lap, while mum just beamed.

"Going to get off?" I asked Sirius, he put an arm around my neck and leant against me. "Didn't think so…"

"You guys are so homophobic" Sirius muttered

"I'm not. My cousin is gay so I think I am rather understanding considering. I'm just annoyed because you're my friend"

"You wouldn't love me if I was gay?"

"You are gay"

"Well… bi" he muttered "is it because you know that I've been in your pants?"

I gave him a small smile in response while my parents gave me curious looks. I didn't feel the need to clarify Sirius meant he'd borrowed a pair of my pants and was currently wearing them. We both enjoyed annoying my father and right now the prospect of a gay son was doing quite a good job.

Lily walked into the room wearing a nice chocolate dress with black tights she sat opposite Sirius and I with a very sour look on her face. She'd arrived in her hospital gown, bruised and bleeding along with Sirius who looked a little worse then she did. After punching me in the face breaking my nose and glasses she's stormed off to have a shower while Sirius sat with me.

"Showers free" she said to Sirius who looked at her blankly. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and was covered slightly in dirt; his hair was stuck together at the back from dried blood that had been gushing from wound on the back of his head.

"Your going to stay like that aren't you?" I asked

"Well would you lick it off for me?" he asked I smiled and looked at Lily who was glaring at me.

"What the fuck Potter?" she burst out. My parents stared at her

"Guys…" I said they both calmly left and I turned back to Lily.

"You knew! You knew! That guy was after me and you didn't think to tell me! James I could have died!" Lily snapped

"I know that! I know! I was only trying to protect you"

"That's great James but did it occur to you if you were just honest with me I might not have run away from you. If I'd known that my life was that threatened I would have fucking gone to stay at bloody Hogwarts" Lily said

"I didn't want to upset you"

"Well you did!" she snapped. I sighed

"You can understand why though right?" I asked her, she narrowed her eyes at me, her jaw set as she tried to glare me down.

"Yeah" she sighed

"Ok… I'm sorry. But I can't help it; I do stupid stuff… all the time. Like on an hourly basis" I said

"Whatever… just, if you do it again your going to get so much more then a punch in the face. Now be completely honestly with me, how bad is it?" she asked

"Well, on a scale of screwed to more screwed your fucked" Sirius replied.

"No! Voldemort… look its very complicated" I said

"Un-complicate it then! This is my life" she snapped.

"I don't think he'd kill you"

"Why? Because he likes me?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just told Alice that he was going to test our forces! That's why he's not kidnapping random Muggle girls. He's kidnapping well known witches… you because of your connection to me and my father Alice because of her mother" I said she raised her eyebrows.

"So what? He's going to keep kidnapping me to get to your father?"

"No, but our corrupt system means that the more well known you are… the quicker you get saved. It's the same in every society Lily I'm sure you've noticed. The poor homeless man gets stabbed and no one does a thing but cute little Annabelle daughter of some oil tycoon gets kidnapped and the world stops" I said. "Voldemort wants a reaction and now that you're so well protected he finds it as a challenge. Trying to show us how quickly he can get to us, if one of the most well protected people in the country can get kidnapped every ones in danger…"

"So I just have to run scared every time he's near? James I won't do it! Every fibre of my being won't allow me to. There is a war, there will be casualties"

"And you will not be one of them"

"James-"

"No! Just no"

"Oh fuck you! You don't own me" she cried. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. Every part of me just wanted to shake her till she threw up, till she stopped being like this and would just listen.

"Why are you being like this? Why? Do you want to die?" I asked her

"Of course I don't want to die" she said glaring at me.

"Then can you let me protect you?"

"I don't need protecting" she said I had to fight the urge to shake her.

"You do! You do! You've already been up against Voldemort twice, your not even eighteen yet!" I said

"I can manage" she said quietly. I felt someone else's hands on my own and glanced over at Sirius.

"Let her go" he said pulling my hands from her shoulders. He pulled me away from her and sat me down on the couch before turning to Lily.

"I can fix those" he said quietly. I felt my eyes widen as I realised I'd bruised her arms.

"Its fine" she said just as quietly "I'll be upstairs…" she quickly left and Sirius turned to me.

"Make you feel like a man?" he asked "she's got bruises! From you! You did that to her!"

"I was going to hit her…" I muttered

"I know you were you were looking at her like she was bloody Snape!" Sirius said.

"I just get… I don't know, you didn't think she was being difficult?"

"Fuck yeah she was being difficult, no need to grip her so hard" I groaned and lay back on the couch

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" I muttered.

"Well whatever you've been doing seems to be working, not relationship wise of course but she's alive isn't she?" Sirius said.

"I don't know what I've been doing" I informed him, staring at the ceiling wondering if it would give me the answers I sought.

"Do any of us?" he asked I glanced at him

"Thanks man" I said sitting up he smiled

"Go to your lady, apologise… I have business to attend to" I didn't even bother asking him what business this was. I was halfway up the stairs before I turned to face him heading out the door.

"Hey… did I thank you for saving her life?" I asked

"Nope, and hopefully you won't ever have to…" he said with a grin and then left. I smiled and turned around heading up the stairs. I checked my old room first, wondering if Lily was in there, she wasn't so I headed down to the room she'd stayed in the first time, she was here. It seemed so long ago…

"Hey" I said spotting her sitting on the bed. She was in her underwear gingerly trying to reset a bandage on her back. I walked over and sat behind her doing it for her; she winced slightly as I pulled the bandage off and stared down at the gash on her back. It wasn't too bad, it hadn't needed stiches and the bleeding was minimal.

"Thanks…" she muttered handing me another bandage to tape in the old ones place. I kissed her neck softly and she turned slightly toward me.

"I'm sorry, I guess this Voldemort guy has everyone on edge…" she muttered.

"It's fine, I know I have to stop lying to you… but some habits are hard to break" she smiled softly.

I watched her change into a t-shirt preparing for bed. She was careful and slow trying not to agitate any of her cuts or bruises as she changed.

"Uh… did you want to sleep in your room?" she asked quietly I raised my eyebrows at her

"Do you not want me in here?" I asked

"No, I was just going to go where you went… sounds stupid but now I find it really hard to sleep unless you're by my side…" she said climbing under the covers.

"Well I'm not going anywhere"

"Really? Because the fact you're not lying next to me suggests other wise" she said. I shuffled up the bed and lay next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be here till you fall asleep and be here to watch you wake up"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back I promise"

"Where?"

"Gotta tell the world to stay away from my girl don't I?" she smiled and shuffled closer to me.

"Tomorrow your going somewhere to"

"Again?"

"Just till this dies down…"

"But I've got your friends tailing me and also your father's security… I think I'll be ok"

"Just precaution"

"Well stop it…"

"Just, let me keep you safe then you can kick my butt ok"

"Fine… fine" she muttered. A few minutes later she was sleeping softly. I watched her for a while… it could have been only a few seconds, or a few hours. I didn't know she just looked so peaceful, it reminded me slightly of her being hit by the car, just lying there looking so peaceful as blood splattered her pale face. I had to touch her then to make sure she was actually there; her skin was warm against my hand. I kissed her forehead softly before I quietly and carefully pulled away from her and headed out into the hallway. I walked down the stairs and out into the back garden. Dawn was approaching, I'd been up for over twenty-four ours but didn't feel tired at all, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well until she was safe. The nearly full moon still shone brightly in the sky while a sprinkle of light lined the horizon indicating the suns near arrival.

I headed over to the stables in search of my owl, brilliantly named Cat; Sirius had been trying to get me to call it Dreiberg but I had just given him a look and so he named it Cat. It now responded to nothing else. I don't know why he called it that, he has a habit for naming things oddly, like my poor horse Peppermint. Sirius just manages to get in there first. He was also the reason Cat was staying in the stables, thought it was mean he should sit in a cage. But this meant of course that instead of being able to find him in my room I now had to search the stable for him.

I walked into the stable careful not to wake the horses as I snuck past trying to find the scruffy brown owl named Cat.

"Cat?" I hissed there was a soft neighing from behind me. I glanced over at Peppermint who was glaring at me.

"Hey Pep, I know I haven't seen you in a while" I said he responded by squirting some water in my face. I nodded and wiped it off "have you seen Cat?" this seemed to make him madder. I should really stop neglecting my pets… he nodded to the rafters and there was Cat, sleeping softly. The only not nocturnal owl I knew… and it had to be mine.

"Pep?" I asked turning to him. He already had his mouth loaded with water and took aim hitting Cat right in the face knocking him right off the rafter. Cat flew up and sat on my arm

"Up for delivering a note?" I asked holding up the note I had written earlier. "To Moody, wait for his reply. And this one to Remus he doesn't get to reply, don't give him the chance" Cat hooted in understanding before biting my finger sharply obviously for the rude wake up call. He took off out the open door and I slowly headed after him. Peppermint neighed at me

"I'm not riding you at three in the morning" spoilt horse…

"It's five" Peppermint said I stared at him.

"Hey what did I say about talking?" I snapped

"Don't do it" he sighed I nodded

"Stupid talking horse" I muttered he spat water at the back of my head.

"Ok now I'm not riding you ever"

"No fair!"

"Ask for a unicorn get a pissed off middle aged horse that talks" I muttered

"Why would you want one of those fruity things?" he retorted.

"Because they don't talk… plus they're pretty"

"I'm pretty"

"Right…" I said he narrowed his eyes.

"You know lots of kids would love a talking horse" he said airily.

"What can I say? I'm spoilt. My fiancé would love you" I muttered he spat more water in my face.

"You're getting married" he cried.

"Shh! You'll wake the other horses" I hissed glancing around at the other four sleeping horses in the stable.

"I have been your horse for a number of years now I think I reserve the right to know when you're getting married"

"Hey Pep, I'm getting married" I said with a smile before turning to leave.

"I will hop this fence and follow you"

"Yeah dad still doesn't like that…"

"Well you knew I was following you, you shouldn't have gone inside" he said I sighed and leant against wall.

"Is it to much to ask for a little love?"

"Merlin your worse then Sirius" I said

"At least he gets to see you… you haven't spoken to me since Christmas"

"I spoke to you… after that… I'm sure…" I said awkwardly. It was November, had I really not spoken to him in that long?

"Nope"

"Sorry, Pep, I'll try and see you more really but you're at my parent's house and as their child it's natural that I'm going to try and avoid them…"

"I want to meet your fiancé"

"Oh you will, don't worry besides I'm sure mum has cooked up some way to get you into the wedding"

"Procession of prancing ponies? I don't prance and I'm not a pony"

"Yeah, I'd love you more if you were, they're so cute" I said he spat more water in my face. "Dude"

"Well I can't hit you, you'd die" he said dryly. I smiled

"I gotta go"

"Better visit me more, I'll find out where you live and turn up there one night" he said I snorted

"Oh I know you will Pep" I said before heading back inside the house.

A few hours later I sat in the dining room as Kylie poured me some coffee.

"Anything else?" she asked

"Try not to burn my cereal next time" I said she hit me over the back of the head and walked off into the kitchen.

Cat flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of me.

"Better not be from Remus" I said Cat hooted telling me it was not. I pulled open the letter and began to read.

"Hey Kitty Cat" Sirius said walking into the dining room and scratching Cat on the head.

"When did you come back?" I asked.

"Round dawn, why was Moony mad at you?" Sirius said

"Just landed Lily-patrol" I said Sirius winced

"Not fun… you do realise of course tonight is the full moon"

"Yes of course but Troy will be there" I muttered opening the newspaper

"May I ask when young Peter gets chucked on Lily-patrol?"

"When he becomes more reliable… one girlfriend and he disappears off the face of the bloody planet"

"You did, for a while, with Lily I mean" Sirius said sitting down opposite me.

"I'd been chasing her for seven years that was my right" I said he smiled.

"Who's the letter from?" he asked I looked down at it.

"Moody, just told him about our favourite evil wizard latest dastardly deed" I said

"What'd he say?"

"Not much" I said holding up the letter.

"Do what you have to" Sirius read "that man has no way with words"

"Yeah, take Cat back to the stable" I said

"You do it!" Sirius said. It seemed we both had an irrational fear of the pissy horse named Pep.

"You made him stay out there in the first place"

"Well… it was mean for him to be in a cage…" Sirius muttered

"Yes and as a result I now have a very pissed off horse waiting to meet my fiancé"

"Heh, heh Pep cornered you did he?"

"Yeah… stupid guilt trips and stupid pissy talking horse…"

"Talking what?"

Sirius and I looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway a small frown on her face.

"Talking horse" Sirius said I gave him a look.

"What?" Lily asked

"James has a talking horse"

"What! And you're telling me this now! I want to see!"

"She is such a muggle born I love it" Sirius said standing up and giving Lily and hug "Just adorable!"

"Come on meet Peppermint" Sirius said taking her hand Lily laughed

"Peppermint?" she asked

"We have Sirius to thank for the wonderful names bestowed upon my pets" I said

"Coming Jimmy?" Sirius asked with a grin

"Nope"

"He already hates you, what else can you do?" Sirius asked Lily frowned at him then at me.

"Pep is a very grumpy horse" I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"He was cursed, about a hundred years ago to live a thousand life times as a horse. I think he's still slightly bitter about it" Sirius said "it's why he can talk"

"Wow" Lily said

"Oh isn't she great" Sirius said I smiled at him and watched him drag her off to the stables.

I stared down at my cereal wondering just how on earth I'd continue to keep her safe. I mean, I understood that there would soon be a time where I couldn't keep her safe, but it wouldn't stop me from trying. I couldn't understand myself, or anything that was going on. The constant question irritating me, spinning me out of control, driving me nuts and eating away at me. I had no answer for it. Nothing… nothing would tell me why and I couldn't stand it.

--------------------------------------------------

Lily

I stood on the steps of a nice narrow little house. Remus stood in the doorway glaring at James as they had a whispered conversation.

"No" Remus kept saying every time James opened his mouth.

"James!" Mrs Lupin said cheerfully Remus glared at James over his mothers shoulder.

"I can't stay long actually… just wondering if it'd be all right for Lily to stay with you for a few days…" James said taking my hand and pulling me forwards.

"Of course it would be fine" Mrs Lupin said with a smile she glanced at her son whose expression quickly changed to a polite smile.

"Glad to have you Lily, I'm sure you remember me, we didn't really get that chat did we? Well just call me Sam and we won't have a problem"

"Thanks for doing this Sam" James said Sam Lupin beamed and gave James a quick hug before he headed off down the steps. I hurried after him

"I don't like being away from you" I said he turned and took hold of my shoulders. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"It's just for a little while… after we're married you'll be trying every trick you have to get away from me"

"You… I mean… I have to keep running till our wedding?"

"Yes and no"

"What kind of an answer is that!?" I snapped

"An honest one. I have to go" he said kissing me softly and then he was gone. I sniffed my sadness down and turned around heading back over to Remus. He stood watching me with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Remus" I said he shook his head and stood aside to let me into his home.

"Don't worry about it…" he said I looked at him; he seemed tired and rather ill.

"Are you all right?" I asked

"Just sick" he said I frowned for a moment

"Oh! _Oh!_ Oh God I'm so sorry there's a full moon tonight isn't there?" I asked he nodded.

"So I'm afraid you'll be in the company of my whacky parents. Sirius used to joke that I was adopted because I'm such a stickler for the rules and my parents… aren't" Remus said leading me up a narrow staircase.

"I'll be in the basement tonight so you can take my room… we'll get the guest room fixed up for you soon" he said. "Careful of the boxes… my dad's experiments"

I stepped over the boxes of jars that seemed to line every inch of free space in this house. Remus stopped in front of a door and pushed it open

"My room, not much but…"

"Oh it's like my paradise" I said stepping inside. It was exactly Remus, neat and tidy, scruffy but organised. The hundreds of books on the shelves were all worn from use, as if he'd read them a thousand times. He had magical books and Muggle ones to I spotted one that I loved and held it up.

"Fancy a trip to Narnia?" I asked he smiled. I put the book back on the shelf letting my fingers run across the spines of all the other ones on the shelf.

"Hey Remus"

We both turned to see Mr Lupin standing in the doorway.

"You have a girl, in your room" Mr Lupin said staring at his son with a look of joy on his face.

"I'm not high fiving you" Remus said "this is James' fiancé Lily"

"Oh yes we met. Call me Troy, seriously none of that Mr Lupin crap" he said stepping into the room to shake my hand.

"Now I'm all disappointed in you, your not gay right?" Troy asked Remus ignored this comment and changed the topic.

"Blow up another potion?" he asked noting his father's singed brown hair.

"Ah, minor set back, Lily I hear you have a way with potions" Troy said with a smile

"Oh… I get by" I said he grabbed my arm looking very much like an excited kid on Christmas morning. I gave Remus a startled look but he smiled reassuringly and so I let his father pull me from the room. I followed him down the stairs and through the narrow hallway through the kitchen where Sam stood cooking. I was led through a door and stood in a garage that had been changed into a potions lab.

"Wow…" I said walking past the various bubbling cauldrons. Troy stopped in front of one that was smoking severely and oozing black sludge onto the wooden bench, burning a hole right through it.

"How do I fix it?" Troy asked

"Uh… sorry to say it Mr Lupin – Troy, but it looks pretty busted. What were you trying to do?" I asked holding my hair back as I leant closer for a better look.

"What he's always trying to do…" Remus said I stood up straight and looked over at him.

"Find a cure" Troy said with a smile. There was a loud bang and we were both covered in black dust.

"Probably shouldn't have touched it, sorry… you all right?" Troy asked I looked down at the cauldron; all that sat in it was a fine black dust.

"What did you add?" I asked brushing the dust from my hair.

"Paprika" he said I frowned at him. He picked up a handful of the dust letting it run through his fingers and sighed.

"I don't know why you had high hopes for that one, you added paprika…" Remus said Troy looked at his son.

"If you ever stuff up a potion, only way to save your melting cauldron is with paprika" Troy said handing me a little shaker of paprika.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" I said putting it in my pocket.

"So what do you think?" he asked holding his arms out. I looked around the lab curiously glancing into each cauldron to see if I could guess what potions they contained.

"Is that Felix Felicius?" I asked indicating to a potion

"Ah liquid luck" Tory said "no, it's whiskey, the liquid courage. I boil it for anaesthetic reasons" I laughed "All these are my own creations; I don't brew any actual potions unless someone asks me to"

"Do people? Ask you to? I mean… do you get asked to brew potions often?"

"Every day…" he said "in fact your boy wanted some of that liquid luck"

"But it takes like forever to make, he probably needs it now…" I said

"I wouldn't worry too much about him; he seems to get by just fine…" Troy said

"I'm a worrier it's what I do" I muttered.

"Well for today you're not going to" Troy said

"Dad she's in a strange house with a werewolf, some sort of pathological baker and well… you. So she's going to worry" Remus said

"What's wrong with me?" Troy asked

"You've heard the term paedophile yes?" Remus asked

"I'm not coming on that strong am I? It was supposed to be very subtle" Troy said to me

"He's joking" Remus said I laughed nervously. "How about, you go spend some time in my room away from my crazy parents?" he suggested taking hold of my shoulders and steering me from the room. We walked past Sam who stood in the kitchen baking and he led me upstairs to his room.

"You really don't like the idea of me being here do you?" I asked as he sat me down on his bed. He pulled out a chair from his desk and sat down.

"No, I really don't. Don't take it the wrong way Lily I love you like a sister but… well I'm sure you've noticed by now I'm a pretty private person" he said.

"You all are" I muttered he nodded slowly.

"We just don't have families worth bragging about" he said.

"Your family is fantastic" I said he smiled

"Yeah… for the most part… but you've come on a really bad day"

"Full moon?"

"Yeah… and it doesn't just change me, it changes my family too. So please don't think any less of them… it's just a really bad time"

"Remus, you know I'm not like that. I couldn't think any less of them they seem spectacular" I said

"Promise me you'll say that tomorrow"

"Sure" I said he smiled

"Dinner!" Troy called

I followed Remus downstairs and stood in the cluttered kitchen.

"Not really much room, you'll have to stand" Troy said handing me a plate of shepherd's pie. I glanced at the table, it was half covered in boxes of potions while the rest of it were covered in various dishes.

"My mother bakes when she's upset or nervous…" Remus said as Sam pulled a pie out of the oven.

"Is it…?" I trailed off

"Like this every month? Yeah…" Remus sighed

"She even tried to make ice cream once, interesting process" Troy said.

"Lily do you like pie?" Sam asked.

"Sure" I said

"That's good, not many people like pie these days. There should be more pie shops" Sam said

"She also rambles" Remus muttered "I should go"

I nodded and he gave me a small smile

"You look worried" he said

"I am"

"I've done it a thousand times"

"That's a thousand more times then you should have…" I said he smiled before heading off down the hallway where he was ambushed by his mother. She dived on him and held tightly. Troy and I hurried after her watching as she held Remus tightly in her arms.

"Sam" Troy said trying to pry her off but she wouldn't let go. I watched silently as Sam latched herself onto her son.

"Dad!" Remus shouted there was a flash of red and Sam dropped to the floor unconscious. Remus quickly headed into the basement shutting the door behind him. There was the sound of clicking locks and Troy led his wand along the side of the door sealing it with magic.

He then knelt on the ground beside his wife and flicked his wand at her a few times, her eyes flickered open and she moaned.

"Hey Sammy, gotta watch where you're walking…" Troy said. She frowned and sat up

"What happened?"

"Tripped on a box…"

"You idiot, I told you to throw the unsuccessful crap out, I could have been seriously hurt" Sam sighed standing up. "What? Oh… Remus in the basement already?"

"Yeah" Troy said.

"Hmm, thought he'd want dinner" she said and then smiled at me before heading off into the kitchen leaving Troy and I to stand in the hallway in front of the basement door.

"Holy crap did you just confundle your own wife?" I asked "Do you often do that? How long were you doing that before you told her you were a wizard? Or that Remus was a werewolf?"

"It looks bad, but Remus was about to go" he paused and made a hissing noise like a cat I laughed in spite myself "He'd have attacked us and that was the only way she'd let him go"

"Yeah knocking her unconscious fine, but that little slip of memory loss?" I asked

"It just helps her cope" Troy said.

Remus' voice was ringing in my ears… don't think any less of them. I sighed and nodded, it was none of my business really…

"Sorry, it's not my place" I said Troy smiled and pulled me into a hug. I was a little startled because Remus was very opposed to human contact. Then again, it seemed Remus was the complete opposite of his parents having nothing more in common with them then looks and a last name. I wrapped my arms around Troy and let him pull me a little closer.

"Crap" I said when I realised I was crying. God I wish my father was more like Remus' just so understanding, willing to do what he could to help his wife accept what was going on. I knew it was mostly my mother who had an issue with me… dad had been just a little more understanding. Why did I always have to burst into tears in front of random people? I didn't even like doing it in front of James.

Troy patted my head softly as I cried

"Sorry, God… I'm such a mess right now" I said pulling away from him and wiping my eyes.

"I don't mind, I've kind of always wanted a daughter… Remus isn't very good at sharing emotions" Troy said rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I walked into the kitchen with him still wiping at my tears.

"Why so sad?" Sam asked immediately noticing my tears. I shook my head

"Sorry, silly girl thing" I said sniffing.

"Well I'm a girl… wanna talk? We can talk and make cupcakes" she said brightly

"There you go" Troy said giving my shoulders a squeeze. "I'll be in the lab, you two girls have fun"

Sam beamed at me and pulled me over to some cupboards handing me some ingredients.

"Cupcakes cure any kind of tears… do you bake? You know with your mother?" Sam asked

"Uh… no… we don't talk much…"

"You didn't when you were little?"

"No I was always… to little"

"Too little? Well don't worry you can never be too old for it so cupcakes are a life time food" Sam said with a smile.

"God I wish I was your kid"

"Now what on earth would make you say that?" Sam asked I sighed

"My parents are Muggles… like you… they don't really get me"

"Sweetie I don't really get Remus"

"Well no its not parents not understanding their closed off kids. It's that my parents don't get magic and they don't like it. So affectively they don't like me"

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Kind of… I just… I shouldn't be allowed to think of things. My life is just so… screwed up I guess. This time last year I was trying to push James off the astronomy tower…" I said

"A lot can happen in a year. Hell a lot can happen in a day"

"I know exactly what you mean" I said she smiled and then rummaged through a cupboard.

"Yes, success. What do you say to chocolate chip cupcakes?" she asked hugging me close as she held up the little bag of chocolate chips.

"I love them" I said and she smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Wow I am getting worse and worse at ending these chapters. Not a particularly interesting chapter I know, but unfortunately I can't have Lily going to get kidnapped all the time, no matter how fun it is to write. Man I love my Voldy… any hoo my insane life aside I was trying to think of how to end this. I don't know if I want to end it with them dying or just after their wedding so every thing is all nice and happy, I have a good idea for my epilogue because I want one but before that it's like kssshhhh. Also trying to plan their wedding scene arg! That's annoying too, I don't know if I want it from our favourite couples POV or from someone else's. Any thoughts please assist I'd be most grateful, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	23. Lonely Winter

-----------------------------------------

Oh my life is so crap right now arg! Release the rage blah!!!! Anyway in spite of my pressing real life issues I did manage to slip off into fantasy land and whip up another chapter for you. A huge awesomely grateful thank you to my reviewers, lmurph2592, Cheynee, mustangcanyon, PT. LadyBug, native-soul, knl2012, ..Seraphina.x., Kaladelia Undomiel, TaylorxxSue and Opa12, you guys rock. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three: Lonely Winter

James 

I sat in my office. Moody was barking at me for something but his voice was inaudible to my ears. It'd been a few days since I'd seen Lily and already I was hurting, I knew it'd be a lot longer before I'd get to hold her again. I just watched Moody silently, Kim beside me, nodding hastily as Moody continued his tirade.

Weeks had passed, she hadn't been taken. I knew this not because I'd seen her but because I'd been rotating her between my friends, any one I could, not leaving her any where for more then a few days. I could have screamed when Sirius told me about her last move. I didn't even know where she was any more, he did. I organised some safe houses and Sirius escorted her there. The horrible realisation sank in that I would probably spend Christmas without her. She wasn't happy about this fact either. I'd gotten a few more taunting notes from Voldemort but he'd yet to find her so I figured she was pretty safe.

I'd sent her everywhere I could think of, my parents place, Sirius' flat, the Lupin's, the Pettigrew's, Peter's flat, Kim's flat, the McKay's, the Yardley's, the Danewent's, Peter's Uncle Paul's house, I'd even sent her to my grandparents house and no one should ever have to suffer through the gruelling ordeal that is meeting the head of my family, but Lily had… all so I could protect her.

"You got that?" Moody asked

"Yeah" I said Moody shot me a look before leaving. Kim sighed and groaned flopping down on the desk on top of stacks of folders.

"What did I do to deserve such torture?" she whined.

"Huh?" I asked staring at her.

"Dude!" she cried pointing to the stacks of folders now consuming both our desks. "We have to get through all these by Monday!"

"Is he pissed at us?" I asked

"I think he's just pissed"

"You stopped sleeping with him didn't you? Kim come on that was bound to end badly" I said she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

I sat down and began to work on the folders. I immersed myself in my work trying to distract myself from my wandering thoughts but they wandered. They practically bolted, all to that gorgeous red head now sitting safely somewhere. I hated being away from her; I'd done it for years… I couldn't stand it. Every part of me was wishing that I'd just grabbed her in fifth year when I realised I loved her, just so I could have had a little more time with her before I had to hide her away from the world… from me. I didn't understand why Voldemort wanted her so much… why wouldn't he just hurt some other muggle-borns and leave mine alone.

"You care so much about her" Kim said I looked up. We'd been here for several hours and while I'd managed to get through half a pile of files she was still staring at the same one folder she had been all day.

"Yeah"

"Well stop it! All I'm getting from you is whiny vibes! It's so distracting that I'm considering going to visit Lily. I don't even know where she is" Kim said

"Sorry I didn't realise I was… vibing" I muttered.

"Don't be sorry, for the first hour you were just giving me hard working vibes, then Lily slowly trickled in"

"This vibe thing must suck huh?"

"Are you kidding? Whenever Sirius is around – oh!" she stopped shaking her head quickly.

"Horny bugger isn't he?" I asked she nodded and sighed. "I'll try distracting myself…"

"You can't. I don't blame you really; in fact I was impressed you went more then a minute without thinking about her before…look I'll take this half home. I need to feed my cat anyway" I gave her an odd look

"The sad life of the single woman. See you Monday" Kim said picking up a whole stack of folders.

"Want me to shrink them?"

"Nah, I think it looks more impressive if I balance them all" she said with a grin. She gathered her things and then with a small smile she left.

So I was left in the office alone, it was good I needed a brooding session, I'd had a fair few and was quite good now. I sat frowning at a file in front of me, taking a few random notes while my mind shifted through my thoughts, trying to understand Voldemort was like a blind man trying to solve a Rubik's cube.

"Hey James"

I looked up and smiled at Nancy

"These just came for you" she said brightly holding up some new folders.

"Fantastic" I said she gave me a sympathetic smile and put them on a free part of the desk.

"Has… uh… Sirius said anything about me?" Nancy asked.

"Hmm? Oh… uh… yeah looking forward to seeing you again some time"

"Oh neat!" Nancy said excitedly I smiled at her and took the folder from the top as she left. I flipped open the file and a piece of paper fell out.

_The wolf will be easily taken down; I grow closer to her boy_

That was all. I knew who it was from; he'd been sending me all sorts of crazy things like this but nothing that was actually pretty accurate. He'd just been sending stupid stuff, how sweet she is when captured blah, but he knew she was obviously with Remus… this was bad… I stared at the note for a few moments; the arrogant slanted writing mocking me. I grabbed the folder and stalked from the office and round to Nancy's desk.

"When did this get here?" I demanded. She stared up at me dumbstruck.

"I dunno" she said

"Who dropped these off?"

"I dunno! Some guy!" she said

"Which guy!" I bellowed

"Potter!" Moody barked at me I sighed and held up the note I'd just gotten so I wouldn't have to explain why I was harassing poor Nancy.

"When did this get here?" Moody asked me I rolled my eyes and turned to Nancy.

"I don't know!" she cried

"You're treading thin ice Natalie"

"Nancy" she said

"Did you just call me a nancy?"

"That's her name" I interrupted. Moody gave her a look and then turned to me.

"There's no doubt who this is from" Moody said holding up the note "what have you done with her?"

"She's in a safe place"

"How safe?"

"I don't know where it is! I figured if I didn't know then should I happen to be attacked there'd be no way they could find out where she is"

"There just may be hope for you yet Potter"

"Thanks" I said

"He doesn't have her yet then?" Moody asked.

"I think I'd have been informed the moment she was taken"

"Unless they took her guard too"

"I don't think so. I have my father's security team watching her to; they're near where she is, watching…"

"Security can be taken out"

"It sounds stupid but I'd be able to feel if she was in danger"

"She's always in danger, how can you discern the difference?" Moody asked. I frowned pondering his words… I couldn't. I knew that, but they wouldn't have been able to find where she was, take out dad's security team, and incapacitate both the people in the house and which ever of my friends was with Lily to get to her.

"I trust who she's with… she'll be fine" I said. Moody stared at me for a long while

"You've still got a lot to learn Potter… you can only ever truly trust yourself" he said before turning around and walking off.

I stared at the note in my hand; Voldemort was bating me I knew. Rushing off to her now all paranoid would undoubtedly lead him straight to her. So even though it killed me and tore me up inside I'd leave her where she was. She was being moved anyway… she always was, every three or four days, and I knew she hated me shipping her all around but I had to.

That night I took most of my weekend work home with me, I couldn't stay at the office, much less go in on a Saturday, I'm not entirely pathetic. I sat on my couch frowning at some folders in front of me, Voldemort's latest taunt sitting on top of the pile. He sent them like every four hours, annoying git.

Sirius walked in and flopped down beside me, he'd obviously just come back from dropping Lily off at her new safe house.

"Go well?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said bitterly.

"So she's all right then" I said frowning at him. There was a long gash on his cheek; he gingerly tapped it with his hand.

"As all right as she's going to be" Sirius sighed pulling his hand away "crap little harpy drew blood"

I laughed as he sighed

"Lovely Lily attacked me when she found out you would not be joining her" he said

"Ah" I said. He nodded

"You can't keep her like that… she might just do something drastic"

"Do something drastic?" I repeated he nodded. "Like what?" he shrugged.

---------------------------------------

Lily

The snow fell gently as I made my way across the Tonks' back garden. Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin, was my minder for the next few days. I knew things were getting bad as it seemed James was running out of places to stick me, I'd just come from Peter's uncles house and before that James' grandparents place, I shuddered at that memory. All the places I'd been bounced round to and I still hadn't spent more then a mere four days in their presence. Remus walked beside me, I was always with a Marauder, no matter where I went. I sighed and he gave me a small smile. I knew James was trying to protect me and I was unfortunately well aware that yelling at his friends didn't help. Though of course I'd tried on many occasions I had now learnt it was fruitless.

Remus got hit in the head with a snow ball thrown by the Tonks' adorable five year old daughter Dora. I laughed at him as he wiped the snow from his head Dora's adorable giggles ringing through out the crisp December air.

"Don't like kids Remus?" I asked and before he could reply he was hit in the face with another snow ball. He just shook his head I smiled.

"Dora, come here" I said waving her over. Dora's bright blue hair shimmered as she ran; she was a Metamorphmagus, meaning her appearance could change at will. She stopped in front of us a smile on her face. I squatted down in front of her and scooped a bit of snow shoving it in her ace. She squealed and threw another snow ball hitting me in the mouth.

"Lily maybe we should go inside" Remus said

"Killjoy" I said and threw a snow ball at him hitting him right in the face. Dora laughed wildly and then tripped over disappearing entirely into the two feet of snow, leaving only a Dora shaped outline. She sat up and shook her head her hair now a shocking shade of hot pink. She shook her head again and it was back to blue.

"That's awesome…" I said she smiled

"Hey Lily…" she said

"Yes?" I said taking her hand to walk with her and also as a kind of truce.

"Is Remus your boyfriend?" she asked quietly. I laughed

"Why is that so absurd?" Remus asked

"No he's not, I'm actually getting married to another boy" I said ignoring Remus

"Great, Remus will you marry me?" Dora asked

"Sure thing, call me when you turn seventeen" Remus said

"Oh I will" Dora said eagerly I laughed and gave Remus a small smile.

"Lily, can I come to your wedding?" Dora asked I turned back to her with a grin

"We will definitely have to work something out" I said Dora beamed at me.

"Dora you're not wearing a coat come inside right now!" Andromeda called. Dora pulled at face mocking her mother before quickly rushing over to the house.

"Walk with me" I said to Remus. He glanced at the Tonks' house cautiously before nodding.

"Am I going somewhere else soon?" I asked Remus shook his head

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"Will I ever see James again?" I asked he shook his head again

"I don't know…"

"Why is he doing this?" I asked

"Because he loves you" Remus said with a sigh.

"_I know_… I… do… do you know anything?" I asked desperately. He just watched me his sad blue eyes searching my face, I could see the pity rising within them and so I sighed and turned away.

"He just wants you safe"

"From what? Some psychopath? There are hundreds of thousands of Muggles and Muggle-borns out there in as much danger as I am!"

"He's not after them! Lily" Remus stepped closer to me, I thought for a second he would take my hands and he looked like he meant to but that whole no human contact thing stopped him. "Lily, Voldemort isn't going after the hundreds of thousands of Muggles and Muggle-borns. He's only taking you… and he keeps letting you go so he can take you again"

"WHY!" I screamed

"I don't know, to prove he can do it. You know this… you _know all this_"

"Then why do we keep giving him the challenge? Hmm? Just let him have me and be done with it! Then everyone can focus on stopping him instead of protecting me"

"Lily no one is going to do that" Remus said

"Then I will! There's no challenge if I go to him so he'll kill me and move on! He's not doing anything, just taking me again and again. If I'm dead he'll do something. He has to do something, if he's doing something he can be stopped" I said

"No one is going to let you just walk right into Voldemort's hands"

"I've already done it!" I said Remus stopped and looked around. I had succeeded doing what I needed; we'd stepped past the small fence, off the undoubtedly protected land of the Tonks' home. We stood now in the woods, not to far that we were immune to the falling snow but far enough that the charms protecting us were gone.

Remus grabbed my shoulders,

"FUCK!" he shouted in my face, I'd never seen him angry. Ever, he was always calm and composed… to be honest it scared me a little.

"You're as foulmouthed as your friend"

Remus froze staring down at me in alarm. He didn't dare turn around but I could feel his hands shaking as they rested on my shoulders. I tilted my head ever so slowly to the right to see past him. Not Voldemort, good but very unfamiliar creepy man, bad.

"Oh I'd recognise that scent" he purred as Remus' breath quickened, misting before my eyes in the cold air. Remus closed his eyes I gathered from his reaction that this was either one of Voldemort's cronies or someone Remus knew and was obviously terrified of.

"Pretty girl… she yours?"

"Yes fuck off" Remus said quietly. He still hadn't turned around he just kept his eyes on me trying to silently communicate with me but I couldn't understand him. All I could read was fear.

"Turn and face me child" I was shocked to see that Remus did. Holding me close behind him, his hands on my forearms.

"Ah… still as pretty as you were then"

"Fucking psycho" Remus spat.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"What?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of being formally introduced, seen you around before though. I'm Fenrir Greyback" he stepped forward

"Don't fucking touch her!" Remus said quietly. Greyback turned to him "That's not an invitation for you to fuck with me either!" Greyback raised an eyebrow but never the less took a step back from us.

"I could never hurt you precious… to perfect, to timid… remind me of a fresh young virgin waiting to be plucked" Greyback said I felt Remus shudder against me. "I find all my children exquisite but you Remus… you're something different"

I could feel Remus slowly edging me back with him, taking the tiniest little steps, trying to protect me from this alarmingly creepy man.

"Remus I can see you moving" Remus stopped, pulling me a little closer to him. "I just want to talk…"

"Fine we can talk, but she gets to go right?" Remus asked

"Whatever, it's you I want not the girl, though pretty… _she's_ not my type" Greyback said. Remus released my hands and gave me a gentle push away

"Remus I am not leaving you" I said

"I didn't give you an option" Remus said, "GO!"

I turned and sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me back to the Tonks' house. I easily jumped the fence and hurried across the back garden.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" I stopped and stared at Sirius who looked murderous. I shook my head violently.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have a death wish? Let's not forget that the three of us have busted our arses to keep you safe and you go running off!" Sirius shouted.

"Remus" I said pointing back to where I'd come from. Sirius who'd still been ranting stopped and stared at me.

"What?"

"Some guy is with him…" I said Sirius expression immediately changed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"When I tell you to stay somewhere you stupid bitch you stay!" he yelled in my face before stalking off into the backyard. I collapsed against the wall and sank down to the floor unsure whether to cry or scream, so I sat just shaking with pent up undecided emotion.

"Lily?" I looked up at Andromeda; she had the Black grey eyes, staring at me with concern and pity. "I heard my dear cousin… fucking wanker scared the crap out of Dora. You all right?"

"No, I'm going to get everyone killed…" I said and sniffed angrily, my body had made up its mind so I cried in fury.

"Something's wrong" Andromeda said sitting down beside me I nodded.

"He's probably going to wind up dead" I muttered, she stared at the open back door. "I have to go"

"No sweetheart, I promised Jimmy I'd protect you" Andromeda said

"I just have to help" I said and quickly stood up sprinting out the open back door. I had no intention of going to Remus and Sirius.

"LILY!" Andromeda screamed after me. I ran around the side of the house and hopped the fence running across the front yard. I had to do something, my twisted logic made sense to me… Lily Evans runs. For once I was going in the right direction.

--------------------------------------------

James

"You let her go!" I shouted

"I didn't let her you jackass!" Andromeda screamed "you know I didn't have to take her in the first place. With half the fucking Deatheaters looking for her, bringing danger into my home, I have a daughter to think of. But I took her. I let her stay as a favour to Sirius not you, so how dare you"

"Sorry Andy"

"Damn right you are" she snapped and picked up her daughter before walking off down the corridor.

How many times would I be forced to stay in a hospital? I'd seen more of them these past six months then I had in my whole life. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I quickly headed off down the corridor and into the room where my three friends sat. Remus and Sirius sat next to each other on the bed while a nurse fixed them up. They'd only been hurt minimally and there were no concussions or anything this time so I considered it a pretty good thing. Remus sat his face blank as he thought while Sirius was flirting with the nurse currently fixing his arm.

"How are you holding up?" Peter asked I sighed and shook my head unable to reply. I had no idea how I was holding up. A lot better then Remus he flinched violently when the nurse touched him.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Dude is that a hickey?" Sirius asked Remus' hand flew up to his neck. We all frowned at him but he said nothing.

"No sign of Lily?" Peter asked I shook my head

"Haven't got a taunting note so I can't say whether or not he's got her yet" I sighed.

I don't understand it. Oh there's so much I don't understand. She listened to me, stayed obediently for weeks; I don't know why I thought it'd last. Lily hated doing nothing I knew that.

"How are you two?" I asked. I hadn't actually spoken to Sirius or Remus, just the generic stuff before I'd walked off to talk to Andromeda.

The two of them looked over at me,

"Fine" they said together one of them was lying but I couldn't tell which.

"What happened?" I asked turning to Remus knowing he'd been with her.

"We were walking; she was asking questions… upset you know… not seeing you and all that… she said that she would just go to Voldemort. He's not doing anything except kidnapping her… she figured if she just went to him he could kill her and it'd be over… then he could go back to his riots and be stopped"

"What?"

"I don't know how her mind works James!" Remus snapped looking frighteningly out of character his face fell and he watched me an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry" I said "then what happened?"

"We got attacked, so I told her to run and she did… obviously not back to the Tonks' but off to get captured…" Remus muttered as the nurse finished fixing him up and left.

"No she went to Andy… I was there to take her somewhere else. She wasn't there and I flipped… naturally… then I saw her walking back, without Remus. I screamed at her, a lot then ran off to help Remus. I thought she would stay" Sirius said

"So she left then" I said they both shrugged and nodded.

"Why would she do that?" Peter asked

"Oh if I knew…" I sighed then frowned "who attacked you?"

"I didn't catch a name" Sirius said

"Neither" Remus said I frowned. One of them was lying; I looked them both over taking in their bruises and cuts trying to figure out which one it was. No easy thing, they were both legendary liars capable of keeping secrets for as long as they needed to.

"You're lying" I said to Remus, he frowned at the accusing finger I pointed at him.

"Hmm?"

"Who was it?" I demanded

"It was mere coincidence; he's not working for Voldemort! He runs his own pack he had no idea who she was please don't!" Remus begged.

"Who!" I snapped Remus shook his head. "Greyback?" I guessed and Remus froze. Bingo.

"Who?" Sirius asked frowning at us.

"The guy that bit him" I said

"Fucking hell, are you ok Moony?" Sirius asked Remus said nothing and pulled Sirius into a hug. Sirius stared at Peter and me, a startled look on his face but never the less he put an arm around Remus pulling him a little closer.

Remus pulled back and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry" he said Sirius shook his head indicating he didn't mind, and well we all knew he certainly didn't mind. Remus, realising this a moment later shifted away slightly making Sirius laugh.

"Glad you two are ok" I said with a smile

"Oh I'm better then ok, perfect even. Remus is about to find out just exactly how perfect I am" Sirius said Remus stood up and stood behind me.

"Yeah, still got it" Sirius said arrogantly. Peter just shook his head and Sirius scoffed

"Now you've set him off" I said Peter frowned

"New conquest" Sirius said Peter gave him an odd look.

"I wouldn't worry, he's all talk" Remus said

"I'll do you right here Moony" Sirius said patting the bed invitingly making Peter snort with laughter.

"You keep telling yourself that" Remus said nodding "I have to go, will you be ok?" he asked me.

"Ah you know me Moony" I said with a smile

"Dying on the inside?" he asked I nodded and he smiled before bidding us good bye and making his way home to lock himself in his basement.

"Are you going to try and find her?" Peter asked quietly. I leant against the wall and stared at the window in thought.

"If you know where she might be go right ahead" I sighed

"She wouldn't have gone anywhere that you've already sent her" he said I stood up straighter. He was right but of course that left me completely in the dark on her whereabouts. She wouldn't have gone home, couldn't have. She's not a moron and so wouldn't have gone to Snape even if she wanted to be captured by Voldemort. I racked my brain trying to think of what I knew about her, knew about her before she got to Hogwarts… which considering was surprisingly little. I ruffled my hair as I thought I didn't like not knowing where she was but knowing that she was on her own made me angrier.

Sirius was cleared by the nurse and so we left, he came over because even though he'd finally gotten his own place I didn't really want to be on my own and he knew it, though thankfully I didn't have to say it. I'd kind of hoped that when Lily bolted from the Tonks' she'd have come here but she hadn't. She probably assumed I'd ship her off somewhere else, which I had every intention of doing after I'd had her in my arms for a day.

"Can I come to your parents place for Christmas?" Sirius asked

"You always do" I said

"It's still polite to ask" he replied sipping on his beer.

"I'm sure mum would love it now that I've misplaced Lily"

"You can't misplace her, she's somewhere"

"So she's misplaced" I said

"No… she's exactly where she needs to be" he said looking at me.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked

"I didn't say that…" he said evasively I narrowed my eyes at him

"I wouldn't test me right now Sirius" I warned him

"I don't know where she is… but I do know she ran past Hannah" he said

"Huh? What? Hannah knows where she is?" I asked

"I didn't say that, would you stop jumping everywhere and let me talk" he said I waved my hand indicating for him to continue. "What I meant was that Hannah was walking down the street and our young red goddess ran right past her. Hannah didn't realise until she got home that it was Lily, apparently got a hair cut"

"But how would Hannah know for sure?" I asked

"She's her best friend, you'd notice if I ran past you even if I'd shaved my head, because you'd be like 'whoa check out that guys awesome shaved head, hang on that's Sirius man he looks awesome with any hair style… I'm so jealous of his awesome black locks, if only mine weren't so retarded. Maybe he'll let me have the ones he shaved off'"

"You seriously need a life" I said

"Will you please just admit you're jealous of my hair" he said

"I'm jealous of your hair" I said he stood up and pointed at me

"I knew it" he cried I laughed "mission accomplished"

"Huh?" I asked frowning at him

"You've had this little frown, your 'serious' face, for ages… just had to get it off for a second or you'll get wrinkles" he said

"Thanks" I said

"Not a problem my good man and I also distracted you from Lily"

"Do you think Hannah knows where she went?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think she would have told you, I mean the whole planet knows how crazy you are about the girl" Sirius replied, I sighed. She'd have to come home eventually, or Voldemort would have to tell us to hurry up and rescue her. I would just have to wait, as I'd waited basically my whole life for Lily in various situations so I knew I wouldn't die but it didn't stop me from being impatient.

There was a loud tapping from the window Sirius and I glanced over

"Who is that?" I asked staring at the perky brunette standing at the window.

"Fuck off Josie" Sirius snapped and turned back to me. "You don't think Evans really cut her hair do you? She looks awful with short hair" I frowned at him then turned back to Josie who was still knocking.

"Gonna let her in?" I asked

"What? No she's a vampire" Sirius said

"But your ex" I pointed out

"We danced once" Sirius muttered.

"Come in Josie" I called

"Really?" she asked I nodded. I had no problem with vampires, so long as you know they aren't trying to kill me. She pushed open the window and climbed through landing with a soft thud on the floor as she tripped through.

"There's a door you know, never mind" I said she stood up and smiled.

"Sirius" she said breathlessly "I heard you were looking for a certain nice red head"

"Yes, lovely Lily, this is her fiancé James" Sirius said I waved she shook my hand

"Hi, I'm Josie"

"Unusual name for a vampire" I said

"Oh it's Josephine, any way I think I can find the lovely Lily"

"You _think _you can or you can?" I asked

"I can its how I found Sirius. You weren't at your flat" Josie said I gave Sirius a dark look. Why can't he just break up with girls instead of ignoring them? They clearly don't get the message.

"No…" Sirius said casually.

"Ok… well any way I can track her scent it's a little tricky but she shouldn't be to hard to find, she smells like jasmine with a hint of pine and a sort of fruity tang which I'm guessing is her shampoo because you smell a little like it to" Josie said pointing to Sirius.

"I ran out" he said defensively.

"This place smells a lot like her too… but when we get far enough away I should be able to tell the difference" Josie said

"How come you don't end up at the places she's already been?" I asked

"Because, it's stronger where she is of course and when I get close enough I can feel her heartbeat" Josie said "right now yours is beating kind of fast, I guess your excited and Sirius yours is too but I suppose you're nervous" Josie said.

"Your positive you can find her?" I asked

"Positive but, and I'm really sorry to do this to you, I won't do it unless Sirius agrees to a date" Josie said and then turned to Sirius.

"What? That's-" he stopped when I pointed my wand in his face "a great idea maybe we can double date with Lily and James" he finished quickly.

"Super!" Josie said with a grin and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

"Wait right now?" he asked

"No silly we're going to find Lily, I've only got like eight hours of darkness to work with here" Josie said and grabbed my arm too.

"She's peppy" I said to Sirius

"I hate her" he replied

"I love her" I said with a nasty grin while Sirius just groaned and we followed Josie out of the house.

-----------------------------------------

Cripety crap! I had no idea what I want to do with this it veered off in a completely different direction then when it started and I was left with this. It's so much easier to write happy stuff but there can't be happy stuff yet because I'm annoying like that… sorry I'm not at my usual height of excellence – jokes – but I'm sort of careening toward the end a lot faster then I intended and so I had to slow it down and it went haywire and so this chapter has suffered, a lot. Meh can't be awesome all the time… *sigh* - I wish though, tell me your thoughts, like seriously I need props right now, thanks guys, Penny.

-----------------------------------------


	24. Christmas

-----------------------------------------

Back to early morning writing, it's nearly five am, which means my grammar is awful, my words are misspelt and I bet half of them aren't even the ones I needed but they're spelt correctly. I don't care. I'll fix it later; don't tell me, I'm well aware. Thanks to my reviewers, LilyCalliePotter, Cheynee, ..Seraphina.x., native-soul and Kaladelia Undomiel for the kind words, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: Christmas

James

Remus walked beside me holding a leash, we'd lost Josie a few hours ago thanks to the sun and well no one likes to spontaneously combust so we had settled for Padfoot. In fact the only one who didn't like this plan was Padfoot hence the leash.

"Wow all we need now is a Mystery Inc van and we have the makings of our very own crime fighting service" Remus said

"I hope your not implying that I am that nerdy chick" I said he shook his head with a smile and yanked on the leash making poor Padfoot whine. There was no low I wouldn't stoop to to find Lily. Even chaining up my doggy friend and making him sniff out her scent in her home town.

"No you're that blonde guy with the slightly gay vibe" Remus said Peter sniggered.

"Thanks" I said Remus smiled.

"It's almost sunset" Peter said and Padfoot barked happily.

"Fond of Josie now are we?" I asked Padfoot shook his head and then the rest of himself to get rid of the snow piling on him. Remus sniggered

"I'm so glad I don't have to put up with that" he said

"We can chain you up to Moony" I said Peter laughed

"I'd like to see you try" Remus said I smiled. We continued along the path walking through the two feet of snow that Padfoot basically disappeared in to. There was a cemetery on the opposite side of the road beside it sat a quaint looking little church and then a row of houses. The side we were walking on was lined with shops and a few houses. We walked past an alley and it seemed that Padfoot wasn't going to find anything; we'd been walking around Farnsworth all day and twice had nearly walked straight into Lily's parents. I'd be dead if they found out I lost their daughter, they may not be all too fond of her at the moment but she was still their child.

"Hi"

Remus, Peter and I screamed at Josie and she screamed back at us.

"Don't do that!" she cried

"Then don't jump out with your fangs out!" Peter cried she poked her teeth

"Oh sorry I was eating" she said retracting her fangs quickly. We all frowned at her suspiciously then glanced into the alley she'd just walked out of. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary except for the leg sticking out of the dumpster. Josie chuckled and pushed it in giving us a cute little grin.

"So did you guys find Lily?" she asked

"No" Sirius sighed, startling the four of us by his sudden appearance. "And Remus next time you want to chain me up, just ask" he handed the leash and collar back to Remus who tossed it in the dumpster. There was a faint groan from inside

"See I didn't kill him" Josie said

"Amazingly that does nothing to comfort me" I said she smiled

"So you haven't found Lily?" she asked

"Nah, Padfoot the tracking system is nowhere near as good as you are" I said

"I'll say," she said "she's right inside that building there"

The four of us stared at Josie and then over to where she pointed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked

"A church" Remus replied

"Ah sorry guys I can't go in, the flames and crosses, kind of a danger zone for vamps" Josie said and then kissed Sirius' cheek "I will see you later"

"Sure" Sirius said she smiled and walked off back into the alley disappearing into the shadows.

"How the hell is that girl so creepy and yet so sweet at the same time?" I asked Sirius shrugged and led the way across the road. We stopped just at the door when we heard voices from inside.

"There's a mass on" Remus said quietly.

"Well its Christmas Eve" I muttered.

"We can't just barge in and take Lily" Sirius whispered

"We'll just wait till it's over; I have no intention of praying" I said. Peter and Sirius led the way off down the street a little and stopped in front of the fence to the cemetery. I sat down in the snow, not the best plan but I was strangely comforted by its chilling touch on me. My three friends sat down around me, poor Peter shivering slightly. A few minutes later Sirius began to sneeze indicating he'd probably caught a cold from walking almost all day under two feet of snow and now sitting down in it.

"You don't have to wait you know… you can go back to your families" I said

"You guys are my family" Sirius said

"And I really don't want to have to listen to my Aunt Helen whine about how thin I am. I have to do it all tomorrow so tonight I'm going to enjoy the silence" Remus said

"Yeah I think I've had enough of my family" Peter sighed.

As people began to file out of the church I kept an eye out for that flash of red I knew would be Lily. Everyone had left and so I stood up and decided to head inside, my three friends following right behind me. We walked inside and headed straight down the aisle, a nun stood slightly to the side picking up abandoned prayer booklets.

"Ah, the service is over for tonight, there is another at midnight if you wished to come back" she said.

"No, I'm actually looking for-"

"James?"

I turned and looked up to see Lily staring down at me from the choir loft

"Hi" I said she glared down at me.

"I can't see you now only to loose you again" she said

"You won't" I said. She smiled and so I hurried up the stairs toward her. I ran across the loft and pulled her into my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck

"You're such a fuck wit" she murmured into my neck. I smiled and hugged her tighter. "I'm not leaving here unless you promise you're coming with me"

"I'm sorry I pushed you away" I said stroking her soft hair. It had been mere weeks since I'd held her and it felt like a fucking lifetime.

"Ass. Stop trying to protect me or one day I will run somewhere you can't find me. You're not going to send me away again, because you know if you do I'm going to make sure you regret it…How did you by the way?" she asked pulling away from me but I held her close, I just wanted to hold her.

"Can we just… can we just skip this part and go right to where you forgive me?" I asked she nodded stiffly and hugged me a little closer.

I finally let her go and she led me down the stairs and into the main part of the church. She practically threw herself on Remus apologising a hundred times, she then slapped Sirius before hugging him and apologising for running off, then she hugged Peter and thanked him before hugging me again.

"I'll be back in one second" she said and walked off to talk to the nun hugging her as well.

"Where are you going to send her next?" Peter asked everyone shushed him and Lily stopped midway through her conversation with the nun.

"I'll just go pray" the nun said backing away slowly as Lily turned to glare at me. Oh crap!

"What?" she asked her voice dangerously quiet. I stared at her. She stared back at me her green eyes wide as she searched my face for the answer she sought. She found it and she didn't like it.

"I just don't want to loose you" I said

"Well now you have!" she said and did the most unexpected thing. She ran off. I thought she'd scream and kick, make some lights shatter, some of that cool angry wandless magic. But she ran off in the opposite direction. I chased after her, but of course she seemed to know this place better then I did. She ran up the steps to the alter quickly bowed to the crucifix as she went and tore off through a door on the right. I bolted after her and through a room then out into the freezing cold.

"If you're not going to let me be with you James then I'm not going to be! But I refuse to be locked away" she cried and hurtled over the fence into the cemetery. I should have guessed that. She wasn't running because she was mad she was running so she didn't have to be away from me… girl logic is confusing.

I had to climb the fence, though it wasn't that high my hurtling skills were just down right awful, which wasted precious seconds. I ran through the cemetery dodging and jumping over various tombstones. Padfoot ran past me, Wormtail squeaking frantically as he clutched on to Padfoot's fur hurrying after Lily.

"James!" Remus called I glanced at him, big mistake. I ran right into a tombstone and Lily screamed there was a yelp and then there was silence. I groaned and sat up shaking the snow from myself, I could hear Padfoot barking in the distance and the crunching of snow as Remus ran over to me.

"I was just going to say watch out for the tombstone, sorry" Remus said.

"Fucking Filler" I said glaring at the grave I'd crashed into. Jason Filler's tombstone now had a lovely smatter of blood on it from where I'd broken my nose. I stood up and turned to Remus who fixed both my glasses and my nose for me.

"Where's Lily?" I asked as I slid my glasses back on.

"She fell into an open grave" Remus said "that's why she screamed"

"And the others?" I asked

"Padfoot slipped in and as Wormtail was on his head fell in too" Remus said I sniggered. Ah my lovely un-coordinated friends were always good for a laugh. Remus and I walked over and stared down into the open grave. Lily sat right at the bottom next to Padfoot with Wormtail sitting on his head.

"You guys all right?" I asked as Padfoot sneezed sending Wormtail flying into a bit of snow. Lily stood up and as she did not reach the full six feet of the height of the grave could not climb out.

"I can't believe you were going to send me away again. And if you say it was to protect you I'll stab you with my wand" Lily said glaring up at me. Sirius stood up and put Wormtail on her head before holding out his hands to give her a leg up. She held onto his shoulders and stepped on his hands hoisting herself up to climb from the grave. She stood beside us and then scooped Wormtail off her head and put him on the ground. A second later Peter stood there and smiled.

"Guys" Sirius said

"Oh right, I suppose you want to climb out too" I said reaching down and taking his arm. I pulled and he managed to climb up and stood dusting snow from himself.

"Do not send me away" Lily said I shook my head. After all the effort she'd gone to prove her point how could I? I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are we going home now?" she asked

"Yeah… we're going home" I replied

"And I'm coming with you?" she asked I nodded she punched me.

"Don't do it again" she snapped "fucking retard can't even…" she led the way and out of ear shot so I didn't catch exactly what I was to her at this moment.

"Thanks guys, I got it from here" I said turning to my three friends.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked

"Yeah…"

"So you're going to stop trying to protect her?" Remus asked

"No… but I'll just go about it in a different way" I said

"That's probably wise…" he nodded.

"I'll see you guys later" I said the three of them nodded and each headed off in different directions.

There was a scream and I glanced around wildly.

"Guys" Peter called Sirius laughed and headed over to the grave poor Peter had fallen into.

I turned and headed after Lily, her long red hair flowing in the wind as she walked huddled over against it. When I caught up to her, her trail of insults had stopped and she was fuming in silence. I quickly pulled her to a stop and turned her so she was facing me. She stubbornly looked away but I just took her chin in my hand and turned her face to me. I kissed her softly and Apparated home.

I walked her into the bedroom still kissing her but it was a little more demanding now.

"I don't care that you haven't seen me in forever that's your own fault. But you promised you'd wait till our wedding night…" she said

"I'm just going to kiss you and feel you up a little relax" I said making her smile. I kissed her again and then kissed a light trail down her jaw.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I can guarantee I missed you more" I said she grinned and I resumed kissing her neck. It felt so good to have her warm body beneath me again. I slowly pulled off her coat still kissing her and the pulled back to pull off her jumper. I picked her up and put her down on the bed but she stood back up wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I put her back down on the bed and pulled off my coat chucking it aside and she smiled at me.

"Hey" she said I raised my eyebrows at her but she just pointed to the clock behind me.

"Merry Christmas James" she said softly I smiled

"Merry Christmas Lily" I said she grinned and beckoned me closer with her finger. "Tease" I said making her giggle softly.

-----------------------------------------

Lily

"What did you get me?" James asked eagerly.

"Uh nothing as I couldn't go shopping thanks to your stupid protecting me thing" I said, his face fell. I sniggered and pulled out a present from behind my back he grinned and kissed me tearing it open like an excited child.

"Oh season tickets to the Tornado's" he said I smiled as he shifted through the box of goodies I'd arranged for him. "And… a deposit…" he sounded a little disappointed with that one. I laughed

"Not just any deposit, it's a deposit on the brand new, very expensive, Nimbus fifteen hundred" I said he screamed and threw his arms around me. "It's just waiting for you to pick it up"

"I love you" he said kissing me.

"Just don't make me go with you to the Quidditch and I can guarantee it'll remain that way. There's also more for you" I said

"More what else did you get me?" he asked I just bit my lip and averted his gaze.

"Oh" he said "you're so damn cute" I just blushed. He took my hand and pulled me a little closer. "You kind of splurged on me didn't you?"

"Well I didn't have to shop for to many other people…" I muttered he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Here's your present" he said I smiled and took it from him, neatly unwrapping it. I pulled open the box and found a smaller one inside. I laughed and opened it finding a slightly smaller one inside twelve boxes later I held up the tiny jewellery box.

"If there's another box in this one I'm going to get so mad" I said he smiled I opened it and inside sat a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh wow" I said

"Well you know, we got married, fell in love, then I proposed and so I figured that as everything's out of order you getting your engagement ring should be to" he said.

"Oh! Oh… that's so nice you do realise that this can't possibly count as a Christmas gift as I should already have the ring" I said he grinned and pulled out another present for me.

"You've put boxes in boxes again haven't you" I began to pull the many boxes from the boxes and then held up the little jewellery box.

"Girls like pretty things" he said

"Yes, I'm so impressed you fit a unicorn inside this box" I said he laughed. I pulled open the little box and pulling out a necklace with a little silver heart of the end.

"Aw… pretty" I said he smiled and kissed me softly. "What time do we have to be at your parents place?"

"An hour ago" he said I pulled away from him,

"What?"

"Relax sweetheart, your life was in danger they know that. I think we can be excused for a little lateness"

"A little lateness is ten or twenty minutes not an hour, I'm going to go shower and change" I said

"You look hot in those jamies" he called after me I just flipped him off and he laughed. After my shower I sat at the table putting on some earrings when James walked in.

"Well don't you look nice" he said

"Thank you" I muttered

"After dinner do you want to get wasted in a pub with the guys?" James asked I frowned at him. "Well if we have somewhere to go it makes lying to my parents and cutting out on dinner a lot easier then just flat out lying"

"Well getting wasted at the pub with the guys doesn't exactly scream an entertaining evening" I said

"It will be I sware" he said.

"Right" I muttered putting on the necklace he gave me. "Are you sure you want me crashing your guy's night?"

"No, they love you, especially when you're drunk and cute"

"I'm always cute" I said he smiled

"You certainly are…" he said and kissed me. "Ready?"

"Yep" I said standing up and slipping on my shoes.

"Great" he took my arm and a second later we stood beside the gates to the Potters home.

"I should not wear heels when there's two feet of snow on the ground" I muttered James smiled and lifted me up carrying me up to the house.

"You shouldn't wear heels at all, you're too tall, and I like my girls short"

"Only because you like being all dominating" I muttered as he put me down on the front porch.

"Yeah" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

The front door opened and Mrs Potter smiled at us

"Merry Christmas dears" she said waving us inside. I let James take my hand and lead me inside. "You're so late what happened?"

"We went to Lily's parents place" James lied brilliantly.

"Oh right of course, just means I can have you for a little longer" Mrs Potter said and then pulled me into a hug "Long time no see. Don't worry about your wedding I've been planning it all in your absence"

"Oh well I really appreciate that" I said, she let me go and turned to James hugging him tightly.

"Why on earth would you try keeping this beautiful girl away from me huh?" she snapped smacking James across the back of the head.

"Ah" he winced stared at her

"And you! Helping him" she turned around to Sirius, who I hadn't seen lurking behind her, and smacked him too.

"Ah" he said almost identical to James which made me laugh.

"Now" Mrs Potter said turning to me and taking my arm "we'll be eating in the dining room"

She led me into the dining room, James and Sirius miserably trailing after us. We all took our seats

"Now are those two friends of yours coming round too?" Mrs Potter asked James

"Yeah, they'll be round after dinner"

"Lovely. Let me just go find your father, as usual he's working on Christmas day" Mrs Potter said and then left the room in search of her husband.

"Merry Christmas Lily" Sirius said

"And to you Sirius" I said he smiled.

"Jimmy get you anything good?"

"Shiny things" I said indicating to the necklace.

"Aw pretty" Sirius said I smiled "what did you get him?"

"She bought me a broom" James said Sirius scoffed

"No she didn't… she hates flying" he said

"She also got me season tickets to the Tornado's"

"Dude the Tornado's suck, but still awesome! I wish you were my girlfriend" Sirius said I smiled and held out my present for him.

"If it's a book I'll beat you to death with it" he said I shook my head hiding my giggles.

"I didn't know what to get you" I said as he pulled open the box.

"So you bought him a knife? Lily I know you don't know Sirius as well as I do but surely you've worked out by now that Sirius with any kind of sharp object can only lead to-"

"Disastrously hilarious consequences" Sirius finished with a smile.

"No I just noticed that you forget your keys a lot. Like that whole week I stayed with you I had to keep letting you in. And yeah I guess you could use magic but I figured the knife looks cooler. It unlocks any lock"

"Any lock?" he repeated I nodded

"Even the ones that don't unlock with an Alohamora charm" I said

"Oh no, fathers be warned their daughters chastity belts are no longer safe" James said

"Sweet" was all Sirius said "thanks Lils. I got you something too" he stopped at the look James was giving him "come on I'm not that bad"

"What you're not going to give you're usual gift?" James asked

"What's the usual gift?" I asked

"A card. Three days late"

"No, I reserve that one for jackasses I hope you have a nice twenty-eighth of December" Sirius said and handed me my gift. "Remus mentioned it so don't be bummed out if we got you the same thing"

I opened it up and saw it was a book, surprise. I squealed in delight making the two of them laugh.

"Be a bigger nerd" James said

"Oh come on it's an autographed copy of _Lord of the Rings_; I totally trashed my set because I read them so many times" I said turning the thick book over in my hands, it was the three books in one which made it a little harder to trash, it was like a giant brick of just awesome writing. "Thanks Sirius"

"Not a problem" he said with a smile. Mr and Mrs Potter walked into the dining room

"Ah Lily he's taken you out of hiding for us" Mr Potter said

"I think he likes you now" James said in a very fake whisper. Mr Potter smiled

"Parents have a gift, it's from me and Lily" James said handing a present to his parents who both smiled

"Do I really want to attach my name to what you got them?" I whispered he waved a hand airily.

"I know I didn't get you anything for your anniversary so you know, it's kind of a joint gift" James said

"Oh it was your anniversary recently?" I asked the Potters smiled

"Fifty years" Mrs Potter said

"What?" I asked

"Lily, wizards live a little longer then Muggles do" James said "my parents are older then McGonagall"

"But she's like… I'm going to stop talking" I said he smiled and nodded.

"A cruise? Oh how lovely" Mrs Potter said

"I can't go on a cruise I'm the minister" Mr Potter said. James didn't miss a beat

"That's why they don't expire till the next century; you can use it when you retire old man"

"Thank you James" Mrs Potter said then hit her husband over the back of the head, Sirius snorted into his drink.

After a wonderful dinner I was far too full for dessert, that didn't matter apparently as the boys had other ideas.

"Sorry Nina, we gotta go, hit the road… long day" Sirius said

"We're heading up to Lily's sisters house for a little late night gift giving" James said. Before I could say anything Sirius had already thrown me over his shoulder and was carrying me out the front door.

"You hate your parents that much?" I asked looking at James.

"Nah" James said "just like to be wasted more"

I laughed and Sirius put me down, he'd Apparated me to a pub without my realising it. James appeared beside us a second later. We all walked over to the bar and James ordered me like a dozen drinks. I gave him a look but he just held one up to my face.

"We're not spending Christmas like this every year" I said

"Of course not, next year you'll be too pregnant to drink" he said I frowned at him.

"You want kids?" I asked

"Let's not talk about that now, for now, you drink" I took the drink from him but didn't drink it. "Please, we're seventeen we should be doing this every weekend"

I sipped my drink and he smiled. Remus and Peter arrived a little while later, Remus looked exhausted but that was because he'd been in a car for nine hours.

"My grandmother doesn't like us using magic on the Lords holy day" Remus said bitterly. I smiled knowing exactly how he felt.

"Lily, more drink" James said

"How much have you had?" I asked as I took the drink he offered me not bothering to point out I was only halfway through the first one.

"Too many. Now, Sirius – wha – where did he go?" he asked I smiled and pointed. Sirius was now chatting up some pretty blonde.

"Ah ditched for love" Peter said sitting down next to me while James pouted at Sirius.

"How was your family Peter?"

"Boring, with a side of boring and even more boring. My cousin wants to be taxation… something boring so I got to sit for two hours and listen to him talk about numbers" Peter sighed

"That does sound quite boring" I said he nodded

"I can't wait to have some fun… or at least have fun watching these guys have fun" he said indicating to Sirius and James who had already had about four drinks.

"I love you guys!" Sirius said wrapping me and Peter in a hug.

"We love you too Sirius" Peter said patting his head softly clearly used to this kind of behaviour.

"No seriously!" Sirius said "your like my family… my brother" he hugged James who rested his head against him closing his eyes "and – and my sister in law" he said to me I smiled. "And my cousins" he indicated to Peter and Remus "you being the cousin I have funny feelings for" he said and hugged Remus who nearly spilt his drink every where in shock. "And even the crazy drunk uncle that everyone hopes isn't coming this year" he pointed to James' boss Moody who sat in the corner.

"It's like Christmas at home! Except you know I'm actually happy to be here" Sirius said.

"What's my boss doing here?" James asked no one in particular.

"I expect he's probably here for a nice drink like you" I said

"Your words aren't slurry" James said

"Because I'm not drunk" I said

"Do they get slurry when you're drunk?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know" I replied.

"Are my words slurry right now?"

"Little bit"

"Oh no, I didn't think of how you'd get me home"

"I'm sure I'll manage" I said

"But what if you're drunk too…?"

"Well if I wake up in a gutter I won't mind so long as you're in it with me"

"Ok cool" he said nodding and downing the rest of his drink.

"Remus… have you gotten taller?" Sirius asked

"No, your sitting down" Remus said

"Oh, right… what is in this stuff? It's awesome" Sirius said frowning at his glass of amber liquid.

"I'm going to guess lots of alcohol" Remus said and sniffed it.

"Drink it Moony" Sirius ordered Remus rolled his eyes but complied.

"So you do this every year?" I asked

"Hmm? Yes but usually it's at my house because we weren't old enough to drink" Remus replied

"Moony's parents are awesome. They supply all the alcohol. And then make sure we don't choke on our own vomit in the night. When we were fifteen his dad joined us" Sirius said.

"Your parents are very awesome Remus" I said

"Really?" he asked "personally I think their idiots"

"So are your friends" I pointed out he sniggered.

"Must be why we get along so well" he said I smiled. A few hours later I was a little more then slightly smashed and as a girl I knew alcohol affected me faster so even though I'd had less to drink I was about as wasted as they were.

"Ok. Ok. Ok" Sirius called over our laughter "Lily you have to answer truthfully. What did you think of me when we first met?"

"I thought you were cute" I sighed he laughed triumphantly and then stuck his tongue out at James.

"No one can resist my charm"

"She did…" James said quietly and then sipped his drink.

"Shut up…"

"Lily… is it true you've kissed every Marauder?" Sirius asked

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" I whined.

"Because I already know about everyone else"

"You mean you've kissed every Marauder?" I asked he laughed

"Everyone except Moony" he said I raised my eyebrows and turned to Peter

"You let him kiss you?"

"So did you" he shot back I laughed.

"Answer the question Evans"

"Yes… I have officially made out with all four of you" I sighed.

"I knew it" James said glaring at his friends.

"Got a nice tongue" Sirius said I slapped him but missed and hit Peter making Sirius roar with laughter and fall off his chair.

"Sorry Peter" I said and delivered a swift kick to Sirius thankfully hitting him this time.

"All right boys and girl, I'm closing up. You kids be all right to get home?" the bartender asked.

"Oh please" Sirius said standing up and swiftly falling over again.

"He does that when he's drunk" Remus said "we'll be fine"

"Oh so I see the floor is here" Sirius said sounding outraged. Remus smiled and pulled his friend up. We stumbled from the pub and I clung to James' arm.

"You're not like… totally wasted are you?" I asked

"Hmm? No though I can't walk in a straight line so yeah"

"Huh?" I asked he shook his head.

We all climbed into a taxi figuring it was the safest way to get home as no one wanted to risk loosing an arm by Apparating.

James and I stumbled out of the taxi at our house leaving the other three inside it all still too drunk and excited to go sleep. I followed James inside the house and we headed into the bedroom.

"I actually had fun tonight. It was way better then Christmas at my house" I said as I flopped down on the bed. James flopped down beside me neither of us bothering to get changed.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked as he brushed some hair from my face.

"About?"

"Us… having kids"

"Lily, you're the best girlfriend ever. And the best wife ever. And just the best girl that there ever was. You're going to be the best mother too" he said and poked my nose playfully.

"But so soon?" I asked

"Yes so soon, right now so soon. But I'll wait… come February though…"

"Holy crap James" I said "we're getting like legitimately married in little over a month"

"Scary stuff Lils…" he said

"We'll be ok though right?"

"Are you kidding, we'll be better then ok, we'll be the best" he said I laughed softly. "I'm glad your back" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I wouldn't have gone anywhere if you hadn't pushed me away" I said

"Still… glad your back"

"It's good to be back" I said snuggling closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere again ever. I'll chain myself you if I have to"

"Oh that would suck… I saw what happened to you and Remus, don't fancy that…" I said he sniggered. I laughed

"What?" he asked

"Sorry, just… so much can happen in a year"

"So much did happen in a year. If I tried to hold you like this last year I'd be sky diving without a parachute right now"

"Oh God I was such a bitch wasn't I?"

"No… ok yeah a little but I wasn't exactly the greatest guy"

"You were actually a lot more mature in sixth and seventh year"

"Then why didn't you ever say yes when I ask you out?"

"Because you still weren't all that great" I said he poked my stomach making me giggle.

-----------------------------------------

Not a very eventful chapter but a sweet one, I needed a sweet one. So tired, must sleep, tell me your thoughts and things, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	25. Countdown

----------------------------------------

Just a quick hey… Hey. Thanks to my reviewers, FaithfulHPReader, ..Seraphina.x. and lovenmyownedward. Hope you all enjoy, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Countdown

Lily

I stood next to James. It was a few days into the New Year, I was a little loath to admit I couldn't actually remember ringing in the New Year, apparently I was very drunk. My birthday was at the end of the month but I wasn't really thinking about it all too much, except for the fact I'd be legally an adult in the Muggle world. I was also realising the depressing fact I was older then James, by two months but still, it made me miserable. Also because we were getting married in between my birthday and his I would be viewed a total paedophile to the Muggle world. Not that I cared, the wizarding world was my place. Even though I was trying to go to a Muggle university…

James and I were both staring down at the final guest list for our wedding. All the RSVP's were in and so this was it. None of my family would be there, not that I'd wanted them there so James' family alone made up the two hundred guests while the other fifty of our guests were names I recognised.

"Two hundred and fifty people" I hissed.

"Pureblood families are really huge Lils, you should be lucky she hasn't chucked the Weasley's on there or the Malfoy's" James said

"Huh?"

"You know that we're all like distantly related… Sirius is like my fourth cousin twice removed or something" James said

"But did she have to invite your _whole_ family tree?" I asked

"That's not my _whole _family tree. That's like a quarter. I told you wizarding families are huge" James said waving the list in my face.

"What?" Mrs Potter asked I turned to face her and then gasped at what was behind her. We were currently looking at our reception hall but I had no idea it'd look anything like this.

"God, it looks like Cupid vomited" I muttered James could only nod.

"What do you think?" Mrs Potter asked James and I looked at her. "It won't be decorated like this for your reception obviously"

"Oh thank God" I said and James sighed in relief.

"No, I just asked the couple if we could see the hall but they'd already decorated" Mrs Potter said.

"Oh ok" I said

"Lily dear I noticed that when I was sending the invitations you didn't send any to your aunts and uncles or anything"

"Well I just figured since your all purebloods that you would do some sort of official magical ceremony and that would naturally risk exposure to my muggle family" I said

"No one in your family is magical?"

"That's what they tell me… although my cousin George is a magician but he only does kids party's" I said James sniggered. "I wrote down everyone who knows I'm a witch on that list"

"Yes but that only included your parents. What about your sister?"

"Oh I don't want her there"

"Well I invited her, good thing she said no" Mrs Potter said.

"Yeah good thing, I'd have killed her and we'd have to have had one of those depressing prison marriages" I sighed

"You'd look nice in a jumpsuit" James said I just put my hand on his face and shoved him away lightly.

"You seemed hesitant to invite your parents. They said no! Why on earth would they do that? You're getting married. If your parents don't attend how can your father walk you down the aisle?" Mrs Potter asked

"Uh… he won't" I said as if this were pretty obvious.

"That's so sad… excuse me for a moment" Mrs Potter said and left the hall.

"Was I being rude?"

"No. Well a little but mum just likes having family together you know. You're lucky you missed out on the annual Potter Christmas Eve party. Everyone comes, and I mean like everyone. Unfortunately we have to do it this year but who knows it might be fine"

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because I said it in my doubtful voice. Now missy your birthday is coming up very soon. What do you want?"

"My birthday is seven days before the wedding I'll only want you" I said he smiled

"Aw do you know how long I've waited to hear you stay stuff like that?" he asked

"Hey I wanted to ask Kim something do you think she could come round some time."

"Well what did you want to ask?"

"Well I assume you'll have three groomsmen" I said

"Yes"

"Well I've only got two best friends. So I was going to ask her if she'd be a bridesmaid, that or you gotta chop one of your friends out and I think they'd hold a grudge" I said.

"You like Kim?"

"Yeah, she was really sweet when I stayed with her and seems like a pretty cool girl. I actually consider her a pretty close friend now. If she says no though I'm going to have to have Hannah Whilder there"

"That Hufflepuff girl who knocked herself unconscious with a Beaters bat during the Quidditch final?"

"That's her. She seems nice enough but my Hannah hates her" I said with a smile

"Is it because she feels she stole her name? Because I hate that James Lyon guy from Ravenclaw" James said making me laugh.

"Any way, ask Kim if she doesn't mind. Or I will whatever" I said

"I'm sure she won't and I think it's very nice. Now what do you think of Remus' fiancé as our flower girl?" James asked I laughed

"Aw she's so gorgeous" I said

"Remus doesn't like her" James said

"Why must you annoy your friends like this?" I asked

"Because it's so easy to do" he said taking my hand and leading me across the reception hall.

"We're not crashing are we?" I asked he shook his head

"Mum said they won't be here till five and its three thirty so we'll leave in a bit" he said and twirled me onto the dance floor.

"You have this uncanny knack for dancing to no music" I said he smiled.

"You know me Lils" he said as he twirled me round "I dance to my own beat, make my own rules" he pulled me close to him again and we continued dancing.

"You certainly do" I said

"Twenty days Lily" he said I smiled.

"The year kind of just flew by huh" I said

"Well with our rushed engagement I think it fits our quick yet epically romantic love story. We wasted no time falling for each other"

"You may not have, I took a good seven years to come round" I muttered

"There's no harm in making sure" he said I could only smile.

"Well I'm really sure" I said

"Really sure?" he asked

"I am super sure" I said he smiled.

"Super sure" he said

"Please stop repeating everything I say in that arrogant little tone you use when you've been proven right" I said he tipped me back making me squeal and giggle with laughter. He pulled me back up and twirled me again.

"Stop it I'm going to hurl" I said and he twirled me twice making me laugh.

"Ok we should probably go, I think that's the band coming in to set up" he said we both glanced over. There was indeed a band setting up so I let James lead me out of the hall and over to where his mother was waiting outside.

"The band was setting up so we figured we should skedaddle" James said I smiled at him.

"Oh all right. So this is a nice place?" Mrs Potter asked

"Yeah, it's good, big" I said nodding

"All right, because I can't change it now. Oh I'm so happy for you two" Mrs Potter said hugging us both. "You're going to look so beautiful, both of you"

She then hurried off down the street to go arrange some last minute catering things. James put his arm around me and we walked off in the opposite direction.

"So my lovely Lily what will you be doing with your time while I work so hard to pay our bills?" he asked

"I will be planning our wedding you goose, and if Hannah has her way I will be suffering through a terrible bachelorette party some time soon" I sighed.

"Aren't they fun? I know Sirius is going all out for my party"

"Ah bachelorette parties are like the anti-bachelor party. All girls do is sip tea and exchange wedding secrets while you guys get to go out hang out with strippers and get completely wasted" I explained

"That only happens when you invite old women, take young ones out and you'll get wasted" he said

"Do you know like any women at all?"

"Well it's just Andy's bachelorette party she wound up in Edinburgh so wasted she couldn't remember the night before carrying only a camera and some random guys underwear" James said

"I must remember to invite her then" I muttered

"You must" he said and hugged me close Apparating home.

"Hey guys" James and I glanced over to Peter, Remus and Sirius all sitting at the kitchen table.

"They all live here now don't they?" I asked

"Oh they'll only be here for a little while" James said

"You said that two weeks ago" I reminded him.

"Well if your friends ever want to stay they can. Besides I thought you'd like the company" he said. I had enough company… I'd been back with James, which was nice, one of the many things I'd missed while we were apart was falling asleep beside him, but in the condition I was back under his care I was now tailed by his security guards. Not a big change from when I wasn't around him except now I knew they were there, even when they all thought they were being clever with their invisibility cloaks. I hadn't so much as heard from Voldemort, mocking me or anything on how he would totally kill me and enjoy it, or his Deatheaters so I figured I was pretty ok. But I knew better then to leave my guard down, I'm not stupid.

"Don't even think for a second you can convince me that this is for my benefit" I said walking over to the bench so we'd have a little bit of privacy from his three friends.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning on the bench beside me. I sighed

"I'm just frazzled you know… all over the place and whatever"

"Are you getting all nervous?"

"I was nervous two months ago, now I'm… whatever more then nervous is" I said

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know… its all official and stuff you know. It's like actually happening legitimately. There will be photos and proof not just black fuzz when we think about it" I said he laughed

"We can always shuffle that night away as our first date or something" he said

"Oh that'll be a nice one to tell the kids. What was your first date like? Can't remember sweetie I was totally wasted" I said Sirius laughed. I turned around and hopped up on the bench so I was staring at the three guys sitting at the table.

"Better then how did you and mum get together? Well she hated me but one day had a little too much to drink and we woke up married and now I've blackmailed her into staying with me even though she doesn't love me" James said his three friends all laughed.

"Personally I wouldn't tell them anything" Peter said

"Well I would tell them, just not everything. Kids like to know that stuff" Remus said

"No when they ask you simply gloat that Evans was madly in love with you and on graduation night she turned to you and begged 'Oh marry me, stupid'" Sirius said doing a very wonderful impersonation of me.

"And you replied 'fuck yeah'" Peter said James and I laughed.

"That's nice, put that one in the toast" I said

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll love what I've got" Sirius said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Knowing you it's something awful" I said

"I resent that" he said I smiled.

"You gorgeous boy have to go back to work and ask Kim to be my bridesmaid" I said turning to James.

"Now?" he whined.

"Yes now, I have to get her fitted for a dress you moron" I said

"Cranky" he said kissing me softly before disappearing.

I walked over to the table and sat down in front of the three Marauders.

"You're having Kim as a bridesmaid?" Sirius asked

"Yes because James had to have three friends while I only have two. I consider her a friend now anyway. And I think Peter would appreciate dancing with her more then my sister" I said

"Wait, we have to dance? I didn't agree to that" Remus said

"Oh you are so dancing! With Bec" I said he sighed

"So I get Hannah 'Psychopath' Yardley?" Sirius asked

"She's my maid of honour and you're the best man so… yeah"

"But, I dumped her, coldly that girl holds grudges" Sirius protested

"She won't on my wedding day because she's not that petty. Don't like it give best man to one of these two, they like Hannah" I said Remus and Peter both looked at Sirius.

"Sometimes it's hard being so attractive" Sirius sighed Remus snorted.

"Yeah that's your only problem" Peter said.

"I don't like you two… I'm going to sit with Lily, she's nice" Sirius said and moved to sit beside me.

"Isn't she the one your mad at?" Peter asked Sirius held up his hand.

"What cha doing Lily-flower?" Sirius asked

"Watching you guys be idiots. How on earth did you make it this far in your lives?" I asked

"I have no idea" Remus said I smiled

"It has something to do with my charismatic personality" Sirius said I hit him over the back of the head. I pulled out the large binder I had filled with all our wedding stuff and sighed. Now that we had confirmed all our RSVP's it was time to work on seating arrangements, Mrs Potter felt I should have some say in the wedding. So I got left with this.

"That thing is huge" Sirius said

"You clearly have no idea how much effort goes into a wedding" Remus said

"And you do? Who's the lucky lady?" Sirius asked

"Is it Prue? She seemed nice" Peter said

"Can everyone just not talk?" Remus asked Sirius snorted and began to laugh.

"Do you know like any of these people?" Sirius asked staring at the guest list.

"My God! You're right! I've never heard off this Sirius Black who on earth invited him?" I asked Sirius hugged me resting his head on my shoulder and stared down at what I was doing.

"I can't believe you're getting married" he said I laughed.

"Neither" I said softly.

"What I can't believe is that you're marrying James Potter" Remus said

"Why did you want him?" I asked Sirius and Peter laughed

"Ah she's finally turned on you Moony" Sirius said

"I doubt it" Remus said I smiled at him.

"So… what do you guys know about table arrangements?" I asked they all stared back at me blankly.

-----------------------------------------------------

James

"Uh-oh you got the anxious look. Eighteen days… nervous?" Kim asked sitting down beside me. I nodded mutely. The days were just passing so quickly now, I saw Lily for a little bit in the mornings where she would have a freak out over some wedding thing, then when I got home she was passed out on the couch sleeping soundly.

"She's not a bridezilla yet so I would relax" Kim said and picked up a packet of darts. She'd just attached a picture to the door of our favourite master of evil and was now going to throw darts at it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"Hogwarts year book class of 1945" Kim said pointing to the bookshelf nearby.

"Why do we have Hogwarts year books?" I asked glancing at them curiously.

"Because Chase and Gibbons were assigned to run a background check on old Voldemort and were able to find so much crap from his Hogwarts days they couldn't fit it in their own offices and had to chuck it here"

"Really? I would have thought he'd have tried to erase the fact he did not just suddenly appear as a twenty-something year old psychopath" I said

"Ok I wanted to see if any one from our department went there when he did and totally make fun of how dorky they looked in school" Kim said and threw a dart at the picture.

"Nice shot" I said she smiled. Seventeen year old Voldemort had dodged the dart and was now glaring at us from his picture. "It's weird he looks almost normal"

"So do you" Kim replied and threw another dart.

"Excuse me; I am not an evil dark lord"

"No but you look similar" she said and began to spin around in her chair and threw another dart. "oh that's just astounding" she cried out when even after spinning around in her chair a few times she still manage to hit the picture.

We were a little bored this afternoon, as we were only interns we weren't actually allowed to go help anyone, just write up reports and things. Do a few safe missions, but we hadn't been taken out for quite a while. Next year we would join the other cadets at the Academy and begin the gruelling four years of training as an Auror. Yeah the internship didn't even cut my training in half or anything; all it did was guarantee me a spot in the Academy and a job here when I graduated.

"So I have to get fitted for a dress tomorrow, for _your_ wedding, and I'm meeting her two friends for the first time. What are they like?" Kim asked and threw another dart.

"Hmm? Oh Hannah and Bec? Went to school with them, they are really nice girls, Bec is a little more laid back then Lily and Hannah but Hannah is more inclined to get drunk then Lily"

"Ah so Lily's the old stick in the mud" Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I guess. She was Head Girl at school and I was just… trouble"

"How did she wind up with you?"

"It's any ones guess" I said Kim laughed. I took a dart from her and threw it, hitting Voldemort square in the eye.

"Gotta be quick Riddle" Kim scolded and threw another dart.

"Riddle?" I asked

"Hm. Tom Riddle, that's what it says. Made Head Boy and everything" she said picking up the year book.

"Pretty important guy, hey he went to school with McGonagall!" I said then stopped "she was my head of house, I sware she had it in for me"

"Is she coming to your wedding?"

"Are you kidding? My mum invited everyone I ever met, this nice old lady I said hi to once in the street is coming" I said Kim laughed again.

"If I ever get married I hope my mum doesn't invite my teachers, I was a rather awful kid in school" she said.

"I don't remember a week I didn't have detention" I said she laughed

"You were _not_ that bad"

"Yeah I kind of was, I used to hex random kids in the hall sometimes I got caught and other times they couldn't figure out who did it but blamed me any way" I said she shook her head a small smile on her face.

The door opened just as Kim threw another dart and we both froze

"Well look at that sir, you'd have lost an eye anyway" Chase said. Moody gave him a look and then pulled the dart out, his magical eye popping out of its socket with it. We all stared at the magical electric blue eye sitting on the end of the dart then at Moody.

"Did you want something sir?" Kim asked keeping her cool.

"Not having darts in my eyes is nice" he said and pulled his eye off the dart and popped it back in before chucking the dart. It landed right next to Kim's hand where she was resting it on the desk.

"Missed" Chase said

"Meant to. Where are the Todd reports?" Moody asked Kim held up the folders for him.

"Good work, stop slacking off! Constant vigilance!" he barked making Kim and I jump.

"Yes sir" we said automatically. He turned around and walked off; Chase began to laugh at us

"Best interns ever" he said and turned to follow Moody still laughing.

"_Scheisse, das schrecklich war_" Kim cursed

"German is such a beautiful language" I said "I've never heard you speak it before"

"I just threw a dart in our boss' eye!" she said and sat down miserably.

"Yeah" I said laughing she glared at me "it was funny!"

She rolled her eyes and threw some reports at me.

"We've done them all" I whined and just as the words left my mouth Nancy came in and handed us each a new stack.

"Damn" I muttered taking them from her. She smiled sympathetically and then left. Kim and I sighed miserably and then turned to our own stacks of files beginning to sort through them.

"There's too much writing, my hand hurts" Kim sighed. I gave her a sympathetic smile watching as she switched the quill from her right hand to her left.

"Oh you write with both?"

"Yeah, little party trick but handy if my right hand cramps" Kim said

"Not good for smudging though" I said she held up her left hand which was now covered in ink.

"Ah the perils of left-handedness. I don't know how people who actually are left handed do it" she sighed.

"Sirius is, he writes on the side so all his writing starts to go a bit diagonal" I said she turned her paper on the side and began to write.

"Oh legend!" she said triumphantly I had to laugh. She held up her paper entirely smudge free and grinned. "Awesome"

We were efficiently and quickly working through the various piles of cases speaking only to compare a few things or ask an opinion. I finished the pile in front of me and began to work on Kim's pile with her.

"Oh thanks James, I really don't want to have to bring all this stuff around with me tomorrow…" Kim sighed.

"Not a problem…" I said she smiled. We were both so engrossed in the files that we didn't notice Chase come in until he spoke making Kim scream and me knock over my ink.

"Oh sorry but Jimmy we need that Evans file" Chase said not even bothering to clean it up so Kim pulled out her wand.

"Why what happened?" I asked in alarm.

"Nothing happened" Chase said "Ok something happened but nothing to Lily

"Was another girl taken?" Kim asked

"No… you two need to relax, maybe Moody just likes her picture? Or maybe someone stuffed the file who knows, do you have it?" Chase asked I spun around in my chair to the filing cabinet behind me and pulled out the file on Lily's kidnapping and handed it to him. He flipped it open idly going through it to check everything was there.

"Wow, straight O student" Chase said I gave him a look and he took the hint and left.

"Did someone stuff up the file?" Kim asked

"I don't know but I hate being in here with file cabinets, reminds me of detention" I sighed.

"Just be lucky we don't have all the important ones or people would walk in and out of here all the time" she said. "I'm going for coffee, you want one?"

"Yeah sure thanks" I said she nodded and left. I sighed and leant back in my chair hitting my head on the open drawer behind me. Slamming it shut with an irritated sigh I turned back to the stupid files in front of me.

I would be given two days leave for the wedding, yes time to spend in a hotel, and then two weeks for my honeymoon in March. That break couldn't come soon enough.

Kim came back into the room holding two coffees. Her eyes were wide and her face was strikingly pale.

"What's up?" I asked

"Lily's a Muggle born right?" Kim replied. I don't like it when people answer my questions with questions, even though I often do it myself.

"Yes" I said nodding

"So if something happened to her parents the muggles would have to handle it right?"

"I guess so, yeah" I said

"Damn!" Kim said I frowned at her. "I feel so bad for you. I mean your life just sucks; your girlfriend is being threatened all the time. You weren't allowed to see her for ages… and now this"

"Now what?" I asked

"Well Chase wasn't lying, nothings happened to Lily"

"Bloody hope not I have my three friends with her at all times" I said

"Voldemort kidnapped her parents. And they're Muggles so those 'policemen' have to sort it out" Kim said

"WHAT! That's ridiculous" I cried.

Now I was not the biggest fan of Nathan and Amy Evans but they were Lily's parents and I would naturally have to do all I could to keep them safe. Even if Lily never wanted to speak to them again I think she would feel a lot happier about it knowing they're alive. "So what do we do?"

Kim gave me a small smile "hope is not lost James. Because Voldemort sent us a lovely little note, we can step in. Unfortunately we've got lots of Muggle red tape to step over but I am positive Moody won't leave them high and dry"

I nodded slowly. Someone was going to have to tell Lily, and there is no doubt she'd come raging in wand at the ready to kill something. I couldn't let her do it, she'd fall right into the so clearly laid out trap. But I had to tell her…

--------------------------------------------------

Amy

I knew I was tied to a chair but my eyes were blindfolded. I could feel Nate beside me. His presence only a small comfort in this situation.

"Why are they blindfolded?" a voice asked.

"So they can't recognise you my Lord"

"How can they recognise me we've never met!" the first voice bellowed.

"Well still… you know…"

"Fine whatever, just go you three stay" the first voice said. A dozen or so footsteps sounded across the floor as various people left the room.

Our blindfolds were taken off and we stared at the four men in front of us. One of them I recognised at our neighbour Serverus Snape but the other three were complete strangers. The one in the middle, who I presumed was their leader stared down at us.

"Are you sure they're the right people?" he asked

"Yes" Snape said

"But they're blonde!"

"And you're father was a brunette your point?" Snape asked

"Don't talk back to me. It's just down right rude is what it is"

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Most people just call me You-Know-Who but my victims usually call me bastard"

"Well what do you want with us Mr Bastard?" Nate asked

"Oh-hoh he's clever. Now I know where Lily got that fire from"

"What do you want with Lily?" I asked.

"I've never had someone escape me before, she has. Twice. I don't like that, so I'm just righting a wrong"

"If you think we'll just sit here and let you kill our daughter you're sorely mistaken!" Nate said

"Not a problem. You'll be dead by then…"

"She won't save us! Even if you don't hurt us" I said

"Yes she will… even after all the nasty things you said and she said… it's in her nature"

Nate and I knew he was right. Both of us sat wishing we'd done a little more to push her away from us. Not because we wanted to, God no, but because it seemed right now it'd save her life.

"We're so fucked" Nate said.

----------------------------------------

I have been up all night, it's now 7:54 in the morning, and I should be getting ready for school hahahahahaha anyway. Just couldn't sleep with this all up in my brain so here it is. Kind mixed it up at the end there because I'm weird and I do silly things when I'm tired. Hope you enjoy it or whatever leave your thoughts, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	26. Forget the Birthday

----------------------------------------

A lovely thank you to, TaylorxxSue, ..Seraphina.x., Kaladelia Undomiel, FaithfulHPReader, PT. LadyBug and native-soul for the reviews. Much appreciated, on with the chapter, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Forget the Birthday

Lily

My parents were missing. And I was ready to kick arse. No one else thought I should as I was not an Auror nor was I trained in combat. But I'd flipped James plenty of times, wiped the floor with him, escaped from Deatheaters and all sorts of things without even having to use magic. I had no intention of just barging into Voldemort's lair, mainly because I didn't know where it was, but also because I'm not stupid.

James had taken me to his parents. I'd heard him get up hours ago but hadn't followed. I had assumed it was for work until I'd looked around and saw it was midnight. He was probably doing as well as I was in trying to sleep. It was my birthday tomorrow, or today I should say. I'd spent many without seeing my parents as I was usually at Hogwarts but it'd be the first time I knew I would get no letter from them. I sat up on the bed and stared out the window. The moon shone beautifully through it bathing the room in an odd ethereal light. James had explained plenty of times there was nothing the Aurors could do as my parents were Muggles. I had argued, a lot but knew it was futile. It just seemed so unfair. I understood why of course but it hadn't really registered so I argued. I felt kind of bad now though, our last argument was what landed me at his parent's house, like a form of punishment. His parents weren't all that bad, it just seemed whenever I upset him I was taken here.

This morning we'd been in the kitchen of our house and I had stared at James miserably; he was reading the morning paper. Just sitting there like my parents weren't in the hands of some sick psycho. You know how the little cretin had told me, on my birthday! 'Hey gorgeous your parents are missing do you like coconut cake for your birthday?' who does that? James Potter that's who. So we sat in a stony silence while I fumed over his lack of action.

"DO SOMETHING" I had screamed and the glass in front of me shattered. James flinched and stared at me, his glasses cracked from my outburst. "How can you just sit there?"

"Because, the Muggle police are doing stuff. I'm bound by my laws and unfortunately your parents are bound by theirs" he said calmly. We'd argued this a hundred times for the past few days.

I tried a different route; my shouting wasn't working "Well can't you drop hints?" I had pleaded. He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"It took us three whole days to get to Alice and she was a witch" he said

"So because my parents are Muggles they don't get saved?" I snapped furious once more.

"They do, just… not as quickly" he said I could hear how delicately he spoke. He was trying to be delicate with me, trying to understand. I didn't like that.

"That's stupid" I snapped

"Yes, yes it is. And it sucks Lily but it's just the way the world works all right? Muggles are governed by their laws ok, so until the case dies down or is cold cased we can't intervene"

"WHAT! That could take years!"

"Look if Voldemort contacts us then we can step in, but till then…"

"He hasn't contacted you?" I asked suspiciously. My parents would be the ultimate bargaining chip. Why he wants me I have no clue but using my parents is a good way to go about it.

"No" James said. I froze, his eyes had flickered. They always did when he lied

"You liar" I said he didn't look at me. "What did he say?"

"We don't negotiate like that Lily"

"Don't give me that! What does he want? It's me isn't it?" I asked. James said nothing I narrowed my eyes at him. Well if Voldemort wanted me then me he shall have. I stood up, determination coursing through me.

"Sit the fuck down!" he snapped. I turned to glare at him and it was then he had taken me to his parent's house and I sulked in silence. All day I had sulked in silence and even when he'd tried to talk to me when he got back from work I ignored him. I felt like a child for doing it but right now I was. I was a child, Amy and Nathans child, and they had helped me grow into the person I was. Right now they needed me.

I climbed out of bed knowing I should apologise to James for behaving the way I was. I knew he would understand but I still needed to say sorry. I walked through the Potters impressive home and stopped when I heard the unmistakable sound of a violin. I walked into the music room and found James he stopped immediately and grinned sheepishly.

"Vivaldi" I said he nodded. "Autumn?"

"Winter" he corrected.

"Knew it was one of the four seasons" I said "I'll have to hear more of it when you get over your crippling shyness"

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, kind of cold in that big empty bed" I said he gave me a small smile. "Sorry"

"What on earth for?" he asked

"Being whiny and annoying and not being very understanding. I know you'd do whatever you could to help them… its not like you enjoy this, you're just as helpless as I am"

"Yeah" he said nodding I smiled and stepped closer.

"So tomorrow – today. I want to talk to Moody" I said

"Who in their right mind willingly does that?" Sirius asked I jumped and turned to face him. I hadn't realised he was there leaning casually against the piano, he smiled at me and waved his hand so I turned back to James. He was giving Sirius an odd look I quickly turned back to Sirius whose face immediately went expressionless. They were trying to have some secret conversation.

"James" I said

"Lils it's your birthday tomorrow, don't you want to have fun?" he asked I let that comment slide. How could I have fun with my parents in the hands of a psycho?

"My birthday is today" I corrected he glanced at the clock and looked at me sadly. I poked him sharply "We're getting married next week so you had better get used to doing what I say!"

"Aw seven days to go" Sirius said with a smile. I squealed and jumped up and down a bit making him laugh before I settled down.

"So today" I said to James "you take me to Moody and get me four thousand backup people so that I can save my parents"

"Lily" he said

"James" I replied using the same tone he was.

"I don't want you to have to go anywhere near him…" he sighed.

"Well that's too bad; I will be part of this rescue mission. I'm doing it your way, I waited not very patiently but they've been missing for five days! So I will go with you and we will go as soon as Moody can organise something, preferably tonight" I said James hugged me stroking my hair softly.

"Happy Birthday" he said quietly I smiled and hugged him a little tighter. "You should go back to sleep"

"For like what four hours?" I asked

"Yes, I have to talk to Sirius" he said spinning me around and giving me a push toward the door.

"You weren't talking to him before?" I asked

"No I can't talk and play violin at the same time" he said giving me another little push I rolled my eyes.

"Can I hear you play?" I asked he smiled and gave me another push. "But it's my birthday" I whined he laughed and kissed me softly.

"Go to sleep Lily" he said. I sighed dramatically and left heading back up the stairs.

I flopped down on the bed unable to sleep. Even if I were going to help my parents sometime soon I still had to worry about whether there was anything to save.

A few hours of paranoid fretting later I was being fed far too much breakfast by a beaming Mrs Potter. She seemed to be dancing on air right now, exceedingly happy for some reason. I shot James a curious look he shrugged I looked at Sirius who held up his hands showing seven fingers and said in a creepy voice "seven days" which made me laugh.

"I'm so happy" Mrs Potter said

"Whatever you've been putting in your coffee seems to have backfired on poor Francis" Sirius said glancing at Mr Potter who was glaring at the paper.

"Bad news?" Mrs Potter asked quietly.

"This Voldemort is driving me nuts" was all he said.

"More Muggle deaths?" Sirius asked everyone quickly shushed him before shooting me a worried glance.

"It's fine, there are casualties in war" I said. Is that what this was? A war between Voldemort and his Deatheaters against the rest of the world. How could they expect to win? They were so vastly outnumbered…

"We gotta go" James said standing up "but Sirius here is more then happy to stay"

"Hmm?" Sirius asked looking up at James who merely smiled.

"Can we see you sometime before your wedding please?" Mrs Potter asked

"We'll see" James said kissing his mother on the cheek before taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"What do you think about me getting my licence?" I asked casually. I was referring to my Apparating licence I would not need a drivers one if I could just appear anywhere in a blink.

"Absolutely not. I like to know that you can't just travel the globe in a few blinks"

"Translation 'I like having you chained inside my house'"

"You're not chained" he said and pulled me close. "I just think it'd be a little safer if I knew you weren't going to stray to far from home"

"And if I got into danger and couldn't Apparate I'd most likely die…" I pointed out

"Hadn't thought of that" he said I nodded

"Hmm, yeah bet you didn't" I said and we Apparated.

Twenty minutes later James was leading me through the Department of Magical Law Enforcements Auror division. He led me into his office and I smiled remembering the day that Sirius and Remus carried me here trying to get me to confess my love for James.

"Morning Kim" James said Kim sat up and looked around a smile falling onto her face as she saw us.

"Seven days" she said James and I both nodded. "Aw you guys are the cutest come here" she hugged us both and beamed. "What brings you here?"

"Well Lily's parents are missing" James said

"Right. Right of course… yeah" Kim said distractedly. James frowned at her but she didn't say anything.

"Were you here all night?" James asked as we looked her up and down. Her hair was slightly messy, her make-up faded and her clothes were creased and rumpled.

"No, I just really like this outfit" she said "I'm going for coffee" she then left and James smiled at me "she's been working really hard lately"

"And you haven't?" I asked he grinned

"No, I get by on natural talent" he said I put my hand on his face and gave him a light push before hoisting myself up to sit on his desk. I grinned and bit my lip giving him my best seductive look, it seemed to work because he stopped and just stared.

"Oh it'd be so hot to do it right here" I said conversationally, he gave me a look and I smiled "but I won't" his face fell and I laughed. "You shall have me soon enough" I reminded him

"Yes I most certainly will, in every way I can" he said going to kiss me but I leant back.

"Quick pause on the gutter talk Jimmy" Kim said startling us both. I gave her a shy smile while James grinned arrogantly.

"Should we go to Moody?" I asked Kim dropped her coffee cup.

"You're letting her?" she asked I stared at her then looked at James and slapped him.

"Stop keeping me in the dark" I said as he held a hand up to his cheek. He stared at me for a few moments and sighed.

"They're going to do a trade. It's imperative that we keep up secrecy laws and while we've been distracted Voldemort has taken more people, even Muggles" he said quietly and handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. I flipped through the newspaper and found an entire page of names of the people he'd taken. There were half bloods and muggle borns on it I frowned not recognising some of the names and assuming they were the missing Muggles.

"Eighty people? Who does he want to trade for eighty people? Surely you're not going to give him eighty wizards in exchange"

"No he only wanted one" James said I looked at him

"Me?" I asked that guy had a ridiculously unnatural attachment to me.

"He wants to see how we plan on rescuing all these people without giving you up" James sighed

"You aren't. It can't be done"

"It so can!" James said stubbornly.

"Eighty lives for mine? James…" I trailed off. He knew what I was going to say. Kim quietly left the office to give us a little bit of privacy. James took my hands in his and stared at me his hazel eyes projecting every ounce of love and desperation they could so I'd change my mind. "Lily no, I didn't spend so long pissing you off by protecting you only to loose you now. We've come too far"

"I'll be ok James. I'm a Potter, we're survivors" I said reassuringly. He didn't even look remotely convinced. I gave him a small smile before I slipped out of his grasp and walked off to where Moody's office was to tell him I would agree to the trade.

So I found myself several hours' later standing on the pier of Shell Port, near a large factory that appeared to have been closed for years and the docks. The sun had started to set and I stood stone still watching the ocean slowly crash to the shore. I was surrounded by dozens of Aurors all intent on capturing Voldemort and taking him out for good. Sick of his little mind games and his reckless warped way to change the world for his liking. I could feel their eyes on me, watching from their various hiding places and frowned. I was surrounded and had never felt more alone. Funny how things go sometimes.

I wondered if this would be my last birthday… surely Voldemort didn't expect them to rescue me once more knowing I would only be taken again or something. No, in exchange for eighty people's lives I would stay there. That would be the deal; Moody hadn't mentioned coming to rescue me in a few days time. So I wouldn't be, when Voldemort realised that I would most likely die.

The whole day I'd stood with James. I'd waited for him to do something, whatever he needed to be ok with this. He wasn't, he wouldn't be, it just wasn't like him. If he wanted to ignore me, he could, if he wanted to plead, he could. He had done neither. He just held me. The entire day he never left my side for more then a minute, never let go of my hand for more then thirty seconds. It was the best and worst birthday I'd ever had.

There was a flash and I screamed and leapt back away from a cloud of blue smoke. A little package sat in the smoke. It was a present. I stared down at it but I didn't move I just looked over at where I knew Moody was hiding with James. Neither would compromise their position in case he showed up so I had no choice but to pick up the brightly wrapped present with a blue bow on top. I kept my eyes on where the two of them stood for a few moments knowing something wasn't very right so I said goodbye with a glance. I picked up the present having seen far too many action movies I held it up to my ear to listen for ticking. It might just be directions to the hostages or something but I refused to open it for fear of getting sprayed in the face by some unknown toxin. Unless the little card on top said I had to open it I wouldn't.

_Happy Birthday Lily. I noticed you didn't come alone, that wasn't very nice. But you're a smart girl, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, good thing this present is a Portkey, the Dark Lord_

Before I could even think of dropping it I felt the strange tug from my navel and was sent hurtling through space in a blur of colours. I landed with a thud on a cold hard stone floor and sat up quickly.

"Oh fuck!" I said

"Language!" my mother scolded.

I stood up and stared at my parents. I had never been so happy to see them. I burst into tears and ran forward pulling them both into my arms. They hugged me back and I sobbed helplessly into my dads shoulder.

"We knew you'd come" mum said softly. I sniffed and pulled away from them staring at both of them in turn. They seemed fine, a little dirty and shook up but not physically harmed in anyway.

"Happy Birthday Lily"

I turned at the sound of the familiar chilling voice and stared at Voldemort.

"You agreed to let your prisoners go" I said sounding a lot braver then I felt.

"Of course. Number twenty Pillar Road, they're all there" he said I stared at him. What was I going to do with that information? I couldn't communicate with anyone. He pointed a long pale finger to my parents. I turned to them and they both stared at him before looking at me, realisation dawning on their faces.

"Take the present ask for Alastor Moody, tell him the address" I said.

"We're not leaving you" dad said I shook my head

"You have to, he has other people! Please! Go you have to go… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry"

"For what?" mum asked stroking my hair softly as I cried.

"For everything!" I said. I didn't know what to say to them,

"Lillian, you sound like no ones coming to get you. What about that fiancé? Surely love can conquer all walls, even my well guarded ones" Voldemort said sounding slightly amused.

"I'm not going to get saved" I said quietly.

"No!" mum said.

"What? No! Lily it doesn't work like that!" Voldemort said I shot him a look.

"Why bother saving me? Your just going to kidnap me again no?" I asked Voldemort screamed in rage and grabbed my arm pulling me up.

"I wouldn't test my patience" he said quietly. Even though he was staring at me with his cruel dark eyes I knew he was addressing my parents.

"Go! Please just go!" I begged. They both exchanged a glance "take the present, you both have to be touching it or you know just…"

"Ellie" dad said

"Oh for Christs sake just go!" I said. Dad took mums hand and then picked up the present. A second later they were gone.

"Seriously, no ones coming?" Voldemort asked. I shook my head tears still spilling from my eyes. "That's no fun at all. Guess I'll just kill you" I nodded and closed my eyes "Not now silly girl. Gotta find out what you know"

----------------------------------------------

James

I stared at the spot Lily had stood in seconds before my mouth hanging open in shock. I was unable to register what had just happened.

"Crap" Moody said

"No hostages and no bargaining chip" Chase sighed I felt a hand take mine and looked down at Kim. She wasn't looking at me, she was just staring out across the docks a sad look on her face. We stood in silence; I didn't know what to say to her so I said nothing and just squeezed her hand tightly. I felt exactly the same way I had when I was five and I'd lost my parents in a large crowd. I felt like screaming and crying, kicking everything and anything, I felt like I would give anything I had in the world just to see her smile for a second. She'd stood on the pier looking serious and oddly dark, out of character for herself. It wasn't right, and when she'd glanced over at Moody and I, like she knew something was up. Still she'd picked up that little present and faster then you could say 'NO' she was gone.

"Search every building!" Moody ordered. I clung to Kim desperately, we both just stared, each of us kind of lost in our own little worlds. Then suddenly Mr and Mrs Evans appeared on the pier and both crashed to the floor. Mrs Evans began to scream hysterically and everyone quickly ran over to them to see if they needed medical attention.

"Amy, calm down" Mr Evans said grabbing his wife's shoulders. He glanced around at the thirty Aurors surrounding him wands pointed.

"It's Lily's parents" I said. A few wands were lowered

"They could be imposters" Moody said and everyone quickly put their wands back up.

"WHAT?" Mrs Evans screamed.

"Ask them a question" Kim said everyone looked at me expectantly. I turned to the Evans'.

"Uh…" I said uncertainly "Ah! Why did you move house when Lily was sixteen?"

"Because you showed up smashed off your face and broke three of our windows at four in the morning" Mr Evans said

"Yeah it's them" I said, a few of my co-workers were giving me odd looks.

"Is there a Moody? Alastor Moody?" Mr Evans asked looking around at all of us.

"Here" Moody said

"Number twenty Pillar Road. There are people there or something" Mr Evans said

"You lot with me" Moody said pointing to ten of the assembled team "everyone else back to the ministry, Chase interview the Evans' then you know what to do"

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are" I said a little too loudly. The Evans' stared up at me shaking slightly and glanced at Moody who was glaring at me furiously.

"It's the law, a Muggles memory is modified when they have suffered in any way at the hands of magic" Moody said.

"That was the last time they will ever see their daughter" I said my voice shaking with pent up rage. I could almost feel the air crackle as I tried to keep my temper in check. "You cannot take that from them"

I felt a hand grasp my arm and turned to stare at Mr Evans.

"James, you are a wonderful boy… and I am extremely sorry that I won't get the opportunity to know you better. My wife… has been through far too much. If she has to dwell on it I have no doubt she's going to go crazy" he said "please, if you ever get a chance just tell Lily I'm sorry that it didn't work out with us and make sure she doesn't contact us"

I stared at him for a few moments and watched him help up his wife who was shaking rather violently by now.

"Can you… take… everything?" Mr Evans asked quietly. I stared at him a strange sadness ebbing through me.

"No, not everything!" I said desperately turning to Chase. "Lily died in a car accident when she was ten" Chase nodded and took Mr and Mrs Evans walking off with them down the pier followed by a few Aurors.

"All right, move out" Moody called "you take the rest of the day of Potter, you too McKay"

Then Kim and I were standing alone on the docks. I sat down near the water and just stared out across the vast blackness of the sea. Darkness had fallen; the only lights were the security lights glaring down at us. I took off my shoes and socks slipping my feet into the icy ocean and frowned. Kim sat down beside me and stared up at the sky. We sat in silence for what felt like only minutes but was in fact hours. It was rare that time went so quickly for me… usually it took forever. I stood up still trapped in some kind of disbelieving state. I knew the ministry would not save Lily. It was what Moody had told me, what Lily had told me with her eyes and tiny little smiles through out the day.

"Thanks" I said to Kim. She stood up beside me staring at me with a curious expression on her face.

"I have to go save my fiancé" I said she jumped up and down in delight.

"There we go! You save her… need help?" she offered

"I got it" I said and kissed her cheek before I Apparated leaving her alone on the docks.

I appeared in my front garden and frowned, sometimes I could make it right into the house sometimes I couldn't. I headed inside and stopped short when I saw Moody sitting at my kitchen table. Near him stood Remus, Sirius and Peter, just down the table I recognised the Longbottoms Frank and Alice, there were a few other people I didn't recognise and Dumbledore stood near the kitchen sink a smile on his face.

"Um…" I said

"James" Dumbledore said as if surprised to see me in my own house "Meet the Order of the Phoenix"

"Finally got round to scheduling that meeting huh" I muttered.

"Well what a better task for our first gathering then rescuing one of our members" Dumbledore said a few of the people looked at him a little wearily.

"Dumbledore most of us don't even know what this organisation does" someone said. I didn't even bother learning the guys name, I'd find out if it was necessary and remember it only if it seemed important.

"Brings down Voldemort" Dumbledore said

"Isn't the ministry doing that?" Peter asked

"Yes. But they are bound by a lot of rules and restrictions. We're not" Dumbledore said every one in the room eyed him suspiciously.

"All right so let's go help Miss Evans"

"How?" Sirius asked

"Wing it" Dumbledore said. There was a ringing silence as everyone stared at him but he was already walking out of the house. None of us were very keen on him walking to his death on his own so we all quickly followed.

"Uh Professor is this really a good idea?" Alice asked glancing at me quickly. I knew she didn't want to cause me offence as it was my fiancé stuck there but she was concerned about the not dying thing.

"It's an excellent idea. It's better then excellent, what's better then excellent?" he asked no one in particular.

"Exceptional?" Remus tried "or brilliant?"

"Brilliant of course brilliant. And well we all know I'm brilliant so I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't absolutely confident it could be done. Does that ease your mind Alice?"

Alice looked like this do not even remotely ease her mind but she said nothing.

"We will Apparate to here and walk the rest of the way" Dumbledore said holding up a map before disappearing in a flurry of flamboyant purple robes. Everyone followed suite and we were soon trudging through some woods all feeling nervous at our lack of a plan and the high chance of not coming out alive.

"Your part of the Order sir?" I asked Moody as we walked.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier then taking down a psycho like him"

"And someone with a heart would have said it was all about protecting the people" Sirius said skipping past us. Yes skipping. Moody fell back to talk to Alice and Frank so I was left with my three friends.

"Why are you so giddy?" I asked Sirius, he beamed and glanced over his shoulder. I looked over to where he was looking and smiled at Remus who was pale and looked mortified.

"They didn't" Peter said

"Damn it they're more annoying then Ross and Rachel" I sighed Peter raised his eyebrows.

"You know, they were the Ravenclaw Beaters" I said.

"We're here" Dumbledore said. We all quietly snuck forward to the edge of the woods and stared out across the large field to Voldemort's castle like fortress of a lair.

We all hurried over to the wall and easily climbed over the top of it landing softly behind the cover of some hedges. There were two Deatheaters standing on guard in front of the front door and we snuck as close as we could without raising their suspicions.

"Do these robes make look fat?" one of the Deatheaters asked.

"Yes" Sirius said. They both looked over and Sirius and Remus hit them both with a stunning charm. We casually climbed over them and slipped inside the house.

"Where would she be?" Alice whispered.

"We might try asking someone because they're sure to tell us" I said.

"Split up" Dumbledore said and so I walked off with Sirius, Remus and Peter while the others split off into fours and headed off in different directions.

"This way" Remus said

"How do you know where she is?" Peter whispered.

"Full moon tomorrow" Remus said quietly.

"You following Lily's sent?" I asked

"No Greybacks" he said and leant around a corner.

"Well he's excited for some reason" Remus muttered distractedly. The rest of us were fascinated by this glimpse into Remus' werewolf characteristics.

We hurried up a staircase and followed Remus down a dimly lit stone hallway and then he stopped and we all ducked into a room quickly. The sounds of footsteps grew louder then faded as the group of Deatheaters walked past.

"Remus?"

We all spun and stared at Fenrir Greyback who was staring at us hungrily. Remus screamed and we all joined in before quickly running back out into the hall and locking the door of the room we'd been hiding in.

We made sure no one was following us and quietly ran down the hallway following the Deatheaters at a distance. We stopped at a stone railing, a chandelier was opposite us and we glanced down at a large dining room. Lily was lying tied to the table glaring at Voldemort who stood next to her.

"What is Dumbledore planning?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't know!" Lily cried venomously. Voldemort waved his hand and a Deatheater put a wooden spear through her arm. She screamed a long string of obscenities before falling into a whimpering silence. She had four spears stuck into various parts on her body including her right hand.

"You're really annoying you know that!" Voldemort said Lily gave an exasperated sigh as if she was bored. That seemed to annoy him more. "Why aren't you being rescued?"

"Because I couldn't bare to be parted from you!" Lily said Voldemort frowned at her then turned to glare at the wall.

"My Lord, I shall collect more spears" the Deatheater said. It was only him and Voldemort in the room and as he left it was only Lily and Voldemort in the large room. Sirius stood up on the little stone railing and leapt on to the chandelier silently. Once he'd secured himself he held out his hands to us. I glanced at Remus who shook his head violently and then to Peter who shook his head even more violently. Suppressing a sigh leapt and let Sirius catch my legs. I was now dangling a few feet above Lily. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was breathing raggedly. I looked at Peter desperately and he knew what to do. He turned into a rat and Remus picked him up tossing him gently to me. I caught him carefully and then dropped him on top of Lily who flinched. She opened her eyes and then stared at us then looked at Voldemort who was still staring at the wall.

"You know I think the least you could do is answer my questions" he said as Wormtail the rat began to bite at the ropes trying Lily down. "I let your filthy parents go. I've never let Muggles go. You should be grateful to me"

Lily was freed and she quietly stood up, Wormtail secure in her pocket. She reached up and grabbed my hands. With considerable effort Sirius pulled us up slowly and quietly. I swung Lily up and she flew through the air landing safely on the landing beside Remus, Peter appeared beside her a second later. Sirius swung me up and let me go, I landed a little less gracefully then Lily and turned to face him. He rubbed his arms and cricked his neck before jumping almost effortlessly to us.

"Man your heavy Evans" he said she punched him in the arm with her left hand. She turned to me and threw her arms around me wincing in pain but she didn't pull away.

"Why? Why did you come? I don't understand" she said

"Because I love you stupid" I said as she pulled away.

"How do we tell the others?" Peter asked.

"Well we make enough ruckus escaping they get the hint we were successful" Sirius said

"Ruckus?" Remus said calmly Sirius smiled at him. We all glanced down at Voldemort who was still talking.

"My Lord!" a Deatheater gasped Voldemort finally turned.

"Wha – where'd she go?"

"Oi! Scum!" Sirius shouted. The rest of us all stared at him. It was unbelievable how stupid he was some times. "We got your hostage"

"Run!" I said and we all ran off down the way we'd come from.

"Why are you saving me? He'll take me again" Lily said as we ran.

"No he won't. You told him we weren't coming right?" I asked

"Yeah, then he got mad and decided to start questioning me about stuff. When he realised I didn't know anything he was going to kill me… at dawn. I don't know why he'd want to wait he's confusing" she replied as we round a corner. About twenty Deatheaters stared at us in shock.

"Sup?" Sirius said casually and we then ran down a very conveniently located staircase. (AN: lol 300 pages whoo longest story ever. Dance with me *dance solo* on with the story) We reached the bottom of the stairs and crashed into Alice, Frank and two of the people I'd yet to be introduced to. Alice screamed as we all almost ran into each other and then we all joined her when we saw the Deatheaters chasing them and the ones coming down the stairs that had been following us. It was such a teenaged thing to do that you wouldn't have believed we were all actually risking our lives and about to fight.

"Run!" Frank shouted and no one wanted to try and take down thirty Deatheaters so we all bolted down the only clear pathway. The house was like a maze and I knew we were only getting further from the exit. We all turned left and headed down another flight of stairs.

"Wait, wait" Sirius said and we all skidded to a halt. He pulled out a bag of Gobstones and scattered them on the floor before pushing us onward. The Deatheaters who followed us down the stairs all slipped and fell over on them and the others who didn't fall got squirted in the face.

"Wow that takes me back" I said as we all continued to run down the corridor.

"Our first prank" Peter said a small smile on his face and we laughed.

We all found another staircase and ran up it so we would be on the same level as an exit without having to dive out any windows. We ran out the front door and across the yard easily jumping the fence.

"Outstanding!" Voldemort shouted after us. No one bothered turning back and just continued to run at breakneck speed toward the woods. When we had run for about ten minutes through the safety of the trees we found Dumbledore and Moody with another two people I hadn't learnt the names of yet.

"Well done" Dumbledore said smiling at Lily.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Sirius asked

"Oh we left after about ten minutes when we had wounded about twenty Deatheaters. We figured you kids could handle yourselves" Dumbledore said. Sirius opened his mouth to say some thing but thought better of it.

"A hospital for Miss Evans I think, then lots of bed rest. Must have you back to your perfect peak for your wedding" Dumbledore said taking Lily's left hand and leading her off further into the woods. We all followed carefully still reeling from the adrenaline rush. I was kind of amazed that Lily had managed to get away from Voldemort three times and was now of course over come with a crippling sensation of worry wondering if there'd be a fourth time.

"Mate, relax" Sirius said almost as if he could read my paranoid mind "your going to marry that girl next week"

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"Bachelor party!" he cried making me laugh.

"You've already got one planned" I said

"Since you promised you'd marry the lady" he said joyously making me laugh again. I always love it when thing go bad in my life because as soon as it's over fate provides me a nice couple of weeks to recuperate before being evil again.

----------------------------------------

Ah! Awesome. Sorry about the dancing but I'm surprisingly giddy right now. It's been ages since I've felt like dancing and I like it. I was listening to Bell Biv Devoe and you know you can't help but dance, then there was some Ben Lee and I got in some head bopping. But yes… drama over phew, Lily all nice and safe now whoo etc. etc. tell me what you thought, even if its just a comment on my atrocious grammar or tell me its unnecessary to tell you when I dance – not that I'll listen to the latter to much *dances to The Veronicas* now time to party! Sorry, kind of hyper, I'll start writing the next chapter now… Penny

-----------------------------------------


	27. Shotgun Love

----------------------------------------

Yeah it's a party in the USA, whoa, anyway I'm no where near the USA but they've been playing Miss Cyrus down here quite a lot and now it's stuck in my head so I figured you could use a nice little bit of boosting for this oh so dodgy chapter. It took me ages to write because I just could not think of anything I switch peoples POV's and even had some Kim POV in there but none of it worked and so you get left with this. I'll stop rambling, I'm kind of tired and I ramble when I'm tired. I may have mentioned that but it bears repeating. Any way! Big thank you to TheRatzMeow, FaithfulHPReader, TaylorxxSue, ..Seraphina.x., Kaladelia Undomiel, PT. LadyBug, Adorkably Adorkable and dani1692 for the reviews, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shotgun Love

James

I stood with Lily. Tonight she would have her hen's night, hopefully no slip ups the girl needed some fun in her life. She wasn't looking forward to it though.

My friends would take me out Thursday night, Lily had objected as we were getting married on Friday but Sirius had laughed it off and brushed it aside so she said nothing else. I knew it would amuse each of my friends far too much if I forgot my vows because I was too hung over.

We stood in the gazebo on Lake Gouldthorn; she'd asked me to take her here and so I had. I was a little surprised she'd wanted to come here but she had. Through her wedding glee I could see that right now she needed a little down time. She was staring out across the calm still lake that was preparing itself for the spring coming next month. It was still freezing cold but the icy lake had mostly melted now and was just down right cold. I didn't think Lily would try diving in again though she looked like she could use a laugh. She was positively giddy before when she'd been talking about last minute things for the wedding with my equally giddy mother but right now she was looking sad and pensive.

"Something happened to my parents… didn't it?" she asked quietly. I looked down at her. I was wondering if I should tell her the truth when I knew she wasn't telling me everything about what went down at Voldemort's. I'm sure the wooden spikes had come after some other methods of torture but Lily was remaining silent on that.

"Yeah" I said I would say nothing else. I couldn't.

"Is it bad?" she asked

"Depends on who you ask"

"I'm asking you!" she snapped and then took a deep breath. "I'm asking you…"

"No" I said. She nodded and turned back to the lake. I stared at her for a few moments before following her line of sight.

"We should go, my friends will be there soon" she said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and we Apparated home.

I sat and finished a few reports while Lily sat opposite me writing a few last minute wedding things. I glanced at her curiously, she was writing very carefully with her left hand.

"Aren't you right handed?" I asked she looked up.

"What? No" she said immediately. I frowned at her

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine" she said I moved closer to her and took her right hand. She winced and I gave her a look.

"You told the doctor that those spikes didn't do anything" I said looking back at her hand. A small little scar sat in the middle of her palm where she'd been staked.

"Anything else happen?" I asked

"No… I'll be fine sweetheart" she said and I kissed her softly. At that moment the door bell rang and Lily stood up to answer it. The squeals signalled the arrival of her party.

"Bye love" she called.

"Bye" I called after her

"Oh hi Sirius" she said as she left I looked up to see my friend walk into the room.

"Heading out?" he asked

"Hens night" I replied

"Ah" Sirius said "cute"

"Hmm" I said looking back down at my work.

"Are you all right?" he asked helping himself to the beers in my fridge. He sat down and put his feet up on the table sipping his beer casually.

"She was asking about her parents" I said not looking up from my work.

"Yes…" Sirius said

"I can't tell her that they don't know she exists" I sighed throwing down my quill and leaning back in my chair to stare at him.

"Maybe she won't have to know… they don't speak that often"

"But she knows something happened to them"

"Think she'll keep asking questions?"

"No but I feel extremely guilty. Not the best way to start a marriage" I muttered

"Oh relax lying is like a necessity for marriage. That's how come it works because you're both lying to each other" Sirius said I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You think Lily's lying about something?"

"Probably. She might be a dude. Is there like a subtle way to check for that? Adams apple right…"

"She's not a dude" I said Sirius gave me a sceptical look "I've slept with her, she's not a dude"

"Oh congrats. But still… there could be something else she's lying about"

"Let's not speculate, you'll make me all paranoid" I said

"She could be a cat"

"What? No she hates cats"

"That's why!"

"You're being an idiot"

"Yeah but its distracting you isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. You're a good friend"

"The best" he said I smiled.

"All right distract me more. What are you planning for my bachelor party?" I asked

"Dancing and drinking. Lots of both… plus I have a list"

"A list?" I asked my interest not peaked.

"Yes… things you must do because you won't be able to when you get tied down" Sirius said nodding

"Such as?" I asked.

"Making out with girls whose names you don't know. You won't be able to do that when you're married" he said

"Won't be doing that any way" I told him

"It's not cheating if it's less than ten seconds" I scoffed at Sirius' twisted logic and shook my head before looking down at my work.

"It will be the best bachelor party. Seriously it's going to rock" Sirius assured me I just snorted. "Don't laugh Jimmy really… I have the utmost confidence that you will leave the market, as they say, with a bang"

"Who are they?"

"It will be awesome" he said ignoring my questions "it'll kick Lily's stupid little hen's night"

I shook my head deciding not to protest any of this. Sirius liked to plan elaborate things that usually fell flat but I wasn't going to rain on his parade. He realised all this soon enough. It was about two hours after he'd arrived and I'd just about finished all my work when the phone rang. Sirius reached for it and fell off his chair in the process. He stood up calmly and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi love. Yes. What?" he paused and roared with laughter before going back to the phone "Sure he can. Ok… all right. We'll see you soon"

"What is it?" I asked as he hung up.

"Damn it. Lily's party is going to be tougher to top then I thought"

"What happened?" I asked

"Lily got arrested for flashing a cop" Sirius said and laughed.

"She what?"

"Clearly little Evans doesn't handle alcohol well, she married you remember"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's just in the drunk tank though, you gotta go pick her up" Sirius said. I shook my head in disbelief. Good and conservative Lily didn't get arrested, and she seldom drank. So of course this was extremely hilarious to me.

I drove down to the police station knowing it'd be easier to drive Lily home then it would to Apparate her in her drunken floppy way. Sirius sat beside me still laughing at the fact Lily got arrested. I rarely drove anywhere and actually only bought the car recently I had planned on giving it to Lily for her birthday but she'd gotten kidnapped and it was just inconvenient so I'd give it to her later.

We pulled up in front of the Muggle police station; I wasn't that big a fan of the Muggle police but it did mean I didn't have to worry too much about Lily.

Kim met us at the police station she frowned at the car as Sirius and I climbed out.

"You drive?" she asked

"I do many things" I said

"Most of the girls are in there as well so…" she trailed off.

"Are they being charged?" I asked following her inside.

"No, the cop didn't mind obviously" she said and I smiled.

"And you weren't arrested because?"

"I'm not drunk" she said with a smile. We walked inside

"Do I need to bail her out?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah you do" Kim said with an evil little smile.

"I assume the other girls bail money is also on me"

"Well most of them are witches so yeah" Kim said I gritted my teeth and walked over to the desk. After an agonising half an hour of paying the five hundred pound bail on behalf of Lily's fifteen friends and the lovely drunkard herself I was finally allowed to take my fiancé home.

"It was awesome!" Hannah cried. She was holding up an unconscious Lily along with Bec who smiled at me.

"So awesome" she said nodding. I took Lily from them and she moaned softly before snuggling closer to me.

"You girls all right?" I asked they both nodded and stumbled past me. I recognised the other girls from Hogwarts and they all left laughing and giggling like getting arrested had been all part of the plan.

I tossed the keys to Sirius and let him drive home so I could sit in the back seat with Lily sleeping against me. She woke up a little while later and looked at me with a small frown.

"Hi baby" she said sitting up straighter.

"Hi sweetie" I said smiling at her.

"What are you doing here? Wait… where is here?"

"I had to come bail you out of jail. You're lucky that cop liked your boobs or you'd have been charged with indecent exposure in a public place" I said

"Yay I have decent boobs" she said I laughed. "I shouldn't drink"

"You all right?" I asked and in response she vomited on my shoes.

"Whoa!" Sirius cried while she coughed and spluttered. I held her hair back for her till she was finished. She sat back up straight and groaned sadly.

"I'm so glad you're ok" I said stroking her hair softly. I went to kiss her but she pulled away

"Don't. I'm all vomity and gross" she said

"I don't care" I said and kissed her softly. When I pulled away I did cough a bit but tried to show I was completely fine kissing her no matter what condition she was in.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things ever…" she said staring at me.

"And I didn't mean I was glad you were ok from getting arrested, I wouldn't have let you go to one of those scummy Muggle prisons. I meant about everything" I said to her she smiled.

"Mm-hmm" she said cheerfully and nodded enthusiastically.

"You're so damn cute" I said.

"How are the other girls?" she asked suddenly.

"I bailed them all out too. They're all heading home with sober people and will soon find themselves safe and sound in their homes with awful hangovers"

"Oh, sorry" she said I frowned "for having to spend all that money"

"I didn't spend any money. The guy at the police station thinks I did though so it's all legally done"

"James. That's so naughty" she said I smiled.

"Well now that you've been arrested at your party Sirius is going to try and top it" I said to make sure she kept talking. I didn't like unconscious drunks, it was alarming…

"How?" she asked snuggling close to me lightly dozing with her head on my shoulder.

"Probably something to do with scaling Big Ben using a rope of jelly snakes or something equally impressive but ridiculous" I said she giggled.

"Sirius is funny"

"He is funny" I agreed glancing at the man in question who was playing the role of silent chauffeur nicely. "I'm sorry you didn't get to have much fun with your friends"

"Are you kidding? I can't remember anything so it was clearly an awesome night" she said

"That's how you classify an awesome night?" I asked

"I don't remember our hook up and that was most definitely an awesome night"

"Well Kim got all this in photo form so…" I said casually and Lily groaned.

"Oh God" she said and I sniggered at her. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sure she won't do anything with them" I assured her.

"Yeah"

"Till after I see them" I said and she hit me.

"Better not"

"Oh I will and will use them to black mail you with them and just make you do anything and everything I want you to" I said

"Marrying me not enough?"

"Oh Lily that was only stop number three on my very long list of things I'd like to do with you"

"Stop three?" she asked curiously.

"First was of course getting you to talk to me in a friendly way. Number two naturally would of course be a date. Three was to marry you, soon I will"

"Oh and what else is on this list?"

"Well after that its mostly dirty and naughty things" I said she scoffed.

"I'm so glad I found you" she said quietly.

"I found you remember?" I asked and she sniggered at the memory of our first meeting.

"You were so little" she said shaking her head.

"And you were just stunning" I said she slapped my arm.

"Kiss ass" she muttered.

"I don't know what on earth I'd do without you"

"Suffer endlessly of course. How did you do it when I wouldn't talk to you?"

"Oh it was torture"

"Hmm. I'll bet it was" she said "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we driving?"

"You just realised now that we're driving?" I asked unable to keep the smile from my face.

"I'm drunk I cannot be held responsible for my slow reaction time"

"Well Lily we're driving because you had the decency to get arrested a lovely thirty minutes from our home and I don't like Apparating with drunken passengers"

"Neat"

"Neat indeed" I said

"You know what. I actually had fun tonight"

"And got completely trashed, flashed a cop and got arrested"

"James, if you flashed a cop they'd keep you in jail because when guys do it its perverted so I wouldn't worry about anything like that happening at your party" she said reassuringly. I just groaned making her laugh.

"James…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about your shoes"

"Not a problem…"

"And about your car…"

"It's supposed to be yours" I said

"Really?"

"Yeah… I was going to give it to you on your birthday…"

"Oh… well can you get it cleaned before handing me the keys"

"Sure can" I said she shuffled a little closer and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Promise me it'll always be like this…" she said

"It will" I assured her

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever" I said giving her shoulders a little squeeze. I glanced at Sirius who had a small smile on his face before I turned my attention back to Lily resting my head on top of hers as we drove home in silence.

"You're wonderful" Lily said as I carried her inside our home.

"We're wonderful" I said and she smiled. She then ruined the lovely moment by vomiting this time getting Sirius' shoes.

"You owe me new shoes" he said tossing me the car keys before heading back out of the house and into the night.

"Oops" Lily said

"I love you damn much" I said making her laugh before she vomited again. Neat…

------------------------------------------

Lily

I stood in front of the mirror and traced the scar of the letter 'o' on my hip, I knew that Alice had an identical one of an 'e' on her and frowned. I wondered how Voldemort had known I was going to get rescued, I hadn't. And how he had known my rescue would be outstanding. Or maybe he'd just been trying to write his name on me and only made it to the o. I self consciously checked myself for other marks but found none. I knew everything else he'd done would only leave some internal mark on my mind but I still checked for outer scars. I was getting married tomorrow and the fact the scar hadn't healed while I'd been in the hospital I knew it wouldn't. My right hand was still aching but only when I flexed it to fast so the pain was healing and would soon disappear all together, unlike the stupid scar. James would surely be suspicious. I was kind of glad he wouldn't be seeing all of me as we weren't having frequent sex and I doubted he could remember every inch of my skin. So my one and only scar could be passed off a cigarette lighter burn from when I was little.

I sighed and slipped into my warm track pants and a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom finding my warm jumper and sliding it on over the top it was frigging cold. James had buggered up the thermostat the only heating spells he knew were just cleverly laced innuendos.

I skipped over to James and hit his arm. He dropped his coffee cup and gazing down at it sadly.

"My coffee" he said sadly

"I didn't hear it scream" I replied

"But look at how sad it looks" he sighed staring at the broken mug and brown coffee oozing across the floor.

"We're getting married tomorrow" I said

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you excited?" I asked sharply.

"That's the only thing you've said to me all day" he said.

"But we're getting married tomorrow" I said like he didn't know this.

"Yeah" he said. I poked him and smiled brightly at him.

It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding I'll be going to stay at Kim's house. I'm assuming by the time you get home I'll be gone" I said.

"Kim's house… got it" James said I nodded.

"We're getting married tomorrow" I said he smiled and kissed me softly.

"You're going to look so pretty" he said I smiled

"I'm sure you will to" I said and at that moment Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in. They all cheered making me laugh.

"You have fun sweetheart" I said kissing James' cheek.

"Aw" Sirius said and I just blushed.

"Please don't get arrested" I said and gave Sirius a pointed look "any of you"

"Marauders honour" they chanted.

"Bye baby" James said hugging me tightly before leaving. I smiled after them before grabbing a little suitcase and chucking it with my necessities before heading over to Kim's place. She was the only one of my friends who didn't live with her parents and I appreciated that. I knew most people didn't approve of me getting married at such a young age and Hannah's parents had no qualm in telling me so. As I'd stayed at their house so often over the summer breaks and things like that they figured they were as good as my parents and had said that too what with my parents apparently AWOL.

"Hi" I said Kim smiled and let me into her nice little flat.

"Excited?" she asked I nodded and she laughed. "For your last night as a single lady I've decided to keep things pretty quiet. I rented a romantic comedy movie, for out some facial cleansing masks and of course we can also braid each others hair"

"Your kidding right?" I asked

"Yes, I've got beers and the action block buster" she said

"Yay!" I cheered

"But I will try keep your night as stress free as possible and even made sure that James is not allowed to, under penalty of death, try give you any drunken phone calls" Kim said I smiled "and your friends are coming round to"

"Cool" I said

"Not that I don't like being alone with you I just figured-"

"Kim it's cool, relax" I said she smiled. I settled myself down on her lovely couch while she put on the movie. She walked off to grab some beers for us and by the end of it we were quite drunk.

"You don't think Sirius is stupid enough to try and top my party by getting arrested do you?" I asked her. She looked at me and then frowned

"Well you know him better what do you say?"

"That he is stupid enough" I said she laughed.

"Can't wait to hear that story" she said with a smile. After another movie and round of beers she ushered me off to bed.

"You need your beauty sleep" she said

"I can sleep on the couch" I said

"Nonsense. You have to be well rested and I was going to do some work out here any way" she said hugging me.

"Thanks Kim, you're turning out to be a really great friend" I said hugging her back.

"So are you" she said and we stood hugging each other for a few more moments.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep, I'm way too excited" I said as I pulled away from her.

"I can get you something"

"Nah, nah. All part of the experience" I said she smiled

"Night Lily" she said

"Night Kim" I said heading into her bedroom.

I lay awake for a long while just thinking of how my life got to this point. I didn't like getting all reminiscent to often, I usually just wind up regretting little things I can't change. I sat up at the sound of a ringing phone and sighed, it was nearly three am and I had to get up in about four hours.

I wasn't sure if Kim was a muggle born witch but if she had a phone she was at least a half blood. She had obviously picked up the phone because it stopped ringing. I flopped back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. Of course something bad would happen today, no day in my life could go exactly right so why should my wedding day be different?

Kim walked into the room a few moments later and I sat up to stare at her. She seemed a little worried which sent me into a crippling panic.

"What? What is it?" I asked knowing I didn't want to hear the answer.

"James got shot"

"He what?"

"He got shot, with a shot gun"

"He what?" I repeated "Take me to him" I got up and quickly got changed.

"I can't"

"Kimberly McKay! I am getting married in ten hours do not mess with me!" I cried. She nodded and quickly grabbed my hand Apparating with me. We arrived at St Mungo's and I breathed a sigh of relief. Muggle hospitals are good of course, especially when dealing with muggle weapon wounds but at St Mungo's his chances were just better.

"Where are they keeping James Potter?" Kim asked the lady behind the desk.

"Upstairs" she replied

"Where!" Kim snapped the lady squeaked the directions and Kim bolted with me down the hall still holding my hand.

We skidded to a halt in front of his room and burst inside. A doctor stood talking to Remus while Peter and Sirius slept side by side on a spare bed.

Remus looked over at me and held out his hand, I hurried over to stand beside it and gripped it tightly.

"Doctor Spencer, this is James' fiancé" Remus said I shook his hand politely.

"When's the wedding?"

"Today"

"Ah… well then you'll be pleased to know he'll be alive for it" the doctor said I stared at him blankly.

"Will he be conscious?" I asked

"Oh yes, yes… in a lot of pain but he should be all right. The bullet missed most of the major arteries and as it passed straight through we were able to fix the wound pretty well, I'd just go a little easy on him for the honey moon"

"Thank you doctor" Remus said Doctor Spencer nodded and left us. I glanced over at James who was sleeping softly on the bed a white bandage on a spot near his shoulder; it was slightly red as blood seeped through. I sighed and turned away.

"How the hell did he get shot?" I asked Remus coughed awkwardly and looked away. "Remus. Remus please… how did he get shot? Did one of you do it?"

"No" he said. I put a hand to my forehead and took a few deep breaths

"Kim can you please go and get me some coffee, I feel suddenly so very, very tired" I said glaring at the three boys in the room.

"Sure" Kim said giving my arm a little squeeze before walking off.

"I know something happened… please, anyone, just tell me" I said looking desperately at the three boys. Sirius sat up a little and pushed his hair off his face with a sigh.

"Did you know Muggles shoot deer?" he asked

"Yes. My dad used to go hunting in the summer; he was never any good but my Uncle Alan was spectacular, won trophies – and oh my God" I said and then turned to stare at James.

"You went to a hunting range?" I asked turning back to Sirius.

"No, we stumbled into some woods and obviously you whacky Muggles go hunting at night time, when it's stupid" he said.

"But its not hunting season" I said

"Explains why the idiots were hunting at night" Sirius replied. I walked over to James and sat on the bed near his legs. I began to chew on my thumb nail very glad I would be getting them done in a few hours. I couldn't think right and I just let the silence ebb on in the room. Kim came back but I didn't take the coffee from her, my nerves were keeping me wide awake. James groaned and I gasped moving forward slightly. After watching him lie there completely immobile I was glad for any kind of movement or sound.

"Hey Lily" he said softly.

"Hi" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"We'll give you a few moments" Remus said I smiled gratefully at him and turned back to James as his friends left us alone.

"How long… was I out?" James asked.

"Not long…" I said

"So I didn't miss our wedding?"

"No, it's about five in the morning" I said.

"Oh no… bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day" he said I laughed softly and climbed over him to lie by his uninjured side. "I knew Sirius could top your party"

I laughed, I couldn't help myself "we're have got to be the stupidest couple in the world…" I said softly. He smiled and put his uninjured arm around me.

"Are you all right?" I asked

"Yeah… I don't feel a thing. It's quite cool" he said. "I'm so sorry I made you worry"

"I'm so sorry your friends are idiots" I muttered.

"I'm going to be fine ok… I'll see you later today, for now I need to yell at my friends and you need to try and sleep"

"Oh God… this day is going to be terrible…" I sighed

"No its not, it's our wedding day it'll be magical"

"There's nothing magical about getting shot"

"Think about it this way. From this point it can only go up right?" he said.

"I love you" I said he smiled and I kissed him softly

"I'll see you this after noon" he said I smiled. I climbed off him and headed into the hallway. I stopped in front Remus, Sirius and Peter who each gave me an apprehensive look.

"Sirius, your nose is bleeding" I informed him. He frowned at me and held a hand to his nose pulling it away he stared at his clean hand and I roughly punched him.

"What were you thinking? And don't try denying anything it was your party so there for itself your fault he got shot!" I snapped. I stared at him for a few long moments; he at least had the decency to look upset so I turned to the other two "You know what, that's not fair. I think each of you were all equally responsible" Remus and Peter both glanced at each other obviously worried about receiving the same fate as bleeding Sirius

"You are all so dead. I will take great pleasure in killing each of you, _after_ my photos. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go curl my hair. And I'm sorry about your nose, please try and make it look pretty" I said Sirius nodded and with that I spun on my heel and headed down the hallway with Kim.

"You are scary sometimes" Kim said with a smile.

"This day has already started off horribly. I'm just trying to make it go as smoothly as I can. Though I may have slightly over reacted there. I'll apologise at the reception, for now, I have to make it to the wedding bit first" I said.

"You go girl" Kim said and I smiled. I would get through this day, so help me God I'd get through it perfectly.

----------------------------------------

Sigh, finally finished this chapter. Er, so glad its over and I can finally get to the wedding, should be fun, leave a review even if its just to assure me that despite my protests this chapter was actually all right (highly unlikely) or to tell me that I was correct in my condemning of it, but that you have faith the next chapter will be better (here's hoping). Thanks, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	28. Perfect

----------------------------------------

Whoa! Kind of sad… so close to the end *sniffle, sob etc* but I'm also kind of glad. It's stressful worrying about it, what comes next, why my grammar sucks, how do I wrap up each chapter that's good and addictive, you know the whole shebang. A huge thank you to lmurph2529, native-soul, Shmitty, -Scp-, Kaladelia Undomiel, FaithfulHPReader, GryffindorkInSlytherinColors and for the reviews, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Perfect

Sirius

I glanced at James who looked paler then Josie at the moment. I wasn't sure whether it was from the blood loss or nerves and Peter voiced this concern seconds after I thought it.

"Nerves" James said then frowned "and blood loss"

He winced and glared at his mother who'd hit him on the shoulder. He hadn't been all that specific with her on how he had injured his shoulder.

"Nice one Nina" I said James gave me a dark look before shaking his head.

"Would you stop that, I'm trying to get it to lie flat" Nina sighed running a comb through his hair.

"Good luck" James said and Nina sighed once more

"You'd think that at least on your wedding day…" she said combing it some more. We all knew that hair would lie flat no matter how much gel and spray you stuck in there.

"Mum, don't worry" James said

"I will worry" she said. James just sat back in his seat letting his mother try and comb his hair.

We all sat in the Potters sitting room where unlucky James was being doted upon by his mother. Mr Minister was off giving a press conference on how happy today was or some other lie he didn't believe. I sat opposite James with Peter while Remus sat on the floor reading a book. Well pretending to read, even I know that books cannot be read upside down. The doorbell rang and Nina beamed

"That'll be your Aunt Sophie" she scurried away looking so happy it was a little disturbing.

"Your cousin Josephine isn't coming to this right?" I asked James worriedly, he smiled at my misery.

"No she's backpacking herself across America" he replied I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got terrible luck with Josephine's" Remus said

"You know Moony sometimes its hard being this beautiful" I said.

"Aw poor baby" Nina said hugging me I smiled and Remus just rolled his eyes going back to his book.

"James!" James' aunt Sophie screamed and pulled poor James into a bone crushing hug. "Aw… aren't you just adorable in your cute little robes. Getting married makes me weep. Wish Jo would get a damn move on… but any way, can't wait to meet the new addition to the family, Lucy is it?"

"Lily" James said

"Your aunt and I have much work to do so you boys sit tight, we'll be going soon" Nina said with a smile. Sophie wore an identical one and they both appeared on the verge of tears. They bustled off chatting excitedly as they went off to do various tasks.

"Guys…" the three of us looked over at James

"What?" I asked

"I'm marrying Lily Evans today. Didn't I tell you I could do it?"

"Yes but you also said you could get O's in all your OWL's" Nina said pulling James up from his seated position. She began to fix his robes and he let her, just watching her calmly. She then headed off once more, after making sure James wouldn't sit down again to keep his robes wrinkle free

"You also said you'd dive off Norton Peak if she rejected you over three hundred times" I said James looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Wormtail, the rejection chart please"

Peter held up a note book filled with a tally of the number of times Lily had turned down James' offer for a date while we were at school. It was old and rather battered from years of use but still pretty good.

"We've got, three hundred and forty seven times she said no to you" Peter said. James scoffed

"I can't believe you guys got a tally"

"Oh we went one better" I said

"Huh?"

"Can't tell you yet, ruins the surprise" Peter said.

"So long as it doesn't involve me getting shot" James said putting a hand on the place where he got shot.

"Sorry, but you know… you shouldn't have stopped" I said with a shrug.

"When you hear a gun shot your first reaction is to stop" James muttered

"Can I get drunk yet?" I asked

"No" James said I sighed and shook my head. The only good thing about weddings is the drinking part. Well this wedding had a little more in it for me but still… the drinking…

"We're going to be heading off soon so you boys just relax here for a few minutes" Nina said as she hurried through the room. She'd been going in and out quite a lot and you could actually tell how close it was for the time to leave by the speed she walked at. This time she ran through the room telling us it was time to leave real soon.

"Crap what if she changes her mind?" James asked. The three of us gave him a similar look which hopefully informed him he was nuts.

"All right, lets go" Nina said James shook his head and so Nina whacked his injured shoulder. He doubled over and she took the opportunity to grab his ear.

"You're getting married today got it?"

"Got it" James whimpered while I sniggered. None of us would have thought James would get cold feet when it was time for him to finally marry the lovely red haired siren who stole his heart all those years ago. Lucky Nina was there to smack and pinch sense into the stupid boy.

We arrived at the lovely little hall that would house the wedding and ushered James into a room on the right as Hannah Yardley scurried past us to a room on the left.

"Hannah what are you doing?" I asked grabbing her arm. We all stared at her expectantly; she was already in her beautiful silver bridesmaids dress and stared at me worriedly.

"I spilt champagne on Lily's dress" she said we all gasped appropriately. "I know!" she whined "she's finishing her hair now; you have to stall her till I can get the stain out"

"Hannah" James said

"All right, everyone lets calm down!" Remus said seeing James on the verge of a break down and Hannah bordering on hysteria "Hannah, go work on the dress, I've heard club soda works, I think there's some in the kitchens around back. Peter, go with her, if you can't find any try and use some cleaning charms"

"I tried that" Hannah said

"You haven't tried Peter's" Remus said and they both hurried off "Now James I want you to go in that room and stop freaking out its weird and annoying Sirius-"

"Go get a drink?" I asked

"No, you and I will stall Lily. Ok let's go"

"I love it when you take charge" I said

"Not today" Remus said I nodded and pushed James toward his room on the right just as his mother reappeared. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her while Remus and I headed over to Lily's dressing room. We knocked and waited

"Where's Hannah!?" Lily screamed as we pushed open the door.

"Having a smoke" I said the three girls in the room turned to stare at me.

"What?" Lily asked staring at me.

"Hi Lily" I said as sweetly as I could. "You look so pretty…." The glare slipped off her face and she smiled. I heard Remus scoff quietly beside me.

Lily did indeed look pretty, her beautiful red hair falling in soft curls around her head and Bec lightly applying make-up to her. She was wearing a dressing gown but I could see the white stockings already on her legs.

"I'm not even dressed yet" she blushed

"Still gorgeous" I assured her.

"Has any one seen my dress?"

"Hannah's got it" Remus said I looked at him and shook my head slightly.

"Why?" Kim asked fluffing Lily's hair a little.

"She was the one who picked it up from Susannah's" Lily said. That's convenient. Remus and I both glanced at each other; we'd stalled before, a thousand times for pranks at school but right now none of those seemed to work. We couldn't really ask Lily for help with homework or anything so we were kind of stumped.

"Hey, you're a pureblood" Lily said I stared at her for a few moments before glancing at Remus. Neither of us had thought a conversation would stall her but she offered it to us so we jumped at it.

"You Sirius you idiot" Lily said as I'd been staring at Remus she obviously thought I was figuring out which one of us she was talking to.

"Yes… I am" I said "unfortunately"

"So you'd have been to these kinds of weddings before?" she asked. I thought for a few moments before answering

"Not really" I said "the Potters are a different kind of pureblood. For instance I don't think you'll have to consummate the marriage in front of the dearly beloved" I said Remus snorted.

"Seen a little too much of Bella have we?"

"There's no such thing as little when it comes to Bella" I sighed and he had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"What?" Lily asked

"Don't worry Lily. You're not having a traditional dark pureblood wedding" Kim said

"Mostly because you're not an actual pureblood but also because the Potters are decent people so you'll have the lighter ceremony" I said.

"But you'd know how to dance right?" Lily asked me.

"Huh?"

"Mrs Potter said there was a special kind of waltz that the newly weds have to do and well she tried to teach me but I suck and-"

"I got it" I said pulling her up.

"You know it?" she asked as we began to dance.

"Vaguely, I've never had the pleasure of being married myself but I was engaged several times so…" I said waving my hand to Remus who nodded and quickly walked off to check on the dress situation.

"You were engaged?" she asked.

"Arranged marriages, my family is a very big fan"

"Who to?"

"Various people, pureblood people of course. Last I heard they were negotiating with the Weasley's"

"Aren't the Weasley's like the Potters?" she asked

"Good?" I guessed she nodded "Yeah, because of it I don't think they agreed though"

"Your family seems very… um…" she trailed off

"They liked the rules of the 1700's and haven't modernised since? Most pureblood families are like that though they've improved slightly in the rights of women. Mostly because I think women like my cousin Bella wouldn't really stand for cooking and cleaning" I muttered.

"I know you don't like talking about your family much…"

"Lily, it's your wedding day I felt I should be a little honest to you if you asked"

"Oh, really?" she asked I nodded.

"Let me lead Evans" I said she smiled "must you always control everything?"

"Sorry, sorry" she said "So… you'd answer any question I have?"

"Uh… I guess"

"Honestly?"

"I'll try" I said

"What happened to my parents?" she asked. Damn Evans and her smartness. Distract her… how?

"Nothing" I replied.

"That's not what James said" she said. Stupid Prongs!

"Well… then I have no idea what you're talking about" I said

"Crap…"

"Lily, you're getting married today" I said "be happy"

"I am happy, I'm ecstatic" she said

"Did you ever think you'd be getting married when you were just a tiny scared eleven year old waiting to get sorted?" I asked

"Nope. I was so sure my parents were going to yank me out and send me to some abbey in France" she said I laughed and gave her a twirl before I bowed to her.

"Curtsy" I instructed and she did. "You're a natural and I know Prongs isn't as fabulous as me but you'll both dance just fine"

"Thank you. I don't understand why can't it be a normal wedding?"

"Ah my dear sweet Lillian to us this is normal. In fact you're the only one who's seen a different kind of wedding, what is the deal with that rice throwing?" I asked and she laughed.

"Want weird Muggle customs? She's got a coin in her shoe" Bec said.

"Hmm?"

"It's just a thing Muggle bride's do, I wasn't aware that magical brides didn't" Lily said

"Do what?"

"You carry some things with you. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence in her shoe. It's a rhyme, it's supposed to bring good luck" Lily said.

"Wow Muggles are weird" I said she smiled and shrugged "so what have you got?"

"I've got my hair clip from the day James first kissed me, something old. My dress, something new, my earrings which I borrowed from Mrs Potter and there's a blue rose in my bouquet"

"That's really sweet" I said.

"Lily" Hannah said walking into the room.

"Hannah, where's my dress?" Lily asked Hannah stopped. I stared at her; crap this day is not going so well, James got shot and now Lily's dress.

"Your dress, right, your dress… of course"

"If something happened to it I'm going to kill you" Lily said brightly.

"Nothing happened to it" Hannah said giving me the look that something had happened to it.

"Hey Lily" Peter said walking in carrying Lily's dress.

"Oh Peter Pettigrew if I wasn't marrying James I'd marry you right now" Lily said hugging him tightly.

"We've got some time" he said making me laugh. Lily just smiled and pulled away.

"Sirius, James wanted to talk to you" Peter said

"How is he?" Lily asked

"He's good. Really good. Today will be perfect" I said and headed out of the room with Peter.

"What's up?" I asked him

"James is just bleeding through his bandages…" Peter said as if this was nothing.

"Ew" I said then frowned

"Look he wants to talk to you for a bit. Remus and I have to go show people to their seats"

"Hang on a sec, why did Hannah look like she had no idea about the dress?"

"Because up until a minute ago the champagne stain was looking like mustard splatter, lucky I've been covered in food often enough to know the cleaning charm for it"

"Nice job Wormtail" I said he smiled and I headed off to James' changing room.

"Ah! Ah! My arm is breaking what the hell are you doing?" James snapped.

"I'm changing the bandage, please calm down" the healer said.

"Then fucking stop pushing on it you swine" James cried.

"Prongs? You all right?" I asked

"No! I've been shot!" he snapped.

"Now would be a bad time to ask if I can have a drink yes?" I asked casually James gave me a very dark look and so I held my hands up in surrender.

"It should be fine for the rest of the service" the healer "just keep the pressure on it for fifteen minutes and change the bandage every six or so hours and it should stay clean"

"When do I stop bleeding?" James asked

"A day or two… if your hurting just take a sip of this" he said before leaving.

"Dammit" James sighed. He'd shrugged slightly out of his robes to stop from getting blood on them and held a hand over his bandage to apply pressure.

"What's up mate?" I asked taking the seat across from him.

"My arm is killing me and in fact all I've been doing for the past, twenty minutes or so is trying to find reasons why I shouldn't talk to my father"

"That's good then you can't freak out about the wedding, you'll be to worried about your father"

"Yes but I shouldn't be thinking of my father on my wedding day, firstly it's just creepy and secondly any time I spend an extra second thinking of him it ends badly"

"Well then consider me your distraction. I've got a couple, want to make fun of how awful Lily's friends are as bridesmaids compared to us as groomsmen"

"You got me shot" James said

"Let it go man! Anyway Hannah spilt some champagne on Lily's dress so I had to distract the poor girl while they got it out"

"That is fate" James said I scoffed

"That you're not supposed to be? James if I believed a champagne stain was the universes way of telling me not to hook up with a girl I'd never get laid"

"I forgot the spill and fondle routine" he said and I smiled proudly.

"That is how I plan to pick up chicks right here before I get drunk of course"

"None of Lily's family is here so I can pretty much assume your going for my cousins"

"Oh been there fucked that, no figured I'd try for friends of the family"

"You dog" he said and I laughed. There was a knock on the door and we both looked over.

"Hey" Kim said

"Looking so pretty Kimmy" I said she smiled

"Thank you"

"I don't think I've seen you in a dress" James said Kim looked down at herself.

"Stop your making me blush. Any way, the guests have all been seated so now its time for you boys to take your place"

"Right now?" James asked

"Well I suppose we can wait another year – yes right now you twat" Kim said before leaving.

"All righty Prongsie, lets get you married" I said with a grin. He looked at me apprehensively. "James, you've waited a good seven years for this… lets go let's go"

"You're right and if she tries to run we can make her" he said.

"Not so sure about that last bit Prongs"

-----------------------------------------------------

Remus

I stood next to Kim watching Peter show James' elderly great aunt and uncle to some seats.

"This must be really weird for you huh?" Kim said looking at me.

"Not so much, James has been planning this since he first saw her though he wouldn't admit it till later"

"Seriously? When did they first meet?"

"We were eleven… yeah" I said

"Whoa, that's commitment. And Lily wasn't hip to this idea?"

"Oh she hated him" I said Kim snorted.

"That boy is impressive" she said.

"Remus" Andromeda Tonks said brightly.

"Hi, hey what are you doing here?" I asked glancing from her to her husband to her daughter who wrapped her arms around my legs.

"We were invited" Andy said

"No, I knew that I meant… I'm not having a good day… sorry. I'll just show you to your seats"

"Smooth Lupin" Kim mouthed at me. Andy picked up her daughter and they followed me down the aisle and I sat them in the front row as little Nymphadora was the flower girl. She'd been fine in rehearsals though she tripped up more then once.

"Thank you Remus" Andy said I smiled "and when you see my cousin please kick him for me"

"With pleasure" I said and she smiled. I headed back over to the entrance and glanced around.

"That seems to be the last of them…" I muttered to Kim.

"Yeah, I already told James and Sirius, I expect they're stalling due to James' weird freak out"

"He ok?"

"Just the usually doubts" she replied "I gotta go get Dora and be part of the future Mrs Potters grand entrance"

"Good luck"

"You too" she said and headed off. I turned and walked off down the aisle to stand at the front with Peter. We stood looking at the seats before us all of them now housing a cheerful looking person. A moment later Sirius and James sprinted down the aisle and took their places. Peter and I exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Late to his own wedding" Mr Potter said making Sirius snigger. He was clearly remembering how James nearly missed his graduation ceremony too. We all waited for a few moments before music began to play and little Nymphadora Tonks skipped her way down the aisle throwing petals freely as she went. Sirius held his hand out slightly for a high five as she went past and she then headed over to her beaming parents.

"And you didn't trip" Ted Tonks said, Dora was a little on the clumsy side. Next Hannah, Bec and Kim came making their way down the aisle in single file each of them smiling brightly as they carefully walked in time with the music. Then came Lily accompanied by Professor Dumbledore which surprised I think just about every one in the room except Dumbledore. James coughed and Sirius hit him subtly,

"You bolt I make you wish that shot killed you" Sirius hissed

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere" James replied dreamily and the rest of us had to fight the urge to burst out laughing like we were fifteen again.

The three bridesmaids took their places opposite us and I smiled at Bec who grinned and tried to control her giggling. We were all far too immature to be such important members in a wedding. But Lily and James weren't faring much better either, Dumbledore handed Lily over to James and they both stepped up in front of the scraggly haired wizard who would perform their marriage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered today…"

"James is bleeding" I murmured.

"Well that'd just be a perfect ending to our perfect day hmm" Sirius hissed.

"Not if he bleeds out on the floor" I replied

"Remus, it's gonna be fine so shh" Sirius snapped. He was getting a little testy about this. I think he was the only one really experiencing the paranoia of Lily's waning decisions. None of us could really believe she was here at the moment when she spent a good seven years telling us she'd rather drop dead. James had freaked out justifiably as this time last year Lily was trying to kill him with a text book. I smiled at the memory of that detention, it was one of the many great ones I'd unfortunately been given.

"Do you James Francis Xavier" Lily raised her eyebrows at James who just smiled "take Lillian Amelia…" James shot her a mimicking look and she gave him a small little grin. I could hear Mrs Potter blowing her nose into a hanky and was struck wondering why on earth people seemed to cry at weddings. It was a joyous occasion naturally but I'd never associated tears with happiness… I don't know I'm strange that way. Most of the women were getting weepy and all stared at the couple with tears in their eyes and smiles on their lips.

There was applause and the Potters both sighed in relief Mr Potter for finally having someone mad enough to marry his hair brain son and Mrs Potter now that her efforts in organising the wedding were complete.

James and Lily kissed and there were more cheers.

"I love you" Lily said

"I love you too… do you know any healing spells?" James and asked and Lily burst out laughing.

"You're such an idiot" she said sniffing back her tears of joy.

"You guys" Sirius said pulling them both into a hug "I'm so happy for you"

"You're just happy you can get drunk now" James said

"Oh boy am I" Sirius said eagerly making them laugh "but also for you two… you deserve this really"

"But I don't deserve the embarrassing stories you put in your speech" James said

"No you deserve that even more then this" Sirius said and Lily smiled.

"Awesome" James said.

"Pictures people look perfect or I will kill you" Lily said "and don't tell me you're always perfect Sirius Black"

"But picture-wise I am" he said

"That's because they can't hear your voice" I said with a smile. We were all arranged into a line by the photographer.

"Say Nargle"

"What?" we chorused and he took the photo the flash making most of us wince. He laughed "I love doing that, you all look wonderful"

"Thanks Paul" Lily said with a smile "bridal party more photos"

"We don't have to be at the reception hall for a little while" Lily said.

"I have to make sure the band is there and stuff" Sirius muttered.

"I don't, what do you say Mrs Potter? Broom cupboard?" James asked Lily snorted.

"You wish I'm not doing anything in this dress, way to hard" Lily said

"You know it is" James said

"Can you please not… your parents are less then ten feet away" she said he smiled at her.

"Ok, you two talk to the in-laws, Sirius, Peter and I will meet you at the reception" I said. The happy couple nodded before bracing themselves and heading over to James' parents.

The three of us Apparated to the reception hall and glanced over at the band setting up.

"Wow the Potters go Delilah to play?" Peter asked. The Irish singer looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hey there Delilah" Sirius said

"Hi" she said with a small smile.

"Can you not flirt please?" I asked

"I was saying hello"

"For you that's flirting" I said

"Do you have everything you need?" Sirius asked Delilah.

"Yeah. We're pretty good at bringing our own stuff round places. I assume the party is going to start soon?"

"Yeah… I love your accent by the way" Sirius said

"Love yours English" she said

"I am in" Sirius mouthed

"Do you think it's weird if I ask for an autograph?" Peter asked

"I wouldn't just yet, though if you do get me one to" Sirius said before heading over to the bar.

"Please don't drink so much you slur your words" I called after him. He raised a hand indicating he'd heard.

"I can't believe James got married" Peter said. I just shrugged, stranger things have happened.

"Which one of us you reckon'll be next?" Sirius asked sipping his drink we all exchanged glances.

"Moony" Peter said I shot him a look.

"What? I haven't even got a girlfriend"

"So? Lily wasn't even talking to James when he was planning their wedding" Sirius said I rolled my eyes.

"You two suck" I said

"Not as hard as-" I smacked Sirius over the back of the head so he couldn't finish his perverted thought aloud.

"Ok, you're right such thoughts should never be uttered in the presence of a lady" Sirius said with a nod to Delilah who smiled.

"So you're…?" she asked.

"Sirius Black"

"You're Sirius Black"

"Oh my wizard God she's heard of me" Sirius said

"No, I was teasing you; I've no idea who you are. Pleasure though" she said shaking his hand. "So when do the happy couple get here?"

"Probably not for a while if James gets his way" Peter said. Delilah smiled at us

"Well some people are showing up so I have to go earn my money, ah Sirius, what are you doing after?"

"You" he said she smiled

"I like that plan" she said before heading across the dance floor to start playing.

"Remus?" Sirius asked

"Not on your life Black" I replied he shrugged and took James' aunt Sophie onto the dance floor instead.

The reception hall was filling up nicely with guests from the wedding, though not all of them made it back here. Apparently Lily had thought five hundred was to excessive a number and so a hundred people had been slashed off for the reception. Lily was still unhappy about this but didn't say anything.

The newlyweds showed up a good hour later looking slightly ruffled and we all realised James had got his way.

"Everyone totally knows you did it" Sirius said.

"Do you think your parents do?" Lily asked blushing slightly.

"Of course not. They don't even know how" James replied casually.

"Huh?" we all asked.

"I was delivered by stork" he said

"What? James-"

"Stork Remus!" James interrupted.

"Ah our happy couple has finally arrived lets give them a big round of applause and they can have their first dance as husband and wife" Delilah said. James offered his hand to Lily who took it and they headed onto the dance floor.

"They're so lucky" Peter said.

"Yeah" I agreed watching the two of them dance and laugh as Lily tripped in her heels. They really were…

----------------------------------------

Eh hem. Well I got it finished. I kind of crashed round the middle there, not so great, but you know I think it has some real sweetness to it. Terrible grammar I know, I'll fix it some time when I can see it but right now it appears perfect to my tired brain. Another chapter coming hopefully soon, as this one was so easy to write and I got it done quickly awesome right? I hope the next one just easy. Tell me what you think, Penny.

-----------------------------------------


	29. The Rest of Forever

----------------------------------------

It's been a good long while since I started this story. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to be honest. I'm glad I didn't go with my original idea and ending it when they both declared their awesome love or whatever.

Uh… now before we start I must inform you the only wedding I've been to was when I was five and my Uncle Andy married his beautiful wife. The only thing I can remember is that an emu ate my sister's headband and dad hopped into the pen to get it back for her. How Australian is that? So I don't know how the speeches go, I don't know what happens when the brides parents aren't there, I don't know much about anything. So sorry…

Anyway kind of long, I'll wrap it up with a thank you to my reviewers, You're Just As Sane As I Am, Kaladelia Undomiel, -Scp-, XxXLeanneXxX, , FaithfulHPReader, xTohruSeraphinax and Euphyz, Penny

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Rest of Forever

James

I sat beside Lily at our table and smiled at her causing her to giggle a little. We'd been trying to find a moment to spend some more married couple time together but Sirius had informed us of the speeches and lucky Lily got to go first as her parents were absent. She stood up and tapped lightly on her glass. The reception hall fell silent and everyone turned to face her.

"Hi guys" she said smiling brightly "I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially since many of you knew that I'd want to say a few words … it's very touching that you still decided to come. I was asked to speak first, a terrible idea I know, because usually the father of the bride talks but my parents couldn't make it today.

I'll keep it short, so at least if you don't find it entertaining you can compliment me on its length. Firstly of course a wonderful thank you to my parents, who spent a good part of the last eighteen years making me perfect and for loving me no matter how badly I seemed to screw up. Next a thank you to the Potters for welcoming me into your family so beautifully and making me feel as if I'd been here for years. Of course also a thank you to my husband, for being persistently annoying and patient with me till I realised how perfect we are together. To my beautiful bridesmaid's thank you for getting me here today as sane as I could be, I love you all. Finally a thank you to all of you for coming out today I hope you all have a wonderful time and thanks and sharing this beautiful day with us. I'll pass it over to Francis who wanted to say a few words"

She sat down as everyone applauded. I smiled at her and kissed her softly on the cheek making her blush.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she replied I smiled and kissed her again this time on the lips. We both looked over to my father

"I hope you'll all forgive me, Carla wrote me a beautiful speech and I can't read her hand writing so I guess I'll have to wing it. Unfortunately James got his impressive speech making skills from his mother not me. I will say this, Lily is a wonderful and bright young girl, and how she got so attached to James is still a mystery. But I'm glad she did, you'll make a wonderful addition to our family. I've been dreaming of this day since my wife told me we were having a boy and now it's finally here I cannot imagine him paired with anyone else. You make a fine couple and hopefully even finer parents" he said Lily spat out her mouthful of champagne making everyone laugh as she coughed.

"Thank you, Penina you wanted to say some things…" dad said with a smile and a raise of his glass to Lily before sitting down.

"Thank you" I mouthed at him. For all I knew that was the speech Carla had written him but it was still one of the nicest things he'd ever said so I was going to appreciate it. He gave me a nod in reply as my mother stood up.

"I never thought he'd get this far" she said, she was crying joyously and I gave her a small smile. "All those times we were called up to Hogwarts for James misbehaving or apparently sexually assaulting dear Lily who could blame me in thinking he'd never settle down? Ever since he was a little boy he was causing mischief wherever and whenever he could and it's just so wonderful to see that the one person on earth who could keep him in line happened to be his dream girl" she paused to blow her nose and I gave Lily a look she was all teary eyed as well, she offered a small little smile. She'd always been a little shy on receiving compliments and right now my parents were basically throwing them at her.

"It is so rare that life decides to give you a little bit of luck but Francis and I have been hit twice first with a beautiful sometimes slightly difficult charming boy and now with a gorgeous daughter in law. I can't think of anyone more deserving of this luck then the two of you so I hope you both have a long and happy life together" mum finished and then sniffed before sitting down. Everyone applauded politely and I stood up.

"They've both made me look so bad and I have no doubts that the maid of honours speech and my best mans speech will do me any favours either" I said Sirius raised his drink with a small little smile. "I'm not at all surprised by my parent's words. In fact I think I'm actually the most surprised by Lily's presence here our courtship wasn't exactly one for the history books. I loved her and she…"

"Hated you?" Lily supplied helpfully.

"That's an understatement" Sirius said and everyone laughed.

"Thank you, but even though it took her years to work out we were meant to be together I didn't mind waiting. I met Lily on our first day at Hogwarts; she had a rather unusual taste in friends back then and I made an ass of myself the first time I actually spoke to her. Usually a first impression is wrong but because I kept stuffing up that impression was right. I am a big of an ass. As the years went by I still kept trying to capture Lily's heart, she kept telling me to drop dead. But I knew we were supposed to be together though I could never actually tell her that for fear of getting slapped or hexed. I can't really explain my feelings or why they're strong when she stonewalled me at every opportunity. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I suppose that's why she'd never go out with me because I never actually told her that my life was incomplete without her radiant smile, though coming from a jumpy fifteen year old kid I don't she'd have believed me. I tried and tried till I managed to sort of trick her into a date and naturally she couldn't help fall for my charm" Lily snorted while everyone chuckled. "We've been pretty good since then and I really hope that our future is a lot smoother then our past. So a toast to Lily… my love and my life thank you for marrying me. I hope you don't regret it and I hope that we really do get to spend the rest of forever together. A thank you to my parents, if I could just take this moment to congratulate you on raising such an excellent, handsome and over performing son, without whom this day wouldn't be possible thank you mum, dad. Our guests, my family, thanks for coming I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you – just an awful lot cheaper. Enjoy the drinks my dads picking up the tab. Thanks to my groomsmen for standing by me through whatever, and for taking enough time to stop laughing at my idiocy to help me capture Lily's heart. And thank you to Sirius, you're the best friend that any one could ask for and I asked first so thank you for being there with a good ear and an honest comforting word. Finally Lily and I would like to toast the gorgeous bridesmaids. We admire them for their beauty, respect them for their intelligence, adore them for their virtues, and love them because we can't help it" I said and everyone drank. Lily stood up beside me

"Also a toast to James' wonderful groomsmen for helping us out in so many ways and believing in us when neither of us could" she said and we again raised our glasses and drank.

"Thank you" we both said and sat down once more.

"Now we can relax" Lily said quietly.

"I wouldn't, Hannah and Sirius are going to talk…" I said Lily smiled at our two friends who both stood up.

"Hi everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Hannah Yardley, I'm Lily's maid of honour" Hannah said

"And I'm Sirius more commonly known as the son the Potters wanted but never got" Sirius said my parents laughed the loudest at this.

"We decided to join our speeches together because Sirius loves the sound of his voice to much so if I interrupted it'd work out nicely time wise" Hannah said there were some chuckles all around at Sirius' conceitedness.

"We're going to tell you a story, a love story that I suggest you all pen down for future generations because it gets pretty epic" Sirius said

"Of course it's Lily and James' love story" Hannah said "and with the magic of magic you can all see some of their finer moments as they actually happened" she pointed to a screen behind her and I heard Lily groan apprehensively which made me snigger.

"I met James on the train to Hogwarts and we clicked immediately. Ever since, much to James' dismay, we became pretty much inseparable" Sirius said

"I met Lily in the dormitory of Gryffindor tower and the poor girl was so desperate to make friends she dived on me when I offered to help her unpack" Hannah said and a few people laughed at this.

"Our lovers met a few times but really when it all first started was a few weeks into October. We were little eleven year olds still settling into a new place when their paths really crossed" Sirius said.

On the screen I saw tiny eleven year old Lily bolting down the charms corridor and my eleven year old self heading toward her. We both crashed into each other and she wound up underneath me.

"Hey" I said casually she just glared at me. "James Potter"

"Lily Evans" she replied "can you get off me?"

"I know who you are" was all I said. She rolled us over "hey if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so"

She scoffed then slapped me before climbing off me and heading into the class room.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I said dreamily as an eleven year old Sirius pulled me up.

"No, she's ginger" he said. Everyone in the room laughed and I glanced at Lily who was trying so hard not to.

"Not a good start for our starry eyed boy here" present day Sirius said with a smile.

"But of course it got better from there" Hannah said.

We were directed back to the screen

"Chicks like spontaneity" a thirteen year old Sirius was assuring my younger self.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked

"Because it's Sirius Black?" young Remus guessed.

"Who invited Mr Morals?" Sirius asked.

"I'll do it" my young self said and walked over to a thirteen year old Lily. I tapped her shoulder

"Oh God Potter what-"­ she was cut off with a kiss. When it broke off she could only stare at my younger self for a few seconds before she screamed and slapped me.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't the end of James' determination though" present day Hannah said.

We all watched as they flashed through a montage of Lily slapping me on various occasions with a running total down the bottom. I glanced at Lily again who winced when the number climbed into the hundreds.

The last one was the last time I'd kissed her at Hogwarts. We were standing on the third floor and I kissed her, she slapped me and flipped me over the railing. I fell the three stories to the bottom and she skipped off down the hallway.

"It took my breath away" I said reassuring my new bride who was staring at her younger self in horror.

"He was adamant he get a date from her" Sirius said

"Hey Evans" my thirteen year old self said as smoothly as possible for a kid in the middle of puberty. "I was just wondering… since we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade now… if you'd like to go with me sometime?"

"No" Lily's younger self replied without even glancing at me.

"I'll try again later"

"And he did" Hannah said.

"Want to go-"

"No"

"Again and again" Sirius said.

"Hey Evans"

"No"

"Damn…"

"Evans, what are you doing this weekend? Because if you'd like we can go out"

"You know what I'd like…" young Lily said as sweetly as possible I found myself falling in love with her all over again. "For you to leave me alone!"

"But young James was never deterred" Hannah said.

"Even with Lily's constant rejections" Sirius said.

They had a little montage with a running total again of all the times Lily turned me down.

"James Potter, I would rather kiss the giant squid – eat a bowl of doxy eggs – hurl myself off the astronomy tower – spend full moon with a werewolf – date Slughorn – clean the trophy room – hug a Niffler wearing glitter – get rocks hurled out me – go into the Forbidden Forest – streak at the next Quidditch match – wash Filch's feet – do the Mexican hat dance at breakfast for a month – play Russian roulette with bullets in all the barrels so I can win every time – hide in a box with a Boggart – break into Gringotts – go out with Sirius Black then go out with you"

"Really?" Sirius' fifteen year old self asked.

"Not that point" Lily snapped.

"So… no?" my younger self asked Lily growled in frustration and walked off ranting to her two friends who followed.

"Still our young hero seemed attached to his red hair princess though she didn't feel the same" Hannah said

"Even when things got a little more serious" Sirius said

I recognised the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom on the screen and watched as a sixteen year old Sirius and Remus stood cleaning tables. They glanced over at my sixteen year old self as I stood close to younger Lily who was glaring at the table she was cleaning.

"No way" sixteen year old Sirius whispered.

"Yes. He does" Remus sighed in a very typical teenage angsty fashion.

"He's been saying that for years"

"It's different when he says he'll tell her"

"I will this text book if he tells her" Sirius said holding up a thick text book. "But if he doesn't you have to eat it"

"Fine, I'm right so it won't matter" Remus said.

"Lily!" my sixteen year old self shouted she jumped and looked over.

"No need to shout I'm standing right beside you" she snapped.

"I love you!" she stared at me for a few seconds.

"Nuh-uh" she said

"Yuh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh"

"Did you want some salt?" Remus asked Sirius casually. Sirius glared at him as he began to eat the pages of the text book.

"James was pretty determined to prove to Lily his affection was real" Hannah said.

I watched Lily cringe as my sixteen year old self jumped up on the Gryffindor table in front of her sixteen year old form.

"Lily Evans"

"Oh for Gods sake"

"I love you! I love you like a fish needs water"

"What?"

"I love you like a Goth loves black"

"Huh?"

"I love you like… rice"

"Are you an idiot?"

"It has been mentioned before yes"

"All this hard work did finally pay off and James was rewarded with a date" Sirius said

"But not without a little work of course" Hannah said.

I watched my seventeen year old self head down the hallway a determined look on my face as I walked through the halls of Hogwarts. I walked up to seventeen year old Lily who raised her eyebrows at me.

"What is it now Potter?"

"Nothing. Did you do Slug horns essay?"

"Yes"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure"

"Did you get McGonagall's essay?"

"Yes"

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes"

"Where can I pick you up?"

"Common room. Wait-"

"Did you finish the prefect roster for Remus?"

"Yes"

"Did you catch the Quidditch match last weekend?"

"Yeah but-"

"Have you seen Flitwick anywhere?"

"Great Hall"

"And can you tell me when our next assignment is due?"

"Thursday"

"Thanks" I said smugly and went to leave

"Hold it! Did I just agree to a date with you?"

"Yes" I said and she screamed in frustration. "Thanks"

"So James won the date and soon ensnared young Lily's interest" Hannah said.

Lily and I both watched ourselves sitting at a table; we both recognised it as our graduation party.

"Can I kiss you?" Lily asked slurring her words slightly. I saw myself nod and she took my face in her hands so she wouldn't miss and kissed me softly.

The next scene we were lying on the bed in the guest room at my parent's house. I was staring at Lily as she stared at the roof.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Counting your freckles" I replied she frowned at me. Everyone gathered 'aw'ed appropriately making Lily smile.

I watched as Lily and I sat at a table at her sisters wedding, I was looking a little cranky and I remembered why.

"James" Lily said. "I… I love you"

"What?" I asked. She then got up and ran off.

Next we were standing in the hallway of Remus' house

"I'm sorry for that day… what I said. I was just mad that you didn't feel the same" I said taking her face in my hands. "But I do love you…" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly.

"I love you too" she said smiling brightly. I leant down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Everyone 'aw'ed again at our apparent adorableness.

We were then standing in the gazebo at Gouldthorne Lake the rain pouring down as we stood close together. I didn't even bother wondering how Sirius and Hannah had done this. Even though it all worked out in the end the start wasn't so great so it was nice to see that our story could be played out like a normal one.

"I find myself falling in love with you again and again every time you smile. I don't know how I got through school without you by my side and now you're here I can't imagine you going away, I'd probably fall apart. So I'm going to put myself out there and hope that this won't be like my unsuccessful attempts to date you. Lily Evans? Will you marry me?" I asked. She stared at me

"Wow… how can I say no to that?" she asked

"You don't" I replied she smiled

"Of course I'll marry you" she said.

"Now that's a love story" Hannah said. Most of the people gathered were crying, I was pretty moved myself and Lily's sniffles indicated she was too.

"So to the two of you" Sirius said

"We wish you all the best"

"And we thank you both for the seven years of bailing me out" Sirius said

"And the seven years of taking it for me" Hannah said

"The seven years of fixing my doubts"

"The seven years of your wayward example"

"Seven years of inside jokes" Sirius said and Remus barked making me laugh.

"Seven years of your continuous support" Hannah said

"And the seven years of ragging on our folks"

"Seven years of your patience"

"The seven years of explaining what I didn't get"

"Seven years of your wise considerate advice"

"And the seven years of love we'll never ever forget"

"The best friend a girl could ask for" Hannah said with a smile "Lily Evans – Potter now. I pray you have a future worthy of your beautiful nature"

"The best friend I certainly didn't deserve" Sirius said making me laugh as he raised his glass. "James Potter you've finally got what you deserve, I couldn't find a more perfect couple anywhere"

"So here's to the prettiest" Hannah said

"Here's to the wittiest" Sirius said

"Here's to the truest of all who are true,"

"Here's to the neatest one,"

"Here's to the sweetest one,"

"Here's to them, all in one"

"Lily and James here's to you" Hannah finished and they both held up their glasses. Everyone else followed suit and toasted us before applauding Hannah and Sirius. Lily was sobbing beside me and she gave me a watery smile.

"I said I wouldn't actually cry" she said I laughed and kissed her softly. "When did we get such nice friends?"

"I'm still waiting" I said she laughed

"Dance with me"

"All right but if you stab me with your heel again I'm going to have to hurt you"

"Oh my heel hurt you? Didn't realise I married such a girl" she said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nothing girly about this" I said leaning back in my chair to arrogantly show off my body.

"No there certainly isn't" she said and then bit her lip. "Think we got ten minutes?"

I took her hand and we quickly scurried away from our guests.

------------------------------------------------------

Lily

"Just hang on" James said I sniggered as he tried to fix my hair.

"People are going to notice. We've been missing for nearly half an hour" I said and we quickly shuffled back over to our table.

"Sorry I can't help it that I rocked your world for so long" he said as Sirius walked up to us.

"Where were you two?" Sirius asked casually.

"Paradise" I sighed making James smile.

"What?" Sirius asked then shook his head "You missed dinner"

"Oh look cake" James said I smiled glad for the distraction. We cut the cake together and then kissed at our guest's insistence, not that we needed much encouragement.

"Lils, you're allergic to strawberries" James said.

"I was only going to eat the cake bit" I said and Sirius laughed at me.

"Just hand me the cake" James said I gladly shoved it in his face and squealed when he shoved his piece at me.

"No strawberry" I said wiping my face clean.

"No" he said shaking his head splattering people nearby with cake.

"Then why didn't you just give me that piece?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"Why didn't you ask?" he replied.

"I'm lazy" I said simply.

"Oh no Prongs two hours of marriage and you've already converted her into a Potter" Sirius said.

"Sirius you can't call Lily a pompous arrogant git, it's not nice" Remus said I laughed while James scowled. I kissed him softly and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Wow that's fun, now I know why you liked doing it" I said he smiled and kissed me again.

"Get a room" Hannah said sliding into her seat beside me.

"Please don't, we'll all know what your doing" Peter said

"What we already did" James said I elbowed him in the stomach. "Three times" I slapped him.

"Ow!"

"Back to your old habits again Miss Evans"

"Professor McGonagall" I said as sweetly as I could. I watched as Sirius cringed and the other three Marauders turned to stare at our former Transfiguration teacher.

"What's up Minnie?" Sirius asked casually. She gave him a stern look that made James snigger.

"How have you been Professor?" I asked standing up to offer her my seat.

"Always the goodie-goodie" Hannah said while Bec laughed.

"No thank you Miss Evans, I just came over here to receive a spare moment from Horace"

"Your mum invited Slughorn too?" Sirius hissed "does she hate me or something?" James just smiled at him before sipping casually at his drink.

"Lily, sweet girl!" Professor Slughorn cried pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Professor" I said as he let me go.

"Gorgeous as ever"

"Thank you," I said

"Black, dance" McGonagall ordered

"What?" he asked and she grabbed him and pulled him onto the dance floor. Everyone stared in shock but before I could burst out laughing Slughorn distracted my attention from the dance floor back to him.

"What are you doing with yourself now days?" he asked.

"Not much, house wife at the moment" I said

"Wasting your talents Lily. Potter make sure she stops doing that, you'd be much better off in the ministry my dear, let him cook" Slughorn said I laughed and James just sipped his drink.

"How have you been dear?" he asked.

"Good, yeah. Today's a Friday who have you got covering your classes?" I asked

"Dumbledore cancelled classes. Made it easier for us to get away" Slughorn said. I glanced over to Professor Dumbledore who was currently dancing with Kim.

"Oh my goodness, is that the Delilah?" Slughorn asked

"Yeah… she signed my shoes for me" I said with a smile.

"She's taking a break; I'm sure its fine for me to speak with her?"

"Oh you go right ahead sir" James said he beamed and walked over to Delilah.

"Same old Slughorn" I said with a small smile.

"Remember when he fainted in class because you told him your dad was running for minister" Remus said and James laughed.

Sirius slid up to us a second later and after a few moments of teasing from his friends he flopped forward onto the table.

"Can we all pretend that never happened?" he asked. His friends all frowned for a few moments.

"No" they said.

"Oh look a distraction" Sirius said as Kim sat down.

"What?" she asked

"Saw you dancing nicely with Dumbledore" he said

"He's a spry old man" she said with a smile.

"Sirius"

He yelped and stood up turning to face Josie who smiled brightly at James and me.

"How's the happy couple?" she asked

"Happy" I said

"Very" James said his mouth full of those chocolate covered strawberries.

"Nice" I said he smiled.

"Well you two kids have fun, I believe you owe me a dance" Josie said to Sirius. He stood up and followed her onto the dance floor.

"They're a cute couple" I said James shrugged.

"I'm just glad he's got a girl around long enough for us to learn her name" he said and sipped his drink.

"He's not that much of a player is he?" Kim asked

"Yeah, he kind of is" Hannah said.

"Seriously?" Kim asked

"Raise your hand, if you haven't slept with Sirius" Hannah said. I raised my hand then glanced around the table to see who else. Only Peter and Kim raised their hands I gasped at James and Remus. Remus put his hand over his eyes to avoid my gaze but James just grinned at me.

"Whoa" Kim said she said as we lowered our hands.

"I was drunk" Remus muttered defensively.

"You keep telling yourself that Lupin and maybe one day we'll believe you" Bec said with a smile.

"It's nearly eight thirty…" I sighed. James and I had decided to head home by then otherwise there was a good chance we'd fall asleep in the cake.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? We can finally have some couple time" James said

"You had couple time, to much couple time" Hannah said making me giggle.

"Yes but now we don't have to feel guilty about missing our own reception" James said to her and I gave him a small smile.

"Well we have to say good bye and thank a few people, plus there's the classic throwing of the bouquet" I said.

"Oh I am ready to kill for it" Kim said and we laughed.

James and I went round to our more pointed guests and thanked them for coming, our old teachers, Dumbledore, James's parents and their associates. I hugged each of my friends in turn.

"You go gorgeous girl" Kim said as she squeezed me tightly.

"I can't believe you got like legitimately married" Bec said as she gave me a one armed hug, her other hand holding a drink which made me smile. "I thought for sure you'd hold out for that divorce" I laughed and turned to Hannah who wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you so much, words can't describe how happy I am for you" she said

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me" I said giving her a little squeeze.

"Aw Lils" she said sniffing.

"I love you guys" I said giving them a group hug

"We all love you too" Bec said I smiled at them each before I went to thank James' friends and he came over to thank mine.

"You guys" I said, the Marauders all smiled.

"You look so beautiful Lily" Peter said and I hugged him.

"Thank you," I said

"You fit so well together… really I mean that" he said and I pulled away kissing his cheek lightly

"I know, thanks Peter" I said and hugged Remus "you know I've always liked you the most right?" he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Even now?" he asked as I pulled away

"It's pretty close" I said and then turned to Sirius who practically threw himself on me.

"Oh gorgeous pretty Lily" he said holding me tightly. I sniffed back my tears and pulled back kissing his cheek softly.

"You made me cry" I said

"Wouldn't be the first time" Remus said, I gave a small cough of laughter and wiped my eyes.

"I love you all so much"

"You sound like you won't see us again" Sirius said I smiled

"I'm just really happy. Your going to be over like every day aren't you?" I asked

"I'm moving in" he said "you'll need me around with Prongs junior and the little Prongslette running about"

"Yes because Lily and James want you to corrupt their children" Remus said

"I'm better then with kids then you Moonshine" Sirius said I pulled them in for a group hug cutting off their argument.

"All right wifey lets get this show on the road" James cried joyously and everyone applauded.

"Ok, I'm throwing the bouquet" I said waving the flowers for emphasis. The women all clamoured around while the men stood way back, none of them wanting to get tied down just yet. I turned and tossed it over my shoulder. There was screamed and I turned to watch to see who had caught it. I laughed at poor Remus who just sighed while Sirius slapped him on the shoulder.

"Fuck" he said and everyone laughed at him.

I turned to James who smiled at me.

"So, Evans, once more for old times sake? Want to go out with me?" he asked I laughed softly

"Potter you know I'd go anywhere with you" I said he grinned and kissed me wildly.

"We're off" he called before picking me up making me squeal and giggle. He carried me out to the car that would take us to a hotel to spend the night.

"Sorry mate, need some alone time" James said closing the little window between us and the driver.

"I'm such an idiot" I said

"Oh crap you want a divorce already…" he said I laughed

"No silly. I'm an idiot for not noticing sooner what a wonderful and caring person you are. I've wasted so many years"

"Lils we've got the rest of forever I think three or four years won't make much of a difference" he said kissing me softly.

"Yeah… the rest of forever" I said and he kissed me again.

-------------------------------------

Lily had clearly loathed James and Harry simply could not understand how they could have ended up married. Once or twice he even wondered whether James had forced her into it...

He didn't… he just got her wasted.

----------------------------------------

Damn… that was terrible. Oh worst speeches ever but the ending, I love it. I rewrote the first part literally five times before I just thought bugger it so I apologise. But the end I do not mind and I think that is fantastic.

I'm working on some new stuff; trying out some Lupin+Tonks, they're just awesome, still going with Free Shenanigans but this is it my readers, all gone, the end for Marry Me Stupid. But it's been quite a nice journey and I'm so glad you all could share it with me. So thanks to everyone who's favourited it, to everyone who subscribed and of course to everyone who took a moment to review throughout this, you all kept me going so I could finish and I thank you all so much, Penny

-----------------------------------------


	30. Preview

- Because I'm so bored and I'm so, so stuck with my other stories here is a small little preview to the sequel of _Marry Me Stupid_, Penny -

**It's a Baby Stupid**

_By Penelope Jones_

I stood in the crowded supermarket staring at the display in front of me dully. _'Just do it!'_ I snapped at myself, _'Lily Evans is never afraid'_. Ok she totally is. She really is. Lily Potter is slightly more confident and it's her that's in this mess… Lily Evans is lost forever you're a different woman now. You're _married_ now.

I took a deep breath preparing myself. _Just pick up the box woman!_

I had overcome many hardships in my life… drunken wedding nights, closed minded family members and even a dark wizard. I could handle this, I could all, I had to do was pick up the box. It might not even be… I might just be a few days late, it wouldn't mean… just pick up the box. Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick up the fucking box!

I sighed and lifted my left hand; I stopped and stared at the rings on my index finger. What would James say? God he was almost done with his training. We were trying so hard to not take handouts from his parents and the stress of a single income house hold was enough. He was stressed I knew it; we'd already had arguments which weren't to particularly unusual but to add a baby… oh God…

_Lily Potter you pick up that box right now! _

I sighed and stretched my hand out.

"Lily!"

I jumped nearly a foot and quickly leapt over to stand near the shampoos. My husband James Potter hurried down the aisle to stand beside me.

"Ok, we can afford either corn cobs" he held up the packet, "or mint chocolate chip ice-cream" he held up the tub trying to make it appear more enticing then the corn cobs.

"James, I need the corn for the roast on Saturday. Remember your parents are coming over"

"But Lily… ice-cream" he said seeming more like a sex year old then the nineteen year old he really was. And this was the father of my possible child…

"Put it back" I said sternly making him sigh and scuff his shoe on the linoleum floor.

"Fine…" he muttered childishly. He looked up at me and gave me a grin showing he wasn't really that upset. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just browsing shampoos, I'm thinking of switching to a cheaper one" I said

"Right… but shampoos are down the other end love" he said and pointed.

"I know I only just walked into this aisle" I said indicating that I entered from around this end.

"No you didn't. You've been standing here for a while looking at… diapers" he frowned at the shelf. I realised I had indeed shifted from pregnancy tests to stare at diapers. Curse me jumping in the wrong direction.

"Bandaids" I said stepping over once more to find the bandaids next to the diapers.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird"

"You've been acting weird" I retorted, "Go get some apples!" He dropped the corn into the basket at my feet and hurried away. I scooped up the basket and snatched a pregnancy test off the shelf flinging it into the basket. An old lady was frowning at me and then she tutted.

"What I'm married!" I snapped and then stormed off. Stupid lady with her holier-than-thou attitude. She was probably married at my age.

I finished my shopping and found James staring at apples. I grabbed a bag of red ones before storming off to the check out counter. He trailed along miserably behind me, "Was it something I did?" he asked

"No, shut up!" I said and then glared at the conveyer belt.

It wasn't his fault… well not really. We'd both gotten drunk on our graduation night and wound up married. The problem we kind of hated each other. After being tricked through some legal jargon we were not allowed to divorce for a year. It was then we'd fallen in love. Strange yes I know but I wouldn't have it any other way. We were both so hot-headed that really I think it was kind of the perfect way for us.

We went through the check out quickly paid the bored teen and then left. James was carrying everything so I got into the passenger seat and glared moodily out the window.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked as he slid in behind the wheel. I glared at him murderously.

"Yes I'm all right and if you ask me again I'm going to rip your penis off" try knocking me up then you bastard…

"All righty" he said starting the car. We drove home in silence and I helped carry the groceries into our house.

It was actually a rather large house split down the middle so two separate people could live there. Our half was the slightly smaller half with only one bedroom, one bathroom and a shared kitchen dining and living room area. The backyard was pretty small and the front garden didn't even have a gate for our half. You had to step over a wall… if I was pregnant we were definitely going to have to move.

I walked into the house and down the narrow hallway to dump the groceries on the bench in the kitchen.

"Hello Lily-flower" I turned and threw the first thing in my hand. It was a packet of peas. It hit Sirius Black square in the face; he caught it as it fell and frowned at it.

"Why is he always here?" I screamed at James. My poor husband who had just entered the room jumped at being screamed at.

"My house is being fumigated I told you" Sirius said simply. I gave him a dark look and then glared at James.

"Do you want him to go?" James asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry… it's… just…"

"Your time of the month" James finished and I glared at him. "You wrote it on the calendar!" he cried defensively "You kept nearly killing me when you blew things up accidentally so you wrote it down so I'd remember to wear protective clothing near glassy objects"

"Oh… right" I said quietly, "I'm going to have a shower" I grabbed some things from the shopping bags. I headed into the bathroom and flipped on the shower tearing open the pregnancy test and reading the instructions. Blue for no pink for yes, fairly simple…

Results in ten minutes… I rolled my eyes, stupid Muggle test…

Eight minutes to go… I stood reading the back of a shampoo bottle trying to keep my mind off the stupid test.

Five minutes…

Three minutes… I began pacing,

Two minutes… I sat down on the closed toilet and bit at a nail.

One minute… here was a knock on the door, "What?"

"Can I just talk to you for a minute?" James asked. I sighed and then realised I was supposed to be having a shower. I quickly shed my clothes and jumped under the spray screaming at the cold water. I shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before slipping out into the hall.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm leaving for work" he said

"Right now?" I asked and he nodded. I glanced at the bathroom for a second before looking back at him.

"It's nearly five o'clock" he said and I took his hand to look at the watch on it, "I just didn't want to go with you mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" I said softly. I heard the bathroom door close and bit my lip trying to control my flaring temper. "Was that Sirius?"

"Yeah but can you blame him honey? You do take a while in the bathroom…" James said quietly and I nodded plastering a smile on my face. I felt like screaming and kicking things which today wouldn't have been so unusual. I'd been snapping at James all day and I could see he was prepared for me to scream but I didn't.

"You go work, I love you" I said and kissed him softly.

"Love you to…" he said slowly glancing between the closed door and me a little worriedly.

"Go" I said kindly and he nodded slowly. He kissed me again quickly and then was gone. I knocked on the door and called to Sirius as sweetly as I could. "Can I have the bathroom back?"

The door swung open and he smiled his charming grin at me.

"Of course Lily-flower" he said and stepped aside. I hurried inside and slammed the door in his face. I turned to the counter and gasped. It was gone!

I pulled the door open once more and hurried into the living room. Sirius was sitting on the bench with a small smile.

"Good afternoon" he said as if I hadn't seen him moments ago.

"Give it Black" I said

"Give what?" he asked innocently.

"The pregnancy test, hand it over" I ordered. His face went blank

"That was a pregnancy test?"

"Yes I peed on that stick and everything" I said and he blanched. "Where is it?" he pointed to the trash can which burped happily. "Your such an idiot sometimes Sirius I wonder how you manage to remember breathing"

I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the now empty box.

"Lily I had no idea" he said when I walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes well now you get to go back to the store and buy another one… now!" I said showing him which one I wanted by holding up the box.

"I do stupid-"

"I know just go before I kick you" I ordered. He leapt off the bench and hurried away.

I headed back to the bathroom to finish my shower and when I was done I stepped into the hall to find Sirius grinning at me. He handed me the test spinning me around and pushing me back into the bathroom.

"Sirius, calm down it's not your kid" I muttered slipping past him to walk into the kitchen.

"I just can't believe it; you guys have been married nearly two years, two years already if you count the first time. Now having a kid-"

"We don't know that yet"

"Take the test"

"I don't need to pee" I said

"Lily this is killing me, I could be an uncle come on!"

"Sirius that's not-"

"Take the test!" he urged so I headed over to the sink and filled up a glass of water. I drank it quickly and then poured another. Four glasses later I snatched the test from a far too happy looking Sirius and headed into the bathroom.

I came out a few minutes later and headed into the kitchen. I put the test on the bench and Sirius took my hands staring at the stick waiting for it to change colour.

"Thought of a name yet?" he asked

"Sirius I don't even know if I'm having it yet"

"You're going to get rid of it?"

"No! I mean it could just be that my monthly is a few days late. I haven't been feeling sick or anything" I said with a shrug.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm hoping it's a unicorn because that'll be so easy to give birth to" I said and Sirius scowled.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Because I'm going to have to push a human being out of my vagina. It barely fits James' cock"

"Thank you for that" Sirius muttered awkwardly. I turned to make some tea and Sirius shouted and grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"It's purple" he said

"What?" I asked and stood beside him.

"What's purple mean?"

"Inconclusive…" I muttered.

"Disappointed?" Sirius asked

"No, not really" I said with a shrug.

"Of course you were" he grinned and then poked my stomach making me smile too, "You want a pudgy little you running about screaming and breaking things"

"I don't know… I'm not that old you know… I just think it'd be better to have kids after James' training finishes, when his hours are more regular or whatever" I said.

"Well I think Muggles are shit at making anything so I decided it'd be better if you tried a magical pregnancy test?" he suggested and held it up. "It will be a magical baby after all"

"Um… I don't think that's how it works" I muttered

"No but it'll be far more accurate" he said waving the box and giving me a charming grin. The man could sell air conditioners to Eskimos.

"Do I have to pee again?" I asked warily.

"No, just a little blood"

"Of course all things magic require blood don't they?" I sighed and held out my hand.

"What?" he asked staring at my hand blankly.

"Well if I prick it I'll probably faint" I explained and he nodded

"I suppose fainting isn't too good for the baby" he muttered.

"No not really…" I said and watched him open the box. He pulled out a small vial filled with a smoky white liquid.

"Blue for no and pink for yes" he said and I nodded. Not that different…

He pulled the stopper off and used the sharp edge concealed in it to prick my finger. I watched him squeeze my finger holding it over the potion. I bit my lip as a few drops fell in to it. He put the bloody stopper back on and I watched silently as he shook it carefully. He stopped shaking it and we watched the liquid inside swirling and stop.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Oh indeed" Sirius said.

- There you go. Coming whenever I get round to it, or by popular demand, whichever comes first. Penny -


End file.
